La Elección
by Mariies
Summary: Este romance es llevado a unos cuantos siglos atras, cuando Shikamaru el prometedor rey es obligado a buscar una nueva esposa.
1. Entrada

La mañana era calida en comparación con los días anteriores, mientras ajustaban su corset y otra chica limpiaba sus uñas Temari se miraba en el espejo, desanimada y cansada de la misma rutina de todos los meses desde que cumplió los dieciséis.  
Otra reunión más, otra en la que debía de actuar como la mujer más encantadora y chupa medias del mundo, otra en la que debía de ser completamente idiota y sumisa para conseguir la mano de algún hombre y ser la esposa de alguien, lo único que era importante en su generación, ser una esposa. ¿no podía ser ella la importante? Estaba ya cansada de tener que ser alguien que no era para conseguir algo que no quería, pero una parte de sí reconocía que los convenios eran buenos y si eso debía hacer por su pueblo, entonces lo haría. Amaba las tierras que habían dejado sus padres, amaba las personas que vivian allí y todas las riquezas que le brindaba el lugar, unas que otras tierras y arreglos de por vida no le vendrían mal para su crecimiento, y menos si era alguien proveniente de la Hoja con el que se podría casar, así que esta vez haría un gran esfuerzo.

— Señorita Temari. — dijo una asistente. — ¿Busco otra vez el vestido que está roto?

—De seguro querrá usar el que tiene la mancha de chocolate. — Comentó Yona, su dama de compañía y amiga.

— No... Esta vez usaré el color rosa pastel. — Todas quedaron boquiabierta al escuchar la solicitud de la princesa. — Si es posible consigue el más cursi y lindo de todos los rosas.

—¿Está interesada en este príncipe su alteza? — le dijo Yona. — He visto algunas retratos y el príncipe de la aldea de las frutas era mucho más apuesto.

—¿Qué me iba a ofrecer el? ¿frutas? — Temari bufo y todas rieron en el salón. — Tengo ambición Yona, el de la Hoja me ofrece Ríos, tierra fértil, caballos, carruajes, madera; cosas que nuestra tierra solicita, imagina lo grande que sería esta unión y lo mucho que me estimaría mi gente; no quiero un príncipe inútil, necesito que sea también querido por mi pueblo, lo suficiente para que siga brindándonos su apoyo por años y por supuesto nuestra tierra se vuelva una de las más ricas.

Yona sonrió alegre y mientras aplaudía agregó. — Tiene tanta razón señorita. Pónganla muy linda, pero no demasiado, que su belleza natural resalte...

— No quiero nada de maquillaje. — Espeto la rubia.

— Lo necesitas. Unos labios rosas y unas mejillas sonrojadas serán suficiente. — Le dijo la chica que solía maquillarla— Tu cabello lo dejaremos al natural con tus lindos rizos.

— Una tiara. — Dijo Yona. — Y el perfume de flores. Vamos, vamos, encárguense de eso.

— Relájense no quiero nada exagerado, quiero lucir natural y linda. — Temari estaba algo molesta, todas estaban actuando como locas y ella tenía hermanos, sabia como debía de verse un buen partido de esposa y un buen partido de concubina, no quería ser confundida. — Lo terminare conquistando con mi personalidad.

— No lo creo. — Yona dijo muy bajo pero Temari logró escucharla y fulminarla con la mirada. — Busquen el vestido champaña con decoraciones tierra. Es perfecto.

— Oh no no, ese vestido es demasiado caro para esto, no exageres la ocasión. — Temari se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al closet.

— Deja esto en mis manos cariño, yo he tenido enamorados y Ki ya está casada, sabemos conquistar hombres. — Yukata, la doméstica la hizo moverse del closet.

— Bien Yona, tú ganas.

— Por supuesto que gano, si esta vez, como todas las anteriores, no ganas podremos igual comernos toda la mesa de postres. — todas rieron. — Tranquilas chicas me aseguraré de traerles un poco.

— Si claro— Dijo Temari. — La última vez te los comiste todo sin dejarle a Ki y Yukata.

Habían pasado tantas horas en el carruaje que su vestido estaba arrugado y su maquillaje de seguro ya no existía, se había dormido en el camino y su cabello era un desastre, Yona había hecho lo posible para mejorarlo antes de llegar al gran salón y para su sorpresa había dado resultado.

— Antes de pasar al frente pellizca tus mejillas, las pondrá más rosas.

— Lo sé Yona.

— Bien, estaré entre la multitud viéndote, no puedo estar contigo allí pero como siempre te daré mi mejor sonrisa.

— Lo sé. Toma algunos bocadillos por mi. ¿trajiste el bolso? — Yona lo señaló bajo su manga. — Perfecto, si es chocolate mejor. Me voy.

— Suerte Temi.

—Gracias. — Temari entró al salin por la entrada correspondiente, su dama de compañía había bajado las escaleras directamente.  
Debía de escuchar su nombre y presentarse ante el príncipe para luego bajar la escaleras al salón y encontrarse con Yona para comer chocolates, como siempre hacían.

—Haruno Sakura. — dijo el hombre con aspecto de arlequín. — Heredera del clan Haruno.

— Ve. — dijo la voz de un hombre. — no te quedes ahí hija.

— No quiero, Shikamaru es un flojo ni loca me caso con el. — Dijo una muchacha de cabello rosa.

— Todas aquí sabemos que no te elegirá . — Dijo una rubia hermosa, Temari se sintió derrotada. — Nunca elegiría a ninguna de sus amigas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú Ino? — le susurró. — Soy la más bonita de todas.

— Por favor. — Ino bufo y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sakura pareció haber sido convencida porque camino en dirección a la salida y se presentó frente al príncipe, se escucharon unos aplausos y luego de algunos minutos se escuchó la voz nuevamente —Ino Yamanaka del clan Yamanaka — y la chica de cabello rubio se fue. Temari respiro, al parecer las chicas del pueblo habían sido presentadas y solo quedaban las extrajeras; ella y una muchacha de cabello rojo y piel morena, una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro y una de cabello azul eran las únicas para presentarse. El nombre de Temari fue el primero.  
Camino nerviosa y al llegar hizo una reverencia mirándolo directamente en los ojos al chico, aprovechó también para estudiarlo. Cabello negro y largo atado, ojos oscuros y piel relativamente clara, era bastante alto teniendo en cuenta como sus pies llegaban al piso sentado en aquel gran trono; sus manos eran grandes y bonitas y su rostro era bien parecido aunque su expresión era de alguien tan fastidiado como Temari.

— Es un placer joven príncipe ... —El muchacho en respuesta se encogió de hombros. Temari se sintió bastante ofendida. — ... Mi nombre es Temari y vengo del desierto, Suna.

— Genial. — dijo el mientras la analizaba de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Te has bañado alguna vez en un río?

— No señor. — Ella negó alto irritada por la actitud del muchacho. — No lo tengo permitido, podría ahogarme o ser mordida por algo.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír e intentó ocultar el hecho. — ¿Tanto miedo le tienen los del desierto a la corriente? — Asintio en dirección a su asistente y Temari tuvo que bajar hacia el salón, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.  
Bajo las escaleras irritada y sin ganas de disimularlo, era primera vez que vestía bien y hacia ese esfuerzo por su pueblo y se burlaban de ella, ¡y de su pueblo!  
Camino en dirección a Yona, quien tenía toda la manga llena de dulces.  
— Nos vamos. — Ella miró otra vez en dirección al príncipe.  
—¿Qué ocurre? — Temari bufo y rodó sus ojos. — No podemos irnos aún, debemos esperar que las puertas vuelvan a ser abiertas y eso pasa luego del gran baile.  
— Bien entonces sentémonos por ahí a comer, no pienso bailar ninguna pieza con ningún cretino. — Yona la miró confundida. — Es un idiota, dijo que los del desierto eran tontos en pocas palabras.

— Vaya, y yo emocionada por qué habías sido la única a la que le dirigió la palabra. — Yona se encogió de hombros. — Los hombres solo abren la boca para decir tonterías.

Temari asintió. — Ni lo dudes.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la mesa de postres y elegir entre la gran colección.

—¿Te da miedo bañarte en los ríos Yona? — le dijo Temari mientras de gustaba una galleta de avena.

— Si; los ríos con corriente pueden arrastrarte, mi tío no sabía nadar, fue a un viaje de trabajo y murió así en el país del agua. Fue horrible.

— Es lógico... ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

—Por eso los oasis son mejores... Relajados y hermosos. — Ambas asintieron. —¿Cuál comerá ahora señorita Temari?

— No sé cuál elegir. — ambas rieron y una gran reverencia, el compás de una melodía y la voz de un hombre las hizo girar en dirección al príncipe.

—... Por tal motivo el príncipe está en su derecho y obligación en tomar la mano de alguna de estas hermosas muchachas, pero hoy está en la oportunidad de bailar una pieza con la señorita que guste, para entonces así, dar como iniciado el baile.  
La música se hizo más suave y el príncipe ya de pie miro entre la multitud, se acercó a su asistente y le susurró algo al oído, el asistente junto a él buscaron entre la multitud y minutos después el príncipe comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al centro del salón.  
— La chica del desierto, preséntese ante el príncipe que le pide con amabilidad que sea su pareja de baile.

La sala se lleno de murmullos y ojos curiosos, Temari miraba boquiabierta a Yona, quien desesperada limpiaba las comisuras de los labios de su amiga, los cuales estaban llenos de chocolate, y trataba de sin remedio alisar su vestido.  
— Ve. — le dijo la muchacha.

—No. El se burlo de mí.

— Ve y baila. No bailas con un príncipe desde tu primer baile y Suna quedará mal si no aceptas.

— Argh ya voy. — Temari camino entre la multitud y ya en el centro de la pista su estómago se lleno de mariposas y su cara estaba caliente y de seguro sonrojada.  
El príncipe extendió su mano y Temari lo miró a los ojos sin siquiera dedicarle una sonrisa. Él sonrió y al no obtener una respuesta de Temari se sintió avergonzado.  
La música comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron a bailar, en un va y ven sencillo y sin dirigirse la palabra. Solo estaban ahí mirándose a los ojos, sin sonreír y sin pestañear ( o eso parecía).  
— ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces?

— Si.

— Lo sabía. — El chico sonrió y Temari lo miró fastidiada. — Desde que te presentaste y bajaste has estado en la mesa de dulces.

—¿No crees que es lógico pensar así cuando nunca has entrado a aguas profundas?

El muchacho se quedó sin respuesta y le dedico una media sonrisa. — ¿De qué hablas? — Ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿De las aguas?

—Si, sobre lo que me dijiste arriba. — le dijo ella.

— ¿Te ofendió?. — Ella dio un giro y al regresar agregó. — Lo siento no había conocido a nadie de Suna; bueno conocí a tu hermano pero no pareciera que hablase mucho.

— ¿Y yo si? — Ella le preguntó confusa. — Fue de mal gusto.

—Lo siento fue mi error... Pero ¿No deberías de ser más amable conmigo?— Le dijo el incómodo. —Eres tú quien ha venido por mi.

— Tu debiste ser más amable conmigo. Estaba viniendo por ti. —Le respondió ella.

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron como tomates. — Lo siento, pensé que estaba siendo simpático.

— Se nota que no tienes tacto con las mujeres.

— Con las que llaman mi atención no señorita. No tengo experiencia en eso.

La princesa avergonzada desvío la mirada, recordó entonces que era solo un chico de dieciséis años y que quizás este era su primer baile.

— Bien, perdonado. — Varias personas fueron adentrándose en la pista de baile. — ¿deberíamos despedirnos? Ya comenzarán a intercambiar parejas.

— Si. Pero me gustaría hablar con usted luego, señorita Temari.

— La noche es joven. — Temari por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿Y usted? — Temari borró su sonrisa y el sonrió aún más. — Es broma, sé que edad tienes.

Las parejas comenzaron a mezclarse y sin darse cuenta ella ya no estaba en sus brazos.

— Idiota, llamándome vieja... — Dijo por lo bajo y el chico rubio que bailaba esta vez con ella la miro extrañado.

Siguiendo el compás de la música dio algunos giros, saltos y cambios de pareja. Bailo durante bastantes minutos y para cuando termino estaba tan cansada que deseaba llegar a casa para dormir. Sus pies dolían y sus hombros también, deseaba quitarse aquellos tacos y acostarse en su gran cama.

—¿Qué tanto hablaron? — le dijo Yona mientras caminaban por las afueras del salón.

— Le reclame su estúpido comentario y él desea hablar conmigo otra vez. — Yona sonrió alegre.  
— Pero me ha llamado vieja... Solo soy mayor que el por dos años no es como si fuesen diez... Mis padres tenían seis años de diferencia y nadie dijo nada porque el hombre era mayor; que irónico. — Yona borró la sonrisa de su cara.

— No lo tome a pecho señorita Temari, su hermano siempre bromea sobre eso, quizás fue una broma... — Temari bufo. — Señorita... ¿No es ese el?

Temari miró en la dirección en la cual Yona señalaba y tras encontrarse con su silueta frente a una fuente se escondió tras el muro más cercano, llevándose consigo a Yona. Shikamaru permanecía ahí con una copa en sus manos.

—¿Porque nos escondemos Señorita? — le dijo su compañera.

— No lo sé. — Dudo unos minutos y luego salió de su escondite. — No lo sé. Salgamos. — Continuo caminando como quien ni siquiera lo ha visto, Yona a su lado hacia lo mismo y cuando pasaron a su lado se aseguraron, de reojo, que él le prestaste atención, pero el muchacho estaba muy ocupado mirando el agua de la fuente, apenas si las miro por encima.

Entraron nuevamente al salón decepcionadas — Ni siquiera nos presto atención. Quizás esta aburrido o tiene algo más en su cabeza.

—Es bastante raro Yona pensé que al bailar había llamado su atención. — Suspiro decepciónada.— Fallé intentando llamar la atención de un hombre, que ánimos me da conocer más chicos! — Para su sorpresa a su lado pasó Shikamaru dirigiéndole una media sonrisa. Yona comenzó a reír y Temari hizo lo mismo, no sabía porque pero todo le había parecido gracioso.

— ¿Se retracta? — la miro Yona curiosa.

— No lo des por hecho... Ven, es hora de irnos. — Temari alzó su vestido y con cuidado se dirigió al jardín, para luego ir en dirección al carruaje.

...

— Entonces estábamos ahí paradas frente a la gentuza, decepcionadas por no recibir una buena señal, listas para irnos a comer chocolate y engordar como vacas...

— Hablando de chocolates Yona ...— Comenzó a decirle Ki. — ¿Nos trajiste los prometidos?

— Ay basta ese no es el punto... — Yona comenzó a caminar como un caballero. — El príncipe feo llego y le sonrió a Temari, fue una sonrisa seductora y me dije a mí misma, mi misma lo has hecho bien...

— Eres una habladora Yona... — Le dijo Temari.

— Es en serio, dentro de mi podía verme comiendo frutas frente a un gran río mientras la vegetación me cubre y me sirven algún pescado de primera. — Yona suspiro. — La Hoja tiene tantas cosas buenas...

— Así es...

— Entonces sin duda alguna debes ir mañana. — Le dijo Ki entusiasmada. — Te ha invitado a comer, eres tú la afortunada y nosotras pronto comeremos atún o salmón frente a una cascada si logras cumplir esa alianza.

— Lo sé. Iré. — Sus amigas aplaudieron. — Créanme que también pienso en ese pescado de primera.

— ¿Deberíamos entonces buscarte un vestido súper lindo? — Le dijo Yukata.

— ¿Lavar tus manos e hidratar tu piel? — le comentó Ki.

Yona agregó. —¿ Mientras nos comemos los chocolates que sobraron?

Temari las miro unos instantes hasta soltar una carcajada y asentir. — Bien, bien, conquistemos a este hombre.

— Oh si, todo sea por el pescado.


	2. Cita

— No voy a ir. — Temari le gruñía prácticamente a su hermano menor. — El se burlo de mi, mi pueblo y demás... Si voy a esa cita no pienses que me casare... lo analice y no quiero eso en mi futuro. 

— ¡Pero si hasta ayer aclamabas sus tierras y lagos! — Kankuro bufo, el joven principe estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, pero como no era sucesor no tenia el derecho sobre su hermana, por su parte ella si.

— Pero en las noches lo he pensado hermano,no viviré al igual que viven esas mujeres de Konoha, sufriendo por hombres... — Temari se cruzo de brazos, algo que no era bien visto en una dama. — Me rehusó.

— No, no te vas a negar. — Kankuro se giro hacia el closet y saco uno de los vestidos de la chica. — Vístete inmediatamente, el carruaje esta afuera esperando. 

— Kankuro. — le miro rogándole que le entendiera. 

— Actúa como una adulta... ¿De verdad crees que yo quiero casarme con esa chica TenTen? — Kankuro carraspeo. — Todo el mundo sabe que esta enamorada del Hyuga, pero como el tipo es monje no le queda de otra que conformarse conmigo... 

— Tu lo decidiste... tu quieres ser infeliz siempre, yo no. — Temari se puso de pie y tomo el vestido para llevarlo de nuevo al closet. — Ese chico es tan presumido... 

— No, no decidí ser infeliz, decidí actuar como adulto... — Kankuro la detuvo y lanzo nuevamente el vestido hacia la gran cama. — Nuestro tutor esta esperándote abajo... sabes perfectamente que mientras seamos menores de edad quedamos bajo las ordenes de ese tipo, si no quieres que el suba a llevarte por los cabellos entonces hazlo tu misma. — Kankuro dejo la habitación y Temari miro su espalda alejarse... su hermano alegre terminaría siendo el mas infeliz.

— ¿Y que hacen en verano? — Le comento el Nara a Temari luego de unos quince minutos en silencio por su pregunta de si la gente solo tomaba agua de cactus. — ¿Muñecos de arena?

— Momias. — Le dijo ella irritada. — hacemos momias.

El chico sonrió pero rápidamente cambio a un bostezo. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a pasear al lago? —tomo una galleta de una gran funda rosada. — Mamá dice que es lindo en el momento del atardecer.

— ¿No has ido tu mismo? — La chica se abanicaba.

— No... me da flojera. — Suspiro y cruzo sus brazos. — Se que debe ser aburrida esta reunión pero mamá insistió... Lo siento. 

— Genial. — Temari se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, lo que le faltaba, un niño mimado por su madre, aburrido, insensible y holgazán. Temari escucho los pasos del muchacho tras ella y agrego. — Tenia la esperanza de que por lo menos había sido por ti.

— Fue por mi. Me gusto tu forma de ser... el resto parecia demasiado complaciente o eran amigas de infancia. — Le dijo tras suyo. — Pero no soy el tipo de hombre que persigue a las chicas... son muchos problemas.

Temari se giro y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, a lo que el rápidamente negó. — No he dicho nada... Pero teniendo en cuenta que debes casarte, deberias... — Ella sonrió. — Cuéntame algo de ti ¿o planeas seguir hablando de la sequía de mi pueblo?

— ¿Te ofende eso? Deberías estar orgullosa de que se mantengan con vida, teniendo en cuenta que solo existen por que se reproducen. — El lo dijo tan sereno, como si aquello no hubiese sido para nada una ofensa.

— Voy a terminar golpeándote. — Le dijo ella al girar, Shikamaru sonrió, escuchar a una mujer decir aquello era tan ¿raro? las mujeres de la Hoja no eran así, a excepción de su madre o Ino, pero todos conocían a las de la Arena y sabían que su actitud era muy diferente, si hubiese sido otro chico se hubiese sorprendido pero Shikamaru solo sonreía. — ¿Te parece gracioso?

— ¿Que te puedo contar de mi? — comenzó a cambiar el tema y suspiro. — Soy bueno en calculo, y se seis idiomas. — El chico ladeo la cabeza y adelanto su paso, dejando a Temari atrás, boquiabierta por haberle ignorado. — Tengo una gran biblioteca y aunque he leído muchos libros, siempre termino usándola como dormitorio... el mio es muy ruidoso.

— ¿Te gusta dormir? — le respondio ella.

— Me gusta desaparecer un rato de todas las responsabilidades. — El se encogio de hombros y se giro. — ¿Tu?

— No duermo tanto, paso el dia cuidando mis plantas. — Shikamaru abrio la boca y la chica alzo la mano y respondio. — Si... tenemos plantas en Suna.

— Ya me estas entendiendo. — Shikamaru continuo caminando y se giro. — ¿Estudias algo? 

— Veo clases particulares de algunos de mis intereses... ¿y tu? — La chica conversaba lo mejor posible, trataba de actuar de una excelente forma para quedar bien con aquel chico, pero por dentro estaba tan irritada, si hoy, hubiese mantenido al margen las ofensas de la Arena, tal vez, solo, tal vez, su amabilidad fuese genuina. 

— Me acabo de graduar de la universidad. — Shikamaru soltó aquello desanimado. Temari quedo boquiabierta, apenas la mayoría solía graduarse a los veinte años y este chico, de dieseis ya era titulado. Lo miraba tan perpleja, como si le estuviese mintiendo que el agrego. — Aunque no lo parezca se me dan bien las clases... pero odio estudiar, la presión de mi padre me obligo. 

— ¿Titulado en que? — le comento ella y el suspiro, como si los siguiente que fuese a decir fuera la cosa mas aburrida del mundo. 

— Derecho. — dijo el y miro hacia su casa, alguien se acercaba de la hermosa casa llena de matorrales y flores. — La cosa mas inútil del país, pero necesarias para un próximo rey. 

— Sorprendete... aunque no te creeré hasta ver tu titulo. — Ella se giro para recibir a quien sea que se acercara. Una dama vestida de azul estaba ahí parada frente a ellos, sus cabellos café caían en rizos alrededor de su rostro, Temari le dedico una reverencia y la mujer aclaro su garganta.

— Señor Shikamaru, señorita Temari, me temo que el tiempo estimado para la cita ha terminado... la señorita debe regresar a su carruaje. — La mujer parecía ser alguien de la servidumbre, aunque su ropa fuese casi tan fina como la de Temari. 

— Finalmente... — suspiro Shikamaru, Temari rodó los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. — Adiós. — el chico comenzó, así sin mas, a caminar hacia su casa bostezando y estirando sus brazos como si hubiese logrado la mayor labor de su vida.

— Imbécil. — Temari susurro y la chica frente suyo sonrió.

— El es un holgazán... pero estoy segura de que sera el mejor rey que tenga la nación... — La chica se dio la vuelta incitando a Temari a seguirla.

— ¿En serio? — Yona bufo desanimada. — ¿Se largo así nada mas? 

— Si... Bah, mis ánimos de apoderarme de sus pescados y sus tierras están cada vez mas escasos... primero es mi felicidad chicas, prefiero quedarme sola y gobernar estas tierras antes de casarme con una persona así...

— El de las frutas era mejor. — Ki doblaba algunos pañuelos. — Era tonto, si, no tenia títulos, también... le gustaba besar a sus vacas... también, pero era tan amable, incluso te dio cestas de frutas y vestidos.

— ¿Crees que quiero a un inútil a mi lado? — Temari se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el vestido que había llevado hoy. — Considero que soy lo suficientemente valiosa para tener a alguien como... mi abuelo. 

— Ah... su abuelo, mi madre cuenta maravillas de el. — Yukata sonrió. — Amable, inteligente, amoroso, valiente...

— Por supuesto que tu madre contaba esas cosas, eres una bastarda Yukata... — Yona le lanzo una zapatilla.

— A pesar de dejar muchos hijos, mi abuelo fue un maravilloso esposo... y todos los niños nacieron luego de la muerte de mi abuela, así que comprendo sus necesidades como hombre. — Temari se quito sus calzas y recibió su pijama de Ki. — Pero nadie tiene algo malo que decir sobre el... fue un gran rey.

— Su padre también lo era señorita Temari...

— Ese matrimonio fue arreglado, lleno de desgracias al principio, infidelidades, épocas infelices, hijos por obligación... solo al momento de su muerto decidió dar la vida por mi madre. — Temari negó. — Eso no es amor, le dio una vida lamentable y una muerte feliz... idiota.

— Quizas siempre la amo, pero nunca supo como... no por cualquiera elijes morir. — Le comento Ki, la cual estaba casada y en base a su experiencia podía hablar con mas base.

— Entonces fue un cobarde... ¡no, que va! — Temari refunfuño. — No quiero un esposo así.

Temari, Kankuro y su hermano menor Gaara estaban en el gran salón, su Tutor Baki, quien los había reunido esta vez, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, muy poco habitual de su parte.

— Iremos a Konoha, tenemos reuniones y planes. — Baki miro a Kankuro y Temari y Gaara se miraron entre si, Baki había sido un ex militante, estaba obsesionado por supuesto con la guerra, casar a Tenten con Kankuro suponía armas de por vida a la Arena, teniendo en cuenta que la familia de Tenten era la mayor productora de armas. Quería ser un gran tutor, siempre hablaba de ello y de como Rasa estaría orgulloso de sus hazañas, quería ser parte de la historia de Suna dejando para ella las mejores obras, que en algún momento le aclamaran o admiraran por todo lo que había logrado cuidando a los chicos del difundo rey, pero tenia el peor carácter de todos en ocasiones por su codicia llegaba a gritarles u obligarlos a hacer cualquier tipo de acción que el considerara excelente para la nación; Temari compartía su ideal, quería lo mejor para la Arena, agradecía su educación y clases de defensa, y que siempre buscase los mejores métodos y profesores para hacerlos los mejores... pero su actitud, sin duda alguna era el obsctaculo que hacia que sus personalidades chocasen. — La princesa Temari esta a un año para ascender al trono así que pronto los dejare, debo dejar una marca, debo obtener un buen puesto... — dijo esto ultimo mirando a Temari. — y ustedes deben ser los mejores del continente.

— Así sera querido Baki. — le soltó Kankuro, el chico había olvidado a su amor de Suna para estar con su futura esposa Tenten, a quien solía visitar en ocasiones en la hoja, la chica solo vivía lamentándose de el servicio de castidad del monje Neji.— Supongo que tiene que ver con mi querida prometida...

— Algo así... — Baki tomo unos libros de la biblioteca y se giro. — Prepárense, salimos en dos horas. 

— Querido Kankuro. — Tenten sonrió al ver a su prometido entrar al gran salón. La chica desde la primera vez que se vieron actuaba mucho mas amable, por supuesto, nadie quiere ser casada a la fuerza, pero a ella, hija de grandes herreros, le correspondió. — Que bueno que hayas venido... he dejado, por ti, de ir al templo últimamente.

— Oh, no debiste molestarte. — Kankuro beso su mano igual de tosco que la primera vez que la conoció. — Neji estará muy furioso si dejas la religión. — Kankuro tomo asiento y ella lo miro irritada, Kankuro conocía su verdadero carácter, había escuchado de la clase de persona que era por eso detestaba tanto que actuase de esa forma con el, solo haciéndola irritar conocía su verdadera personalidad. — ¿Para que nos trajeron aquí? No me creo el que quieras verme...

— No es por mi **.** — dijo la chica lanzándose, literalmente en su diván. — Pero mi casa sera el punto de reunión, es decir, tu casa. — La muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada cuando Kankuro comenzó a reír. — Sera tu casa Kankuro, no te rías, sabes que me irrita eso...

— Es gracioso teniendo en cuenta que cuando vine por primera vez ni siquiera querías que entrara... — Dijo el recordando la primera vez que llego aquí, siendo lo mas amable posible, ocultando el dolor de dejar a su novia para casarse, para entonces ser rechazo por esta chica.

Ella le miro, con la misma cara que vivía el día a día, con su verdadera cara y soltó. — Pues eso fue antes... ahora hay que acostumbrarnos... vamos a dormir, vivir, compartir juntos, a tener sexo y mas en esta casa. — La chica se puso de pie dejando el gran salón para Kankuro.

— No veo el día en que pase... — le contesto en voz baja, sabiendo claro que ella le había escuchado.

— ¿Ya dejaron de pelear?— dijo Temari en las otras puertas del salon, Kankuro sonrio y asintio, su hermana entonces entro con su hermano menor que leia un libro. — Me dijeron que esperaramos aqui, Baki vendra en unos segundo-

— Aqui estoy. — Baki camina frente a una señora, un señor, Tenten, la madre de Tenten y otro chico que Temari reconoció inmediatamente. — Tomen asiento por favor. — Todos tomaron asiento, Temari miro nuevamente al chico y se dio cuenta que era Shikamaru el muchacho que hace 4 meses la había invitado a su casa. 

— Que vergüenza...

— ¿Que cosa? — susurro su hermano menor al escuchar a su hermana.

— Tuve una cita con ese chico... que vergüenza encontrarlo nuevamente. — le chismoseo su hermana. 

— Temari, una dama no anda susurrando en reuniones. — le regaño Baki a lo que ella asintió avergonzada.

— Bien... — la madre de Tenten aclaro su garganta. — El es Shikamaru Nara, próximo rey de las tierras de la Hoja, posee el 50% de la zona boscosa de Konoha, posee lagos, tierras fértiles y mas de cuatro residencias... 

— ¿Van a cambiarte el esposo? — Soltó Kankuro hacia Tenten quien lo miro irritada.

— ¿Lo van a cambiar Baki? — Temari lo miro perpleja, la señora que lucia parecida a Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos.

— Me va a disculpar la interrupción. — Soltó aquella señora mirando hacia la madre de Tenten. — ¿No me comento usted señor Baki que la señorita estaba al tanto? 

— En parte... — dijo el tutor.

— ¿Perdón? — Dijo Temari cuando se vio atrapada en todo aquello. 

— Ella no se negara a nada que favorezca su nación. — Baki la hizo callar alzando una mano en su dirección. — Mucho menos a una boda, tiene casi dos años en busca de un esposo y al trono no subirá si no consigue uno.

Temari se puso de pie pero no puedo decir nada porque la madre de Tenten intervino. — Pero no subirá al trono... me dijo que ella se mudaría a Konoha y mi hija estaría en Suna, reinando.

— ¿Que? — Tenten se puso de pie furiosa y miro a su madre. — ¿Me tengo que ir de aquí? ¡Nunca me dijiste eso!

— Calla, si la chica se casa con Shikamaru pasara a ser reina de esta zona y Kankuro sera el rey vigente, por lo tanto...

— Basta. — Temari intervino respetuosamente. — ¿Estas diciéndome Baki que voy a casarme? ¿Y con ese chico? 

— Me pediste que buscara a alguien con buenas tierras o riquezas...

— Te pedí a alguien interesante, con buenas cosas que ofrecerme.. — Temari miro a Shikamaru y cubrió su rostro. — No te dije después de la cita que me pareció un maleducado. 

— Mi hijo no es un maleducado. — soltó la ahora madre del chico.

— Si lo es señora, disculpeme. — Temari respondió agachando su rostro. — No puedes hacerme esto Baki, sabes cuanto me prepare para ser reina de mi pueblo, las cosas que estudie y lo mucho que lo amo... Me estas pidiendo, solo por ser mujer, que abandone a mi gente y me case con un rey... 

— Es lo mejor Temari, lo sabes. — Kankuro le respondió desde el sillón.

— Tu porque siempre has querido ser rey... yo, yo quiero ser la gobernante, no quiero ser sumisa de decisiones por parte de un hombre que seguro me hará muy infeliz. — Temari se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a Baki. — Te pedí que las cosas que hicieras las consultaras.

Baki se llevo las manos al rostro. — Señorita Temari, usted es una adulta... olvídese del amor y de la paz en el matrimonio, lo único que interesa son los beneficios. 

Temari estaba tan furiosa, aquello no podía ser peor, pretendía gobernar sola, ser la primera mujer reina de su país, ser quien se encargara de todo, pero en esta sociedad le era imposible, sin esposo era inservible a la vista de los mayores y naturalmente su puesto pasaría al de Kankuro, pero lo que mas detestaba era que ya no estaría en Suna, estaría en Konoha, casada con un idiota que la hará molestar a diario, mientras su hermano infeliz gobierna su amada tierra junto a su esposa triste de haber dejado a su amado monje en Konoha. 

— Discúlpenme. — Temari se giro comenzó a caminar hacia una gran escalera. — Tenten, llévame a tu habitación. — La muchacha de la Hoja fulmino con la mirada a su madre y corrió tras su futura cuñada. 


	3. Fechas

— Temari, créeme que te entiendo mas que nadie... — Tenten se sentó a su lado en su gran dormitorio. — Aunque no nos llevemos tan bien, y seguramente me odias por amar a otro hombre... quisiera consolarte. 

— ¿A si? — Temari se giro y las lagrimas aun continuaban en sus ojos. — Por la ambición de tu madre sucedió esto, se le ocurrió la gran idea de meterle a Baki eso en la cabeza...

— No... — Tenten rodó los ojos y miro a la chica. — Shikamaru _quiere_ casarse contigo, Baki se mego varias veces pero si... mamá lo convenció de darle un buen puesto siendo yo una reina. — Temari la miro incrédula, ¿Baki enserio había caído tan bajo? — El punto es que te comprendo... entiendo que es que te casen a la fuerza, entiendo el que siempre tengas a alguien que te obligue... y que te alejen de tu tierra y lo que amas. — Tenten toco el hombro de la rubia que ahora miraba la pared fijamente.

— No entiendes, ese tipo me cae mal desde la primera vez que le vi. — Temari respiro profundo. — Me ofendió y desde ahí lo miro con tanto desprecio, podría soportarlo si fuese una persona buena o su familia, mira a su madre... — Temari se puso de pie y miro a Tenten. — Prefiero mil veces estar sola y gobernar mi país antes de vivir una vida desgraciada, llena de tristezas y esperanzas mientras mi pueblo se lamenta en cada esquina de mi triste vida. 

— Puede cambiar Temari... — Tenten se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su futura cuñada. — Cuando me entere que tu hermano iba a ser mi esposo, no sabes lo furiosa que estaba, yo amo locamente a Neji, lo amo con todo mi ser pero me puse igual de furiosa cuando me rechazo para entrar a servir a su Dios... — Sus ojos se llamaron de lagrimas. — Y la misma semana me dicen que un tipo que nunca había visto en mi vida sera mi esposo, un tipo que no era apuesto, ni conversador, ni amable... — Temari asintió, su hermano era todo menos apuesto y amable. — Pero han pasado seis meses, y le he conocido a pesar de que he pospuesto la boda muchas veces, a pesar de que el me odia por alejarlo de su amor, a pesar de que me odia porque sabe que amo a otro hombre, el ha trabajado por nosotros. — Tenten soltó las manos de su cuñada y corrió hacia su closet, rebusco un rato hasta que saco un gran vestido color rosáceo. — Me dio este regalo, con desprecio y diciéndome fea, pero lo hizo...

— ¿Lo hizo? — Temari miro aquel vestido, estaba olvidando el porque estaba tan furiosa. Era hermoso, tipico de Suna, de un color rosa con detalles rojos, un color atrevido, pero un vestido demasiado hermoso. — No me dijo nada...

— He aprendido a quererle, a pesar de que nos odiemos porque detestamos la idea de obligar a amarnos, me encanta que haga el esfuerzo de venir a verme, porque se que se interesa en que esto llegue a funcionar. — Tenten se sonrojo y lanzo el vestido a la cama. — Mi carácter y el de el chocan porque son parecidos, quizás nos tome años, décadas, pero se que en algún momentos nos amaremos... incluso si es cerca de nuestra muerte. 

— Kankuro lo hará, el es un buen chico... — Temari miro a su cuñada con cariño, la chica no era tan mala como la pintaban, tenia lindos pensamientos. — Pero a mi, nada me garantiza que no me termine suicidando o matándolo por tanto estrés...

— Shikamaru es mil veces mas simpático que tu hermano, y es tan dulce con las chicas e inteligente. — Tenten sonrió. — Y un flojo de primera, dudo que te cause problemas. 

— Lo conoces bien.

— Desde que tengo memoria. — Le respondió la morena. — Mira... — tomo otra vez una mano de la chica. — Se fuerte, Shikamaru te ofrecerá tierras fértiles, lagos, montañas y bosques; Suna sera el país mas poderoso gracias a tu esfuerzo, tendrá las mejores armas, es el país mas grande ahora, con mayor población y con esto sera invencible, poco a poco crearan lazos que los harán el mejor del continente... Mamá lo sabe, por eso quiere que sea parte de Suna, y Baki lo sabe, por eso quiere que seas participe en Konoha, para que tengas decisiones sobre nuestro pueblo. ¿No te parece que es mejor esperar que la costumbre te haga amarlo mientras armas a tu pueblo y tu gente con lo mejor?— Tenten le sonreía y Temari asintió, la chica tenia razón y sin duda alguna seria una buena influencia para Kankuro tener a alguien tan poderosa como ella, si tuviese un puesto tan fuerte como el de reina seria una mujer peligrosa pero solo era una hija de famosos herreros que siempre aportaría las mejores a Konoha y a Suna. 

— No puedo negar que tienes razón. — Le respondió la rubia. — Aunque se que me convences porque quieres ser reina, pero yo también lo seria, y siempre seria hermana del rey de Suna y Reina de Konoha, y mientras cuenten con el respeto de mi esposo y mi hermano mi país se mantendrá fuerte, espero que eso lo tengan en mente tu y tu madre... — Tenten asintió y la rubia sonrió. — Ahora... aceptemos esa propuesta.

— Discúlpeme señora Yoshino, ella es sensible, su padre y su madre tuvieron un matrimonio muy infeliz... — Baki se disculpaba con la señora en silencio, la cual miraba con lastima a su hijo que se encontraba ofendido y herido, lo conocía perfectamente.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Tenten entro junto a Temari, que ahora no llevaba sus guantes ni su chal puesto. — Bien, anuncien el compromiso. — Temari saco sus guantes de su bolsillo y comenzó a ponerlos, Shikamaru se puso de pie apenas escucho aquellas palabras, Baki, Yoshino y la madre de Tenten le dedicaron su atención. — Me casare.

— Gracias al cielo. — soltó la madre de Tenten. — Tomaste la mejor decisión. — Temari miro con furia a la señora para luego mirar a Baki que tenia una sonrisa en su cara. 

— Disculpa mi actitud, no sabia que solo querías un buen puesto en el consejo. — La chica continuo caminando hasta dedicarle una reverencia a Yoshino y a Shikamaru. — Discúlpenme y espero me comprendan. 

— No te preocupes. — Dijo dulcemente Shikamaru, ella alzo la mirada y sonrió avergonzada para luego terminar su reverencia. 

— Lo único que les pido, como próxima esposa es que me concedan por lo mínimo cinco meses para conocer, amar y comprender a mi prometido. — Temari se giro hacia sus hermanos y miro especialmente a Kankuro. — Kankuro ya va por el sexto mes, así que pido igualdad, no esperare un mes como se estipula.

— Eso es imposible. — Reitero Shikamaru, luego aclaro su garganta y Temari lo miro fijamente. — Mi padre acaba de morir, me exigen matrimonio por eso recurrí a ti, eres la única a la que conozco fuera de mis amigas, con la cual me casaría.

Temari le hirieron en parte aquellas palabras, se había imaginado siempre que su futuro esposo la amaría tanto como su abuelo a su abuela, viva, aquello sonaba tan crudo y cruel. — Entonces, ¿cuanto sera el tiempo? 

— Como máximo dos semana. — Shikamaru le dijo, firmemente aunque su mirada se mantuviera triste y suave.

— En cinco días lo coronaran rey. — comenzó a decir su madre, la reina regente. — Necesitamos una prometida para ese momento... 

Temari miro a sus hermanos, y miro nuevamente a Shikamaru, conocía esas situaciones, esas en donde tus padres mueren y las responsabilidades caen sobre ti, aunque Baki hubiese solucionado todo, ellos siempre eran la representación de la realeza, conocía las reglas. — Bien. — dijo firme. — Ya tiene su prometida y en dos semanas tendrás una esposa. — lo ultimo le dijo mirándole. — Pero permite me entregarme a ti en cinco meses. — Las mejillas de ambos se pusieron tan rojas que la madre de Shikamaru sonrió. 

— Lo siento. — dijo el mirando a su madre, evitando la mirada de la chica. — En seis meses debes tener cinco meses de embarazo. — Temari alzo la mirada y lo vio boquiabierta, el chico sonrió.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Lo estas, te estas riendo... — El negó con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Mierda Baki no quiero un hijo aun...

— ¡TEMARI! — Baki se acerco a ella y la halo por el cabello. — ¿Que te he dicho del vocabulario? — El hombre miro a las personas en la habitación. — Discúlpenla... ella... 

— No se preocupe. — comenzó a decir Yoshino. — Nadie quiere un hijo de una persona que apenas conoce... te daremos un mes para el embarazo, sin embargo intenten tener intimidad, la suficiente para dar el otro paso sin temor. — La señora hizo una seña hacia Baki y este soltó a la chica. — Nosotros debemos irnos, nos encargaremos de anunciar el compromiso en Konoha, de la lista de invitados y cualquier otro gasto que sea necesario, ustedes encárguense de mantener sana a la princesa y de enviarnos su lista. 

— Si señora. — Baki le dio una reverencia, seguido del resto que hizo lo mismo cuando la señora se dio la espalda, junto al hombre que siempre la acompaño hacia la salida, el chico permanecio ahi hasta que la reverencia termino.

— Gracias. — dijo hacia Temari, evitando su mirada. — Agradezco el que aceptaras esto, fuiste la única que pensé cuando me dieron esta noticia, espero visitar Suna pronto. — El muchacho actuaba demasiado serio en comparación a la primera vez que le conoció, con sonrisas y sarcasmo, de seguro la muerte de su padre había sido muy recién. Se giro después de darle un beso a la mano de su futura esposa y dejo la habitación. 

— De nada. — le susurro ella, aun si el no le escucho. —¿Baki, cuando murió su padre?

Baki le miro, estaba furioso, lo podía ver en su cara. — Hace cinco días. — le contesto irritado y se dirigió a otra sala.

— Nuestra boda sera en un mes. — le dijo Tenten a Kankuro. — ¿No tienes miedo? — Estaban sentado en el patio trasero, Kankuro había decidido quedarse una semana en Konoha para acompañar a Tenten, por supuesto, en su propia villa.

— No. — le dijo el mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. — ¿En serio dejaste de ir al templo? 

— Deje de ir. Hace tres semanas no lo visito. — ella le miro aunque el solo se dedicase a ver el libro que tenia en sus manos. — ¿Dejaste tu de ir al teatro?

El alzo la mirada y miro en otra dirección. — Tengo prohibido ir al teatro Tenten. — El muchacho lucia tan herido cuando hablaban de teatros, de actrices, de bailarinas, de obras, de cualquier cosa que le recordara a su antiguo amor. — Me lo prohibí, yo si te respeto. — volvió a mirar su libro y ella aclaro su garganta.

— Eres un estúpido. — La muchacha se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del chico. — No puedes compararlo, no puedes. — sus puños se apretaron bajo la mesa. — Tu vivirás en Suna, viviremos ahí, y tendré que soportar que la veas cuando vayamos por las calles y quizás te llegues a encontrar con ella... ¡Mira como te pones con solo decir teatro!

— ¿Y lo justo es vivir en Konoha donde puedes ir a _"rezar"_ al templo cada vez que te plazca? — Kankuro cerro su libro furioso. — No me digas esas cosas Tenten, no seas hipócrita... nunca, delante de ti, nunca la miraría a ella, entiende que te respeto.

— Lo harás. — Tenten se puso de pie y su cara se empezaba a tornar roja. — Lo harás porque a ella la amas, a mi no, a ella siempre la amaras. — Los mayordomos a los lados estaban cansado de las peleas de ambos. — porque aun en estos seis meses yo he llegado a pensar en ti, en nosotros, pero tu continuas pensando en ella. — La muchacha se dio la vuelta y dejo el lugar. 

— Júramelo. — Yona saltaba en su habitación. — En serio comeré pescado frente a una gran cascada con frutos rojos a mi alrededor... ¡viviré en la Hoja! — Yona comenzaba a bailar mientras Ki y Yukata la miraban tristes. 

— Nos dejaran. — Yukata comenzó a socollar. — No podemos irnos, tenemos familia aquí...

— Cuidaremos a Tenten ahora... — Ki comenzó a llorar. — Nos dejaras Temari.

Temari suspiro y se llevo la sabana hasta el rostro. — Hablemos de como me casare en dos semanas con un tipo que detesto. — La chica comenzó a llorar dentro de su cueva. — Hablemos de como todos mis sueños fueron destruidos en horas por el poder que tienen el resto sobre mi... ¡Como quisiera que mamá estuviera con vida! 

— Señorita Temari, todo lo que sucede, sucede por una razón. — Yona acaricio la sabana que cubría a su princesa. — Es una desgracia, pero has sido la salvación para el y para tu nación, dentro de poco, niños y ancianos degustaran de la mejor mercancía del país vecino.

— Gracias a mi virginidad. — Carraspeo ella y todas comenzaron a reír.

— Por lo menos nos gobernara Kankuro y no Baki, estamos mas felices con eso. — Yukata suspiro y abrazo una almohada. — El señor Kankuro... ¿Sera tan feliz con Tenten como fue con Sari? — La habitación quedo en silencio, porque responder no, era un grosería y decir si, seria una mentira. 

_**¡SE HA ANUNCIADO QUE EL PRÍNCIPE, PROXIMO REY, SHIKAMARU III NARA DE LA HOJA SE CASARA CON LA PRINCESA TEMARI DE LA ARENA EN LAS PRÓXIMAS SEMANAS!**_

_**¡SE ANUNCIA, QUE POR ORDEN DEL SEÑOR BAKI DE LA ARENA Y GRACIAS A SUS CONVENIOS Y CONVERSACIONES, LA SEÑORITA TEMARI, PRINCESA DE LA ARENA, HIJA DE RASA Y KARURA, CONTRAERÁ MATRIMONIO CON SHIKAMARU NARA, REY DE LA HOJA, EN LAS PRÓXIMAS SEMANAS!**_


	4. Pasos

— Por eso detesto vestir a las de Suna... demasiadas caderas. — El sastre se quejaba mientras media la cintura de la chica. — Pero no puedo negarlo... el vestido les luce...— Beso la punta de sus manos. — exquisito.

Temari sonrió y Yona aplaudió del otro de la habitación, se encontraban en Konoha, dentro de una semana seria la boda, habían asistido a la ceremonia de coronación y había sido tan larga, aburrida y formal que Temari termino corriendo del lugar apenas anunciaron el final. La recibieron en Konoha de una manera muy diferente a como se habituaba, muchos lanzaron flores desde su ventana y todos se morían por ser parte de aquella boda, le enviaban vestidos, los mejores arreglos florales y pasteles y dulces fenomenales que Yona _"probaba"_ en caso de algún envenenamiento; Se mantenían en la villa que poseían en Konoha, aunque la madre de Shikamaru había exigido que se quedara en su residencia sus hermanos se negaron, ella tendría que estar junto a ellos hasta el día de su matrimonio, Baki por otra parte se ofendió, diciendo, que la mejor forma de unir a la pareja era hacerla pasar tiempo junto.

Luego de muchas medidas el sastre dejo el lugar alegando que no podia esperar mas por el Rey, según decían en la ciudad el nuevo rey y sus amigos llevaban mas de diez horas celebrando su coronación. — ¿Baki se fue? — Yona soltó entre mordiscos.

— Si, le pedí que llevase a Yukata y a Ki a conocer la ciudad, para ambas es su primera vez aquí. — Temari suspiro, todo pasaba tan rápido y estaba tan desanimada a todo lo que se le había planteado que se había rendido, esperaría el día, aceptaría todo lo que venga y convertiría a su país en el mejor del continente, para eso son los reyes. — ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

— Me encantan, lastima por estas personas... siguen enviando sus muestras y el cocinero esta contratado. — Yona chupo sus dedos luego de comer chocolate. — Lastima que tu no puedas comer chocolate...

— Ahora solo debo comer cosas que... — Aclaro su garganta y lo siguiente lo dijo con una fina voz. — _Despierten mi deseo sexual._ —Yona soltó una carcajada y Temari le acompaño.

— ¿Que cosa despierta tu deseo sexual?

— No tengo idea... siguen dándome vegetales, frutas extrañas y pescados frescos. — La chica se lanzo en el gran sillón y miro la tela de lo que seria su próximo vestido. — Creo que quedara hermoso.

— ¿Que cosa? — Yona le miro y Temari señalo el vestido frente suyo. — Oh si, sera hermosisimo... me encanta que exigieras un diseño de la Arena, los hombres de Suna mueren por esos vestidos, no imagino los de la Hoja.

— Son mas atrevidos... si, pero, el estilo de Konoha es demasiado para mi. — Temari se puso de pie apenas escucho unos pasos en la habitación, era la sirvienta de Shikamaru junto a el, ambos llevaban algunos libros en sus manos y sonreían. — Hola. — dijo Temari cuando ninguno de ellos le saludo.

— Oh, hola. — La mujer continuaba riendo, sus vestidos siempre eran tan elegantes y costosos. ¿De verdad era una sirviente? — Le buscábamos, necesito conversar con ambos, la señora Yoshino me pidió que les aconsejara...

— Hable entonces. — Le pidió Temari. La muchacha miro a Shikamaru quien se encogio de hombros, y nuevamente a Temari, quien la miraba fijamente.

Sus rizos se movieron cuando, con unos saltitos, llego hasta el sillón dejando los libros a un lado en la mesa mas cercana, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo. El ahora rey estaba adormilado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su boca seca y su cabello desordenado, llevaba la misma ropa de el día anterior y emanaba un olor a licor y comida. Yona recogió los envoltorios de dulces y fundas de comida del suelo, limpio las comisuras de sus labios y se sentó junto a Temari.

— Bueno... — La muchacha miro a Shikamaru y luego a Temari. — Mi nombre es Kurenai, he servido a esta familia por muchos años ya que mi esposo fue guardia real, yo entonces decidí acompañarle, lamentablemente falleció hace un año y me ha dejado con una niña, Mirai. — La muchacha, que ahora Temari no podía evitar mirar como a una señora, tomo el hombro de Shikamaru y lo acaricio, Temari intento no lucir incomoda pero Yona se puso inmediatamente de pie.

— Oye. — le soltó, sin importarle su edad o rango. — Deberías respetar a mi señora.

Shikamaru, adormilado y quizás borracho soltó una risa, Kurenai a su lado rió por lo bajo y se disculpo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. — Continuo. — Fue su respuesta. — Mi querido Shikamaru ha sido como un hijo para mi y un padre para Mirai, como su familia, yo también quiero su felicidad, por eso los he reunido hoy aquí.

Temari estaba comenzando a irritarse de alguna forma, ¿un padre? ¿un hijo? ¿caricia de hombro? ¿risitas del chico? No tenían el mas mínimo respeto por ella, de repente se dio cuenta porque la mujer contaba con los mejores vestidos y siempre lucia tan hermosa. — Hable. — fue lo que respondió la rubia, toscamente, tanto, que Yona no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendida.

— Primero. — dijo ella mirando fijamente a Temari. — No seas celosa.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír, fuerte, no tuvo la mas mínima descendía de disimularlo o defenderle, definitivamente se iba a casar con un idiota; Temari alzo una de sus cejas y continuo mirando fijo a aquella mujer. — No puedo permitir que usted me hable de esa forma.

Shikamaru aclaro su garganta. — Esta en su derecho. — respondió al comentario de su futura esposa, la cual lo miro ofendida. La mujer a su lado, Kurenai tomo algunos libros y se los ofreció a Temari.

— Nunca miraría a este niño que prácticamente crié como nada mas que un hijo, y quizás, tengas que soportarme todos los días de tu vida. — Miro a Shikamaru quien ahora miraba sus manos distraído. — A mi hija le encanta estar con su príncipe.

Temari no decía ninguna palabra, tomo los libros que la mujer le extendió pero no les miro, continuaba mirando fijamente hacia la hermosa mujer, piel blanca y cabellos rizos, sus labios estaban colorados y llenos de brillo y su piel lucia tan perfecta y clara que rápidamente su irritación comenzaba a tener significado, celos.

— Lean los libros, tengan en cuenta que deben, aun si no lo desean, consumar el matrimonio en la primera noche de bodas. — La mujer se puso de pie y tomo un gran libro rojo, tan grande que Temari se pregunto que clase de persona tuvo el descaro de escribir aquello. — Tienen dos opciones, pueden realizar el acto frente a los sacerdotes y testigos, usando alguna cortina o simplemente lanzar la sabana fresca con la mancha de tu virginidad por la ventana. — Cada palabra hacia sentir a Temari tan avergonzada y pequeña, en la Arena era tradición colocar la sabana en la ventana de la familia de la novia durante un mes, alegando su honestidad y lealtad a su esposo, y prefería mil veces aquello a tener que acostarse con su esposo desconocido, imbécil y que no amaba o gustaba delante de muchas personas.

— Preferimos la sabana Kurenai. — Dijo el chico mirando a Temari, quien ahora miraba al suelo avergonzada. — Lo hable con mamá, no la tocare delante de nadie, es entre nosotros.

— Perfecto. — Kurenai asintió. — Entonces no se equivoquen, lean los libros que he dividido para ustedes. — La mujer señalo su pila. — Esta de aquí es para ti Temari, son datos importantes que una mujer debe saber cuando va a tener relaciones, debes saber donde tocar, y como dejar que te toquen, ademas de la entrepierna los hombres pueden tocar infinidades de lug-

— Basta. — ella se puso de pie nerviosa, tan nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba comenzando a marearse y sudar. — Agradezco su ayuda, y leeré lo que este en mi alcance, pero... — Miro a Shikamaru, quien miraba el suelo y respiraba con agitación. — No puedo hablar de esto frente a el.

La mujer trato de ocultar su sonrisa, los niños apenas y sabían de estas cosas y ella sabia que era estar en el lugar de ellos. — Lo comprendo.— Kurenai comenzó a reír y miro a Shikamaru. — El ni siquiera puede escucharme... los hombres tienen una gran imaginación, las palabras tiene poder, ese es un capitulo de ese libro amarillo de allí, debes saber que decir...

— Me voy. — Temari corrió de la habitación y Yona la siguió con unas risitas contagiosas, Kurenai miro al pobre chico, que respiraba con rapidez y nervioso miraba el suelo.

— Eres un cobarde Shikamaru. — Kurenai reía y reía delante de su rey, que para ella era igual de respetable que una hormiga. — Debes tener carácter delante de esa chica.

— No puedo. — Shikamaru alzo la mirada, sus mejillas estaban llegando al tono rojo, y su cara adormilada había desaparecido por completo, lucia despierto y atento. — Solo dices cosas y no puedo imaginarme en esa situación sin arruinarlo todo, no puedo, es decir, me imagino pero, me imagino arruinándolo o... ni siquiera puedo mirarla fijamente por mas de dos minutos, no puedo mirar a ninguna mujer por mas de dos minutos a los ojos, menos a ella que se que en algún momento va a dormir a mi lado y tendré que... ahh— Respiro, hablar tan rápido lo hacia perder el aire. — No puedo, no se como empezar, no se, no he hecho eso, ¿deberia buscarme una mujer que me enseñe y yo pueda...?

— No. — Temari entro nuevamente en la habitación, tras suyo estaba Yona, como un corderito que corría tras su pastor. — No puedes. — La chica lo señalaba, y cuando se dio cuenta a quien señalaba bajo rápidamente su mano. No había dejado la habitación puesto que aun se abanicaba tras la puerta, y la conversación del muchacho llamo su atención. Kurenai la miraba sorprendida, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Lo haces y yo como princesa y aun, futura reina de mis tierras buscare un hombre que me enseñe y dañare la reputación de tu reinado cuando descubran que profanaron mis... partes. — La chica se dio rápidamente la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta de nadie para entonces desaparecer de la habitación, esta vez de verdad.

— No... — El chico intento arreglar aquella situación, pero su prometida desapareció tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarle. Cubrió su rostro avergonzado y sintió la mano de Kurenai tocar su hombro. — Lo arruine, pensara que... soy un tipo que busca mujeres.

— Todos los reyes lo hacen. — Kurenai acaricio el hombro del chico. — Tranquilízate, habla con un chico que sepa del tema y te ayude, pero primero. — Miro tras suyo y comenzó a susurrar. — Vayámonos de aquí, en cualquier momento puede aparecer tu novia loca.

— No es mi novia. — Shikamaru hizo caso a la orden de su amiga y se puso de pie, tomando cuidadosamente todos los libros que seguramente leería esta noche.

— Tenían que verle la cara al rey... ¡imagínense las cosas que estaba pensando! — Yona dio unos saltos y todas en la habitación rieron, a excepción de Temari que la empujo avergonzada.

— ¡que vergüenza! — La chica rubia cubrió su rostro y dio unos saltos. — No quiero hacer eso con el, ni siquiera sabe como.

— Estaba dispuesto a aprender por ti. — Yukata sonrió.— Esta mal visto, pero, pensó en tu satisfacción.

Temari negó y abrazo su torso. — No puedo permitirle que toque otra mujer mientras sea mio, porque si es mio, no es de nadie, no permitiré tampoco que a diestra y siniestra la gente esta diciéndome tonta en las calles porque mi esposo se acuesta con medio pueblo... — Temari se sentó en su cama, mucho mas pequeña que la gran cama que poseía en Suna. — De ser posible, se lo corto.

— ¡Princesa! — Las chicas cubrieron su boca sorprendidas de tan solo imaginar aquella revelación, y mas, viniendo de parte de una dama como Temari. — No puede decir esas palabras. — Ki, quien había venido a la celebración junto a su esposo e hijos, era una mujer tan dedicada y amorosa con su esposo, cualquier insulto hacia los hombres podía llegar a ofenderle.

— Hablo en serio, mi valor como mujer solo me lo doy yo y si el se atreve a mancharle, me las pagara, no por nada me le estoy dando lo que mas, según los estúpidos hombres, tiene mas valor de una mujer en esta sociedad. — La chica soltó sus cabellos y comenzó a quitarse sus calzas. — Imagínense que terminemos... siendo lamentables a la vista del pueblo. — Sus piernas desnudas se dejaron atrapar por la fría noche, la ciudad de Konoha era tan diferente a Suna. — No me puedo permitir tal humillación.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la gran mesa, la cena esta vez no era tan solitaria como en los últimos días, le acompañaba la que seria su nueva familia, Kurenai, Mirai y las acompañantes de Temari. Las chicas le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, como si tuviese algo en la cara, o en el pecho, o en donde pusieran sus ojos. Su madre había decidido ofrecerle, como nuevo rey, el puesto principal en la larga mesa. Temari estaba en el lado opuesto, sus amigas a su lado, sus hermanos y Kurenai le seguían, Mirai al lado izquierdo de Shikamaru y Baki y su madre a su derecha. — Shikamaru. — La voz de su madre lo despertó de su trance. — Baki nos comento que hoy tu y Temari se reunieron, ¿están llevándose mejor? — Su madre entonces giro a mirar a Temari, quien conversaba alegremente con una de sus compañeras.

— ¡Temari! — Baki hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y mirara al frente, para luego desviar la mirada.

— Lo siento. — La muchacha se avergonzó, continuaba sin mirar al frente y Shikamaru sabia por que, el tampoco tenia ganas de que le mirara.

La madre de Shikamaru sonrió. — Es una chica como cualquiera de su edad señor Baki, debe entenderla, le gusta conversar de chicos, ropa y perfumes. — Todos miraron a la mujer cuando menciono la palabra chicos. — Le comentaba a ambos, ¿Como les fue esta tarde? ¿seguirán los consejos de Kurenai?

— Si, mamá, ya por favor. — Shikamaru se llevo la copa con agua a los labios, miro de reojo a Temari a la cual su compañera le sonreía.

— Señora Yoshino. — Intervino una de sus amigas. — La señorita Temari esta muy avergonzada, pero a la vez entusiasmada de poner en practica todo lo que hemos leído juntas. — Temari la miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos, la chica que había hablado se quejo de dolor cuando la mano de la rubia se deslizo bajo la mesa.

Yoshino comenzó a reír, uniendosele Kurenai, Mirai al lado de Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos. — ¿De que ríen mamá? — La pequeña de tan solo cinco años cruzo sus brazos luciendo mayor y tierna.

— ¿Así que ya comenzaron a leer? — Kurenai ignoro a su hija y miro a Temari. — Pues, les deseo lo mejor. — Kankuro comenzó a reír y Gaara hizo lo mismo a su lado.

— ¡Mamá! — dijo la pequeña Mirai al escuchar las risas de los hermanos. — Mamá, mamá, mamá... 

— ¿Es tu hija? — Fue la respuesta de la rubia Temari mirando a la pequeña niña blanca como la nieve y con un cabello oscuro y cejas pobladas. Kurenia asintió y Shikamaru miro a la niña con una sonrisa. — Es linda. 

— Mas que tu. — Fue la respuesta de la pequeña, Temari la miro sorprendida.

Kurenai sonrió, sin embargo regaño a la pequeña. — Mirai... No debes hablarle a si a la prometida de Shikamaru. 

La pequeña llevaba un vestido color café, hermosamente confeccionado y sus labios rosas resaltaban en su piel clara. — ¿Que es una prometida?— Mirai miro a Shikamaru buscando una respuesta.

— Bueno... Es como una novia, pero solo le llamas así cuando vas a casarte con ella. — Shikamaru acaricio la coronilla de la niña, pero fue en vano, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, justo en ese instante los meseros dejaron comida en la mesa. 

— ¡Yo soy tu novia! — Le dijo la niña entre lagrimas. — Ella es muy fea. — Temari miro a sus hermanos que reían y no pudo evitar sonreír, era una niña tan tierna. 

— Ella no es fea Mirai, pero tu eres mas linda. — Shikamaru le sonrió y la niña limpio sus lagrimas. —Ya veras... el día de mi boda tu también seras mi esposa. — Mirai salto en su silla hasta los brazos del chico. 

Kurenia alzo la mano hacia un mayordomo. — Señor Okada, llévese a Mirai por favor. — El señor se llevo a la niña a regañadientes, pataleando y llorando en nombre de Shikamaru, hasta que dejaron la habitación.

— Creo que me reemplazaran en unos diez años. — Temari se llevo un bocado de frutas a la boca y Kurenia le sonrió.

— Señora Yoshino. — Baki masticaba algo que se encontraba en su plato. — Creo, y si no es mucha molestia, que Temari debería pasar los siguientes días en compañía de su hijo.

— Oh también lo creo Baki, sin embargo sus hermanos se oponen... creo que sera mas fácil para ellos consumar el matrimonio si se conocen un poco mas. — Yoshino miraba a Baki a su lado. — Los jóvenes no son como antes, nuestras obligaciones nos hacían practicar eso delante de sacerdotes y mas, tienen la ventaja de que podrán tener intimidad.

— Es cierto. — Dijo Ki interviniendo. — Y disculpe el atrevimiento, pero cuando mi esposo y yo nos casamos, debimos hacerlo frente a mis padres, fue tan vergonzoso y para nada placentero. — Temari simplemente se dedicaba a mirar su plato mientras masticaba rápidamente. 

— Esa es una ventaja, si quieren estar solos por lo menos que tenga el derecho a complacerse. — Kurenia dijo en voz un poco mas alta. — Ya saben, si es su primera vez, disfrútenla, estarán solos... nada es peor que hacerlo frente a tu padre. 

— Lo peor del mundo. — Siguió entonces Yoshino.

— ¿Ya terminaron de conversar sobre mi vida privada? — Shikamaru miro a su madre y a Kurenia, Temari había alzado la vista en cuanto le vio, estaba enfadado o eso suponía ella al mirarle tan serio. 

Kurenai sonrió. — No te ofendas, estamos tratando de que te parezca agradable estar con Temari, es dific- 

— Me parecerá. — El soltó. — Es bonita e inteligente, eso es suficiente para mi. — Miro nuevamente su plato, Temari al otro lado decidió bajar la mirada.

— Si, puede ser bonita... — su amiga, casi hermana, casi tía Kurenai sonrió. — Y lo es, pero eso no es suficiente, entiende... necesitan, la pasión. 

Un golpe fuerte se escucho haciendo que todos pusieran la vista al frente. — basta. — Shikamaru se puso de pie, había golpeado con ambas manos la mesa. — Si el punto es embarazarla entonces no debe ser tan difícil teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo lo hace a cada momento. — El muchacho se alejo entonces de la sala dejando su plato de comida apenas tocado.

Temari miro nuevamente su plato, definitivamente su relación solo seria por motivos políticos o territoriales; desanimada se llevo una fruta a la boca y continuo con la cena, la cual permaneció en silencio los siguientes treinta minutos.


	5. Boda

Shikamaru había evitado las reuniones desde aquella cena, se había limitado a presentarse a sus practicas, a conocer acerca de sus deberes y cumplir sus obligaciones, Temari por otra parte solo había estado paseando por Konoha, probándose el vestido, conversando con sus amigas y conociendo a las mujeres mas influyentes de la ciudad, todas unas cabezas huecas, pero las únicas con las que podía relacionarse en su vida de casada.

La boda seria en dos días, una boda esplendida y esperada por cada ciudadano del lugar, cada que pasaba frente al gran salón solo podía ver decoraciones, personas trabajando y mesas preparadas para el gran festín, su prometido, Shikamaru, apenas y le había visto los últimos días, sabia que la evitaba y no porque le odiase, por vergüenza al igual que ella lo hacia, no deseaba tenerle cerca y prefería simplemente verle el día de su boda, el día para consumar su matrimonio y los siguientes años serian para conocerle. 

Solo una vez en toda la semana le invito a pasear al lago, pero Temari, amistosa-mente rechazo su oferta informándole que _"podría morir ahogada"_ , había sido una broma y quizás el también lo habría tomado así (nunca lo supo ya que nunca obtuvo una respuesta de su parte), pero Baki termino regañando le. 

— Creo que en realidad si es un esposo aburrido. — Ki tomaba el te en el patio trasero de la residencia de Temari junto al resto de las chicas. — En la cena lucia super bien con ese traje pero... La cubierta no es nada si el interior es una basura. 

— Si, quizás es aburrido o solo esta muy ocupado cansado de esto. — Yukata cargaba al pequeño hijo de Ki.

— Lo lamentable es lo triste y sola que seré en este pueblo, no tendré amigas porque son aburridas y tontas, no puedo estar con mis hermanos, ustedes... se irán y Yona apenas y podre verle teniendo en cuenta que tiene a su familia en Suna. — Temari suspiro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin embargo evito dejarlas salir. — Mi esposo siempre estará en sus cosas, su familia de seguro me detesta y yo... estaré sola, envejeciendo y extrañando a mi ciudad.

— Ciudad que gracias a tu esfuerzo sera la mejor. — Yona abrazo a su amiga, su princesa. — Lo veras... nada puede ser exactamente como dices, quizás, terminen siendo la pareja mas linda 

— Deberías apretar mas tu cintura. — Kankuro miraba el vestido que su prometida le modelaba. — Luces gorda.

— Tu eres el gordo. — le contesto ella. — Ademas no es mi culpa que no sepas mi talla, soy mas delgada de lo que parezco bajo tantos trapos. — Tenten se miraba en el gran espejo que había solicitado colocar en la sala de su residencia, Kankuro, quien se encontraba visitándole actuaba esta vez como jurado para la elección del vestido de la boda, por ejemplo el de ahora había sido un obsequio de su parte.

— Solo fue al azar. — El muchacho miraba el reflejo de la chica en el espejo. — No pensé mucho en el momento cuando le elegí.

Tenten lo fulmino con la mirada. — Siempre tan sensible. — Dio un giro y miro su espalda en el reflejo del espejo. — Debería llevar el cabello un poco mas bajo, hacer unos rizos y ¡taran! — dijo animada girándose a mirar a Kankuro. — Seré la mas linda.

— Si, seguro. — Kankuro sonrió, no con orgullo y ella lo sabia, si no de una manera burlona Tenten le ignoro y continuo mirando ese en el espejo. — ¿Crees que mi hermana sea feliz con ese chico?

— Creo que si. — Tenten ponía algunas diademas en su cabello. — Pero eso depende de la noche de bodas, como le trate y como se lleven...

— No necesariamente. — Kankuro gruño. 

— Si. — Ella se giro para mirarle. — No hablo de como... lo hagan. — Se encogió de hombros y sus hombros blancos se resaltaron. — Si es un buen chico ella se sentirá cómoda, le gustara dormir con el y pasaran tiempo juntos, quizás lleguen a amarse... — Se giro nuevamente para mirar su reflejo.

— ¿Estas dándome indirectas? — Kankuro se puso de pie. — Porque pienso hacerlo, como me gusta hacerlo.

Ella se giro y sonrió. — Hazlo como te plazca, si no estas pensando en mi al hacerlo, es como si solo me utilizaras, así que no le daré mucha importancia... — Tenten se encogió de hombros nuevamente y Kankuro carraspeo tras ella. — Es decir, tendremos muchas mas oportunidades y en algún momento yo te amare, y tu, sentirás lo mismo por mi, sera genuino y hermoso.

— Mi hermana no ama ni le gusta ese tipo ¿pero el si debe ser amable y yo? ¿no te importa como actué? — Kankuro negó varias veces. 

— Porque es su primera vez, y porque ambos no se conocen y ademas... ninguno de los dos ama a otra persona. — Tenten comenzó a colocar collares y aretes en su cuello, probando cual luciría mejor.

Kankuro asintió, ella definitivamente le estaba atacando por el hecho de haber tenido otra novia, el haber estado con otra persona y amar a otra persona; ella también amaba a otra persona, pero sin duda alguna le dolía mas el hecho de que solo seria ella quien sintiera el resto del asunto por primera vez. — Yo no ando pensando en nadie mas Tenten, créeme.

— Bien. — Fue lo único que dijo. — Te creo. — Esto ultimo lo canto en una voz burlona. 

— Gracias. — Le respondió el y dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, de una forma juguetona. — Si deseas puedes irte con el monje, acuéstate con el y quedamos a mano. 

Tenten se giro ofendida, le miro con desprecio y lanzo uno de sus aretes a la cara del chico. — Retractate. 

— Fue una broma... — Kankuro se dio la vuelta y la chica aprovecho la oportunidad para golpear su espalda. — ¡Oye!

— Eres un idiota... — Tenten gruño y comenzó a rasgar el vestido que llevaba puesto, sus manga cayeron débilmente y algunos bordes fueron arrancados del corset, dejando sus brazos y hombros descubiertos. — ¡Te dije el otro día que me gustas! 

— No lo hiciste... ¡Ponte ese vestido! — Kankuro trato de acercarse para arreglar el vestido que comenzaba a caer de la chica, revelando su corset interior y sus pechos, pero ella termino golpeándole y quitandoselo por completo.

Tenten se saco el vestido por la parte de abajo quedando en pantaloncillos y corset, sin importarle la presencia de los mayordomos, de su prometido o de cualquiera que estuviese cerca, quería quitarse aquello y lanzarselo en la cara el muchacho ¿Como pudo decirle aquello? —Espero que nunca, nunca en tu vida superes a esa estúpida y que... algún día la mires con otro hombre que la ame, casada, feliz y con miles de hijos. — Alzo el vestido pesado con todas sus fuerzas y trato de lanzarselo, pero debido al peso, le fue imposible lograr lo que quería. — ¡Cosa que nunca tendrás, porque te haré infeliz!

Kankuro miro el vestido y luego a la chica. — ¡Vístete! — Recogió el vestido del suelo y trato en vano de colocárselo a la rebelde muchacha. — ¡Todos te están viendo! 

— ¡Oh... que te interesa lo que me pase! — Tenten se fue corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación, los mayordomos habían cubierto sus ojos y Kankuro se disculpo con ellos con algunas reverencias, el vestido a su pies se encontraba destrozado (en parte), le recogió y con delicadeza le acaricio, debía de pedir que le arreglaran, era un viejo vestido de su madre. 

— ¿Estas nerviosa? 

— No.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Si. 

— Luces hermosa. Es un vestido esplendido. 

— Gracias.

— Las bodas son aburridas, largas y cansadas, pero sera una experiencia hermosa. 

— Gracias, espero así sea. 

— ¿Ya la viste?

— Si. 

— Luce bien, es una linda esposa... 

— Lo es. Me pone mas nervioso.

— No estés nervioso, durante la boda solo querrás quedarte dormido. 

— Lo se. 

Todo lo que había hecho este tiempo era pensar, imaginarse en lo ocurriría aquella noche, por lo nerviosa que estaba no le había prestado atención a su vestido, al encaje de oro que llevaba y las pequeñas perlas y diamantes incrustados, no le intereso el olor de su peculiar perfume ni los aretes y accesorios que habían elegido para ella, desde hace mucho llevaba un nudo en su garganta y una nostalgia en su pecho, sus pensamientos perdidos y las conversaciones mentales con su difunta madre eran lo único que estaba en su cabeza, y al momento de pararse al lado de el, intento, con todas sus fuerzas, de sonreirle con sinceridad, porque el no era el culpable de su cobardez, de no tener el valor de realizar la obligación que toda reina o mujer debía de hacer, le sonrió y se encontró a alguien con una expresión sombría, nerviosa y una sonrisa forzada, algo que la hizo sentir triste, tan triste que sus pensamientos estuvieron nuevamente perdidos, llenos de un futuro triste y solitario. — Princesa Temari. — Aquellas palabras eran repetidas por cuarta ocasión, pero para ella eran su primera vez. 

— ¿Acepto? — Dijo dudando de si aquella era la respuesta correcta, y al parecer lo era teniendo en cuenta que continuo con un sermón y el nombre del ahora Rey Shikamaru. 

— Acepto.— Fueron las palabras del chico, Temari le miro y sonrió, el también lo hizo pero ahora lucia un poco mas relajado que antes, quizás su anterior reacción solo eran nervios.

— Y ahora, por el derecho que me concede el rey, y delante de el, su familia y nuestra futura reina, le concedo el derecho divino a estas personas de amarse, respetarse y consumar el amor que tanto profesan, declarados entonces ante los ojos de Dios como Marido y Mujer. — El sacerdote entonces recibió un gran cojín decorado con el mejor hilo, unos anillos, uno mas grande que otro, a Temari le parecieron hermosos. — Junto a sus votos, colóquense lo que marcara la alianza de este matrimonio. — El sacerdote extendió los anillos a Shikamaru, quien, cuidadosamente tomo el mas pequeño entre sus dedos. 

Shikamaru le dedico una reverencia a la chica cuando pidió su mano y con delicadeza deslizo el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. No hubieron votos de su parte, y Temari estuvo feliz con ello, ella tampoco había preparado ningún voto. La chica hizo lo mismo y coloco el anillo en el dedo del chico, tenia manos delgadas y largas como sus hermanos.

Nadie pareció sorprendido de no escuchar nada de parte de los novios, apenas y se conocían. — Bien, con su alianza terminada, y la bendición de los Dioses den por terminado este encuentro con un beso que marcara el inicio de su historia. —El sacerdote alzo ambas manos y Shikamaru se giro hacia Temari, ella iba a recibir su primer beso en este momento, nerviosa aparto la mirada y cuando sintió las manos del chico alrededor de su cara cerro ambos ojos; fue un beso corto, rápido y tibio, abrió los ojos y recibió la bendición del sacerdote.

Todos tras suyos chillaron y aplaudieron de alegría. 

El nudo en su garganta ahora, parecía una roca.

— ¿Vamos a estar sentados aquí todo el resto de la noche? — Shikamaru estaba en su trono, junto a su ahora esposa Temari. La boda había sido larga, con una esplendida misa y ahora la gran celebración llena de regalos, ofrendas, canciones y espectáculos, pero ellos simplemente estaban ahí, sentados, comiendo y dando las gracias, Shikamaru había asistido a bodas mas divertidas, la suya era un desastre. Su novia obviamente empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, su madre ya estaba llorando, sus amigos celebraban y el solo tenia la obligación de estar ahí, sentado junto a una mujer que lucia tan lamentable que lo hacia sentir a el miserable, cosa que lo ayudaba a incrementar sus nervios sobre la noche de bodas, esta noche.

— Supongo. — Respondió Temari. 

— Shikamaru. — Se acerco Tamaki a la gran mesa. — Me ha designado como la chica que debe darle la charla a tu nueva esposa...

— Gracias. — dijo el.

— Presentala, es lo que trata de decir. — dijo Kiba, el amigo de la infancia de Shikamaru.

Temari se puso de pie, mirando nerviosamente a la chica de cabello cafe y sin esperar una presentación por parte de su esposo. — Temari no Sabaku. — Una pequeña reverencia de parte de ambas y una sonrisa por parte de Tamaki.

— Soy Tamaki. — La hermosa y delgada chica sonrió y luego de una pequeña charla con Shikamaru se retiraron pasivamente.

— La proxima vez espera a que te presente por favor. — El le miro y la muchacha lucia cansada, quizás tenían unas seis horas sentados allí. — No quiero lucir desinteresado.

— Bien. — Fue su respuesta. La muchacha comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, luego tomo un poco de su vino, para otra vez comenzar a tocar cada un fruta de su plato. — ¿Podemos... — Le escucho decir en voz baja. — ... ¿Podemos irnos? 

— ¿Podemos? — Le pregunto el con una sonrisa, algo que por fin, en toda la noche la hizo reír.

— Tu eres el rey, todos esperan tu orden. — La mucha aparto la mirada. 

— No me digas... estaba esperando que alguien me dijera que había acabado. — Temari rio en voz baja y Shikamaru sonrió, se puso de pie y consulto a su consejero cuales eran las palabras correctas para dar por terminada la celebración. — ¡Gente... — Dijo en voz alta captando la atención de todos. — Yo y mi ahora esposa deseamos retirarnos, nuestra presencia por supuesto, no sera impedimento para la celebración, puede seguir festejando por su rey mientras... consumamos... el... matrimonio. — Las ultimas palabras fueron bajando de tono, la gente abucheo, aplaudió y dio algunos gritos, cuando sin mas el rey y la reina se retiraron seguido de la corte y los consejeros de la noche. 

Tamaki era una muchacha muy callada, su voz era pasiva y tranquila y su piel era tan perfecta que Temari empezaba a pensar que solo en Suna la gente podía lucir siempre llena de arena. — Se que estas nerviosa pero... — Sus manos tomaron las de Temari. — El es un buen chico, podría haber llegado a ser mi esposo... es solo que me enamore. — Sonrió coqueta mente y apretó la mano de Temari. — Se supone que te diga que sucederá en la habitación, pero, cada caso es diferente.

— ¿Como te paso a ti? — le pregunte Temari.

— Pues... a mi no me gustaba nada ese chico, pero yo si. — Tamaki rodó los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. — Fue dulce, la habitación lucia hermosa y cada detalle me hacia sentir cómoda, pero... el fue un desastre en todo el asunto. 

Temari sonrió y la chica a su lado hizo lo mismo. — No deberías decir esas cosas de tu esposo... 

— Ahora es increíble por supuesto, fueron solo los nervios y estoy muy enamorada de el. — Tamaki rió al recordar algo que solo ella podía saber. — Trata de ser comprensible, abierta, siéntete cómoda... tu por lo menos le conocías. — La muchacha hizo un gesto de desagrado. — A mi me vistieron de novia y cuando baje del carruaje estaba en mi boda.

— ¿Solo me recomiendas eso? 

— Supongo que sabes todo lo que va a pasar y dentro de donde. — Temari asintió y la chica levanto las cejas. — ¡Cierto! — Se levanto y fue hasta su bolso, sacando de el una pequeña caja de color rosa. — Usa este perfume... es un regalo. — Temari lo recibió con una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta que el perfume que le colocaron de lavandas estaba matándola. — Te dolerá muchísimo, quizás llores, quizás no... pero lo que viene después. — Tamaki sonrió abiertamente haciendo sentir a Temari incomoda. — Es increíble.


	6. Noche

Shikamaru estaba dentro de la habitación que hace algunas semanas le había pertenecido a sus padres, había pedido que fuese re-modelada y que cada sabana, mueble o almohada fuese reemplazada, inclusive había conversado con el menor de los hermanos de Temari para que le ayudase a elegir cosas que quizás le gustaran a ella pero hasta hoy había entrado ahí, y lucia genial, entre sus nervios paso la mitad del tiempo analizando cada detalle y felicitando a sus trabajadores. 

La puerta sonó, unos golpes suaves. Shikamaru se puso de pie, su madre le había pedido que se pusiera la nueva pijama que habían confeccionado para el, era cómoda holgada y de una tele gruesa pero algo transparente como todas las pijamas. — ¡Su majestad la Princesa Temari! — Uno de los guardias la anuncio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un guardia del palacio y tras suyo Temari con una gran manta cubriendo todo su cuerpo. —Le he traído a la futura reina su majestad.

— Ah.. si ... pasa, no, no. — Shikamaru trago saliva. — Ella pasa ella, pase. — El guardia tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para no reír, termino apartándose y Temari paso, detrás suyo estaban su madre, Kurenai, las amigas de Temari y sus hermanos.

— Cierra ya la puerta. — Dijo ella cuando se encontraba dentro, Shikamaru asintió y cerro, el lugar estaba medianamente oscuro solo dos velas eran la luz. Temari tenia una sabana bordada con oro al rededor de su cuerpo, la dejo caer y entonces abrazo su pecho, su larga pijama blanca parecía fabricada de la misma tela que Shikamaru, demasiado transparente. — Por favor... cierra las cortinas.

— Si. — fue lo que alcanzo a decir, y a pesar de que había afirmado su petición se quedo parado ahí mirándole, no por deseo, por nervios quizás, simplemente no se pudo mover. 

— Ve. — le repitió ella, su silueta desnuda podía verse debajo de aquel trapo inútil, Shikamaru pensó que era inútil ya que su única función era darle calor, cosas que las sabanas iban a terminar haciendo, el tenia vestidos de mejor calidad, su madre había buscado un pésimo diseñador. Shikamaru cerro las cortinas y la habitación quedo mucho mas oscura, las velas apenas daban la luz suficiente como para saber donde estaban parado y quienes. — No es que no desee que me veas, es que... me pone nerviosa saber que me ves.

— Esta bien.

— Yo... — Temari estaba a espaldas de Shikamaru, lucia tan pequeña a diferencia de cuando usaba esos grandes vestidos y peinados. — No se como empezar esto así que... voy a... — Temari señalo la gran cama a su lado, era una cama enorme y fría, dura y con demasiados detalles, Shikamaru la había probado hace algunos segundos y no le pareció nada cómoda. — Acostarme...

— Esta bien.

Temari se giro y le miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron el tiempo limitado que sus nervios le permitieron. Camino hacia la gran cama y con cuidado retiro la gran sabana para meterse bajo ella, ahora entendía porque la chica cubría su pecho por supuesto, era demasiado visible a través de la pijama. — Puedes venir cuando quieras. — fue todo lo que dijo ella al estar dentro de las sabanas. —Y si deseas quitarme esto, lo puedes hacer. — Todo lo decía mientras su rostro estaba siendo cubierto. — O si prefieres lo hago yo misma. 

— Esta bien. 

— ¿Solo dices esta bien? — La voz sonó un poco mas grave que antes.

— Lo siento... yo... — Shikamaru estaba tratando de decirle que el quería quitarle la pijama pero fue imposible que eso saliera de su boca, lo intento pero el tartamudeo fue demasiado estúpido y vergonzoso así que se limito a dirigirse a la cama. Las mejillas de Temari estaban tan rosadas que le pareció tierno, ella era tan amargada que mirarla así tan dulce... — Yo... — Alzo ambas manos en señal de que no quiso decir nada, Temari comprendió y asintió levemente.

Shikamaru entro bajo aquellas sabanas e inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciono a todo lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto había sentido esto antes pero, esto era de una forma diferente, nunca había estado tan cerca y nunca había estado seguro de que pasaría. Temari lo miraba de reojo mientras el se cubría hasta el cuello con la manta, la chica estaba nerviosa, tanto como el quizás, pero lo estaba intentando, aun si hace dos semanas había pedido que le dieran tiempo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Shikamaru pensó que debía de haberle comprado algún obsequio por su esfuerzo y que quizás mañana seria el día perfecto para hacerlo. — Ya empieza de una vez, de verdad me estoy muriendo de los nervios solo quiero que lo hagas. — Temari ahora no estaba hablando de una forma suave y tierna, su voz no era grave, pero si se escuchaba enfada. — Puedes quitarme la camisa de una vez y yo te quito la tuya, entonces comienza a acariciarme y... lo pones ahí. — La chica le miro irritada, su cara estaba del color de un tomate y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse diminuto.

— Esta bien. — Shikamaru se acerco mas a ella, ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo, como un lugar donde poner su cabeza y poder tenerla cerca pero ella no pareció entenderlo. — Tu cabeza, ponla allí. 

— ¿No vas a quitarme la ropa?

— ¿Ahora? 

— Va a ser mas rápido si lo haces ahora. — Temari respiraba con agitación y Shikamaru se le unía.

— Bueno... — El muchacho acerco sus manos hacia la tela de la chica, que ahora cerraba los ojos esperando que el terminara su trabajo, comenzó a moverla hacia arriba, pero era demasiado larga, unos segundos después estaba llegando hasta su cabeza, y cuando Temari alzo los brazos, se encontraba completamente desnuda, por supuesto el no podía saber nada ya que se encontraba aun debajo de las sabanas, pero si sintió lo suficiente como para que todo eso estuviese funcionando.

— Quitate la tuya. — Le pidio ella. — Son los pasos que encontre en un libro. 

— Quitala. — le pidió el, Temari se sonrojo aun mas pero cautelosamente se acerco hacia el chico y comenzó a halar la camiseta. — Espera. — Shikamaru no podía sacar su cabeza y ella comenzó a reír cuando la encontró atorada. — Espera, deja de halar. — La chica lo continuaba haciendo y ahora Shikamaru se encontraba dentro de las sabanas y con la cabeza en su camisa. 

— Solo falta un poco. — Ella continuo halando hasta que el camisón salio. Temari lo lanzo hacia otro lado y el la miro enojado, pero aparto la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que durante el movimiento las sabanas habían dejado su lugar y podia ver perfectamente que se encontraba bajo ellas. — Ay... ¡No me mires!. 

— Lo siento... tu te moviste.

— Idiota. — Temari alzo las sabanas hasta su pecho y miro en otra dirección. — Por favor, empieza. 

— Ash, mira. — Shikamaru se sentó y aunque ella miraba en otra dirección el le dedico una mirada. — No te amo y no me amas, no estamos enamorados, y no nos gustamos, pero es algo que tiene que pasar... si quieres me corto un dedo y finjo que la sangre es tuya.

Temari se giro para mirarle y sonrió, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea de todas. — Eso... — pero luego pensó en que el doctor llegaría en algún momento a revisar su embarazo, en que quizás pudiesen ver la herida en la mano del rey y todo podría malinterpretarse como una farsa y cortarían su cabeza. — No, olvídalo. Podrían descubrirlo.

— Es solo que... me incomoda tu indiferencia. — El le confeso. — Es obvio que no te causo nada, yo no puedo decir lo mismo pero... no te obligare a que te sientas cómoda.

— Gracias. — Temari le dedico una sonrisa cálida, suave, el no era tan agresivo ni le presionaba y a ella le parecía excelente. — Continuemos entonces...

— Si.— dijo el muchacho que se controlaba para no ir directamente hacia ella y terminar asustándole. Se acostó nuevamente y le ofreció su brazo, Temari asintió esta vez y con delicadeza se acerco hacia el, hasta pegar sus cuerpos.

— Besame, el libro dice que me beses. — Shikamaru se acerco y le beso demasiado rápido. — No, besarme mas. — El chico se acerco y mantuvo los labios con los de ella unos cuantos segundos, segundos en los que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba funcionando todo y estaba causando en el lo que Ki había dicho que pasaba. El continuo besandole mas, mucho mas que antes y con mas movimiento, Temari se encontraba perdida así que decidió seguir el consejo de Tamaki y ser comprensible, dejaría que el hiciese lo que consideraba que estaba bien. Su cuerpo estaba hormigueando y el frió de la noche había sido reemplazado por un calor repentino. 

Shikamaru se separo soltándola de una forma tan bruzca que Temari estuvo a punto de insultarle. — Perdón. — fue lo que dijo con una voz tan diferente a la suya, ronca, seca y mucho mas gruesa. — Lo siento no quise... — El se giro hacia ella y le miro a los ojos. — ¿No... sientes nada?

— ¿Que debo sentir ademas de mi corazón acelerado? — Temari tocaba su pecho para cuando dijo aquello. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, tenia unos lindos hombros pensó Temari. — Bueno... siento un hormigueo en mi cuerpo y... cosquillas. — Ella sonrió, Shikamaru asintió varias veces para entonces acostarse nuevamente a su lado. El muchacho respiro en varias ocasiones y luego se acerco para besarle otra vez, esta vez Temari le recibió pegándose mas hacia el, tanto que su pecho estaba aplastando el suyo y en un momento el termino estando sobre ella. Temari solo tenia una sola cosa en la cabeza y eso era embarazarse para salir de todo aquello, había tomado miel todos los días, licor de miel, pasteles de miel, galletas de miel, incluso en la habitación reposaba un gran tarro de miel, no podía ponerle demasiado interés al asunto porque le era imposible no pensar en otra cosa que no fuese terminar con todo aquello, pensaba incluso en que haría el día de mañana, donde se bañaría, que se pondría, como se encontraba su mayordomo Urk y su linda familia, su hija tenia unos hermosos ojos azules...

— Dios... — El se alejo y apoyo los codos a los lados de Temari. — Lo... haré. — le dijo y ella asintió. — Pero... espera... — El la beso otra vez, como si quisiera reconfortarla por lo que haría, Temari se sentía un poco mal al parecer tan diferente a el, el lucia... entusiasmado, si esa era la palabra correcta, le besaba con ganas y acariciaba con ganas, por supuesto Temari estaba sintiendo cosas en su cuerpo pero no eran el tipo de cosas que relataban los libros o sus amigas, no era la mejor sensación del mundo, ni sentías chispas explotando dentro de ti, simplemente se sentía bien y ya. — Dame unos minutos. — Temari asintió y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aun mas. Entonces sintió algo duro entre sus piernas, algo que por supuesto ella sabia de que se trataba, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando aquello intento entrar. — ¿te dolió?

— No. — Ella le contesto, no le había dolido, porque aun no lo sentía tan adentro simplemente... era extraño tener eso ahí, sentir eso ahí, nunca en su vida algo que fuese el agua al bañarse o su mano al lavarse había tocado aquello así que, resulto extraño. Shikamaru empujo una segunda vez, una segunda vez que dolió demasiado, tanto que el grito ahogado de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

— Lo siento. — le dijo el. — Kurenai dijo que llorarías, que gritarías, pero que continuase. — Temari asintió, sin decirle ni una palabra, era un dolor desgarrador literalmente, sentía que algo estaba partiéndose en dos, sentía que ella estaba partiéndose en dos, definitivamente esto no era nada a como lo pintaban, dolía demasiado, era incomodo, parecía que no fuese a entrar allí... no quería repetirlo otra vez. El chico entro una tercera vez, aun mas dolorosa y mas profunda que la segunda, pero parecía no ser suficiente, Temari llevo sus manos al largo cabello del chico e intencionalmente comenzó a halarle; una quinta vez tan dolorosa que Temari soltó un grito, un grito tan fuerte que se imagino a los guardias fuera de la habitación alarmados, ahora estaba adentro porque podía sentirlo, su entrepierna palpitaba del dolor y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. — Ya esta. — le confirmo Shikamaru, tanto había sido el dolor que Temari comenzó a llorar, como una niña porque había sido muy fuerte, nada de lo leído en el libro había disminuido el dolor. — Temari... 

— Solo... termina. — dijo ella entra lagrimas, podía sentir humedecido todo bajo ella, de seguro era la sangre porque antes no estaba así, El chico asintió en la oscuridad donde las velas apenas iluminaban su cara. — Por favor. — El muchacho estaba incomodo, lo estaba porque ella lo podía sentir mas tenso, sus codos estaban fijos a los lados de Temari y su rostros miraba fijamente hacia el cabezal de la gran cama, no parecía tener ninguna emoción, no parecía disfrutarlo como hace algunos minutos, se mantenía serio mientras entraba y salia de ella, Temari continuaba llorando, y ahora aun mas que podía mirarle a el tan incomodo, todo había salido terrible, todo había sido horrible para ambos, ella podía sentirlo, podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Las facciones del chico cambiaron y soltó un quejido para cuando salio de ella. Se lanzo a un lado de la cama y respiro profundo. — Listo. — fue lo siguiente que dijo, Temari limpio sus lagrimas y adolorida se sentó en aquella cama, sintió su entrepierna húmeda, cálida, sentía que estaba demasiado, demasiado húmeda. Shikamaru también se sentó y en la apenas iluminada habitación comenzó a buscar sus prendas. — Siento mucho si te dolió...

— Esta bien. — Le dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas, la verdad tenia muchas ganas de golpearle por haber actuado como un idiota, pero... Si ella se sentía así ¿Como se habrá sentido el? su acompañante se la paso desinteresada, quejándose y llorando. — Vas a...

— Dormiré en mi habitación. — El pareció entender entonces que esta ahora era su habitación. — Quiero decir, la que solía ser mi habitación... 

Temari asintió avergonzada, ni siquiera dormiría con ella, cosa que la hacia sentir mas cómoda pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, su matrimonio era tan tan arreglado, aquello solo funcionaria para tener hijos. — Bien... — Ella dijo en voz baja cubriendo con la sabana su pecho. El muchacho se puso de pie sin siquiera despedirse y dejo la habitación, Temari se acurruco en las sabanas y comenzó a llorar, no porque aun le doliera, o porque el chico y ella no tenían un buen futuro asegurado, lloro porque su vida seria miserable, porque no estaría con su gente, su familia, su pueblo, porque solo se dedicaría a ser una maquina de bebes infeliz en una tierra desconocida, cosa que nunca, nunca había planeado para su futuro; paso la noche maldiciendo a Baki, a sus padres por abandonarle y a todo aquel que había sido participe de arruinar sus planes.

— Despierta. — La voz de Shikamaru la llamaba por segunda vez, la había escuchado tan lejana la primera vez que no le pareció real. Comenzó a moverse con flojera, sentía su cuerpo tenso y aun, se sentía adolorida, no sabia que hora era pero cuando abrió sus ojos el sol estaba entrando fuertemente por la ventana, la habitación estaba sola a pesar de que escuchaba mucha gente hablar y cuchichear. — Despierta... — dijo el nuevamente y ella le miro, estaba ya con su ropa formal, su cabello recogido y tocaba suavemente el hombro de la chica mientras miraba su rostro, Temari aparto la mirada y sintió un calor al rededor de su cuerpo, ¡Su cuerpo! La chica se miro y la sabana se había movido demasiado en la noche, pero no estaba desnuda, sus pijamas estaban ahora en ella... confundida comenzó a sentarse mientras trataba de recordar en que momento se vistió. — Fui yo. — dijo el mientras se ponía de pie. — El sacerdote quería entrar porque son las diez de la mañana y aun no colgamos la sabana, no... no creo que te hubiese gustado que te vieran desnuda.

— Gracias. — Ella se abrazo, aquello la avergonzaba tanto y mirarle también, quería pedirle perdón pero no lo haría, algo dentro de ella no la dejaba expresarse como quería, había sido culpa de ambos, el también actuó como idiota entonces ¿porque solo ella pediría perdón? Miro a un lado de la cama y se alarmo apenas vio todo lleno de sangre. — Mierda... ay perdón. — se disculpo apenas escucho la palabrota que salio de su boca, el sonrió y negó, no le dio tanta importancia. Temari miro nuevamente la mancha y entendió porque había dolido tanto, era demasiado y estaba por todas partes. — Tengo... ¿Tengo que poner todo esto en la ventana? — Temari le miro y el asintió. — Que vergüenza...— la chica dejo la cama y se puso de pie, lanzando a un lado el resto de las sabanas y tomando en sus manos la que mostraba la prueba de todo aquello. 

Shikamaru le quito la sabana y comenzó a estirarla. — Abre la ventana. — Le indico y ella asintió, se acerco al gran ventanal y al asomarse cientos de personas esperaban abajo, la prueba de su "amor", se escucharon gritos al ver a la reina y ella simplemente les dedico una sonrisa. El chico la hizo a un lado y con cuidado puso la sabana a la vista de todos los espectadores atándola con cuidado a una cuerda que estaba fuera del edificio, se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y chillidos de todo el pueblo, Temari sonrió avergonzada, ¿Porque celebraban lo que había sido sin duda alguna la noche mas incomoda de toda su vida? aquello era irónico, Shikamaru le miro y sonrió, de una forma ¿Orgullosa? pues quizás lo estaba, había logrado lo que su pueblo pedía.

— La gente ni siquiera se le asegura que esto sea real... pero son felices siempre y cuando el rey les de lo que pidan. — El le dijo aunque ahora miraba hacia la ventana, . En cuestión de segundos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron varias personas, Shikamaru sin embargo se coloco delante de Temari. — Mamá, esta en pijamas. 

— Oh... lo siento, veníamos a felicitarles. — Se escucho la voz de la antigua reina, Temari estaba cubriéndose y lo único visible que tenia era la espalda de su esposo. — Pues reina... esperamos que dentro tuyo este creciendo un niño, te agradecemos mucho por tu comprensión, por favor, te esperamos para el desayuno. 

— Gracias. — fue lo único que dijo Temari, algunos pasos, una puerta y luego silencio en la habitación, ella pudo haberse quedado el resto del día tras la espalda del chico, porque la vergüenza la invadía, pero, el se alejo, dejándola sola. 

— Baja. — dijo Shikamaru de espaldas mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. — Debes desayunar con todos. 

— Estaré ahí... nos vemos. — Temari le contesto y el se giro y le miro incomodo como sabiendo que lo que diría la haría sentir mal, en parte. 

— Nos veremos cuando sea necesario, me he limitado a separar nuestras comidas. — Después de esto dejo la habitación haciendo pasar a las amigas de Temari, que venían listas para preguntar y curiosear, pero la chica entre suspiros solo quería quedarse bajo las sabanas.


	7. ¿Traición?

— ¡Señorita Temari! — Yona la perseguía por toda la habitación mientras la rubia lanzaba y tiraba todas las cajas por todas partes. — Por favor, cálmese.

— ¿Que me calme?— Temari comenzó a reír mientras sacaba un gran vestido rosa de una caja. — Ja... cínico. — La chica tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar las partes del vestido que alcanza a ver. — ¿Como se atreve? Tiene dos semanas Yona, dos semanas completas ignorándome mientras me envía regalos estúpidos y con lo que hizo hoy... te juro, te juro que es mi limite.

back then. UUUUUUUUUU **BBBBBBBB** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Señorita, el rey me ha informado que durante estas semanas prefiere cenar solo. — Saki, una de las nuevas chicas de su corte la seguía en el gran salón.— Si me permite, déjeme anunciarle y así confirmamos si desea su compañía..

— No, gracias. — Temari continuo caminando hacia el "salón privado del rey" o como prefería llamarle a su biblioteca, había pasado las ultimas semanas sola, aburrida y necesita un permiso para irse a Suna, prefería mil veces estar con sus hermanos que quedarse en aquel lugar con solo Yona como compañía, hacia ya dos semanas que sus hermanos, Ki y Yukata habían dejado Konoha, así que su compañía era limita y su nueva corte estaba llena de idiotas, como el resto de las mujeres en Konoha a las que se había limitado a conocer el día de su boda fue suficiente con escuchar sus voces chillonas como para darse cuenta que nunca serian amigas, Y Shikamaru... por su culpa había llorado una semana seguida, claro esta que el nunca lo supo, nadie nunca lo sabría, su trato había sido inadecuado y que le enviase regalos era la cosa mas baja que podía hacer cuando a diario la trataba tan indiferente, se arrepentía siempre haber aceptado aquello, ¡cuanto extrañaba Suna!

Temari callo con un gesto a los guardias que estaban a punto de anunciarla, ella no iba a permitir que no la dejase entrar como hace dos días cuando solicito hablar con el, quería de verdad irse a Suna y solo el rey daba la autorización de dejar salir a la reina... Tonterias. — Yo misma abriré la puerta, gracias. — Temari se negó a recibir la ayuda del guardia y con un empujón la gran puerta de madera se abrió.

— ¡No te muevas! — dijo la voz de una chica, chillonas como todas las de la Hoja. — Este chico no podrá hacerlo bien si te sigues moviendo Shikamaru. — Temari entro en la biblioteca y encontró la espalda de una chica rubia abrazando a Shikamaru, mientras una persona los pintaba en un gran lienzo.

— Me molesta que me agarres el cuello Ino ¿Porque hay que pintarnos así? — Shikamaru se quejaba, Temari suspiro... estaba bien rechazarle porque no le amaba, ignorarle porque quizás no se llevaban bien, pero... ¿Tenia que "suspender" sus cenas y mentirle sobre querer estar solo cuando tenia a una idiota anclada al cuello? la princesa comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pareja retratada.

— Porque nos queremos mucho, mucho...

— Su alteza. — El pintor, un chico pálido y de cabellos negros se puso de pie en cuanto vio a Temari, una pequeña reverencia que hizo llamar la atención de los demás en la habitación.

— Hola. — fue lo único que dijo Temari para entonces mirar a Shikamaru, a quien no miraba fijamente desde hace... ¿Dos semanas? El inmediatamente cambio su rostro sereno a una expresión fastidiosa. — Solo venia a comentarte que me iré a...

— ¡Esta es tu esposa! — La famosa Ino, de la cual Temari había escuchado tanto desde que estaba aquí, la reconoció, Temari por supuesto también sabia de quien se trataba porque la conoció en su boda pero... Simplemente no podía soportar su voz. — Es tan linda, tiene los ojos tan lindos... ¡Hola!

— Hola... estaba hablando. — Fue lo que respondió una Temari irritada, no había sido bueno de su parte interrumpirle cuando llevaba dos semanas conteniendo la rabia hacia su esposo. Ino alzo la ceja y miro incrédula a Shikamaru.

— No le hables así Temari, estaba saludándote. — Shikamaru tenia la cara hinchada y la marca de su camisa en su mejilla ¿En verdad se la pasaba durmiendo? Ino entonces tomo nuevamente el cuello de su amigo y deposito un beso en su sien mas cercana.

— Continua pintándonos pintor desconocido... — Ino miro a Temari y le sonrió, feliz de que su amigo la hubiese defendido. — Este chico pinta increíble... deberías dejar que te pinte.

— Si claro... — Fue lo ultimo que dijo Temari para entonces dejar la habitación.

UUUUUUUUUU **BBBBBBBB** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Señorita Temari... pero ella es solo su mejor amiga, no es una novia, no debe estar celosa. — Yona dijo aquello y Temari se giro a mirarla ofendida mientras lanzaba prendas por la ventana.

— ¡No estoy celosa Yona! — La joven princesa se aparto de la ventana y pateo una silla. — Estoy molesta, lo estoy porque ¡Yo soy su esposa! — Gruño y lanzo un vestido. — Debería estar tras de mi, tratándome bien, diciéndome cosas o siquiera simpatizando conmigo pero.. — Señalo hacia la puerta, Yona la miraba asustada mientras los gritos de la chica se hacían mas fuertes. — ¡A ESE COBARDE LE PARECE MEJOR EVITARME E IR A DARSE CARIÑITOS CON ESA CHICA QUE ME INTERESA UN CONMIGO QUIEN SEA PORQUE NO — Respiro para soltar otra vez sus gritos. — ESTOY CELOSA!

— Se-señorita... esta gritando demasiado fuerte. — Yona la perseguía con una taza de agua por todo el lugar. — Es inútil si se va ahora, su hermano se casara en dos días y su presencia es obligatorio... iremos de todos modos.

— No me importa. — Le dijo la rubia mientras metía algunas prendas de valor en una bolsa pequeña, no llevaría consigo el montón de vestidos inútiles que le habían dado en este castillo, tenia mejores en su país. — ¡No me interesa! — le grito a nadie pero al pobre Yona sintió que fue a ella. — Todos me ven a diario sufriendo, de mal humor, aburrida, triste y SOLA. — Temari se quito el vestido.— Y a nadie le interesa... pues a mi no me interesa que me escuchen gritar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Saki, su otra dama de compañía entro con un elegante vestido. — ¿Yona? — Dijo buscando a la castaña por toda la habitación. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Saki lucia horrorizada de ver tela y perlas por toda la habitación. — I- iras... ¿Iras a la fiesta?

— Me temo que ahora... — dijo señalando con la mirada a la estresada princesa. — Me es imposible asistir.

— ¿Que fiesta?— Temari las miro en busca de respuestas. — ¡Óiganme que fiesta!

Saki miro al suelo avergonzada. — Una fiesta de mascaras princesa... ¡No le diga a la señora Yoshino que vamos a esa fiesta!

— No iba a decir nada... ¿Que hacen en esas fiestas? — Temari había escuchado de ellas pero en Suna estaban prohibidas, llevar mascaras era signo de traición o espionaje.

— Pues... — Saki entro rápidamente a la habitación y cerro la puerta. — Son divertidas para nosotras, las de clase baja o media, podemos bailar con príncipes, podemos conocer a personas, coquetear y mas sin que sepan quienes somos... aunque llevamos mascaras es como simplemente ser nosotros sin importar nuestra clase.

— Yo solo quería asistir porque... estaba curiosa, tenia curiosidad. — Yona parecía avergonzada.

— Deje ir a Yona, ella merece tener una noche de felicidad. — Saki sonrió coqueta y saco de su bolsa una mascara color café. — He ido a esas fiestas y sin duda alguna, son tan divertidas ¡Siempre terminas con alguien al caer la noche!

Temari sonrió, parecía divertido y en parte Yona se merecía aquello, era una chica tan cerrada pero enamoradiza, quizás, correría con mas suerte que Temari y conocería al amor de su vida sin siquiera verle el rostro. — Bien... solo ve. — Ambas servidoras sonrieron de felicidad y corrieron hacia la puerta para prepararse. — Pero...

Yona se giro y Saki miro a la futura reina preocupada.

— Díganme... ¿Son tan mal vistas en Konoha? — Saki parpadeo como loca y luego se acerco.

— Son mal vistas porque la mayoría de los infieles asisten, también es divertido eso... — Saki sonrió. — Yo... cuando iba con la señorita Tenten, solo mirábamos fijamente a cada invitado que coqueteaba con nosotras o cualquier chica... ¡Des cubrimos a miles de personas importantes!

— Vaya. — Temari se cruzo de brazos y se puso de pie. — Pues tendrán que prestarme un vestido, he destrozado todos los que el rey me dio... — Yona sonrió de oreja a oreja, al recordar lo divertido que era irse de fiesta en Suna con su reina y sus amigas. — Y una mascara lo suficientemente grande, la reina no puede estar en esas fiestas...

Saki sonrió y aplaudió. — Me encantaría... ¡Pero en el juicio, solo usted sera culpable! — Todas comenzaron a reír y se prepararon para aquella noche, Temari estaba feliz, quizás después de tanto tiempo la pasaría genial. Paso llave a su puerta, coloco algunas sillas delante y con ayuda de Yona comenzó a lanzar unas sabanas atadas por la ventana, la Temari antigua estaba de vuelta.

UUUUUUUUUU **BBBBBBBB** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Temari llevaba un vestido que quizás costaba una cuarta parte de los suyos pero era hermoso y mucho mas liviano, había decidido entonces soltar su cabello, las chicas de clase alta nunca soltarían su cabello así que la haría lucir mas diferente, seria un problema terrible, según lo que había escuchado de Saki, si descubrían que la reina se encontraba en una baile de este tipo, podrían incluso, castigarle... Yoshino y su familia odiaban los bailes ya que, la antigua novia de Shikaku, el difunto rey les encantaba y siempre terminaba invitándolo. La mascara que había recibido de Saki era enorme, con unos grandes orificios en los ojos y nariz, llena de piedras preciosas y de un color blanco perlado, incluso tenia rubor en las mejillas falsas, sus labios habían quedado al descubierto por lo que decidió seguir el consejo de Yona y pintarles con un poco de flores.

Habían bajado por la ventana con la ayuda de la sabana y atándola a un gran muro de la habitación, entre risas y cuchicheos pudieron llegar hasta el patio trasero y con la ayuda de uno de los guardias de la familia Uchiha, que al parecer mantenía un romance con Saki, si no fuese Temari quien estuviese escapando, quizás buscarían a las chicas a la entrada pero... ¡Se trataba de la reina! Las chicas habían cubierto su rostro durante todo el camino, ni siquiera su enamorado sabia quien era la otra acompañante.

El chico las dejo en el carruaje para luego retirarse, utilizar el carruaje sin permiso de los dueños de la casa era un gran problema . — No es nada serio... solo nos encontramos en ocasiones. — alego Saki al despedirse del chico.

La fiesta era en una enorme palacio, según los rumores, pertenecientes a la familia Senju, una antigua familia dedicada a la diversión y con una terrible reputación con sus grandes fiestas y apuestas. El palacio lucia increíble, lleno de muchas flores y muchas personas con mascaras, la verdad, para ella que no conocía a nadie de esta ciudad le era difícil reconocer rostros y esperaba que así fuese con ella.

Caminaron por toda la habitación y luego de media hora de recorrer el lugar encontraron a un chico, que según Saki, lucia como uno de sus "amigos". — El es tan gracioso... ¡Tienen que conocerle! — Fueron hasta donde estaba el, junto a un gran grupo de hombres que compartían chistes y mas, todos lucían mascaras tan grandes como la de Temari y ella pensó que de seguro eran personas muy importantes. — Que bueno verte.

— Mi linda Saki... ¿Quienes te acompañan? — El muchacho alzo la vista hacia Temari y Yona, Yona a diferencia de Temari, había recogido mucho su cabello algo inusual en ella. — Por mas que las miro no logro descubrir quienes son.

— Te sorprendería saber quien es la morena... — Yona comenzó a reír mientras Saki la señalaba, Temari se hizo a un lado para dejar que su compañera Yona fuese el centro de atención, ella definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

El muchacho sonrió, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y una piel morena, muy morena, que hacia que sus dientes lucieran mas llamativos. — Pues... sera genial si me permites bailar con ella. — Saki miro a Yona quien asintió con una sonrisa, luego de unos segundos desapareció con el chico.

Saki se acerco a Temari y comenzó a empujarle hacia otro lugar. — Yona estará bailando quizás... toda la noche. — Temari asintió y la muchacha sonrió, su mascara apenas cubría sus ojos. — Yo... quisiera encontrarme con alguien. — Ah, claro, estaba diciéndole que si podía dejarle sola algunos minutos, Temari sonrió, las chicas querían divertirse y ella no podía impedírselos, la habían ayudado a olvidar todo lo sucedido hoy y a relajar su mente, quizás mañana, la partida a Suna no seria tan incomoda.

— No te preocupes Saki... nos vemos en este lugar apenas termine la noche. — Saki sonrió de oreja a oreja y Temari le guiño un ojo, que quizás no fue tan visible para la chica; Saki sin duda alguna sabia como divertirse y aunque no le trasmitía tanta confianza como Yona, parecía mas fiable que el resto de sus damas de compañía. La muchacha se despidió y desapareció entre la multitud, Temari recibió una copa de una mesero y decidió conocer mas aquel gran palacio, camino entre las otras salas, el comedor, curiosa miro las cocinas, subió unas escaleras y miro la vista desde el gran balcón, algunos hombres le dedicaron miradas y ella le dedicaba sonrisas; bajo nuevamente y terminando su copa, tomo otra que la acompañaría por el recorrido hacia el patio trasero.

Era un lugar esplendido, lleno de rosas, tulipanes, margaritas y cualquier otra flor que estuviese llena de pétalos, le pareció increíble caminar por allí, le fascinaban las plantas y lo que podían llegar a expresar, aunque las flores no eran sus favoritas, regalaban vistas increíbles. — ¿Te gustan? — la voz de un hombre llamo su atención, Temari giro y vacilante oculto la copa tras suyo, era la costumbre. — Dicen que la familia Yamanaka las viene a plantar un día antes del baile pero las deudas hacen que las retiren un día después.

Temari asintió, el muchacho era alto y delgado y su mascara era de color negro, para nada llamativa, su ropa lucia tan simple como su forma de hablar, le recordó a como vestía Daimaru uno de sus amigos en Konoha, muy molesto por cierto.

— ¿Eres de aquí?— El le dijo acercándose un poco a ella, Temari por instinto retrocedió y termino chocando una maceta enorme. — Lo siento... no quiero asustarte.

— No. — Ella sonrió y se alejo de la maceta que la hizo parecer torpe. — Eh... no es nada. — No quería hablar demasiado, el acento de su pueblo era notorio en cualquier lugar asi que se limitaba a sonreír.

— No eres de aquí... — El se alejo, como dándole paso a la chica para que le siguiese. — Lo se porque... hablas diferente.

Ella ladeo la cabeza y dejo la copa a un lado de la banca mas cercana. El chico continuo caminando y ella sintió que debía de seguirla, aquella conversación no había terminado. — Bueno... — Temari busco la ciudad mas cercana a Suna, donde había ido hace un año con su familia, el acento era similar. — Soy de la aldea Roja.

El se giro y chasqueo los dedos. — Sabia que eras de por ahí. — Continuo caminando, la música sonaba cada vez mas cercana. — Hablan como si cantasen.

Temari sonrió, aquello había sido grosero pero la sonrisa del chico la hizo olvidar la ofensa. — Un poco. — Fue lo que respondió, el muchacho se giro y sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos no eran visibles a través de la mascara, una mascara sin forma que apenas podía darle una idea de como lucia bajo ella.

— ¿Viniste sola?

— No. — El la miro esperando a que dijese mas. — Con mis amigas. — El chico asintió y continuo su camino, ahora giraban en una esquina llena de amarilis. Temari les dedico una olfateada y continuo su camino. — ¿Tu?

— Una amiga... prefiere besar al chico cuando tiene una mascara puesta. — Temari comenzó a reír y el se giro para mirarle. — Es que ella... tiene mucho dinero, el no.

— ¿Eso importa?

El negó. — No. — Se detuvo en seco y giro, Temari casi choca con el de no ser porque miraba al frente. — Para ella si.

— Pues... es tonto. — La rubia se encogió de hombros y rodeo al muchacho buscando entonces la salida de su emboscada. — Ojala tuviese yo la libertad de besar a quien quisiera.

— ¿No puedes? — Rayos, había hablado demasiado, extranjera, casada, triste... definitivamente sabría quien era.

— Puedo. — le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa. — Pero... soy pobre. — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y el asintió. — Bueno no tan pobre pero... lo suficiente como para no besar a alguien que me gustase.

El se cruzo de brazos, la noche oscura hacia que todo el traje negro del chico se camuflaje-ara con el resto del lugar, apenas y las luces del palacio les dedicaban una mirada. — Estas enamorada.

— No. — Ella lo soltó como si se tratase de la cosa mas absurda. — Es solo que... sueño cosas como toda persona.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — el cambio el tema, de seguro porque los hombros de Temari lucieron decaídos al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Ella negó, no quería volver dentro y presionar a sus compañeras a regresar con su triste mirada. — Prefiero quedarme aquí.

— Bailemos aquí. — La mano del chico se extendió y Temari sonrió nerviosa. ¿Estaba correcto disfrutar de aquella conversación? ¿Estaba correcto querer tomar la mano del chico y bailar? No estaba segura, nunca antes había estado casada. Temari le dio la mano, aceptando entonces el baile; Hacia mucho tiempo que no bailaba con alguien y parecía que aquel chico simplemente quería bailar ya que nunca le presto atención a Temari mientra se movía suavemente de aquí para allá, pasos pausados y apenas se miraban.

No supo con exactitud cuantos minutos pasaron cuando escucho personas llegar al patio ¿había terminado aquella fiesta? ¡Tenia que encontrarse con sus amigas! El Termino el baile y Temari le dedico una corta reverencia para entonces girarse, debía de irse, tenia que encontrarse con ellas. — Espera.

— ¿Si? — La rubia giro y sus rizos se movieron por todo el lugar, el chico miro por encima de ella, como si alguien estuviera cerca y lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse a ella, tanto que el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir, fuerte, muy fuerte, cerro sus ojos cuando sintió los labios del muchacho acercarse contra los suyos y segundos después separarse dejándola quieta, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

— Supongo que hoy besaste a quien querías. — Temari sonrió con los ojos cerrados, apenas los abrió el chico había desaparecido.

UUUUUUUUUU **BBBBBBBB** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Como lamento estar casada. — Temari tocaba su pecho dentro de aquel carruaje. — Debe ser el hombre mas, pero mas, pero mas aaaaaaaaaa... — Las chicas reían al escuchar a la reina enmascarada.

Yona se cruzo de brazos. — Pues... yo agradezco a los cielos que estoy soltera porque ese moreno...— Yona tomo su mano y comenzó a besarla como loca. — Estuvo a punto de hacerme mujer en un baño.

— ¡Puerca! — Temari la golpeo y la chica comenzó a reír. — Se que mientes...

— Lo hace. — Dijo la experta Saki. — La vi perfectamente salir de un carruaje. — Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír. — Mi reina, juro solemnemente que nada saldrá de mi boca, puede confiar en mi...

— Lo se. — Temari tomo la mano de la chica. — Me hiciste tener la mejor noche de mi vida


	8. Charla

Las chicas bajaron del carruaje y con cuidado acompañaron a Saki hacia la sabana que servia de escalera, el plan era que subiese, entrara a la habitación y pudiese quitar todos los seguros para que las chicas pasaran; con dificultad la muchacha subió aquella tela, la habitación de Temari no era tan alta aunque fue muy fácil, se pregunto si alguien había visto aquello y pensó que mañana era otro día perfecto para consecuencias. —Vayan a la puerta de la cocina, les abriré por allá. — susurro Saki una vez en el balcón. 

Las muchachas corrieron hacia alla descalzas, sus zapatos eran muy ruidosos, los guardias alarmados miraban a Temari, pero al percatarse de que era ella simplemente se mantenian en silencio. Una vez en el gallinero la puerta de la cocina se abrio, Saki las miraba preocupada.  
Temari entro, la cocina oscuras, olor a panes, carnes y leche. — Vamos a la habitación todas... necesito desahogarme. — Temari comento y Yona soltó una risita divertida. 

— ¿Donde estaban? — La voz de un chico y su silueta las hizo estremecer, Temari abrazo a Yona y Yona abrazo a Saki.

— En... mi casa. — Saki soltó. — Ahora nos iremos a dormir su alteza, con su permiso. Así que se trataba del rey, Temari ni siquiera estaba familiarizada con su cara mucho menos con su silueta en la oscuridad, la princesa entonces, ahora con mas desdén, camino hacia la salida de la cocina pasando al lado de su esposo. 

— Vayámonos. — Ordeno la reina. — Buenas noches. — Fue lo siguiente que dijo para el muchacho. 

Unos pasos las seguían, era el por supuesto y ahora bajo la luz de algunas velas podía ver que se encontraba en pijamas y con unos panes en sus manos. — Mamá... — dijo esto para que ellas girasen a mirarle. — Se molestara mucho si sales tanto de noche, mejor ten cuidado. 

— Con todo el respeto... métase en sus asunto rey. — Temari le dedico una sonrisa, el chico comenzó a reír y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. 

— Que molesta... — fue lo que susurro para entonces dirigirse a su cuarto. Las chicas continuaron su camino y Temari refunfuñaba en cada paso, el piso estaba helado y sus pies descalzos deseaban encontrarse con su tibia cama. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, tela por todas partes, un montón de sabanas hatadas (que tuvieron que desatar para poder dormir abrigadas) y perlas y joyas por todo el piso.

Luego de acomodar lo que pudieron las tres chicas se acostaron en la gran cama, en dos días su hermano se casaría, partirían a Suna, Temari no podía haber tenido una mejor despedida. — ¿Y como se veía? — Le pregunto Saki curiosa.

— Como la noche... — fue la respuesta de la chica embobada.

Yona intrigada soltó.— ¿Besaba bien?

Temari sonrió y dudo algunos segundos. —Supongo... no se mucho de besos, pero, — La rubia cubrió su rostro y comenzó a patalear. — eran suaves.

Luego de mas preguntas y descripciones las chicas se rindieron y obedecieron al sueño, durmieron durante horas y en diferentes posiciones, por alguna razón, Temari, luego de tanto tiempo se sentía mas relajada al dormir, estuvo en paz y no sintió la gran necesidad de despertar a las siete de la mañana.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

— Señorita Temari. — Yona la movía desesperadamente. — Despierte.

Temari se despertó alarmada y miro en dirección a Yona, la chica estaba aterrada, pálida. — ¿Que ocurre? — Se puso de pie e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara, Yona la seguía. 

— La reina... Ella se llevo a Saki apenas amaneció, y bueno, me pareció correcto despertarla pero... me dormí. — Yona miro hacia la ventana, el día estaba soleado, ya eran pasada las siete de seguro. — Y acabo de despertar y pues, lo recordé y no se... ¡Estoy nerviosa! — Yona empezó a caminar de aquí para allá. — ¡Imagínese si dice que otro hombre la beso! 

Temari negó y tomo la mano de Yona. — No les pasara nada, no lo permitiré, fue mi culpa dejarlas salir... ademas, Saki no dirá nada, no estaremos en problemas. 

— Lo estaremos, usted es la reina, se supone que no puede saltar por ventanas y escapar de noche sin autorización del rey. — Yona comenzo a lagrimear. — No quiero que me corten la cabeza.

Temari rodó los ojos, Yona solía ser demasiado sensible. — Nadie nos quitara la cabeza. Ya cálmate, vamos a desayunar y preguntemos por Saki. — Temari se coloco un manto sobre su pijama y unos tacos bajos, no tenia demasiados vestidos disponibles así que... su pijama estaba bien para ir a desayunar un día cualquiera. Salio de su habitación seguida de una Yona lloriqueando, camino el pasillo y escuchaba voces en las escaleras, hasta que estuvo en ella pudo descubrir de quien se trataba.

— Buenos días. — Ino le sonrió, la chica llevaba unos pijamas de chico y su largo cabello rubio suelto, tenia un cabello hermoso; a su lado estaba Shikamaru quien bromeaba con otro chico regordete, los tres llevaban la misma ropa holgada, la misma que utilizaba el chico para dormir. — El es Chouji, quizás no le viste en la boda porque estaba reuniéndose con su futura esposa. — El regordete sonrió hacia Temari y le saludo con la mano, Temari le dedico una sonrisa y siguió de largo bajando entonces las escaleras. — ¡La única que le cae mal soy yo! 

Temari escucho aquello y suspiro, no le caía mal simplemente no quería lanzarse le encima y ser su mejor amiga por siempre. Giro su rostro y miro de reojo a los tres amigos ¿Que hacían dos hombres y una mujer durmiendo juntos? o eso parecía teniendo en cuenta que todos bajaban de la escalera este, donde solo hay tres habitaciones. Temari se dirigió entonces al gran comedor, que se encontraba vació a excepción de los guardias, Kurenai y su pequeña; para su sorpresa Shikamaru y sus amigos lo siguieron ¿Iba a desayunar con ella? que se sentaran en la misma mesa era tan extraño, todos los días pasados estuvo metido en su "sala privada" alias, la biblioteca. Temari tomo asiento, Yona a su lado hizo lo mismo y los tres amigos entre risas y habladurías se sentaron frente a Temari. 

— Saki esta bien. — le susurro Kurenai a Yona. — Es solo que... naturalmente sera castigada. — Temari alzo la mirada hacia Kurenai, estaba a punto de pedir explicaciones cuando unos pasos firmes entraron en la habitación, todos giraron a mirar a la madre de Shikamaru quien se acercaba con un gran bolso en su mano derecha y Saki y un chico alto a su izquierda, la chica llorando y el muchacho mirando hacia el suelo. 

— Me parece perfecto que todos estén aquí.— La madre de Shikamaru, Yoshino señalo a los dos chicos a su lado. — ¡Estos dos jóvenes se encargaron de faltarle el respeto a quienes le dan de comer! — La mujer miro a Temari y la rubia la miro fijamente, si tenia que defender a Saki lo haría. Yoshino aparto la mirada para luego mirar a su hijo. — Pero me he enterado de todo por la boca de Saki... — Yona miro a Temari, quien mantenía su mirada firme hacia la señora. — ¿COMO... — bajo la voz un poco y levanto el bolso que llevaba en su mano, haciendo entonces que cayeran sobre la mesa unas seis mascaras, todas ellas de diferente colores, Temari por supuesto reconoció la suya y la de sus amigas, pero las otras... — ¿Como se atreven a ir a esa clase de fiestas? — La mujer señalo a Temari. — ¿Usted...salto por la ventana? — La chica no respondió porque miraba aun las mascaras sobre la mesa.

— Si. — Yona le confeso entre lagrimas. — Lo siento tanto... lo sentimos, lo sentimos. — La castaña se puso de pie para entonces dedicarle a la reina una exuberante reverencia. 

— Mamá... — Shikamaru quiso decir algo pero su madre le hizo callar. 

— Silencio. — La mujer tomo entre sus manos una de las mascaras, color negro, sencilla y totalmente plana, con apenas unos orificios para los ojos y nariz. — ¿Como te atrev- 

— No, no, no... — Temari se puso de pie y cubrió su boca. Yona, Saki y Yoshino le miraban sorprendidas a la chica que se había puesto de pie dejando caer a medias el manton sobre su ropa. Kurenai se levanto para tratar de calmar a la chica en caso de cualquier inconveniente. Temari comenzó a negar, y trato de verdad de recordar otro rasgo que diferenciara aquellas mascaras pero no podía, incluso a medida que pensaba y recordaba si podía encontrar similitudes como su altura o su cabello negro, aunque no recordaba si era largo como el de Shikamaru. La rubia ni siquiera quería mirar en su dirección, le avergonzaba tanto descubrir que era el, porque, obviamente el sabia que ella lo había disfrutado ¡Por Dios, ella le sonrió! y ahora, con todas las mascaras allí de seguro el también lo había descubierto.

— ¿De que te ríes Shikamaru si te estoy hablando en serio?— la voz de su madre despertó del trance a Temari, confirmandole entonces, que todo aquello era cierto. — ¡Eres el rey, pero, yo soy tu madre! 

— Yo... — Temari empezó a hablar y entonces, para evitar mas problemas y confusiones, ya de pie, le dedico una reverencia a la antigua reina, que solían llamarle reina aun. — Lo siento. 

— Te puedo perdonar que fueses a esas fiestas porque por supuesto mi inútil hijo no se ha dedicado ni un minuto de su tiempo a hablarte sobre la familia. — Le dijo la madre del muchacho, Temari aun permanecía mirando al suelo en plena reverencia, no tenia ganas de mirar al frente. — ¿Pero escapar por la ventana? ¡Podrías tener un bebe en tu vientre! 

— Lo lamento. — repitió la chica. — Debe entenderme... vivir aquí es un infierno para mi, por ende le pido que deje libre de castigos a Saki y Yona y los tome todos contra mi. — Temari entonces levanto la mirada y miro a la pobre Saki, quien se encontraba confundida. — Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo soy yo.

— ¿No fueron juntos? — pregunto la madre en dirección a su hijo. 

— No. — Dijo Shikamaru. — Ni siquiera sabia que irían hasta que nos encontramos.

Temari miro en otra dirección fastidiada, lo que mas le molestaba es que se había hecho ilusiones, se había imaginado cursiladas y le había gustado, inclusive había catalogado el día de ayer como la mejor noche, bah, bobadas. A medida que pensaba mas en aquello podía sentir la sangra hirviendo en su rostro, estaba tan molesta, primero porque de seguro el solo quiso burlarse de ella y segundo porque, en este momento de seguro se seguía burlando de ella; Temari miraba los platos mientras escuchaba los regaños de la madre de Shikamaru hacia su hijo y amigos, recalcando que Chouji no pudo haber aparecido por arte de magia y que los carruajes no se manejaron solos a mitad de la noche, Yona se le pidió que se sentara y la chica entre lagrimas estuvo al lado de su ama, quien ahora, con toda la furia acumulada dentro de si apretaba sus puños y mandíbula esperando el momento perfecto para soltarlo. 

Giro su cabeza, de una forma exagera, hacia Shikamaru quien miraba a su madre dándole algunas explicaciones, la rubia aclaro su garganta. — Lo siento reina, necesito... preguntarle algo al ... a su hijo. — para no decir nada peor.

La reina asintió entonces y espero por la pregunta de la chica quien ahora miraba el suelo, nerviosa, furiosa, pero sobretodo, furiosa. Alzo entonces su mirada y ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca cuando el muchacho le respondió. — Si, era yo. — Temari lo miro boquiabierta por unos segundos, segundos en los que nadie en el lugar terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba, Temari salio de entre la silla y la mesa y camino en dirección al muchacho, quien sonriendo escapo de su lugar y comenzó a caminar al rededor de la mesa. — No deberías estar molesta... debería estarlo yo.

— ¡Cállate! — le dijo ella y todos se sorprendieron, ¿como podía hablarle al rey así? — Jugaste conmigo.

— Claro que no.

— ¡Lo hiciste! — la muchacha le grito desde el otro lado de la mesa, Shikamaru intento caminar mas rápido cuando la joven se acercaba, pero ella tomo la manga de su camisa y lo hizo detenerse. — ¡No sabes ... — empezó a decir con la mirada directamente en los ojos del chico, Shikamaru continuaba sonriendo, divertido por toda la situación. — ¡No sabes cuanto te odio! — le dijo ella y se cruzo de brazos. — ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! — Se alejo de el y comenzó a mover las manos en el aire. — ¡Y lo sabes y me haces esto... Dios, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento!

— Ya no empieces a decir cosas que no son ciertas. 

— Es cierto. — le respondió ella. — Estaba feliz porque pensaba que no eras tu. — Saki y Yona se miraron boquiabierta e intentaron contener la risa. Yoshino y sus amigos miraban la escena confusos, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. — Hubiese preferido que no hicieras nada y me ignorases.

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque te gusto? ¡No seas molesta Temari simplemente fue un beso... — El muchacho caminaba entonces hacia ella, lucia ahora menos sonriendo y mas molesto. — No puedo creer... enserio, ¿hubieses preferido a otra persona? ¿tanto me odias? — El chico se cruzo de brazos pero Temari continuo mirándole. — La verdad el único que tiene derecho a estar molesto aquí soy yo... 

— Me mentiste... ¡Ahora te odio mucho, mucho mas! — La muchacha gruño y dio una patada al suelo. — Te... ¿Te parece correcto casarte conmigo y luego ignorarme todos los días de la vida mientras me envías regalos ridículos? — Temari negó entonces. — ¿Crees que eso me hace... quererte mas? ¡No! — Ella lanzo al suelo el tan molesto manton que la cubría pero ahora solo estorbaba. Shikamaru lucia sorprendido con cada confesión, sus cejas se alzaban y su boca intentaba decir algo.— ¿Como crees que me voy a sentir cuando lo único emocionante que me paso en esta terrible ciudad, vino del culpable de que este aquí? 

— Pues... no sabia que te molestaban mis regalos. — El se encogió de hombros y miro hacia Kurenai quien le miraba avergonzada, Shikamaru suspiro y abría la boca intentando decir algo hasta que por fin di— Yo solo estoy tratando de darte espacio. — Temari negó y recogió el manton del suelo, no quería estar mas alli, no quería mirarle mas y por supuesto no quería tener que soportar terminar aquel desayuno. — ¿Tanto te molesto besarme? 

— No.— Ella le miro. — La verdad fue genial besarte, el problema es que seas tu. — Temari se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, todos en el lugar miraban la escena confundidos a excepción de Yona y Saki que entendieron en parte lo que sucedía. Shikamaru fue tras Temari quien al percatarse del chico comenzó a subir mas rápido las escaleras. — No me sigas. — El le ignoro y continuo subiendo hasta que la muchacha desapareció junto al chico en el pasillo. 

Yoshino estaba mirando hacia donde hace algunos segundos estaban su hijo y nuera discutiendo, Kurenai miraba su plato confundida, tratando de atar todos los cabos de aquella situación, Chouji e Ino hablaban entre si tratando de entender, Saki y Yona se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas. Los guardias y mayordomos no entendían nada cosa que les frustraba, si no podían soltar nada en la calle por lo menos... ¡debían de explicarse bien! 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

— Temari. — Shikamaru la perseguía, la chica corrió hasta su habitación pero el muchacho fue mas rápido y le impidió cerrar la puerta. Ella lo miraba con furia, enserio le miraba mal, Shikamaru nunca se imagino que ella pudiese odiarle tanto, pensaba era normal que actuase así, pero desde ayer estaba demasiado desanimado, ademas de que llevaba dos semanas completas sin salir de la biblioteca por sentirse demasiado inútil como para hacer sentir cómoda a su esposa en la primera vez, se había enterado entonces por confesión de su propia esposa que prefería besar a otras personas y que se sentía atrapada, ella mismo se lo había dicho a un "extraño", y se lo dijo a el hoy; ella sin lugar a duda era mas expresiva que el, el podría decirle cosas lindas pero nunca podría decirle como se sentía y estaba empezando a pensar que ella era todo lo contrario, porque era perfecta para decir cosas crueles pero terminaba expresándose muy bien. — Hablemos. — fue lo que le dijo y la chica suspiro rendida y cerro la puerta. 

— No te perdonare jamas.

— En algún momento nos íbamos a volver a besar.

Ella negó. — No. — Se cruzo de brazos. — Estaba decidida a solo hacer lo que se debe hacer para tener hijos. — Shikamaru rodó los ojos y murmuro algo parecido a "que molesto". 

— Mira. — El camino un poco por la habitación mirando todo los que estaba destrozado, sabia de ello claro, le avisaron que en el patio trasero encontraron vestidos y zapatos. — Yo te reconocí inmediatamente pensé en un momento que lo habías hecho tu, porque, no querías hablarme. — Ella intento hablar pero Shikamaru se adelanto. — Si te bese es porque... me molestaba que dijeras que no podías besar a quien quisieras. 

Temari comenzó a reír, se esta burlando. — ¡Porque no puedo!. — La muchacha se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿A quien quieres besar? — le dijo Shikamaru, lucia demasiado serio, no aburrido, ni fastidiado, ni con sueño, serio. 

— ¿Que?

— Te pregunto si quieres besar a alguien.

La chica le miro confundida. — No. — Temari se sonrojo, la verdad no tenia planeado besar a nadie mas, es solo que, le hubiese gustado casarse con alguien que le provocara besar... el continuo hablando, ella bien pudo haberle prestado atención pero comenzó a recordar como el le beso ayer, y como lo había hecho su noche de bodas, siempre fue suave pero hasta ayer se había dado cuenta de que los besos podían hacerte sentir muchas cosas, la sensación de hormigueo y su estomago revuelto volvieron, eso solo había sentido mientras el... 

— Oye. — Shikamaru chasqueo frente a la mirada de la chica, muy cerca de ella cosa que hizo que ella se apartase asustada. — Lo siento. — dijo el alejándose. — Parecía que... estuvieras en otro lugar.

— Lo siento. — Ella comenzó a caminar nerviosa. — No... no escuche que dijiste, estaba pensando en otra cosa, lo siento. — Temari se giro para mirar hacia las ventanas, en verdad se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir mientras recordaba todo, las sensaciones, ayer, aquella vez, y estar con el aquí la hacia sentir ansiosa, tenia ganas de tocarle pero sabia que no podía hacerle ¿porque tenia ganas de tocarle? ¿en que estaba pensando? Temari negaba repetidas veces mientra el la miraba confundida. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. — Escucha... Te perdono pero, vete. 

— ¿Que? — El la miro confundido y la chica se acerco y comenzó a empujarle, pero apenas toco el pecho del chico sus mejillas se pusieron tan rosas que Shikamaru se sintió mal por ella, ¿que le ocurría?. — Tranquila, ya me voy.

— Si. — Ella sonrió. — No vengas mas aquí, ni se te ocurra acercarte y menos... vestido así. — Temari lo señalo. — Ah... estas en pijamas. — Ella lucia ofendida ahora, como si todo el rato que tenia en pijamas no hubiese pasado jamas y este fuese la primera vez que lo viera. — En realidad no te perdono. Adiós. 

La puerta se cerro frente a su cara y Shikamaru había quedado igual o peor que antes, suspiro, tratar de caerle bien a ella no era difícil y eso lo comprobó ayer, lo difícil era caerle bien después de haberse acostado con ella. Shikamaru camino entonces hacia la biblioteca, quizás pasaría allí las ultimas horas antes de la partida a Suna.

Temari estaba en su habitación, pegada contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, porque, por primera vez en su vida había tenido el pensamiento mas... extraño de todos, el pensamiento del que se sentía arrepentida y sucia, ¿Como llego eso a su mente? ¿Era tan fácil ella para solo imaginar esas cosas por haber recibido un lindo beso? La chica trataba de que las imágenes que se había imaginado hace unos minutos desapareciera pero seguían llegando a su mente, frustrada se acostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, se dejaría llevar por el cansancio y si no era así llamaría a Yona para que le diese te de lavanda, necesitaba dejar de pensar tantas tonterías; toco su estomago revuelto y le pidió a los dioses que detuvieran el hormigueo que sentía en su cuerpo y la sensación de insatisfacción que estaba en su mente.


	9. La Arena

— Bien, Ino y Chouji irán junto a Yona, Saki y Theo. — Kurenai señalaba un gran carruaje que reposaba frente a la gran casa. — Los reyes irán, por supuesto en el carruaje mayor, la tercera es para equipaje... 

Temari abrazo el brazo de su amiga Yona, desde ayer en la noche Yona la notaba demasiado nerviosa, le pidió te de lavanda cinco veces, toda la noche estuvo moviéndose de aquí para allá pero nunca dijo ni una palabra, en la mañana se despertó primero que todos y bajo a la cocina a comer a escondidas, y esta tarde, le pidió que por favor le consiguiera los libros más graciosos que los llevaría consigo al viaje, Yona simplemente asintió, de seguro eran síntomas de embarazos... ¿Odian aparecer a las dos semanas? — Porque... — Susurro la ahora, temerosa Temari haciendo que todos la miraran. — ¿Porque solo vamos a ir el rey y yo en ese gran carruaje? 

— Es la obligación de cada nación presentar en conjunto a sus gobernantes. — Comento Kurenai, Shikamaru por otra parte se limitó a suspira. Temari asintió y comenzó a imaginarse cosas... raras que podrían suceder en una carroza. 

— Yona... consígueme te de lavanda, quiero dormir todo el viaje. — La rubia toco su cabeza, como si esta doliera y comenzó a hacer pucheros. Shikamaru estaba algo incomodo, ella no había salido ayer en todo el día y hoy decía cosas tan groseras. 

Ino llevaba una gran maleta. — No puedo esperar para ver a Tenten... ¡Por fin una de las chicas se casa! — Ino lanzo la gran maleta en el carruaje preparado para ello. 

— Se siente tan raro ver a Tenten casada. — Shikamaru le comento a su rubia amiga. — Cuando tú te cases siento que voy a llorar. 

— Tu lloras por todo. — Le dijo Ino mirando a Temari, la princesa se sintió acusada. — Pero es más raro que tu estés casado... 

— En parte. — Respondió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. 

Temari había dormido apenas se montó en el carruaje, en ocasiones entreabría sus ojos y se encontraba con Shikamaru leyendo, tarareando o recostado hacia la ventana; Ella no tenía ningunas intenciones de hablar con él, ayer había pasado el día entre decepcionada y alterada y por supuesto no tenía intenciones de conversar con el causante de ello, la chica estaba acostada en el asiento de la derecha, mientras Shikamaru estaba a su frente en el de la izquierda. 

El carruaje dio un gran salto, Temari sabía que era eso, habían llegado a la frontera, para certificar su teoría se levantó del sillón y asomo su cara hacia la ventana, si, lo estaban, y el cielo estaba tan oscuro, estaba previste llegar de noche ya que se habían ido de madrugada, suspiro y sonrió al encontrarse a un ciudadano vestido tan tradicional, sintió el calor en su cuerpo y la fría brisa de la noche. — Estabas despierta. — Shikamaru le dijo a la chica quien se giró para mirarlo. — ¿Solo lo hacías para ignorarme?

— Acabo de despertar. — Le comento ella y saco su lengua.

— Ah... — Dijo el incómodo y apoyo su mandíbula de sus nudillos mientras su codo reposaba en la ventana del carruaje y miro hacia la ventana. — Por fin Sabre como vive la gente de aquí cuando pasan toda su vida en sequía. 

— Idiota. — Temari rodo los ojos, aunque él no pudiese verle. — Ya verás todas las cosas hermosas que hay aquí, porque, — Ella aclaro su garganta. — a diferencia de ti, yo si te mostrare toda mi ciudad.

Él se giró a mirarla y ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos. — Lo hare. —El asintió. —Pero cuando... nos llevemos mejor. No quiero caminar por la ciudad y estar en un lugar donde me recuerde lo mal que me caes. — El sonrió y ella entendió que era, en parte, una broma. 

— Nos llevaremos bien. — Ella asintió. — Ahora me caes peor pero bueno...

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el curioso.

— Por desubicado esposito. — Ella le sonrió, pero luego miro en otra dirección avergonzada. 

Él se encogió de hombros y asintió. — Cuando quieras esposa mía. — Temari sonrió para ocultar la vergüenza que tenía, ¿Porque diablos le había dicho esposo? ¿Qué tonta hace esas cosas? ¿Porque él le había dicho eso? Tonto, no tiene sentido de sensibilidad, ¿No la miro apartando la mirada? eso quiere decir no conversemos más. 

Temari y Shikamaru estuvieron silencio el resto del viaje, ella en ocasiones le señalaba edificios o grandes construcciones importantes y le explicaba un poco sobre ellas, el parecía interesado en escucharle. El carruaje se detuvo frente a un gran palacio, aunque más pequeño que el de Shikamaru, hecho con piedras, ladrillos y muchas, muchas flores y plantas corredizas por todos lados, grandes ventanas y muy iluminado, o eso era lo único que podía ver Shikamaru a través de la pequeña ventana, Temari estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa enorme y movía una pierna impaciente a que abriesen la puerta. 

— Debo salir yo primero. — Le recordó Shikamaru, Temari le sonrió y asintió. 

Abrieron la puerta y se escuchó como les anunciaban, Shikamaru salió del carruaje y se escucharon gritos de unas chicas, Temari sabia quiénes eran por supuesto, la mano del chico se extendió y Temari la tomo, apretándola fuerte de tanta emoción, se impulsó y salió del carruaje para encontrarse con sus hermanos, Baki, Matsuri, Sari, Ki y Yukata. — ¡Hola! — Temari salto sobre el grupo de chicas para luego saludar a sus familiares, Baki y Tenten. 

— Princesa... — Sari le sonrió. — Tenia tanto sin pasarme por el castillo, he venido especialmente por usted.

Matsuri ojeaba a Shikamaru de arriba para abajo. — Es muy lindo. — Sari estuvo de acuerdo con una asentida. — Su alteza. — Le dijo dedicándole una reverencia, lo mismo hicieron el resto de las personas, Tenten saludaba a Saki y los chicos de Konoha, Ino y Chouji, había llegado muchos más, pero solo ellos, por petición de Shikamaru, se quedarían en el castillo junto con Lee y... Neji.

Yukata abrazo a Temari. — Cuéntame esposa. — acaricio la panza de Temari quien comenzó a sonreír. — ¿Ya eres madre? — Las chicas comenzaron a moverla en dirección a la entrada, Temari miro hacia atrás y se encontró con Shikamaru solo asintiendo a los saludos del resto. 

— Esperen. — La rubia salió del círculo de chicas y tomo la mano de Shikamaru. — Ven. — Le dijo mientras caminaba, él le siguió y se encontró con Ino mirándole. Kankuro, Gaara y el resto comenzaban a entrar a la gran casa alegando que realizarían la fiesta de bienvenida para sus invitados. — No seré como tú, no, no. — Ella se giró para mirarle y luego susurro. — No quiero que Kankuro y Gaara sepan que la he pasado mal, por favor, guardemos ese secreto. — Shikamaru asintió y ella le sonrió suavemente. — No, no estoy embarazada... o bueno eso creo, aun no lo sé. — Salto hacia su grupo de amigas. 

— Que bien... ¡Porque hoy hay fiesta! — Sari hizo unos pasos de baile. — Y créeme... tengo tanto tiempo sin ver a las chicas que he estado esperando el día en que volvieras.

Ki miro hacia Sari y susurro. — Se dice que desde que llego la nueva reina, Kankuro no quiere ver a Sari en el castillo...

Temari comenzó a reír y miro hacia Shikamaru. — Sari era novia de Kankuro. — Shikamaru asintió desinteresado en toda la conversación de chicas. — Pues la reina va a tener que soportar verte todos estos días en el castillo... — Temari sonrió de una forma tan coqueta que Shikamaru le pareció tierna. — Ustedes nacieron aquí, tienen más derecho que esa rama de roble de Konoha. 

Yukata abrió los ojos como platos en dirección a Temari, alertándole de la presencia de Shikamaru, ese insulto era solo para las personas de Konoha, Temari sonrió avergonzada y todas comenzaron a reír. — Que imprudente... lo siento su alteza. — Shikamaru sonrió y Matsuri comenzó a chillar al ver la sonrisa del chico.

— Tendrás bebes tan lindos con un papá como él. — Temari la miro incomoda y Matsuri recordó algo y chasqueo sus dedos. — Pero no lo estas... pues tienes que hacerlo para poder estarlo. — Comenzó a decir Matsuri, pero recibió un golpe de Yona, quien se les unía. — Auch. 

— Idiota. — Le comento Yona, todas comenzaron a reír a excepción de Temari que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y soltó la mano de Shikamaru, trago saliva y sus amigas empezaron a asustarse por su reacción, inclusive estaba demasiado sonrojada. — ¿Señorita Temari? ¿Le hizo mal el aire de Suna? Chicas... yo he comido tanto pescado que moriré de felicidad.

Ella asintió, aunque Yona sabía que no se trataba de eso, la había visto así todos estos días. — Vayamos dentro, preparemos todo. — Temari se giró y miro a su esposo que la miraba preocupado. 

— Ya conoces a su rival su alteza. — Le dijo Matsuri tomando, muy confiadamente el brazo del rey para caminar, Shikamaru le pareció una chica demasiado entrometida en todo, pero hacia reír a todos con sus ocurrencias. — Daimaru está loco por Temari, pero... usted es mucho más apuesto. 

— Claro. — Dijo Sari a Matsuri. — Los de la Hoja siempre son apuestos, pero aburridos. 

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Lee y Tenten, junto a un montón de personas más se encontraban en un gran salón frente a un pequeño escenario, había bebidas, postres y más por todas partes, muchas personas comentaban sobre lo hermosa que lucía Temari, o lo extraña que se veía Yona con esa clase de vestidos, Kankuro en ocasiones trataba de conversar con los chicos de Konoha pero apenas y si podía sacarles algo, los tres estaban tan incomodos al igual que Tenten, que no podía soportar saber que Kankuro había invitado a Neji... ¡Lo había hecho apropósito! La chica apenas y si podía estar cómoda en aquel lugar, no le había saludado porque estaba decidida a casarse feliz, no teniendo pensamientos tristes. 

Kankuro había notado, por supuesto, lo incomoda que se encontraba Tenten, pero le parece bien, el también lo estaba y estaba decidido a decirle cual era esa chica para que ambos estuviesen a mano. Tenten le miro cuando sintió la mirada del moreno sobre ella y Kankuro se le acercó para susurrarle. — ¿Conociste a todas las chicas? 

— Si. — Tenten asintió sin demasiado interés, con la cabeza en otros asuntos. 

— Sabes... no sé si te diste cuenta, pero Sari, la de cabello largo. — El dudo antes de decirle, no tenía miedo, ni nervios, simplemente que quizás aquello la ofendería, últimamente ella estaba siendo demasiado cariñosa, demasiado buena y se comportaba tan dulce, pero por supuesto sabía que todo era porque ella en realidad quería llevarse bien con él, no porque le amara, porque no lo hacía. — Era mi novia, la del teatro... por eso es el escenario, se van a presentar. — Tenten le miro incrédula, afirmando entonces que aquello le ofendería. 

— ¿Y me dices por qué? — Le comento alzando su ceja izquierda. 

Kankuro se encogió de hombros. — Me pareció justo... tú tienes meses diciéndome lo mucho que amas a Neji. 

— No seas idiota... tengo más de dos meses sin decirte esas cosas. — Tenten cruzo los brazos y resoplo. — ¿Te encanta hacerme sentir mal cierto?

— Es mi cosa favorita en el mundo cariño. — La chica gruño, luego de unos minutos vio salir a la chica de cabellos negro detrás de las cortinas, llevaba una pequeña camisa ajustada en el pecho y holgada en los brazos, adornado con cuencas e hilos dorados, sus pantalones eran igual de holgados y en la zona de la cadera llevaba un cinturón repleto de piedras y cuencas que se movían con cada paso, sus zapatos eran pequeños y livianos y su abdomen plano estaba al descubierto. 

— Hola. — dijo ella sonriente y coqueta, como toda mujer de teatro. — Pues... yo en representación del teatro de Suna, y con mis compañeras y mejores amigas les presentaremos de una manera elegante el baile tan popular en las calles de nuestro pueblo, era un baile categorizado de vulgar hasta que Rasia, antigua reina de Suna y madre de Rasa el padre de ... — La chica dudo y trago saliva para entonces mirar a Kankuro, Tenten por supuesto se dio cuenta, así como Shikamaru que no pudo evitar sonreír. — nuestro rey. — dijo lo último sonriendo aún más. — se casará con Kito, o como mejor es conocido, el rey rojo. — La chica lanzo al aire una tela color roja y la hizo caer. — Pues esta historia de amor se remota ha muchos años atrás, cuando la hija de los mejores fabricantes de oro del país decidió comenzar a bailar en las calles y teatros de la ciudad. —Sari movió nuevamente la tela, creando la ilusión del viento y entonces Temari salió detrás de una gran pared vistiendo un atuendo similar al de Sari, aunque un poco más cubierto en la zona del abdomen. 

— Oh, me voy a escapar de mis padres y voy a irme a bailar a un bar donde van los hombres más ricos de Suna, pero solo voy por diversión nadie puede saber quién soy. — Temari hablaba muy gracioso, haciendo que todos riesen en la habitación mientras imitaba la voz y actitud de otra persona, tomo un pedazo de tela y cubrió la mitad de su rostro. — Nadie lo sabrá. 

— Por supuesto como todos los hombres. — Continuaba narrando Sari entre risas por la terrible actuación de su amiga. Kankuro sonrió al mirar a Sari, Tenten a su lado suspiro cansándose.— El joven Kito iba todas las noches al bar más popular de la ciudad donde diferentes mujeres bailaban y disfrutaban de la noche.

Un chico alto y de ojos grises y cabello muy bajo casi hasta parecer calvo apareció. —Oh, voy a disfrutar tanto de esta noche en compañía de mis amigos. — el chico se paseó por toda la sala, actuaba mucho mejor que Temari, la música comenzó a sonar y Temari comenzó a simular un baile, demasiado gracioso para la multitud que conocía el original. 

Un montón de gente entro al escenario y comenzaron a mezclarse hasta que Temari y el chico quedaron frente a frente, Sari continuo. — Rasia y Kito se enamoraron, siempre la reconocida por sus hermosos ojos verdes o su valiosos accesorios de oro, como su gran cadena de oro y esmeraldas, la chica siempre cubría su cara pero para él era fácil descubrirla y raptarla, y aunque el intento muchas, muchas veces hacer cosas con ella... — Sari termino de narrar y Daimaru tomo a Temari de la cintura, bailo con ella y simulo un beso, cosa que hizo que la chica lo golpeara, enserio lo golpeara, muchos miraron en dirección a Shikamaru pero el parece solo disfrutar de la obra. — Ella nunca lo permite, no podía hacerlo, estaba comprometida o eso le había dicho sus padres. 

Una nueva música cambio el escenario se transformó, con telas y muchas personas entraron, muchas en realidad eran el grupo de amigas de Temari. — Oh, que fastidio, no quiero casarme nunca en la vida, mi esposo va a ser muy aburrido y yo quiero seguir festejando con mis amigas. — Temari refunfuñaba junto a su pésima actuación, todos reían porque en realidad parece que solo leyese todo aquello que decía. 

— Así que es así... es de familia esa actitud. — Susurro Ino y Kankuro giro sonriente. Shikamaru no miro a Ino, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le escucho.

Daimaru entro a la habitación con una gran corona y muchas ropas sobre él. — Ah, que molesto, me casare amando a otra mujer... mi linda Esmeralda. — Salto un gran suspiro y todos comenzaron a reír. — ¡Papá... has pasar a todos, la fiesta comenzara! 

— En la fiesta de compromiso fueron presentados ambos. — Sari narraba y la música se comenzaba a intensificar. — El la reconoció, gracias a sus hermosos ojos y sus montones de cadenas. — Ambos, Daimaru y Temari se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, en medio de su actuación los tambores sonaban más fuertes. — Aceptaron por supuesto casarse, esa misma noche. — Daimaru cargo exageradamente a Temari y ella comenzó a patalear molesta, definitivamente era una pésima actriz.

— ¡Daimaru bájame, ya no puedes hacer esto! — Comenzaba a decir la chica y todos comenzaron a reír. 

— Bien... — Sari continuo. — A raíz de todo esto el rey acepto que cualquiera que quisiese bailar lo hiciera, quien quisiera mirarlo lo hiciera, a excepción de las mujeres casadas, ellas solo podían mostrarlo a sus esposos. — Sari entonces sonrió hacia la audiencia y dijo mirando a sus amigas. —¡Ahora yo bailare en nombre del rey! — Sari hizo una reverencia y Temari, luego de darle un puñetazo a Daimaru se sentó frente a las chicas, la música comenzó a sonar y todos los que estaban en el escenario hicieron un baile de caderas muy movido y divertido, movían las caderas de aquí para allá, los hombros y abdomen, fueron unos cuantos minutos hasta que comenzaron a patear el piso y la música termino. 

Todos hicieron una reverencia, había sido genial, los de Konoha nunca había visto un baile tan atrevido, pero a la vez muy elegante, parecían serpientes vistiendo oro y telas de la mejor calidad. Kankuro se puso de pie aplaudiendo. — Bueno... las felicito chicas lo hicieron genial, lastima por Temari este año no puede bailar. — Su hermana lo miro fingiendo tristeza y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Sari le sonrió a Kankuro y este asintió y miro en otra dirección.

— Pues... — Temari se encogió de hombros. — Lastimosamente se perdieron lo mejor de Suna.

— Temari eres la mejor. — Grito Daimaru y la chica se giró para mirarle, Daimaru callo y obedeció, Sari le susurro algo e inmediatamente el muchacho cambio su semblante, pobre, no sabía que Shikamaru estaba allí. 

Ino estaba de pie, aplaudiendo y riendo. — Deberías bailar. — le dijo entre risas.

Temari negó. — No puedo. — Ella se sentó en el gran escenario y comenzó a ponerse unos zapatos. — Estoy casada, las leyes solo me permiten bailarle a mi esposo. — Aquello lo dijo con el desinterés más grande, sin esperarse claro una respuesta de Shikamaru. 

— Eso me parece justo. — Lo dijo mirándole, Ino comenzó a reír y Matsuri grito como una loca.

Sari se detuvo en el medio y dedico una reverencia. — Bien... nos retiramos entonces con el permiso del rey, esperamos que hayan disfrutado y le damos la bienvenida a todos a nuestra Arena. — La chica comenzó a caminar cuando Tenten se puso de pie.

— Sari. — le dijo y la muchacha giro inmediatamente. Tenten se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja. — Deberías tener un poco de respeto por mí, teniendo en cuenta tu historia, no deberías estar de coqueta sobre el escenario.

— Oye. — Temari comenzó a ponerse de pie y alzo ambas manos. — Ella siempre es así. 

— Pues me parece incorrecto. — Tenten comenzó a caminar para dejar aquel lugar. — Ven conmigo por favor, quiero hablar contigo. 

— No va a ningún lugar Tenten. — Le dijo Temari confundida. — Ella te puede obedecer el día de mañana pero no hoy, hoy yo soy su princesa, por lo que te pido que dejes esto hasta aquí. 

La castaña continúo mirando a la actriz pelinegra, quien nerviosa jugueteaba con sus manos. — Ella sabe perfectamente que se estaba comportando como una cualquiera y sabe también cuál es su lugar aquí, lo mejor que puede hacer es ubicarse. 

— Kankuro. — Temari miro a su hermano y el simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. — Oye Tenten exijo que te calles, no puedes decirle eso a ella, te lo ordeno. 

— Tu esta casada con Shikamaru, solo eres la hermana del rey, yo seré su esposa, ella me debe más respeto, yo no debo seguir las ordenes de quien no es mi rey. — Fue lo que dijo la muchacha, ella en realidad estaba molesta, celosa, se sentía humillada, sentía que simplemente fue llevada a ver esa obra con la intención de conocer a esa chica y ver cómo le dedicaba miraditas a Kankuro ¿En verdad le gustaba hacerla sentir tan miserable? ¡todos estaban viendo! 

— Pues entonces te ordeno que te calles, te sientes y los problemas que tengas con esa chica lo resuelves a solas y con la presencia de un superior. — Shikamaru comenzó a hablar desde su asiento, calmado y tranquilo. — Yo soy tu rey, y tu familia continuara bajo mi mandato hasta el día en que mueran... cuida tus palabras Tenten. — Tenten miro en dirección a Shikamaru, luego miro a Kankuro el muchacho negó, ella no tuvo que haber hecho aquello, no tuvo que actuar así, Tenten desapareció del lugar furiosa, a punto de llorar y Neji estaba por seguirle, pero Lee lo detuvo.

— Me retiro. — Kankuro se puso de pie y sigue los pasos de su futura esposa.

El salón quedo en silencio, la mayoría no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, que había pasado ni porque Tenten había reaccionado así, Temari estaba cruzada de brazos y Matsuri abrazo con cariño a Sari quien miraba apenada a toda la audiencia. — Pues gente... los invito a ir al gran comedor, tendremos una cena. — Gaara había hablado, estaba de pie esta vez, parece tan incomodo como su hermana. — Y pido disculpas en nombre de mi futura cuñada por todo esto... — El chico se giró hacia Sari. — Agradece al rey de Konoha, pero sabes perfectamente que estabas haciendo.

Sari asintió, no era la primera vez que sucede esto, hacía unos días Tenten había querido ir al teatro, pero terminaron yéndose... ¡Sari no tenía ni idea de que esa iba a ser su esposa! Se sintió tan mal de haber ido tras Kankuro aquella vez que había aceptado sin mas no acercarse más al castillo, Tenten no la había reconocido porque estaba con su traje de baile, pero... Kankuro la reconocida desde cualquier distancia y aun con miles trozos de tela encima.

— ... Y entonces podemos luego tomar un poco de vino en la pirámide... ¡tengo años que no subo la pirámide! 

— No puedes. — Yona le respondió. — Aunque era divertidísimo... cuando tienes bebes no puedes ni beber ni subir pirámides. 

— Que mierda. —Temari miro fastidiada a Shikamaru. — No estoy embarazada.

— ¿Como sabes? — le dijo Ki. Los de Konoha se mantenían al otro lado de la mesa en silencio, había escuchado los planes de Temari de salir a conocer Suna.

— Porque mi instinto de madre me lo dice. — Temari se puso de pie. — Así que vamos a las pirámides... ustedes beben y yo los miro ser felices.

— Que aburrido ser esposa... — Yona cruzo sus brazos y miro a los de Konoha. — Deben estar cansados por el viaje... yo lo estoy, deberíamos dormir. 

Ino se puso de pie. — No, no. — Ella miro a Temari. — Vamos a beber... dicen que los mejores licores están aquí y papá no me deja beber... ¡es mi oportunidad! 

— Lo son. — Temari le respondió a la rubia poniéndose también de pie, llevaba aun las ropas de Suna. — y voy a beber también... los bebes se pueden hacer todos los días.

Shikamaru sonrió y negó. — No vas a beber.

— Ay Shikamaru no seas aburrido. — Ino lo golpeo. — Luego de beber puedes ir y hacer un bebecito.

— Mi mamá se mataría si se entera que la deje Ino... sabes cómo es mamá cuando se enfada. 

Ino resoplo y se cruzó de brazos. — A ver... — Ella miro a Temari. — Con el entusiasmo de ustedes dos en su noche de boda es imposible que haya salido algo bueno. lo sé, he leído libros de medicina.

— Te creo. Me estas cayendo mejor Ino... — Temari le dijo bostezando. — Yo no siendo las ganas de ser madre, ni he tenido sueños con bebes ni tampoco me salen manchas si camino de noche.

— Es al bebé. — Dijo Matsuri mirando a Chouji durmiéndose en su silla. — Mejor es si vamos por la mañana...

— No. — Temari se cruzó de brazos. — Saben que mis hermanos no me dejaran salir... necesito aprovechar la noche.

Ino sonrió. — Vamos, vamos. Yo te apoyo. — Shikamaru miro fastidiado a Ino. 

— Síganme los buenos... — Temari camino hacia la escalera. — Los aburridos quédense aquí mientras nosotros nos preparamos. — Temari comenzó a subir la escalera y Yona, Ino y Ki la siguieron.

La sala entonces quedo en silencio, estaban ahí Chouji medio dormido, Shikamaru cruzado de brazos, Sari y Matsuri susurrando tonterías y muchos guardias en la vigía. — Así que... — Shikamaru rompió el silencio y las chicas lo miraron fijamente. — Son las amigas de Temari. 

— Lo somos. — Dijo Matsuri sonriendo. — su alteza.

Shikamaru asintió. — ¿Desde cuándo? 

— Dm. — Sari pensó y miro a Matsuri en busca de respuestas, hasta que recordó. — Desde siempre.

— La conocemos muy bien. — Dijo la otra chica.

Shikamaru continúo asintiendo y miro a las chicas. — Entonces. — El parece nervioso, movió la cabeza de aquí para allá y luego se acomodó en sus sillas. — ¿Que le gusta? 

Sari sonrió, como si ese chico hubiese dicho las palabras más hermosas del planeta. — A, quiere saber sobre ella Matsuri... — Llevo las manos a su pecho y Matsuri dio unos saltitos. — Los perfumes. — dijo la pelinegra. 

— Las pequeñas plantas. — contesto su amiga.

Sari miro a Shikamaru y agrego con un salto. — No le gustan las flores.

— Detesta que gasten dinero en joyas. — Matsuri agrego.

— Le gusta mucho los vestidos sencillos. — Sari señalo sus ropas.

— Nunca la lleves a comer pulpo o calamar. — Con una señal de vomito.

— Odia la arena en su cuerpo. 

— Le gusta la lluvia. — Matsuri miro hacia el cielo.

— Detesta las barbas. — Sari lo miro. — Pero usted no tiene... ¡genial!

— Ama a los gatos. — Matsuri lamio su mano. — Miau.

— Cuando dice "idiota" y esta sonrojada es porque algo le encanto.

—Eso es cierto Sari... Cuando lo dice con el ceño fruncido te odia. 

— Le gusta el vino.

— Odia los niños

— Ama a los ancianos.

— Es celosa, con Sari era... la odio cuando estuvo con Kankuro.

Sari mando a callar a su amiga y agrego refunfuñando. — No llora mucho.

— Golpea muy fuerte.

— Pero abraza muy lindo. — Sari sonrió recordando.

— Es buena amiga.

— Es muy mala enemiga.

— Le encantan las castañas.

— Le gusta pasear en caballo... o camello.

— Odia los lugares muy grandes.

— Usted le debe gustar... le gustan los chicos con cabello negro. 

— ¡Ah! ah... y los que usan camisas ajustadas!

— Colecciona abanicos. 

— No toques sus abanicos.

— Quiere mucho a Suna. 

— Pero odia la arena en su cuerpo.

— Eso ya lo mencionamos. — Shikamaru las miraba perplejo, había dicho como cien cosas en menos de un minuto, esas chicas eran parlanchinas, hablaban demasiado y muy rápido, por suerte él era muy bueno recordando cosas, y al parecer, Temari había estado comiendo cosas que odiaba, viviendo en un lugar muy grande, recibiendo regalos que de seguro detestaba... Nada había hecho bien, y había gastado mucho dinero. — Solo procure tener eso en cuenta y de seguro la hará muy feliz. 

— Si... — Shikamaru asintió y miro a su amigo Chouji, él estaba despierto pero su cara de confusión imitaba a la de Shikamaru. — Ella me odia, pero...

— Lo odia... Es muy difícil que ella odie a alguien. — Sari negó. — Debe asegurarse de eso. — Shikamaru miro hacia la escalera.

— ¿Como?

— Dm. — Matsuri pensó y agrego. — Trate de violarla... si luego no es violación es porque decidió entregarse a usted.

— ¿Que? — Shikamaru miro boquiabierta a la chica y Sari sonrió junto a su amiga. — Ah... es broma.

— Lo es. — Sari suspiro, los chicos de Konoha eran tan aburridos y lentos. — Trate de ponerla celosa... si ella reacciona definitivamente no le odia, ella es demasiado celosa con lo que decreta suyo.

Matsuri asintió. — Si lo ignora entonces le da tan igual su presencia como la del bebe que morirá esta noche por los derroches de su madre.

Shikamaru asintió, no sabía si aquello funcionaria, pero. ¿Estaba mal intentarlo?


	10. Persuasión parte I

— ...¿y? — Yona rompió el silencio en la habitación mientras todas las chicas se cambiaban, Temari no podía dejar que la viesen en la ciudad así, era la princesa y siempre cuidaba su reputación, así que abrió la única maleta que estaba en su habitación, la de Shikamaru y saco ropa del chico, Ino había sido la de la idea, pedirles a sus hermanos sería un error, estos también comenzarían a decir que no por su bebe inminente.

— ¿Y qué? — Temari le dijo mientras se ponía la camisa, Ino estaba usando ropa de Suna.

— ¿No vamos a hablar de cómo tu lindo esposo defendió a tu amiga Sari de la nueva reina? — Yona miro al resto de las chicas. — Deberías ser más buena con el...

Ino asintió. — El quiero mucho a Tenten, pero no dudo en humillarla por ti.

— Lo dices porque eres su amiga y siempre quieres dejarlo bien. — Temari se encogió de hombros. — Sari se sobrepasó, pero gritarle delante de todos no era correcto...Si lo hizo o no por mí, la verdad no me interesa, cada día me cae peor.

— ¿Por qué? — Ino la miro irritada. — Ni siquiera te dedicas a conocerlo.

— No lo hace. — dijo Ki.

— Lo hiciera si el tuviera la intención de por lo menos ser mi amigo... pero prefiere evitarme.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y las alborotadas de Sari y Matsuri entraron al lugar, venían riendo y saltando. — Tu esposo es tan tierno...

— ¿Todas van a decirme eso hoy? — Temari se sentó en la cama, ya estaba completamente vestida, todas lo estaban, zapatos cómodos y ropa sencilla.

— Lo es... — Sari se llevó las manos al pecho. — No paraba de preguntarnos qué cosas te gustan para complacerte.

— ¡Espero no hayan dicho nada! — Temari se puso de pie e Ino rodo los ojos. —Y ya que recordé... debemos hablar Sari.

— Que problemática eres Temari...— Ino cruzo los brazos. — Deberías de alegrarte por eso... paso todas las semanas anteriores preguntándome que les gustan a las chicas, pero al parecer tu y yo tenemos gustos muy diferentes, porque terminaste lanzando todo por la ventana.

— Porque... ¿que consigue dándome regalos y ni siquiera saludando?

Ino gruño. — Esta triste... su padre se muere, se casa y su esposa lo odia... ¡Créeme, yo soy quien tiene que aguantarlo!

Temari se mantuvo callada, Ino en verdad era muy entrometida y fastidiosa se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla invitado, ni siquiera recordaba que el padre de Shikamaru había muerto hacía unos dos meses apenas y se sintió avergonzada, otra esposa hubiese estado ahí para su esposo, pero... Ella ni siquiera recordaba eso. — Bueno... hare mi esfuerzo. — La chica se cruzó de brazos orgullosa, no quería seguir con el tema porque sabía que terminaría golpeando a la estúpida de Ino. — Sari t-

La puerta se abrió y Shikamaru entro en compañía de un Chouji somnoliento.

— ¡Oye! — Temari camino hacia él. Shikamaru se giró sorprendido de ver a todas ahí pero luego desviar la mirada en otra dirección. — Toca... toca la puerta ¿Qué pasa si alguna de las chicas estuviera desnuda?

— ¿Porque tienes mi ropa?

— Porque sí. La necesito.

— No. — Shikamaru camino hacia su maleta dejando a Temari a un lado. — ¡Que hiciste Temari! — Él se giró y ella lo miraba sorprendida, él nunca le había alzado la voz así. — Organice mi ropa por día... ¡La maleta está hecha un desastre!

— Cálmate... ya lo limpiare.

Shikamaru miro a Temari. — No quiero que limpies nada, no toques mis cosas y ya.

Temari se cruzó de brazos molesta. — Soy tu esposa, nosotras hacemos eso.

— Cuando te conviene lo eres. — Shikamaru recogió las cosas y miro a Temari avergonzado. — Devuelve la.

— No puedo... no poder salir... — Temari gruño, estaba siendo infantil, pero... él estaba siendo tan molesto. — ¿Porque eres así?

— Yo no quiero que salgas, así que no voy a ser partícipe de esto.

— Pues yo no te voy a dar el gusto por aniñado. — Temari se giró en dirección a sus amigas que miraban la escena entre risas. — Adiós.

— Quítatela Temari. — Shikamaru le dijo, el parecía tan sereno y tranquilo pero su voz era un poco más fuerte.

Temari se giró, cruzo sus brazos, alzo una ceja y suspiro. — Quítamela entonces. — La chica se dio la vuelta porque había dicho algo demasiado vergonzoso, pero sabía que lo callaría, el no buscaría respuesta aquello y seguiría en los asuntos estúpidos de sus maletas, sus amigas rieron, Ino suspiro agotada de tanto berrinche y Chouji bostezo.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga así o le decimos a todos que salgan? — Shikamaru le respondió, Temari aún continuaba dando pasos en dirección a la salida al escucharle, pero no pudo evitar detenerse cuando el respondió. — Como te sientas más cómoda.

— Nosotras nos vamos. — Matsuri soltó y las chicas empezaron a salir de la habitación Temari abrió los ojos como platos sin decir una palabra, Chouji fue arrastrado por Ino y la puerta se cerró frente suyo.

— Estúpidas. — Temari entonces suspiro y se giró para encontrarse a Shikamaru frente suyo, en realidad se encontró con el pecho del chico, pero... ¿Como llego ahí tan rápido? — No me vas a quitar nada.

— ¿No me lo pediste? — Temari no alzo la mirada, prefirió seguir viendo el pecho.

— No. — La rubia miro hacia el suelo. No le gustaba estar sola con él, no así y menos después de que dijera eso ¿cómo pudo decir eso? Temari soltó un quejido porque estaba comenzando otra vez, el hormigueo en su cuerpo, el corazón acelerado, estaba empezando el calor, a respirar con dificultad y a sentirse mareada. Sintió a Shikamaru moverse así que cerró los ojos, lo que sea que fuese a hacer que lo hiciera de una vez porque, estaba empezando a sentirse tan, ¿mal? bueno, no era que se sintiese mal aquello pero era inquietante, porque sabía que ahora con estos estúpidos síntomas que sucedían cuando estaban solos, comenzaría a pensar cochinadas como la otra vez, si, mejor era ver el piso y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, o, ¿debería poner resistencia? ¡Debería, definitivamente! esa era la Temari que el podía conocer. — Tu-

— No te voy a hacer nada... — Shikamaru se escuchaba más lejano así que Temari abrió sus ojos. ¿cuánto tiempo había estado pensando? Él ya se encontraba cerca de la cama doblando algunas ropas, demasiado desinteresado y bostezando, mientras Temari estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y una crisis en todo su cuerpo. — Pero imagino que estabas dispuesta porque...

— Cállate. — Temari se giró furiosa y hacia la puerta ¿Que le pasaba? Había estado viéndola con los ojos cerrados como una idiota mientras quizás temblaba o su cara estaba del color de las fresas... ¡que vergonzoso! — Eres un lento. — La chica dejo la habitación y Shikamaru miro a su alrededor confundido ¿Que había hecho ahora? ¿Acaso le molesto que la ignorase?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Gaara, sus amigas y Baki. — ¿A dónde ibas? —Baki le dijo gruñendo.

— Iba a ...

— Quería irse a una pirámide. — Shikamaru estaba tras de Temari. ¿Como podía siempre aparecer de la nada? — quiero decir... íbamos. ¿Podemos?

Gaara miro confundido a la pareja y sus amigas. — La cubres... lo entiendo. — Gaara miro luego a Temari. — Pero si estas embarazada no te puedes arriesgar, permanece en cama Temari.

— Hiciste una promesa, no avergüences a tu familia. — Baki se alejó y Gaara miro por última vez a Sari antes de dejar la habitación. Temari se cruzó de brazos, que molesto, como habían aparecido allí Baki y Gaara.

Ino suspiro. — Bien... tendremos otros días en Suna. — La rubia miro a la pareja y al grupo de chicas. — Podemos salir luego.

— Si. — Chouji bostezo hablando por primera vez en la noche. — Otro día en donde no estemos tan cansados.

Muchos asintieron y Temari los miro aburrida, el resto de los días ella estaba muy ocupada, necesitaba visitar a muchos, conocer a tantos, y presentar a su esposo y blablablá, definitivamente no tendría tiempo para divertirse y mucho menos ahora con Baki tras suyo, la muchacha suspiro aburrida. — Bueno... como quieran.

— No te molestes. — Matsuri le pidió. — Luego tendremos una pijamada.

— Yo no puedo dormir aquí ni siquiera. — Sari cruzo sus brazos. — Gaara me acaba de decir de todo por lo que hice.

— Te pasaste... lo sabes, porque... — Temari se cruzó de brazos, está bien ser coqueta por naturaleza como era Ino, según lo que escuchaba, pero Sari, todos conocían a Sari y su comportamiento de hoy había sido inadecuado, pero por supuesto, Temari siempre defendería a sus amigas. — Yo te hubiese matado si fuera Tenten.

— Es cierto. — Yukata intervino. — Lo tuyo y lo de Kankuro se acabó hace mucho... aun si fueron muchísimos años de amor en este castillo permanece quieta si no quieres que te quiten la cabeza.

Sari asintió avergonzada. — Me disculpare con ella... yo...

— No. — Temari negó, el grupo escuchaba atento, aunque solo pocos sabían lo que había pasado antes. — Yo estaría muy molesta si una idiota que andaba coqueteándole a mi novio viene a pedirme disculpas, te juro que a él y a ella los tomaría por las orejas y los lanzaría a la hoguera. Me estarías confirmando lo que más temo.

— Temari tú no sabes nada del amor más que lo que lees. — Matsuri se quejó y Temari se avergonzó. — Solo lees libros de asesinatos y romance.

— Uy. — Ino miro a Shikamaru y sonrió.

Ki negó. — Debe pedirle disculpas Temari... No puede negar algo que escuchara en todos los rincones de este castillo.

— No. — Temari negó. — No, el único que debe disculparse en Kankuro. — Temari se cruzó de brazos. — Si el fuese un hombre de verdad desde el momento en que tú. — Temari señalo a Sari que ahora estaba a punto de llorar. — Le estuviste dedicando cosas y lanzando sonrisas te hubiese pedido que te calmaras, nada hubiese pasado.

— ¡Tu no entiendes! — Sari le dijo mientras soltaba con quejido y lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Todos se alarmaron, y Temari se sintió tan apenada... se había pasado. — Porque tú nunca has amado a alguien, nunca has tenido que ver como se te va de las manos, como lo que soñaste por seis años ya no sirve, y no te lo deseo tampoco porque te quiero y es horrible... — Sari se dio la vuelta y Matsuri se despidió para seguirla.

— Que dramática. — Temari resoplo. — Yo en primer lugar no me enamoraría y ya.

— ¿Siempre dices todo como si fuera tan fácil? — Yona estaba harta. — Detesto que siempre están peleando, ya Sari tuvo suficiente hoy... no estabas cuando Gaara la regaño.

— Tu ni siquiera tienes novio, no me juzgues. —Temari le saco la lengua.

Yona alzo las cejas. — No tengo, pero te apuesto a que si tuviera por lo menos le prestaría atención.

— ¿Perdón? — Temari le respondió ofendida, Ino abrió la boca.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Ki y Yukata miraban la conversación tratando de aguantar la carcajada que venía. Yona era tan tranquila a la vista de ellos, pero en este momento lucia furiosa.

Yona miro en otra dirección. — Como escuchas... no opines en la vida de Sari, ni la de tu hermano... no opines en la vida de nadie, ocúpate de la tuya.

— Yona... — Temari la miraba boquiabierta.

— Ya te lo dije. — La chica castaña alzo ambas manos. — No me arrepiento, porque estoy cansada y en un momento me dijiste... — Yona suspiro, estaba poniéndose roja y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, era tan vergonzoso hablarle así a su princesa. — Que debía de ser honesta contigo y esta actitud la detesto.

— Yona... Per-

— Es enserio Temari. — La chica dejo de hablarle formalmente pero aún no podía mirarla a la cara, ella era como su hermana, pero Sari también lo era y Kankuro también, a los últimos dos los había visto llorar, sufrir mientras lo único que hacia Temari ahora era juzgarles, quizás ella nunca había estado así de enamorada, pero sabía que podía doler, Temari no, Temari siempre se guio por relatos e historias, nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia. — Tú tienes tus problemas, ocúpate de ellos y.… deja que resuelvan todo solos. — Yona miro a sus amigas. — Ustedes hablan como si tuvieran el derecho a decidir sobre la vida de Sari y sus acciones... no es así.

— Yona, cálmate. — Ki la toco por el hombro.

— No. — Yona negó. — Yo estoy calmada, pero me duele ver que sean este tipo de personas.

— Eres una dramática. — Temari le soltó, la princesa estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. — Siempre has sido la más dramática de todas, no puedes sobrellevar los problemas, Sari es una inmadura, estamos tratando de salvarle la cabeza, sabe-

— ¿Yo soy la dramática? — Yona exhalo. — ¡Por favor Temari! — La chica miro a Shikamaru. — ¡Tu no admites que te gusta y me tienes harta pidiéndome tecitos como si eso te fuese a curar! ¿Y yo soy la dramática? — Temari la miro boquiabierta, Ino comenzó a reír, bueno, no solo Ino, todos intentaron reír, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo. Shikamaru se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar reírse, ¿quién toma tés en esas situaciones?

— Por supuesto que me tiene que gustar estúpida. — Temari le respondió. — Es mi esposo.

— No me hagas decirlo en la forma que sabes que lo estoy tratando de decir. — Yona le miro a los ojos y Temari sonrió temerosa, ¿estaba amenazándola?

La rubia de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos mirándola a los ojos, ¿de verdad estaba esperando que lo dijera? Yona no podría hacer aquello, la materia, y sabía cuál era el límite. — Ocúpate de tus asuntos Yona. Y los tés los tomo por el dolor de cabeza.

— Mentirosa. — Yona le soltó.

— Si es por eso. — le dijo Temari.

— No lo es. — Le respondió Yona. — ¿Te da dolor de cabeza cada vez que está cerca de ti?

— Lo odio, por supuesto que me da dolor de cabeza, pero tú no sabes nada porque-

— No lo odias. — Yona se dio la vuelta y dejo a Temari con la palabra en la boca. —Si cuando te beso no parabas de decir "sah, es la mejor noche de todas". — La chica imito la voz de Temari, aunque fue un intento fallido, Temari se puso del color de un tomate y sus puños se apretaron.

— Te voy a matar Yona. — Temari estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la chica, pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura y la llevaron hacia atrás. — ¡Suéltame que la voy a matar...! ¡NO ME HABLES!

— Pues no te hablare... mátame si quieres. — La otra chica comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras dejando al resto allí.

— Princesa cálmese. — Ki y Yukata se acercaron a ella, Temari estaba tan furiosa que todo su rostro se puso como un tomate. — Ustedes siempre pelean... ya pasara.

— Como sea. — Temari tomo los brazos que la tomaban, que sabía que eran los de Shikamaru y los aparto. Entonces se giró y sin mirarle lo aparto de la puerta y entro a su habitación.

— Bien... supongo que ya es hora de despedirse. — Shikamaru sonreía, mientras Ino soltaba unas risitas y Chouji bosteza alegre, Ki y Yukata hicieron una reverencia y se fueron dejando a los tres amigos solos.

— Que duermas bien. — Ino le guiño un ojo y se fue junto a Chouji.

Shikamaru entro a la habitación, estaba nervioso más porque tenía dos semanas sin estar con ella en la misma cama y también porque hace algunos minutos había escuchado cosas que lo ponían mucho más nervioso. Temari estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, desde donde estaba el podía ver las orejas de la chica de un color rojo, Shikamaru entonces se quitó su chaleco y sus botas, no se sentía tan cómodo para quitarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama, Temari le ignoraba pues no se giró a mirarle en ningún momento, el continuo y luego camino hacia la cama para estar al lado de la chica, esta cama era mucho más pequeña que la que ella usaba en Konoha, incluso la habitación de tonos verdes, era muy pequeña para una princesa, pero a lo mejor era por odiar los lugares grandes. — Siento lo de la camisa... solo quería molestarte. — Temari no le dijo nada cuando él dijo aquellas palabras. — Y lamento llevarte flores, o hacer que comieras pulpo, o que tuvieras que lidiar con una habitación tan grande... y las joyas o vestidos, de verdad no hice nada para molestarte... solo no sabía que no te gustaban. — Ella permanecía inmóvil, Shikamaru simplemente sentía la necesidad de decir aquello.

Pasaron minutos, minutos en los que él estuvo buscando con que matar el rato, Temari permanencia allí tumbada, respirando, gruñendo y Shikamaru simplemente continuaba pensando en todo lo que habían dicho afuera... entonces, ¿si le gustaba? ¿o le odiaba? Sonrió, y la miro, ¿Enserio había dicho aquello? que gracioso hubiese sido escucharla. La chica suspiro, fuerte, Shikamaru estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el espaldar, a lo mejor era del tipo de chica que se avergonzaba mucho, aunque tuviese un carácter agresivo él lo había notado en muchas ocasiones. — No tienes por qué tener vergüenza. — Él lo dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella en realidad sentía vergüenza o, mejor dicho, de si admitiría que estaba avergonzada. — A mi también me pones muy nervioso. — Temari entonces se movió después de mucho tiempo y lo miro, estaba mirándolo con odio y sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, y su nariz también, y sus labios, toda su cara era una cosa rosada y húmeda.

— No me pones nerviosa.

— Bien. — fue lo único que dijo el, el chico miro en otra dirección porque estaba empezando a molestarse por recibir aquella mirada, sin embargo, continúo hablando. — Pero igual... no te avergüences, también me gustas. Y también me da dolor de cabeza tenerte cerca y.… también pienso que fue lindo besarte. — Sintió un golpe en su brazo y se giró, Temari de alguna forma había logrado golpearle, pero ahora se encontraba otra vez hundida en la almohada.

— Idiota. A mí no me gustas... fue una decepción enterarme de que eras tú. — Shikamaru suspiro, deseo saber qué cara había puesto al decir aquello, según sus amigas, que te insulte podía significar algo bueno.

Escucharon un fuerte golpe desde el piso de arriba, Temari se levantó inmediatamente, todo se mantuvo en silencio, pero dos golpes se escucharon nuevamente, Temari camino hacia la puerta y Shikamaru la siguió —¿a dónde vas?

— Es la habitación de Kankuro. — La chica limpiaba su cara, había estado llorando, pero... Shikamaru sabía que no era por él. — No salgas, yo iré.

— No. Yo iré. — Shikamaru se adelantó y abre la puerta. — Quédate aquí.

— No, como crees. — Temari negaba. — Es mi hermano... tengo que ir, algo le pudo pasar. — Temari empujo al chico y salió, la camisa de Shikamaru bajaba por su hombro desnudo, demasiado grande para ella, pero lucia linda. El palacio estaba vacío, solo guardias y velas se mantenían con vida ¿No había escuchado aquello? Temari camino sigilosa, no podía confiar en los guardias... uno de ellos mato a sus padres. — Silencio. — Temari le soltó a Shikamaru cuando este tocio desinteresado, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, a sus lados no estaban los guardias de vigilia, no había nada, el corazón de Temari se aceleró... así había pasado aquella noche con sus padres.

— Cálmate. — Le susurro Shikamaru cuando vio la mano de la chica temblar, a través de la puerta escucharon un grito ahogado Temari tomo el brazo de Shikamaru y este tomo la manilla de la puerta. — Iré primero. — El la miro y Temari negó, puso su mano sobre la de Shikamaru, la manilla se movería cuando ella estuviese lista.

Temari se adelantó y soltando el brazo de Shikamaru abre la puerta, ambas manos se movieron con el giro de la manilla y dieron paso a un lugar oscuro, ventanas abiertas y... — ¡AAH!

— ¡Temari! — Kankuro le dijo cubriéndose con la sabana. — ¿Qué haces? — Shikamaru intento pasar cuando escucho el grito de su esposa, pero ella le empujo con su hombro, no, el no podía ver esto. — ¡Vete!

— Ah... — Temari estaba tan nerviosa, mirar a tu hermano desnudo mientras su futura esposa está bajo él no era nada placentero, ella nunca había visto nada así y estaba tan avergonzada, Tenten se cubría con todas las sabanas y telas que encontraba a su alrededor, aunque lucía un poco perdida. — Lo siento. yo... yo. escuche un golpe... me preocupe... yo...

— ¡Solo vete! — Kankuro le grito, esta vez mucho más fuerte, Temari asintió y salió como una bala de aquel lugar cerrando la puerta tras suyo, Shikamaru la miro preocupado, la chica estaba pálida y con la boca abierta, el tono rojizo de su piel había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Paso algo? — Shikamaru estaba en verdad preocupado, ella estaba inmóvil, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. El chico toco su hombro y trato de tranquilizarla. — Temari...

— Que horrible... — Ella le dijo a Shikamaru. — definitivamente serás al único que vea desnudo.

Shikamaru la miro confundido. — ¿Que?

— Vamos...vamos. — Temari caminaba como si estuviese en un trance, ver a su hermano desnudo, su trasero, una chica, sus pechos, movimientos... fue demasiado, demasiado, además de que su hermano era horrible para ella verlo así era muchísimo peor. Caminaban por el pasillo ella tratando de desaparecer aquella imagen de su cabeza y Shikamaru confundido por lo último que ella había dicho. — Es que... — Él le prestó atención mientras ella pone una cara de asco. — No había pasado nada malo.

— ¿Que paso entonces? — Shikamaru ladeo la cabeza, ella le miro, lucio tierno haciendo eso. — ¿Viste a tu hermano desnudo? Porque no entiendo a que vino tu comentario hacia mí...

— Si. — Ella asintió, estaban parados ahora en un escalón, todo estaba demasiado oscuro. — Y a Tenten, y el sobre ella y los pechos de ella y estaban teniendo sexo, por Dios que asco. — Shikamaru sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír, Temari intento permanecer seria, pero no pudo, lo acompaño en su risa. — Oye no te rías... fue asqueroso. — Shikamaru continuaba riendo y ella se cruzaba de brazos, no podía negar que ahora, era algo muy gracioso.

— Que trauma. — El sonrió y la miro fijamente. — Eso te pasa por curiosa.

— Oye... el día que murieron mis padres se escuchó así... ¿Como no quieres que me asuste? — Shikamaru aun la miraba sonriendo, ella estaba poniendo nerviosa. — Vamos.

— ¿No quieres ir a saludar a Gaara?

Ella rodo los ojos. — Gaara tiene más decencia... de seguro le pondría llave a la puerta. — Temari continúo bajando las escaleras, Shikamaru seguía riendo tras ella, la habitación estaba mucho más fría para cuando llegaron y el Nara aun no dejaba de reír.

— ¿Puedes ya parar? — Temari lo miro divertida. — No es para tanto.

EL sonrió nuevamente, era primera vez que ella lo miraba reír tanto, hoy lo había visto gritar y reír, algo nuevo en la vida de casados. — Fue muy gracioso.

— Son un asco... No sé cómo diablos harán mañana para fingir que Tenten es virgen

— Eso es fácil Temari... — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. — Mamá y Papá lo hicieron y fue hace mucho tiempo, y antes había muchas reglas.

Temari alzo la ceja. — ¿Se cortaron? — El chico asintió y Temari sonrió. — A muchos aquí les han quitado bienes por mentir de esa forma a los ojos de Dios.

— Es tonto que seas tan dramática con ese asunto... cuando las personas quieren solo pasa y ya. — El chico se fue hacia la cama y Temari se giró siguiéndole el paso. — La iglesia tiene leyes muy estúpidas.

— Las tiene... lo admito. — la rubia lo miraba con una ceja arriba. — Pero no arriesgaría mi casa, mi familia o mi cabeza por tener sexo antes del matrimonio... si hubiese sido tan fácil hace mucho hubiese salido de eso. — Temari se sentó en un lado de la cama y lo miro, él ahora estaba muy serio. — ¿Que?

— No es que sea fácil o difícil, es que... solo pasa Temari.

— ¿Tu como sabes?

— Porque sí.

— ¿Con quién lo hiciste? — Temari abre la boca y entonces golpeo el hombro del chico. — Yo si era ingenua y pura. Puerco.

— Yo también. — El frunció el ceño. — Que molesta eres... solo me cuentan y los comprendo.

— ¿Es el trabajo del rey? — Temari asintió varias veces. — Que gran rey.

— Bien... buenas noches. — Shikamaru se acostó y le dio la espalda a Temari, estaba demasiado traumada con el trasero de su hermano como para preocuparse de que Shikamaru estaba a su lado, le preocupaba que Tenten fuese a salir perjudicada como muchas chicas que hicieron eso antes. — ¿Quieres un beso? Así puedes tener la mejor noche de tu vida... — Shikamaru dijo aquello desde el otro lado de la cama, entonces la chica se giró y le dio una patada.

— ¿Quieres morir? — El comenzaba a reír y ella le dio otro golpe. — Yo nunca dije eso.

— Bien, bien. — Shikamaru se acomodó nuevamente dándole la espalda a Temari, una linda espalda pensó la chica. — Ya duérmete.

— Imbécil. — Temari se cubrió con la manta y gruño. — No sabes cuánto te odio. — La chica suspiro, y odio a quien quiera que había organizado las habitaciones para los invitados, pero lo había aceptado sin quejas, no podía permitir que sus hermanos supieran su desgracia, luego comenzó a odiar a Yona, y luego comenzó a odiarse a sí misma por decirle todo eso a Yona y no pudo evitar llorar, porque Yona era su hermana y su mejor amiga y en parte tenía razón.

— ¡Shikamaru! — La voz de una chica hizo despertar a Temari de un salto. — Shikamaru despierta. — Temari entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con Tenten despeinada.

— ¿Que... ¿qué haces aquí? — Temari le dijo medio dormida.

— Despiértalo. — Tenten estaba moviendo desesperadamente a Shikamaru.

— ¿Quién te dejo entrar...? — Temari bostezo, aun el cielo estaba apenas claro... ¿era de madrugada? Shikamaru parecía un muerto, no despertaba por nada del mundo. — Shikamaru... oye despierta.

Shikamaru entonces abre los ojos, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado despierto, como si solo hubiese pestañado. — ¿Qué quieres?

Tenten se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Estabas despierto?

— Lo estaba... ¿qué quieres? — Tenten rodo los ojos y Temari sonrió.

— Ayúdame, había olvidado por completo el asunto de... de la sabana, de la prueba. Y para colmo mamá ahora lo sabe, ella no lo sabía y me termino golpeando... — Ella miro a Temari. — Pues tu novia debe saber porque me golpearon... ¡Ayúdame! no quiero que me corten la cabeza.

— ¿Lo habías olvidado? ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer? — Shikamaru ni siquiera sonaba somnoliento, a Temari le pareció gracioso que estuviese haciéndose el dormido. ¿Pero porque no había dormido? hace ya mucho rato se había acostado... Ella no se movía tanto y la cama era lo suficientemente grande, ella se había cerciorado de alejarse lo suficiente de él. — Siento el gritarte ayer...

Tenten negó. — Créeme, eso ya no me interesa. — La chica se quejó. — Se que tus padres fingieron eso, y sé que ayudaste a cierta pareja en Konoha, créeme, Neji me lo conto... ayúdame a mí.

— ¿Porque estabas escuchándonos?... — Shikamaru suspiro. —¿A quién? ¿Naruto y Hinata? — Tenten asintió y Shikamaru suspiro cansado. — Cortarse un dedo Tenten.

Temari los miraba entre dormida y despierta, estaba demasiado cansada y la molesta de Tenten estaba allí, Shikamaru se puso de pie y Temari se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa, ¿En qué momento se quitó la camisa? ¿porque se quitó la camisa?

— ¿Como lo hago? ¿Y si lo descubren? — Tenten negaba. — Yo no lo sabía... pensé que, quiero decir, pensé que solo entrarían con nosotros como en Konoha, no que debíamos poner la sabana con sangre.

— Yo me encargo Tenten. Solo déjame dormir... — Shikamaru comenzó a sacar a Tenten del lugar, la chica lo miraba con desesperación. — Confía en mí. —El chico cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cama, lanzándose otra vez en ella, Temari se estremeció, aunque apenas tenía conciencia sabía que el que estuviese sin camisa la pone inquieta.

— Tu ni siquiera estabas dormido. — La chica le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, y era cierto, era imposible dormir con ella moviéndose de aquí para allá, con ella allí en la cama, con ella y su camisa en el mismo cuerpo, no podía, era demasiado incomodo, su cuerpo reaccionaba, y le daba mucho calor, demasiado.

— Me estoy muriendo de calor en este desierto... — Él le dijo y ella sonrió. — Imagino que debo sudar para poder tomar algo de agua.

— Exagerado.


	11. Persuasión Parte II

Tenten caminaba de aquí para allá, estaba tan nerviosa, y estaba lista, se había quitado su vestido de novia, muy hermoso por supuesto, sus joyas, peinado y maquillaje y lo había reemplazado por un pijama, aunque tenía un moretón en su brazo por la paliza de madre sabía que nadie lo notaria bajo aquel montón de tela. Hace algunas horas, antes de la boda Temari le había dado un anillo delante de todos, era un anillo sencillo y de lata y apenas lo paso por su dedo un montón de sangre ensucio el mantel de la mesa, había entendido el plan de Shikamaru, pero... ¿Como podría fingir aquello tan bien? No era tanta sangre... ¿cuánta sangre se necesitaba? apenas y la herida del dedo goteaba.

— Tenten. — Escucho la voz de Neji a través de la puerta. Había hablado con el antes que con Shikamaru, pero había muchos en su habitación, no podían hablar bien, no podía decirle aquello así. — ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HACE UNAS HORAS.

— Tenten. — La chica escucho tras suyo antes de entrar en la habitación. — Oye Tenten. — Kankuro tomo su brazo y entro junto con ella. Los guardias desaparecieron apenas vieron la señal de Kankuro. — ¿Porque hiciste eso? — La chica no le respondió, apenas se giró para mirarle a los ojos le dio la cachetada más fuerte, y la única, que había dado en su vida, Kankuro se quejó de dolor y se giró para mirarla con desprecio, ella entonces retrocedió, aunque le fue imposible porque el aun tomaba su muñeca. —Tu...

— Eres un estúpido. — Tenten le soltó antes de perder la valentía. — Todos ahora deben estar cenando, felices, incluso la estúpida de tu novia.

— No es mi novia.

Tenten sonrió. — No lo es, pero parece que te diviertes mucho con ella. — La morena asintió, si su madre supiera de aquel espectáculo que había montado la materia, la mataría también si se enteraba de la cachetada al rey. — Y no te interesa mi presencia para devolverle sonrisas...

— Que exagerada. — Kankuro soltó la muñeca de la chica. — Preocúpate por tu reputación de loca.

— ¿Loca? — Tenten gruño y luego soltó un grito de rabia, Kankuro la miro asustado. — ¿Porque tienes que ser así conmigo? ¿Porque siempre?

— ¿Qué hago? ¿que hice?

La muchacha camino hacia la cama y cubrió su rostro para llorar. — Invitas a Neji, te parece genial presumirme en la cara quien era tu novia. — La morena intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. — ¿Te parece eso justo?

— Si.

Ella se giró y aun sin soltar una lagrima sus ojos ahogados lo miraron. — ¿En serio? — El evito mirarla entonces. — Yo te quiero... me gustas, y, sin embargo, tu siempre pareces odiarme.

— No me quieres más que a él. — Kankuro hablaba tan pasivo y tranquilo, había estado buscándola por todo el castillo hasta que por fin la encontró en las escaleras oculta, pero ella corrió otra vez hasta la habitación, estaba agotado física y mentalmente. — Ya dejemos esto así Tenten... olvidemos el tema y bajemos a cenar.

— Te odio. — Ella se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos. — No sabes cuánto detesto tu forma de ser, a pesar de que siempre me empiezas a gustar termino despreciándote, detestando como me tratas y lo terrible que eres conmigo... ¡Yo nunca te he hecho algo así!

Kankuro fruncir el ceño. — ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¿Porque lo invitaste? — Tenten se cruzó de brazos. — Quieres que... ¿que termine haciendo algo? ¿estas probándome?

— Quiero que sepas que el hombre que estará en la boda viéndote casarte con otro jamás será el que duerma a tu lado. — Kankuro sonrió y ella alzo la ceja. — Así puede quedarte más claro ¿no?

La chica asintió. — Bien. — Tenten entonces se sentó nuevamente en la cama, cruzo sus piernas y miro al chico de frente. — Estaba dispuesta a mentirle a todos, a ti incluso... — Kankuro la miro confundido. — Pero supongo que ... igualmente lo notaras mañana.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pues me alegra que lo hayas invitado. — La chica miro sus manos. — El hombre que estará en la boda viendo cómo me caso con otro quizás se esté riendo por dentro por lo estúpido que te verás creyendo que eres el primero. — La chica dijo aquello con un poco de miedo en su voz, era la primera vez que lo decía, era la primera vez que lo confesaba y había jurado nunca decirle a nadie, nunca porque la cabeza de Neji estaría en peligro con solo el hecho de haber mentido ante Dios.

— Pues pondremos sus cabezas juntas en dos estacas. — Kankuro la miraba muy serio, ella se estremeció de solo imaginarlo. — ¿O prefieres que corte la tuya y se la ponga entre la pierna? — Tenten se puso de pie y alzo su mano para golpearle, pero ella detuvo en el aire. — Eres una perra mentirosa.

— Agradece que tuve el valor de decirte.

— Si no hubiese pasado esto nunca me lo hubieses dicho... — Kankuro apretaba muy fuerte la muñeca de la chica. — Me gusta molestarte, pero nunca te hubiese mentido así. ¿Piensas que soy estúpido?

— no... — Tenten le dijo y luego sintió un temor dentro de sí cuando su muñeca comenzó a doler, había historias de reyes asesinos, de reyes locos, ella había perdido la cordura. ¿Porque le confeso aquello? ¿quería morir así? Ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en Neji últimamente, pero... se sentía tan molesta.

— Ven. — El muchacho la halo y la lanzo en la cama, Tenten se mantuvo tensa y con los ojos abiertos. Eso había pasado hace mucho... ¿Hace dos años quizás? No estaba del todo segura, pero sabía que desde ese día Neji la miro diferente, la miraba con lastima, en ocasiones con desdén, como un error. Kankuro continúo mirándola, de una forma dominante, pero Tenten se mantenía pensando en que quizás nunca tuvo que decir aquello, ella podía admitir que ahora miraba aquello como un error. —¿Fue hace poco cierto?

— No. — dijo ella inmediatamente.

El asintió. — ¿Porque me hiciste eso?

— ¿Que te importa? ¿ahora te vas a hacer el interesado? —Tenten comenzó a subir a la cama, nerviosa y avergonzada.

— Tu también me gustas. — Le dijo el chico susurrando. — ¿Como crees que me siento?

Tenten miro sus pies, ahora acurrucados en las sabanas con el temor de ser expuestos. — No es como sí. no es como si tú nunca lo-

— No. — Él dijo. — No es lo mismo, pero tú lo sabias desde que nos conocimos. ¿sabes el problema en el que se meterán?

La chica intento no llorar ahora, el. ¿de verdad se sentía mal? — Fue hace mucho... no le mates, no fue su culpa, fue mía yo-. — Tenten sintió como él se sentó en la cama, todo el temor aumento porque lo sentía cada vez más cerca, sus pies estaban ahí en su mirada, las sabanas y el ruedo de su vestido, no podía ver nada más.

— ¿Aun pides por él? ¿Aun cuando eres tú quien puede morir? — Kankuro le estaba susurrando al oído, aunque se encontraba asustada aquello la hizo estremecer, sintió un escalofrió en su pecho y brazos y entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a alzar la mirada. — Eres una tonta Tenten, él ni siquiera quería venir. ¿sabes cuánto tuve que rogarle?

— No tenías. — la muchacha le dijo mirándole a los ojos. — Yo no lo quería aquí... ni a él, ni a esa actriz estúpida. — Tenten continuaba mirando a los ojos, la habitación era tenue bajo la luz de las velas y los ojos de aquel chico estaban enrojeciéndose. — Me conformaba contigo.

— ¿Porque te gusto mucho no? — él lo soltó de una forma sarcástica, Tenten lo miro con rabia.

— Si, lamentablemente. — La muchacha se movió para dejar aquella cama pero Kankuro la rodeo con el brazo, lanzándola hacia el colchón, lo siguiente que sintió fue al chico sobre ella y sus labios sobre los suyos, era primera vez que él le besaba pero no estaba siendo tierno, ni lindo cosa que hacía sentir incomoda a Tenten, la besaba con agresividad, con dominio, si no hubiese sido porque el chico bajo hasta su cuello ella le hubiese detenido con algún golpe pero... ese había sido un punto débil, algo que la hizo estremecer y confirmo entonces lo mucho que él le atraía para con solo eso causar dicha sensación. —Suele...Tame.

Kankuro le ignoro y continúo besándole y acariciándole durante minutos, Tenten poco a poco fue olvidando por qué quería que se le quitase de encima, porque... esto no había pasado así la primera vez, la primera vez fue terrible comparada a lo que apenas estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera estaban desnudos y podía sentir un montón de cosas con apenas besos y caricias, besos agresivos y caricias toscas.

Tenten miraba a Kankuro, ella no había estado con los ojos cerrados, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar hacerlo, pero quería mirarle, quería saber si en realidad lo odiaba, si la miraría con la misma lástima que Neji la miro aquella vez. El muchacho entonces dejo de besarle y se acostó a su lado, Tenten respiraba con dificultad, su pecho se movía inquietamente bajo el apretado vestido, por suerte no estaban en Konoha, los vestidos de allá estaban cubiertos por un corsé, cosa que la mataba del calor en esta zona y de seguro la habría matado ahora con el sobre ella. — Ven. — Kankuro la miro y ella sintió todo su cuerpo llenarse de un vapor caliente y su corazón acelerarse. La muchacha solo se sentó en la cama y el la atrajo sobre el torpemente, Tenten intento acomodarse, pero la gran falda de su vestido solo creaba incomodidad entre ambos, aunque podía sentir bajo ella lo que más la puso nerviosa. Tenten lo miraba inquieta sin embargo el no parecía estar avergonzado, la miraba igual que hace algunos minutos, por lo menos no era lastima.

El chico alzo ambas manos y tomo el pecho de Tenten, un pecho cubierto y apretado bajo aquel vestido, la muchacha se estremeció nuevamente pero continuo mirando, el entonces tomo la tela que la cubría y la halo con fuerza, con muchísima, tanto que la hizo tambalear sobre el chico; el vestido se había rota medias, hasta el ombligo, dejando al descubierto un camisón que a los segundos el termino rompiendo, Tenten respiraba con dificultad mientras le miraba ¿en serio eso iba a pasar ahora? Kankuro entonces la atrajo hacia su rostro y comenzó a besarle nuevamente, girando y quedando sobre ella otra vez, besando su cuello, sus pechos y ombligo, arrastrando su vestido hasta los pies y dejando a la chica con trozos de un camisón destrozado; Tenten entonces se dejó llevar y le abrazo, haciendo poco a poco, una cercanía más natural entre ellos, poco a poco faltaban más ropas y el sudor se hacía compartido bajo aquellas sabanas, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación eran gemidos y la cera de las velas cada vez era más escaza.

Kankuro entonces se levantó a medias y abrió de piernas Tenten, haciendo que su miembro entrase con fuerza, la chica grito, pero al no parece importarle el dolor de la muchacha porque continúo haciéndolo con más fuerza, rápido y duro, Tenten lagrimeaba, pero no se quejaba porque aquello definitivamente no era algo malo a pesar de que doliese se sentía muy bien. Kankuro se apoyó del cabezal de la cama haciendo que este golpeara la pared con cada embestida. Tenten no podía soportar ¿el dolor? ? el placer?, todo la mantiene inquieta bajo el, entre gritos, gemidos y arañazos le pedía más.

La puerta entonces se abrió de repente y ella no pudo ver exactamente quien era hasta que Kankuro le dijo furioso. — ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces? — él se había detenido y Tenten apenas podía respirar, lo único para lo que tuvo fuerzas fue para cubrir su pecho. — Vete. —La chica susurro algo y Kankuro golpeo el cabezal furioso. — ¡Solo vete! —La puerta se cerró nuevamente y Tenten cubrió su rostro, que vergonzoso había sido aquello. Kankuro gruño y salió para acostarse a su lado, Tenten lo miro confundida. ¿Ya? ¿Había terminado? — Ay... no puedo ahora... eso fue incómodo.

— Si. — dijo la chica nerviosa. — Lo fue.

Kankuro se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones, Tenten le miraba desde la cama y como pudo tomo las sabanas para cubrirse. Él ni siquiera la miraba, estaba de espaldas y lucia tan desinteresado. — Bien. — Le dijo entonces y se giró. — Averigua como diablos vas a decirle a todos que eras virgen. — Tenten comenzó a sentarse, ¿decirles a todos? ¿en Suna debían de dar un discurso? — Ya sabes... aquí ponemos la sabana... no existen las dos opciones.

— ¿eso? — Tenten estaba acostumbrada a las bodas de Konoha, todos usaban el método de la vigilia, personas viéndote mientras lo haces, si sangrabas o no, no era lo importante, si sufrías si, pocos preferían el de la sabana a pesar de ser mucho más íntimo no se prestaba para este tipo de problemas. — No pode-

— No. — Kankuro entonces camino hacia la puerta. — Resuélvelo. — La chica no supo cómo reaccionar a lo último, había sonado grosero y aburrido... bueno, él siempre era así, pero, se había imaginado algo mas ¿amable? después de esto. La preocupación cubrió todo su pensamiento ¿Qué diablos haría? ¿quién podría ayudarle? Shikamaru había ayudado a Naruto ya que los padres de ella habían decidido la sabana... ¿podría ayudarle sin quitarle la cabeza por haberle mentido a todos? El solía ser muy pasivo, pero... su reputación como rey también estaba en juego delante de un pueblo como Suna.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos paso aquí? — La voz de su madre en el umbral de la puerta la asusto. — Levántate. Desobediente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Shikamaru.

— ¿Le debo de dar este anillo en la cena? ¿Por qué? — Temari miraba a Shikamaru, ambos vestían trajes de terciopelo azul a juego, como un rey y una reina, ella continuaba siendo peinada y maquillada por una persona del palacio, pero Shikamaru pidió privacidad apenas llego con la sortija.

— Tiene un pequeño filo... la hará sangrar. — Shikamaru tenía unas ojeras enormes. — Si lo haces durante la cena pocos sospecharan.

— ¿Porque la ayudas? — Temari tomo el anillo con fastidio y lo coloco nuevamente en su caja. — Ella es quien no se hizo responsable de esto.

— Porque sí.

— Porque sí. — Temari bostezo y Shikamaru sonrió al escucharle. Golpearon a la puerta unas tres veces y el rey camino hacia ella, abriéndola, Temari termino de retocarse ella misma, aunque aún faltaba un poco. Shikamaru hizo pasar al sirviente con dos cajas de cristal cubiertas con una tela, luego de algunas señas termino dejándolas sobre la cama y dejo la habitación. — ¿Qué es? — pregunto la chica curiosa girándose sobre su silla.

— Las coronas. — Shikamaru quito las telas y se apreciaron dos coronas de oro con piedras verdes agua. Temari camino curiosa hacia ellas, eran hermosas, nunca había visto unas coronas tan lujosas y con piedras tan grandes... típico de las personas en Konoha, eran tan ostentosas y exageradas, en Suna apenas y usabas una tiara cuando eras reina. Los detalles y bordados de oro se enredaban con cada piedra, eran enormes y hermosas. — La tuya es la más pequeña... por suerte no pesa tanto como la mía.

Temari alzo la mirada confundida. — ¿Porque usarlas ahora? ¿Porque yo?

— Porque debemos presentarnos como reyes delante de tu tierra. — Shikamaru le dijo pasivamente. — ¿Porque tú? Porque eres mi esposa...

Temari rodo los ojos. — Eso lo se idiota. — Ella entonces abrió la pequeña caja de cristal para sacar aquella corona, unos centímetros más pequeña que la de su rey. — Quiero decir... aun no me han coronado.

— Desde que dijiste si te volviste mi reina. No necesitas una coronación formal para eso, todos lo saben. — El sonrió, Temari no le miro porque sabía que podría estar sonrojada, continúo mirando la corona... su diseño era tan familiar.

— ¿La diseñan en Konoha? — La chica entonces alzo la mirada, el negó.

— Fue un regalo de tu abuela Rasia hacia Konoha... por eso mamá envió estas, de seguro a Suna le gustaría saber que aun las mantenemos. — Temari se sonrojo, y miro nuevamente las coronas, las había hecho su abuela, su queridísima abuela... la chica sonrió y entonces la alzo para ponerla, pero Shikamaru se la quito, Temari le miro confundida y el sonrió. —Por el poder que me otorgan. no me lo se aún. —Ella bufo, ¿la estaba coronando ahora? — Te declaro la reina de las amargadas. —Temari alzo la ceja y el sonrió. — La más linda de todas.

— Que me digas linda no arregla el hecho de que me has llamado amargada. — Temari se cruzó de brazos y la corono cayó bajo su cabeza con cuidado, el chico continuaba riendo. — ¿Qué haces aquí además? — La ponía nerviosa que estuviese la cerca, pero la ponía más nerviosa saber que estaban solos.

— Ya me voy. Que molesta eres.

— Tu eres el fastidioso. — Temari se cruzó de brazos. — Ni creas que somos amigos, solo intento llevar todo en paz porque están aquí mis hermanos.

— No es que ande soñando con eso, no te preocupes. — Él se giró y tomo su corona, la chica suspiro y la tomo con cuidado sobre su cabeza, de verdad era pesada y enorme, pero le parecía demasiado lindo que Konoha mantuviese aquello y que ella ahora pudiese tener algo de su familia como representación de su puesto.

— Aun te odio... eres un desubicado. — Temari miro hacia el espejo y ahí estaba su reflejo, se asustó un poco, en serio ella era tan igual a su madre. El miro hacia el espejo también y Temari aparto la mirada para observarlo a él directamente. — Vete de mí espejo. —El la miro fijamente y se fue acercando hacia ella, Temari retrocedió con un paso y recordó como el chico con la máscara la había besado y ella, ingenua, había cedido tan fácil. —¡Aléjate!

— No iba a hacer nada. — Temari no se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, cuando los abre él estaba bastante lejos a diferencia de hace algunos minutos. — Nunca voy a hacerte nada a la fuerza...

— Bueno... — Fue lo único que pudo decir ella, sus ojos verdes en verdad lucia muy bien con aquella corona, sin embargo, era su piel la que resaltaba con el azul del vestido.

— Por ejemplo, en la fiesta de máscaras te bese porque querías...

— ¡Cállate! — exclamo Temari. — Ya mejor vete... que molesto eres. vete... ojalá... — Ella camino al rededor del chico hasta llegar a su espalda y comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la habitación, ¿porque la molestaba tanto con eso? ella ya quería olvidarle... que vergonzoso. — ojalá... me bese alguien en esta fiesta, lo vengo deseando desde aquella noche.

— ¿Me lo estas pidiendo indirectamente? — Shikamaru le dijo mientras abría la puerta para salir.

— No. — Ella respondió. — Le estoy pidiendo a Dios que me envié a un lindo chico para que me pase algo emocionante.

Él se giró antes de salir del lugar, tomando la corona para no hacerla caer. — Escuche la voz de Dios... — Temari no pudo evitar reír cuando lo empujo fuera. — Me dice que... una vieja quiere que la bese.

— Suerte con tu anciana. — Temari sonrió sabiendo que se refiere a su diferencia de edad. — Ya lárgate. — La chica no tuvo que empujar más porque el salió sin poner resistencia, Temari entonces paso y tomo asiento en el espejo... aún tenía mucho por retocar.

Temari llevaba más de treinta minutos en aquella fiesta, todos bebían, conversaban y bailaban, pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía bailar, sus amigas estaban con Yona y Sari las cuales no le hablaban así que no tenía con quien conversar ni bailar... y ni hablar de su esposo, hacía mucho tiempo que parecía borracho junto a sus dos zopencos amigos. De algo si estaba segura, y era de que esta boda había sido mucho más hermosa y divertida que la suya, en el altar los novios lucían tan enamorados y felices, incluso su hermano (aunque intento ocultarlo) se conmovió al ver a Tenten, había desaparecido apenas se dijeron si y Temari le deseo las mejores de las suertes a Tenten... esa había sido la corta charla entre ellas, la morena estaba muy nerviosa. —Temari. — Ino la llamo por décimo quinta vez en la noche. — Shikamaru esta durmiéndose en la silla.

— ¿Para qué diablos le dan de beber entonces? — Respondió la rubia irritada, nunca lo había visto bebiendo, mucho menos borracho... era patético, si ella pudiese beber más (porque lo estaba haciendo, pero bajo la mesa y era muy incómodo) esta fiesta estuviera fuera de control. — Que patético.

Ino gruño y se puso de pie cuando un chico se acercó a la mesa, la había invitado a bailar, Temari se cruzó de brazos ¿debería de ir y disculparse con sus amigas? sabía que era lo correcto y le dolía tanto no estar con ellas, pero... su orgullo, su maldito orgullo no la dejaba. — Oye. — Shikamaru le dijo a su lado. — ¿Ya se fue Ino? — La chica se giró sorprendida de escuchar un tono de voz tan neutro, hace algunos segundos balbuceaba, el en cambio la miraba con un ojo entreabierto.

— Si. — le respondió ella en un susurro. — ¿También te haces el borracho?

— Así deja de darme licor. — Shikamaru se enderezo sobre la silla y busco a su alrededor. — ¿Chouji?

— No lo sé, no me interesa el paradero de tus amigos. — Temari se llevó una uva a la boca. — ¿Sabes bailar?

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Ella lo miro sonrojada, aunque la mirada que le ofrecía era de desprecio. — No bailamos juntos desde... — El fruncir el ceño. — ¿La boda? ... no.

La chica sonrió, él hablaba como si aquello hubiese pasado hace mucho tiempo. — No bailamos cuando nos casamos. — Temari llevo otra uva a su boca.

— Lo hicimos... ¿O desde que te conocí? — El pensó y luego sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos al recordarlo. — No fue en la boda, fue en la fiesta de máscaras... sí, esa fue la última vez.

— No me recuerdes esa terrible noche. — Temari aparto la mirada hacia la pista de baile, muchas parejas bailaban al son de un vals, los vestidos se movían de aquí para allá y las risas y coqueteos eran parte del vaivén. Shikamaru estaba riendo a su lado, de una forma burlona y juguetona cosa que estaba haciendo molestar a Temari. — ¿Quieres que te golpee?

— No. — Él le dijo y la miro a la cara. — ¿Vamos a bailar? — El muchacho extendió su mano y Temari la miro por algunos segundos antes de tomarla, no había nadie más con quien bailar y prefería aquello que quedarse toda la noche en una silla con una copa de vino bajo la mesa. Shikamaru tomo su mano y ambos se desplazaron hasta la pista de baile, repleta de personas que no podían evitar mirarlos, con trajes tan refinados, jóvenes, con pasos elegantes y miradas firmes, ellos eran unos reyes, los reyes no bailaban, los reyes no compartían la misma pista con juntucha del pueblo, pero ahora ellos lo hacían, inclusive sin sus coronas las cuales había desaparecido finalizada la ceremonia, pero el aura de ambos emanaba poder, grandeza.

Temari se avergonzó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Shikamaru rodear su cintura, y atraerla hacia él, él era bastante alto en comparación con ella, una cabeza quizás y aunque ella alzaba la mirada para observar su rostro el parecía distraído con el lugar, lo miraba en cada paso y en cada vuelta; el parecía distraído con el ambiente y ella con su nariz, lo único que podía mirar desde su posición, su nariz era perfecta, siempre había pensado aquello, una nariz tan recta y perfilada, no era enorme ni muy pequeña, no era ancha ni corta, quedaba a la perfección con su rostro y se unía perfectamente con sus labios, labios delgados y con una forma curva, entre abiertos cuando pensaba y cerrados cuando se daba cuenta de la sequedad de estos, eso lo estaba viendo mientras bailaban, mientras el la llevaba de aquí para allá y ella permanencia firme con la mirada hacia su rostro, mirada que apenas llegaba a cruzarse con sus ojos y por ende se le fue tan difícil analizarlos, pero ahí estaba otra vez su boca, seca, entre abierta y ahora humedecida por su lengua, Temari bajo la mirada porque aquello la hizo sentir dolor de estómago, la hizo ponerse nerviosa y querer empujarle, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo ahora y sin razón, sabría el entonces que ella le espiaba mientras bailaban.

— Relájate. — le dijo el bajando la mirada. Temari se sintió absorbida. — Estas demasiado tensa.

— Todos me están viendo... — le susurro la chica, nerviosa y tranquila, algo avergonzada porque nunca le había interesado que la miraran muchos, pero...— Lo hacen porque estás conmigo.

El ladeo el rostro, tierno, lucia como un niño cuando hacía aquello. — Pues deben familiarizarse... nos casamos. — Shikamaru le dio una vuelta, vuelta que hizo sentir a Temari en el borde de la torre más alta, su estómago se revolvió y su corazón acelerado parecía a punto de salir cuando regreso al pecho de Shikamaru. — ¿de verdad te incomoda tanto que te miren? ¿quieres que paremos?

Temari no le respondió, no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que el motivo de la incomodidad era el pero que deseaba seguir bailando durante el tiempo que les quedara, Ella prefirió apartar la mirada y relajarse un poco, solo era un baile.

—¿estas molesta? — Shikamaru se había agachado para susurrar en el oído de la chica, sintió un escalofrió en su cuello y espalda y no pudo evitar apartarse un poco.

—No. — le respondió y le miro, ahora estaban demasiado cerca, porque él no se había apartado después de susurrarle y ella se había girado para responderle, demasiado, demasiado cerca, Temari sentía que explotaría. Shikamaru alzo su rostro y miro en otra dirección, las mejillas del chico estaban rosas, Temari no se quería imaginar cómo se encontraba ella.

Bailaron durante unos minutos más, minutos en los que Temari no dejaba de pensar como seria todo si no le odiase, como seria besarle tan naturalmente, abrazarle o simplemente ir a una habitación y hacer lo que sea que se le ocurriera con el... esa eran el tipo de cosas que pensaba últimamente, pero ahora las deseaba con tristeza, se imaginaba que aquello nunca pasaría en la forma natural en la que el resto lo hace. ¿porque la hacía sentir eso triste? - Me estoy muriendo del calor... — Shikamaru interrumpe los pensamientos de Temari. — Iré a tomar algo de aire. — La rubia asintió, terminaron su baile y el llevo a Temari hacia sus sillas, no la acompaño, al contrario, decidió desaparecer entre la multitud.

Escucho algunos pasos y en menos de un segundo su grupo de amigas estaba frente a ella. - Olvidemos el hecho de que nos odiamos a muerte. — dijo Yona, Temari sonrió, era genial evitar las disculpas. — ¿me explicas como luces tan lamentables?

—¿lo hago? —Temari toco su rostro. — ¿en qué sentido?

—En el sentido más lamentable... — Matsuri dijo sorprendida. — Siempre soñé con verte así y ahora que te he visto, que vuelva la original.

Ki suspiro mirando a las niñas. — Solo te veías muy tierna bailando con él, no parabas de mirarlo todos sonrojada. —Temari se sonrojo nuevamente y aparto la mirada.

— No sé porque estoy así. — les confeso ella. — Admito que desde la boda no dejo de pensar en él y lo mucho que le odio, y lo mucho que detesto que me ignore, pero... — Temari suspiro. — No sé qué me pasa... —Yona sonrió.

—Tienes desde que te beso pensando tonteras... es normal. — Su amiga toco el hombro de la chica. — Quizás estas empezando a aceptarlo.

— Pienso en que... es un buen chico porque todos dicen que lo es, y de repente me doy cuenta de que si, lo es. - Temari cubrió su rostro. — Y ustedes dicen que es lindo, entonces ahí estoy, dándome cuenta de que lo es... ¿porque mejor no dejan de decirme cosas? — La muchacha sonaba irritada diciendo esto último. — Es como si sus opiniones afectaran en cómo me siento, me hicieran darme cuenta de cosas que preferiría ignorar. — Sus amigas se mantuvieron calladas porque Shikamaru y su amigo ahora estaban acercándose a la mesa, la imagen que ellos encontraron al llegar fue una Temari cubriendo su rostro y un grupo de chicas a su alrededor.

—¿se reconciliaron? — dijo el chico. Yona asintió, sin decir ni una palabra, Temari se limitó a levantar el rostro. — Me demoré porque... encontré a muchos de Konoha por aquí.

— Te felicito. — Le dijo su esposa junto a un puchero. — Me voy a la cama. — Temari se puso de pie y con delicadeza aparto a sus amigas para abrirse paso, no quería estar ahí porque se encontraba muy avergonzada, porque quería evitar bailar con el nuevamente y perderse como idiota en sus pensamientos.

Subió a su habitación y se apoyó en la pared más cercana, respiro profundo y exhalo todo el aire que tenía dentro. Se estaba sintiendo muy tonta, y sabía perfectamente que no estaba enamorada ni nada por el estilo, eso era demasiado comparado a lo que apenas estaba sintiendo. — Temari. — Siguió la voz que la llamo. —¿Estas bien? ¿ha pasado algo?

— No. — Le respondió ella, en la había seguido, enserio la había seguido, la pared estaba cada vez más fría. — Estoy cansada. — Shikamaru asintió y cerró la puerta, cada paso crujía en el piso de madera a medida que él se acercaba, se estaba acercando hacia ella.

— Estas actuando muy extraño... — El suspiro, lucia agotado. — No sé... no sé si es solo por el hecho de que se trata de mí, pero siempre que te hablo o trato de llegar a ti, tu.

— Basta. — Temari le dijo. Su pecho subió por la bocanada de aire que tomo y su corazón se calmó un poco, aunque sus mejillas continuaban al rojo vivo. — Solo es... — Ella aparto la mirada y balbuceo antes de decir. — ...me pones nerviosa.

Shikamaru soltó una risa. —Yo también me pongo nervioso. —Ella lo miro confundida. —Quiero decir... no puedo bailar contigo normalmente porque tu pones esas caras. — La chica no sabía de qué caras estaba hablando, pero rezaba que no fueran las caras de las que sus amigas hablaban. Un momento… ¿entonces el la estaba mirando?

Temari sonrió y soltó el aire que llevaba dentro, se sintió un poco relajada al escucharlo decir aquello. — Supongo que es normal ¿no? — Ella asintió. — No es que me gustes... es que no lo sé.

Shikamaru asintió. — Es cierto... creo que es solo porque, hay tensión, es natural, entre un hombre y una mujer. —La chica asintió y el miro en otra dirección, ella sabía que si había tensión entre dos personas tenía que ser porque se gustaban, pero era mejor evitar decir me gusta y decir me atraes, eran cosas diferentes y si no lo eran pues para Temari sí, no pudo evitar sentir un revoltijo en su estómago, porque, aunque él hubiera tratado de tranquilizarla nada cambiaba el hecho de que se encontraban solos, de que ella podía seguir imaginando cosas y que quizás él también lo hacía, de que hace algunos minutos había estado mirando como idiota su rostro y de que ahora estaban frente a frente. — No tienes por qué sentirte nerviosa, yo siempre me lo repito y funciona. —Shikamaru sonrió y ella alzo una ceja, como si eso llegara a funcionar... él no tenía idea de cuantas veces se lo había repetido... aquello produjo una carcajada en el chico, el rostro de Temari era un "¿en serio?". Temari entonces se alejó un poco de la pared para caminar en otra dirección, pero el muchacho puso una mano en su hombro y lo acaricio, haciendo que se detuviera. — ¿No quieres bajar? — Sus hombros estaban al descubierto con aquel vestido azul, así que el tacto del chico, tibio, por cierto, la hizo estremecer, para ella que había estado unos minutos en una pared dura y fría.

— No. — le dijo. El la miro a los ojos al escuchar aquel suave susurro.

— Aun sigue la fiesta...

Ella bajo su rostro, pero alzo su mirada para responderle. — Lo hare, me quedare aquí. — los ojos verdes de Temari se ocultaban tras unas densas pestañas, que bajaban y subían.

Shikamaru aclaro su garganta. — ¿en serio te quedaras aquí? — Él le pregunto ahora, con un tono de voz más bajo.

— Si. — susurro ella a la vez que soltaba un poco de aire, Shikamaru ladeo la cabeza y mordió su labio. — ¿Y tú? — Temari negó al darse cuenta de lo que le había pedido, el sin embargo sonrió avergonzado. — Olvídalo.

— Bien.

Temari mordió su labio porque lo había visto a él morder su labio y le había parecido demasiado vicioso, algo que no se cansaría de ver siempre y cuando él no se diera cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿porque ahora sentía tanto calor? ayer durmieron juntos, ayer no había sido tan. peligroso como hoy, se estaba muriendo, estaban picándole las manos por tocarle, aunque solo fuese un dedo... debía de salir de allí, hoy se delataría... lo mejor era sacarle de allí, como siempre lo hacía. — Vo-

— Lo haces a propósito ¿cierto? — Temari lo miro confundida, el sin embargo ya no podía soporta que ella estuviese poniéndose esas caras, que su pecho subiera y bajara con sus respiraciones, que sus mejillas se pusieran cada vez más rosas y sus ojos lo miraran como si él fuese quien tiene la solución para aquellos nervios; Shikamaru tomo el rostro de Temari y la beso, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en medio del beso es que pudo relajarse y cerrar los ojos, el no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí, pegando sus labios con los suyos y sin embargo Temari sentía que iba a derretirse, no estaba pensando en que lo amaba y serian felices por siempre, estaba pensando en que no tuvo que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo para lograr lo que llevaba días deseando, la rubia subió con duda sus brazos hasta enrollarlos al rededor del cuello de Shikamaru. ¿que se supone que había hecho apropósito? ella no había hecho nada, así que si alguien tenía la culpa de esto era el, solo él y ella culparía a la copa de vino que había bajo su mesa, sí, eso haría.

Quizás había sido por instinto, pero ella abre su boca, cosa que la hizo avergonzarse y cuando intento cerrarla él ya se abría apresurado a tomar los labios de la chica, y a jugar un poco con ellos; las manos de Shikamaru eran calidad, pero no se comparaban al calor que emanaba el rostro de Temari.

— Tem- — La puerta se había abierto de par en par y Yona los miraba avergonzada, ellas por supuesto se separaron inmediatamente. — Ah... su alteza, estamos buscándolo. — Yona fruncir el ceño, Temari la mataría, definitivamente. — Su amiga Ino...

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Shikamaru camino hacia la puerta, pero Yona no termino de hablar, no pudo decirle nada, el salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Princesa... lo siento tanto, nunca imagine que-

— No importa. — Temari suspiro. — No me interesa créeme... que hayas entrado así. — Yona solo miraba a la princesa de brazos cruzados. — Todo es por la tensión claro.

— ¿Lo es? — Yona la miro inquieta.

— Si. — La rubia señalo la puerta. — Cierra esa puerta, y nadie entra a dormir en esta habitación-

— Pero pin-

— ¡Nadie! — Temari camino hacia la cama. — Que se vaya a dormir con su Ino.


	12. Vestida para ti

— ¡Buenos días! — Temari bajaba alegremente las escaleras. — ¿Como amanecieron? — Llevaba unos pijamas muy diferentes a las habituales, eran telas transparentes, una sobre otra haciendo que la invisibilidad desapareciera, de color turquesa, con caída libre y largas, tan largas que en cada escalón se dejaban llevar. La rubia tenía sus cabellos sueltos, y una enorme sonrisa, detrás suyo la acompañaban Yona y ahora Saki, quien había pasado los últimos días con Tenten.

Gaara miro a su hermana extrañado. — Buenos días.

— Buenos días. — Dijo Shikamaru, el chico tenía las mismas ropas de ayer y lucia agotado.

— Hoy será un excelente día. — Temari tomo asiento al lado de su hermano y se llevó unas frutas a la boca. — ¿A quién debo visitar hoy Baki?

— A los señores del consejo, quieren saber cómo te va. — respondió el susodicho. — He preparado el carruaje para ti y para su alteza, saldrán en unas tres horas. — Temari asintió sin mirar a Shikamaru, ambos tenían que verse pronto y a pesar de que él sabía que estaba molesta (y sí que lo estaba porque ni siquiera pudo dormir en la habitación) no entiende el motivo de su felicidad ¿que había ocurrido? ¿qué día era hoy?

— ¿Dónde están Tenten y Kankuro? — Temari busco por el lugar, pero Gaara aclaro su garganta para responder.

— Salieron en un viaje de casados... — Temari alzo una ceja sorprendida. — Tu hermano resulto ser un romántico.

Ino bufo. — Que envidia... — La rubia hizo un puchero. — En Konoha no se acostumbra...

— Ya me di cuenta. — Temari miro a Ino de una forma irónica. — ¿Que te paso ayer?

La rubia se avergonzó, Shikamaru le había dicho que sus acciones habían quebrantado aquel momento tan importante para él, Ino no sabía cómo reaccionar a la pregunta de Temari, se sentía avergonzada, su pobre amigo durmió con Chouji por culpa de ella. — Me... me monte en una mesa.

Temari asintió. — No era la gran cosa, pero claro... se trataba de ti. — La chica tomo una copa y con un cubierto comenzó a hacerla sonar, inmediatamente los sirvientes llegaron y le dedicaron una reverencia a la rubia. — Una botella de vino, gracias.

— No puedes beber. — Dijo Baki desde su asiento.

— Corrección, puedo. — Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sonrojo. — ¡No estoy embarazada! — La chica continuaba sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de preocupación de todos. — Ah... y eso me pone muy triste... — su rostro comenzó a cambiar. — Me hace querer beber Baki...

— Si claro. — Gaara se puso de pie. — Tu no bebes cuando estas triste, bebes cuando estas feliz. — El pelirrojo tomo la botella de vino que se estaba acercando a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente. — Brindemos entonces...

— ¿Porque brindaríamos? — Baki lucia furioso. — Lo único que tiene que hacer lo hace mal.

Shikamaru aclaro su garganta. — Pues... no es como si ella lo hiciera todo señor Baki. — El hombre se avergonzó al escuchar eso del rey de Konoha.

— Por supuesto. — Temari miro a Shikamaru por primera vez. — Todo es tu culpa.

Gaara miro incomodo la escena y aclaro su garganta. — Brindaremos... — Gaara tomaba cada copa de la mesa y serbia un poco de vino, Temari sonreía de escuchar las palabras de su hermano. — Porque la próxima vez que pises este palacio debes de estar demasiado embarazada, tanto, que lo debo de notar incluso cuando estés en el carruaje. — Gaara la miro seriamente, su hermana sonrió de una forma picara y agrego.

— No te preocupes, apenas se termine la fase lo hare todos los días de mi vida. — Temari le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano. — Por supuesto, si tengo la facilidad de encontrarme con el rey.

Ino intento contener la risa porque Temari siempre era así de sarcástica y aunque la rubia reía Shikamaru miraba su plato y juguetona con el arroz a la vez que su cara se coloraba demasiado, estos dos eran una cosa. — Entonces hoy podemos ir a las pirámides. — Le dijo Ino a Temari. — Ya no tienes un bebe dentro.

— Es cierto. — Baki miro a la princesa. — Pero no puedes andar por la ciudad como una cualquiera cuando ya eres una reina.

Temari alzo la ceja y saboreo sus labios antes de agregar. — Baki. —La rubia se cruzó de brazos. — Me pediste que me casara, ahora sobre mí el único hombre que tiene poder es mi rey... no tú. —La muchacha sonrió. — Kankuro se casó, es también mi rey... así que tus órdenes y ofensas no son más que una decoración en este desayuno, ahórratelos. —La chica tomo su copa y la llevo a sus labios, el lugar quedo en silencio hasta que Gaara se puso de pie. — Ah e Ino... no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. —Temari le soltó de una forma áspera, la rubia suspiro avergonzada ¿porque, de todos los días, tuvo que hacer el ridículo ayer?

— Ah... — Gaara alzo su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo. — Por un bebé inminente.

— ¡Por un bebe! — repitieron todos.

Shikamaru tenía unos veinte minutos esperando a Temari en aquel carruaje, estaba comenzando a pensar que ella demoraba apropósito y saldría a solicitar una explicación, pero al intentar salir escucho la voz de la chica. —Nos vemos más tarde... — La puerta del carruaje se abrió y con ayuda de un mayordomo la chica subió las escaleras hasta ingresar dentro.

La muchacha llevaba un vestido azul con decoraciones doradas, era del estilo de Suna, más descubierto, pocos detalles, pero muchos hilos dorados y piel visible. —¿Que ves? — le dijo al chico de una forma grosera.

— Tu vestido. — le respondió el, vestía ropas que definitivamente no eran suyas, y no podían ser suyas claro, su maleta estaba pisoteada en la habitación de Temari. — Te demoraste demasiado...

— Lo hice a propósito. — Ella se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la ventana, el carruaje comenzaba a moverse. Su cabello esta vez estaba recogido, revelando su cuello, su pecho, muy pálidos en comparación a su rostro, el vestido en realidad era demasiado descubierto, el, estaba seguro de que si se bajara un poco más revelaría todo su pecho.

— Lo supuse. — Luego de esto no hubo ninguna otra palabra, el no quería hablar sobre hacer bebes porque era algo que prefería enfrentar en Konoha, no deseaba conversar sobre ayer porque definitivamente el no tuvo que irse y por supuesto, ella no le diría nada bueno, tampoco quería hablar sobre su maleta, podría estar unos días más comprando ropa a los sastres de Suna.

Conocieron a los consejeros, ellos eran ancianos y señoras, apenas y uno llegaba a los sesenta años, eran demasiado viejos, demasiado arrugados y apenas podían comunicarse, Temari parecía llevarse muy bien con todos y ellos, parecían quererla muchísimo.

El encuentro fue corto, desde allí se movieron hacia la iglesia, saludaron a los encargados, el reverendo y las monjas, todas encantadas con el nuevo estilo de Temari, decían que ambos lucían felices, hermosos, y que de seguro tendrían al bebe que uniría a dos pueblos, Temari no dejaba de dedicarle falsas sonrisas a todos, y Shikamaru sabía que eran falsas pues ella no le interesaba en lo mínimo si lucia feliz, hermosa o si tendría un bebe o no con Shikamaru.

Almorzaron con gente muy adinerada de Suna, conversaron de tierras, ideas de inversión y más con Shikamaru, Temari quedo impresionada de como cambiaba por completo cuando se trataba de Konoha, los beneficios que quería para su país y los beneficios que le estaba ofreciendo a la tierra de Temari, sin siquiera consultarle a ella, sabía perfectamente lo que Suna necesitaba; todos felicitaban a Temari por aceptar a un hombre tan bueno y a él, por elegir a una chica tan inteligente.

Continuaron conociendo Suna, sus calles, su gente; conocieron a los mejores herreros, saludaron al joyero, al señor de las flores, pasearon por el oasis, por la plantación de cactus, por el criadero de animales, conocieron a los encargados de licores, a los encargados de la siembra; Montaron unos camellos, y les obsequiaron algunas prendas y pinturas, toda cortesía del pueblo. Temari parecía morderse la lengua en cada lugar, ella quería hablarle de su país, soltaba curiosidades de vez en cuando sobre como construyeron aquel edificio, pero terminaba ofendiendo de alguna forma Konoha, era una chica orgullosa.

La cena en cambio fue muy divertida, se reunieron con jóvenes príncipes, hijos de ministros, hijos de ricos y dueños de tierras, tenían edades similares así que la cena se convirtió en chistes, recuerdos, y muy pocas veces en planes de alianza con Konoha, Temari parecía irritada de estar con esos chicos, poco después le confeso que todos le enviaban cartas insistiendo por una cita o un baile, inclusive algunos trataron de besarla en los bailes, ella parecía feliz al contar aquellos recuerdos y Shikamaru se arrepintió de aceptar unos cuantos tratados.

Para el regreso ambos estaban agotados, a pesar de que mantuvieron sus diferencias de lado durante todo el paseo, Temari lucia en verdad irritada, Shikamaru ahora podía expresarse tranquilamente, de verdad se encontraba molesto, en algunas ocasiones cuando Temari no quería hacer algo le pellizcaba el brazo, Shikamaru lo detestaba, pero no podía simplemente decir sí o no delante de tantas invitaciones.

Un fuerte golpe los hizo despertar, alguien tocaba dentro del carruaje y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, frente suyo, estaba Temari mirando con cansancio hacia la puerta. — Hemos llegado su alteza. — Shikamaru asintió y limpio con vergüenza la saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

Temari se encontraba somnolienta, tambaleándose de aquí para allá mientras bajaba del carruaje, con el apoyo de Shikamaru, camino hacia el palacio, lucia muy tarde ¿qué horas pueden ser? — ¡Temari, preciosa! — La chica abrió los ojos como platos y bostezo, quien la saludaba era un desconocido para Shikamaru, pero para el resto era parte de la familia, el sastre, el hermano de Ki.

— Habio. — Ella le dijo en saludo, aunque aún en voz baja y con los ojos entreabiertos. — No sabía que vendrías aquí...

El sonrió y ladeo su cabeza, mirando entonces a Shikamaru, Shikamaru estaba con la cara hinchada y las ropas arrugadas, parecía desorientado mientras tomaba los hombros de una Temari agotada, ella parecía ignorar aquello, estaba con mucho sueño. — Pues quería conocer el motivo para que me pidieras mi mejor vestido. — El hombre le sonrió a Shikamaru. — Desconocía que era tan apuesto.

— Él no es el motivo. — Temari entonces reacciono y aparto los hombros de las manos del chico. — Bueno... — Ella se giró y lo miro, el parecía enserio muy desinteresado, demasiado, ¿acaso era ella la única preocupada por que la dejaron con los labios entreabiertos, en su habitación deseando que nunca se hubiera ido tras Ino? — Era para él, hasta ayer.

— ¿Para qué te lo pones hoy entonces? — respondió Shikamaru, apenas Ki y Habio estaban esperándoles en el gran salón, Shikamaru continúo caminando y giro hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Porque es lindo! — grito la chica siguiéndolo por las escaleras, él se dirigía a la habitación, y no, el no iría a la habitación, el no dormiría con ella. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a buscar mi maleta.

Temari negó y corrió hasta estar un escalón por encima de él. — No te la voy a dar. —Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándole desde arriba, Shikamaru suspiro, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos la miro de una forma divertida, no como si estuviera a punto de reírse, no, la miro como si ella fuese una niña que lo molestaba, una niña tierna y orgullosa, apenas y una de sus comisuras se movió, pero ella pudo detectar rápidamente una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. —La voy a quemar.

— Hazlo. — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. — Solo procura no quemar la caja de terciopelo rojo... — Shikamaru se movió hacia la izquierda esquivándola, para entonces subir otro escalón, ella sin embargo se colocó nuevamente en el medio.

— ¿Qué pasa si la quemo? — La muchacha alzo su mandíbula desafiante.

— Pues... — El dudo mirándola a los ojos, no podía evitar no ponerse nervioso tras recordar lo de ayer, ella tenía unos labios muy suaves... — Ma- Mamá se molestará de que quemará la reliquia de la familia.

— ¿Para qué traes reliquias a un viaje? —Temari se dio la vuelta y continúo subiendo los escalones, su vestido parecía una obra de arte, cada flor tenía detalles e hilos dorados, lucia muy costoso y muy revelador en su espalda. — Lo perderás por tonto...

— Es para ti tonta. — El sube los escalones más rápido, Temari sin embargo trato de alcanzarle, el siguió subiendo y corre por el pasillo, ella intentando no reír por la escena y en lo que se había convertido tomo su vestido y corre tras el chico que ahora trataba de abrir la puerta, ella estaba tranquila, tenía la llave. Shikamaru respiraba agitadamente para cuando Temari llego a su lado.

— Ja. — Ella dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Puedes correr cariño, pero nunca vas a ganarme. — La chica entonces metió una mano en su pecho, Shikamaru quiso mirar en otra dirección, pero al final no pudo, no podía negar que se sintió bien al verlos; entonces, la mano que había entrado ahí y que presionaba esas dos cosas que estaban llevándose toda la atención del chico saco una pequeña llave, ella aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención del muchacho ahora hipnotizado. — Te voy a golpear si sigues viéndome...

— Ok. — Fue lo único que dijo el, Temari puso la llave en la puerta y Shikamaru trato de sacarla de sus manos.

— Oye. — Temari entonces la regreso a su pecho, Shikamaru bufo cansado. — ¿Cuál es tu insistencia? ¿quieres tu estúpida ropa?

El Nero, pero no dijo nada más, Temari camino hacia la puerta y se colocó frente a ella, los guardias la miraban confundida, por no ser reina no había guardias en su puerta, pero había guardias en el pasillo, ella estaba actuando como una barrera, no dejaría entrar a Shikamaru mientras ella intentaba abrirla. — Que inmadura... solo porque estas celosas.

— ¿Y qué? — Temari le saco la lengua y se dio la vuelta, pegándose lo más que podía a la puerta y tratando de sacar la llave con demasiado cuidado, solo eran la puerta, la llave y ella, Shikamaru estaba a sus espaldas, pero no le dejaría entrar, o bueno trataría. ¿Que si estaba celosa? ¡Si, lo estaba! y también estaba harta, no le soportaba más y detestaba tener que mirarle y tener ganas de comerle, aunque su conversación ayer con Yona le dio a atender que solo se trataba de esos síntomas, esos síntomas antes del periodo, ella solo lo deseaba por eso, si, solo era por eso. Escucho unos pasos, giro y miro a Shikamaru alejarse, alejarse hacia el final del pasillo ¡sí, se iría! Temari se sintió un poco decepcionada, con más tranquilidad metió la mano en su pecho y saco la llave de la puerta, otros pasos y de repente.

— Te tengo. — Él le dijo mientras la ponía contra la puerta. — No te lo esperabas... — El sonreía, sonreía a medias, divertido, con ambas manos alrededor de Temari y muy, muy cerca de ella, la llave estaba en la mano de la chica pero esta había sido acorralada desde la muñeca por el muchacho, el continuaba mirándole, parecía en serio divertirse con lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo Temari no podía hacer nada, en serio nada, estaba demasiado cerca, sus pechos estaban juntos, se pone tan nerviosa de que el pudiera sentir su pecho bajar y subir con cada respiración, de que ahora se sintiera muy vulnerable por dejar que le mirase tan de cerca, su rostro sonrojado (porque podía sentirlo), sus labios, los que ahora él estaba mirando, sus ojos que vacilaban en cualquier dirección, y su pecho... ¡Porque hoy justamente había decido usar ese vestido!, demasiado revelador, demasiado revelador para una situación en la que tienes a un chico tan cerca, un chico que ahora no sonreía, solo le miraba y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, bueno, más nerviosa.

— Age. — Temari lucho, pero lucho de la forma más torpe del mundo, sabía que podía ser más fuerte, pero por alguna razón no tenía las fuerzas que necesitaba. — Suéltame... — Le susurro, porque incluso ahora no podía gritarle.

El sonrió, sin mostrar sus dientes, de una forma linda a los ojos de la chica. — Solo voy a tomar mi maleta. — Él dijo, también en un susurro, Temari asintió, y el, lentamente, fue alejándose de la chica haciendo que esta soltara un montón de aire que tenía acumulado, el miraba en otra dirección, mientras su mano derecha jugueteaba con su oreja, Temari se giró respirando pausadamente y puso la llave en el ojo haciéndola girar y abrir la puerta, puerta que empujo para que pudiera abrirse a medias y revelar una oscura habitación.

Shikamaru paso y se dirigió a donde había dejado su maleta hace algunas horas, Temari permanencia de pie en la entrada de la habitación oscura, fría, estaba muy fría y además silenciosa, apenas y se escuchaba la respiración de ambos. — No encontraras nada en la oscuridad. — Ella le dijo, tratando de sonar tosca, pero son algo más preocupada. — Encender una vela.

— No. — Shikamaru estaba agachándose, podía ver su silueta claro, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas. — Las velas me dan calor en esta ciudad.

— Ya... — Ella asintió, aunque él no pudiese verla.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y según lo que podía ver la chica en la oscuridad y por la luz que entraba desde la puerta tenía una maleta en sus manos, Temari sentía su corazón más calmado a comparación de hace algunos segundos. — Esto es tuyo. — Él le ofreció una pequeña caja color rojo, Temari la tomo y pudo sentir el suave terciopelo en sus manos. — Puedes usarlo o fingir que lo usas. — La chica lo abrió, apenas y podía ver los detalles con la poca luz que le ofrece el pasillo que tenía después del umbral, pero parecía ser una piedra color amarillo atada a una cadena, quizás era un Topacio; ella alzo su mirada, Shikamaru la estaba viendo fijamente y ella solo asintió, en señal de agradecimiento. — En la luz luce más bonito...

— Pónmelo. — Shikamaru tenía planeado decir que lo había usado todas las esposas de su familia, pero por alguna razón aquello lo dejo sin habla. Dejo la maleta a un lado, asintió y tomo la caja en sus manos para sacar la prenda, tomo ambas extremidades y las acerco al cuello de la chica que por alguna razón había cerrado los ojos, ella por otra parte, estaba sintiendo una piedra fría y una cadena caer por su cuello, y unas manos torpes tratando de unirlo, una respiración muy cerca y unas maldiciones por no poder lograrlo. —Que torpe... —Susurro la rubia, seguido de esto escucho una puerta cerrarse y una mano rodeando su nuca, una mano que ahora la llevaba hacia él.

— ¿Donde esta Kankuro? — Tenten dejaba el carruaje, había llegado a su destino después de tantas horas de viaje, era una aldea llena de flores y muchos árboles, lucia como Konoha en primavera, pero mucho más hermosa. Había tenido una terrible noche de bodas teniendo en cuenta que paso ese día sola, el nunca había llegado, nunca había llegado a la habitación, solo en la mañana para decirle que saldrían a un viaje, ni siquiera había viajado juntos. Aunque en la boda nunca le falto el respeto, siempre la trato muy bien, le recordó lo linda que se veía y se sintió muy feliz al ver su reacción en el altar, no podía olvidar lo de hace unas noches, como le trato y todo lo que le dijo.

Había hablado con Neji el día de la boda, le había confesado todo y de su parte había recibido una reacción aun peor a la de Kankuro, llamándola inmadura, irresponsable y egoísta, inclusive se fue sin asistir a la celebración, alegando que había puesto en riesgo el puesto del muchacho, Tenten había estado muy triste y en parte había agradecido el hecho de que Kankuro no se presentara.

Pero esa mañana el había llegado a su habitación, somnoliento y con una taza en sus manos, explicándole que irían a un viaje, que vistiera y llevara ropas frescas y procurara no preguntar demasiado pues sería una sorpresa. Todos en el castillo estaban como locos, nadie podía creer que el rey había organizado un viaje sorpresa, de la noche a la mañana, para su esposa.

Entre los rumores se dice que solo había pasado porque el rey estaba muy feliz, estaba feliz de saber que su reina hecho del castillo a ese monje, que inclusive, decían las malas lenguas, lo había hecho llorar, Tenten por supuesto no creía ese rumor, era ella quien había terminado llorando.

— Aquí estoy. — Kankuro estaba a un lado del carruaje, fumaba una pipa y tenía una maleta a su lado, llevaba unas ropas casuales y frescas al igual que Tenten, de esa forma parecía un chico cualquiera y no un rey. — Yo siempre fui el cochero.

— Mentiroso. — Tenten le dio un golpecito en el hombro él se giró y lanzo la pipa al suelo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Tenten no entiende como podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, era un idiota, un completo idiota. — Eres un idiota.

El asintió. — A veces. — Se encogió de hombros y camino, Tenten entonces comenzó a seguirle. — Lo siento. — Le dijo sin mirar a atrás, continuando con sus pasos y su soberbia, la chica suspiro. — No se llevarme con una mujer tan temperamental.

— Acostúmbrate, y sin ofensas. — La muchacha le miro, él ahora estaba sonrojado... ¿porque tenía que ser tan orgulloso? — No es como si se hubiera acabado el mundo por lo que te dije...

El la miro y bufo. — ¿Y dices que te gusto? — Tenten no comprendió su respuesta hasta que dijo. — Se siente de la misma forma... — El muchacho entonces se alejó apresurado, podría haber corrido de no haber sido por la gran maleta que llevaba en su mano, corre como un niño avergonzado y Tenten Negó divertida, feliz y un poco apenada... era muy lindo sentirse importante para alguien, pero se avergonzaba de sentirse así por un chico tan patético.

— ¡Señorita Temari! — Yona tocaba la puerta, eran las nueve de la mañana y ella aun no despertaba, estaba tan preocupada, ¿qué le había pasado a su princesa? ayer no le contesto cuando fue a darle las buenas noches, y ahora, ahora no se levantaba a pesar de que podía escuchar pasos dentro de la habitación, se había perdonado... porque, ¿porque ahora la ignoraba? — Llamare a algu-

La puerta se abrió y Temari la halo por el brazo y la hizo pasar. — No llames a nadie.

— Ya estoy adentro... ya no puedo. — La rubia miro a su amiga castaña, ahora confundida y asustada. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Pasa mucho. — Temari corre hasta la cama y se lanzó, cubriendo su rostro, aun llevaba pijamas, su cabello desordenado y por alguna extraña razón una hermosa hoya en su cuello. — He caído en las garras de satán.

— ¡Señorita! — Yona corre hacia ella.

— Fui llevada, devorada e hipnotizada por su poder Yona. — La castaña la miraba preocupada mientras su amiga agonizaba. — Y lo peor de todo es que Dios... Dios no me permite cumplir mi cometido... ¡¿Para eso he vendido mi alma?!

— Vayamos a la iglesia señorita... esta delirando. — La chica se puso de pie y Temari la tomo por el brazo, mirándola fijamente y haciendo que su compañera regresara.

— La iglesia no va a hacer nada... la iglesia me unió a este pecado. — Yona alzo una ceja, ¿que había hecho? Temari bufo, suspiro, hizo pucheros y se quejó en voz baja para luego abrazar a Yona. — No quiero salir... que vergüenza.

— ¿Porque no quiere señorita? — Yona tomo el rostro de Temari, la chica tenía ojeras y estaba con unas mejillas sonrojadas.

— Te he dicho que estoy poseída Yona. — Temari Nero y se puso de pie, sus movimientos eran exagerados, su voz contiene demasiadas respiraciones y su vestimenta y cabello estaban haciendo que Yona pensara que en realidad si lo estaba. — Esto me está consumiendo. sí lo veo... — Temari cubrió su rostro y se agacho en el suelo, Yona intento no sonreír. — No sabes lo que hizo Yona... — La muchacha apenas alzo la mirada e hizo un puchero. — Y por culpa de ser mujer no pude... —Yona asintió, no comprende mucho lo que decía su amiga. — Me quede nuevamente como ayer...

— ¿Entro alguien?

— No. — Temari suspiro. — Solo, no puedo ahora y tuve que echarle, y que vergüenza echarle Yona, así estoy admitiendo que estaba dispuesta a eso... no me soporto. —Yona abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Satán es Shikamaru? ¡Eso es excelente!

— No. — Temari negó. — ¿Como voy a bajar a desayunar? ¿cómo voy a vivir con esto el resto de mi vida? No puedo, no puedo Yona, era mejor ser la desinteresada en esto... pero ayer, ayer casi estaba pidiéndoselo ¡PIDIENDOSELO YONA!

— ¿Que le pedias?

— ¡Yona! — Temari la miro como si fuese la respuesta más obvia, Yona sin embargo no comprende. — Quería hacerlo. — La chica le susurro. — Yo.

La castaña comenzó a reír, mucho, muy fuerte mientras sostenía su abdomen por el dolor que le estaba causando cada carcajada, Temari le miraba molesta, Yona parecía divertida y eso no era para nada divertido. — Y ... jajaja, no podías. — Yona asintió. —Estas en el periodo. — La castaña soltó una gran carcajada. — ¿Como se te ocurre? ¡pobre chico!

— No sé qué me paso... — Temari le hablo en un susurro. — Te juro que pierdes la cabeza y la razón Yona... — Temari puso una mano en su cara. — No quiero bajar... debe pensar que soy una loca por hacer todo eso y luego echarle.

Yona asintió. — ¿Pero te gusto? Si te gusto, solo finge demencia... eso pasara un montón de veces mientras sean esposos.

La rubia asintió. — Quería que me rogara hasta que sufriera, no así de fácil...

Yona camino hasta el closet y saco un vestido, cualquiera porque todos era lindos. — Solo fueron besos Temari, no es el fin del mundo.

— No fueron besos nada más... — La rubia se sonrojo. Yona la miro pidiéndole una explicación. — ... Solo te diré que el vestido no me lo quite sola.

— Mírate, ahora estas hirviendo en fiebre... ¿cómo se te ocurro pedir agua de la fuente a las once de la noche...? — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por varias cobijas, sin embargo, se encontraba sin camisa y dejo salir sus hombros para refrescarse un poco, estaba hirviendo bajo las sabanas. —¿te bañaste con eso? — El chico asintió. —¡es demasiado frio!

— Déjalo Ino... no sabes por lo que habrá pasado el pobre. — Chouji comía un pan sobre la cama en donde reposaba su amigo. — ¿no sería mejor que le trajeras el desayuno?

— ¿Porque te bañas con agua helada?

— Tenia calor Ino. — Shikamaru temblaba, su temperatura corporal estaba muy alta.

Ino asintió y se cruzó de brazos. — Eres estúpido. ¿Como se supone que hoy vas a cumplir tus asuntos? ¿Sabes que vienen los familiares de los empleados a presentarse? ¡Y luego nos vamos a Konoha! Tu esposa me odia, ahora, ahora me odiara más...— Shikamaru negó.

Chouji se puso de pie. — Mira Ino, lo diré porque estas comenzando a ser fastidiosa... — Ino miro incrédula a su amigo. —cuando un hombre se baña con agua fría es porque paso algo que lo hizo ponerse... caliente. — La habitación quedo en silencio, Ino se sonrojo, Shikamaru se sonrojo y Chouji se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar.

— ¡Me tienes que contar!

— No.

— Cuéntame, cuéntame.

— No.

—Ay por Dios Shikamaru siento que voy a explotar de felicidad, cuéntame. — Ino daba saltitos y Chouji miraba arrepentido a su amigo.

— ¿Como te voy a contar eso Ino...? — Shikamaru la miro fastidiado. — Que molesta. -

La puerta la tocaron unas seis veces, rápido, impaciente, Ino la miro y luego miro a Shikamaru quien asintió, de seguro había llegado los familiares, ellos estarían presentes en el desayuno, la puerta fue abierta y Temari entro con una bandeja seguida de muchas personas, ella no le miraba por supuesto, el sí lo hacía porque esperaba que ella lo mirase, sin embargo, para ella era mucho más entretenido mirar el techo. —Recupérate. — Soltó dejando la bandeja en una mesa y saliendo nuevamente de la habitación, sus amigas, Gaara y otras personas repitieron lo mismo dejando sobre la bandeja ofrendas para él. Ella por supuesto no había llegado aquí por voluntad propia, eso lo sabía el chico la estaba empezando a conocer y era el tipo de mujer que se avergonzaba y actuaba orgullosa.

— Gaara. — Shikamaru le dijo a su cuñado, este parecía manejar todo el asunto de la ofrenda. — Quisiera estar a solas con la reina ¿es posible? — Ino lo miro boquiabierta y Chouji a su lado soltó una carcajada, Gaara por otra parte no cambio su temblante, por supuesto, estar a solas con su esposa era la cosa más normal del mundo.

— Por supuesto. — Gaara dejo la habitación, y salió al pasillo a encontrarse con su hermana que estaba siendo abanicada por Yona, Gaara estaba un poco molesto con ella, era tan aniñada y despreocupada cuando se trataba de su ahora esposo, le había costado mucho sacarla de esa habitación, tuvo que ofrecer subir el suelo de Ki. — Temari. — Su hermana lo miro y suspiro, como si sabía que le iba a pedir algo. — El rey quiere que estés con el...

— No. — Temari soltó inmediatamente, su hermano sorprendido unió ambas cejas. — Es que... — La rubia no quería que pensaran cosas erróneas sobre ambos, sabía que su relación era un desastre, pero no quería rumores de ese tipo en Suna, no quería que sus hermanos se preocuparan y con la escena de hace un rato para salir de la habitación Gaara estaba empezando a sospechar algo. — No puedo verle sin camisa.

— Pues... — Gaara se sonrojo y continuo. — comprendo esa parte, pero en este momento deberías estar a su lado. — Su hermana lo miraba con suplica, como si de verdad fuera a morirse si lo veía desnudo ¿estaba algo mal con eso? ¿acaso no eran los hombres los afectados al ver a una mujer sin ropa? Gaara no comprende, pero se le ocurrió una idea. — Espera aquí.

— ¿Que? ¡Gaara! — Temari le llamo, pero ya era tarde, el chico estaba dentro de la habitación nuevamente.

Shikamaru miro entrar a Gaara con una media sonrisa. — Ella estará aquí todo el tiempo necesario su alteza. — Shikamaru alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta de parte de su esposa, a decir verdad, solo había dicho aquello para molestarle, no tenía ni siquiera una idea de lo que haría en ese estado cuando ella estuviera dentro. — Pero le ruega que se ponga ropa, es incómodo para ella. — Diciendo esto Temari estaba entrando en la habitación, todos la miraban ahora y ella miraba a su hermano como si fuera a quitarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, Shikamaru se sentó en la cama, las cobijas cayeron revelando su pecho, estiro una mano para coger una camiseta al lado de su cama, Ino retiro con cuidado la toalla que reposaba en su cabeza que ahora se resbalaba debido al movimiento, Chouji se puso de pie y Shikamaru con un suspiro agrego.

— Retírense. — La chica ahora, estaba comenzando a marearse, pero sabía que tenía que tener la mente clara, esta vez no, esta vez no caería.

 _ **Hola, gracias por siempre leerme, no saben cuanto me alegran sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Tengo noticias para las viewers de fanfiction, a ver, todo el asunto de fics lo hago en el trabajo en la computadora y lo subo y manejo a través de allí, por motivos personales deje el trabajo y no tengo computadora T.T (zadddd) solo tengo mi telefonito, quizás en Wattpad se me haga mas fácil actualizar y este mas al dia, peroooo, si mis amiguita Vero me ayuda podremos actualizar al mismo tiempo o quizás con un dia de diferencia! Asi que esperemos Vero tenga tiempito, o alguna otra amiguita, les comento para que no vayan a pensar que deje abandonado fanfiction por gusto (cosa que no va a pasar, no le abandonare ño) … sin mas me despido y un besote, gracias por siempre leerme!**_


	13. Una sonrisa

Esta vez Temari vestía un vestido demasiado pesado, Shikamaru se preguntó si no estaría muriéndose del calor bajo todos aquellos trapos, él lo estaba y ni siquiera tenía un vestido. Temari estaba leyendo un libro a su lado, él sólo la miraba leer, o bueno no miraba su cara porque hace algunos minutos lo había hecho y ella le lanzó el libro en el rostro, ahora miraba sus manos y sus dedos, que pasaban cada página y jugaban con los bordes del libro.

Tenía manos muy blancas, con bordes rosados y uñas limpias y largas, lo suficiente para rasguñarle, pero incluso sus uñas lo hacían sentirse inquieto, puede ser porque esas mismas manos intentaron quitarle la camisa ayer, o son las mismas que cubren el rostro de Temari cuando se siente avergonzada... ¿en qué cosas pensaba ahora?, ¿para que pidió que estuviera aquí? se sentía tan cansado y sabía que con ella presente no descansaría tranquilo, ni siquiera había comido algo de lo que trajeron, sentía el estómago revuelto, no tenía ganas de comer y no estaba lo suficiente bien como para ponerse de pie y buscar un jugo, era lo único que sentía que podía refrescarle, y ella, ella no lo haría... o sí. — Temari. —Shikamaru le dijo al pensarlo, su voz sonaba un poco más ronca debido al resfriado.

— ¿qué? — respondió la muchacha con la mirada fija en el libro.

— ¿Puedes ir por un jugo? — Él le habló un poco más suave.

Temari le miró, ella estaba sonrojada, y su pecho subía muy rápido, estaba respirando muy rápido, hoy, como ayer, llevaba la joya Nara en su cuello. — Si querías una criada te hubieses quedado con Ino.

— Ino no es una criada.

— Yo tampoco. — Temari se puso de pie y dejó la habitación, Shikamaru no le entendía, de verdad que no lo hacía.

Temari había dejado la habitación, ahora un poco más calmada se dirigía a la cocina, la verdad Shikamaru estaba sacándola de quicio con sólo respirar, porque era tan incómodo tenerle allí y sólo estar ambos haciendo nada, era muy extraño así que, aunque replicó, ir a buscar el jugo había sido un alivio.

Luego de pedirle la jarra y un vaso a uno de los chicos de la cocina, Temari subió con cuidado las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, tratando de crear una duda existencial que mantuviese su cabeza ocupada durante el resto de la mañana que le quedaba junto a él.

Shikamaru estaba sintiendo que se quedaba sin respiración bajo tantas telas, respiraba con dificultad y tosía en cada exhalada, definitivamente el tomar un baño con agua tan fría había sido una idea terrible, se sentía fatal y podría morir en cualquier momento... bueno, quizás no, pero no podía evitar pensar que en los últimos meses la gente moría sólo por una gripe.

Temari entro luego de unos cinco minutos, llevaba en su mano un vaso y un jarrón en la otra, tenía una mirada seria mientras con su cadera cerraba la puerta, entró para poner las cosas en la mesa, Shikamaru la seguía con la mirada mientras de pie abanicaba su cuerpo, ahora no estaba en la cama, estaba en la silla, frente a la ventana, sin camisa y agonizando de calor.

— ¡Oye! — Temari le señaló, y él alzó una ceja. — Ponte algo... —Él negó, sin fuerzas para poder decirle que se moría de calor. Temari gruñó y comenzó a servir jugo en el vaso, con pasos firmes y el ceño fruncido camino hacia el chico y le ofreció el vaso, este, desanimado levantó la mano y lo tomó. —Lo haces a propósito... —Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, Shikamaru con el vaso en sus labios la miró confundido.— Claro...— Temari se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde había estado sentada antes, tomó el libro y comenzó a leerlo, o bueno, eso era lo que ella trataba. — Yo también me voy a quitar la camisa.

— Ni siquiera tienes camisa. — Shikamaru le respondió irritado. — ¿Quieres que muera por la fiebre o qué?

— Si es una opción, sí, pero embarázame primero. — Temari continuó mirando el libro fijamente, aunque ella ni siquiera estaba leyendo alguna palabra, Shikamaru suspiro molesto y se puso de pie, aun sin darse cuenta que en realidad era meticulosamente observado por una Temari curiosa.

Tocaron la puerta y Shikamaru camino en dirección a ella para abrirla, Temari dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, gruñendo por dentro, no tenía ni una pizca de sensibilidad, ahí estaba su esposa y él iba a abrirle la puerta a quien sea sin camisa. —¿Si? — dijo el muchacho al recibir a alguien.

— Su alteza. — Dijo la voz de una chica. — Queremos saber si será capaz de recibir a los familiares, si no se encuentra bien cancelaremos la reunión. — Era Saki, Temari lo supo inmediatamente.

— Hazlos pasar aquí... la verdad no estoy del todo bien para bajar y encontrarme con ellos, estaré atendiéndoles directamente desde mi habitación junto a la reina. — Dijo mirando en dirección a Temari, quien se encontraba ahora de pie. — Por favor. — Saki asintió, y se alejó, Shikamaru entonces cerró la puerta y caminó en dirección a Temari. — Me voy a cambiar... ¿los atenderás así?

— Sí. — Temari se sentó y tomó nuevamente su libro. — No veo el problema...

— Bien... — Shikamaru se giró, pero luego de unos segundos regresó frente a la chica. — ¿No ves problema con que me cambie contigo aquí o con tu ropa? — Temari lo miró y se encogió de hombros. — Bien.

— Oye cámbiate en el baño. — Temari le dijo cuándo él comenzaba a sacar algunas ropas de la maleta, la chica no sabía por qué había encogido los hombros, no sabía qué hacía y por qué hacia esas cosas cuando estaba frente él.

— Me iba a cambiar en el baño. — Él la miró confundido. — ¿o querías que me cambiara aquí en un principio?

— Cállate. — Temari miró su libro y el chico desapareció.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Shikamaru tomó asiento en la silla más cercana, en donde hace algunos minutos estaba tomando aire, Temari ahora se encontraba frente al espejo apretando sus mejillas, se había quitado su chal y otras telas que tenía encima para revelar un vestido tan normal como el resto que solía usar, no como el de ayer, el de ayer era demasiado revelador, este era un vestido típico de una mujer normal. Había soltado su cabello y puesto color en sus labios, Shikamaru se sintió un poco celoso de que prefiriera verse bonita para el resto, que para él, aunque por supuesto él siempre la encontraba linda.

La puerta se abrió y Theo entró rápidamente, se paró firme y exclamó. —Aquí está la familia Goi, esta familia presentará sus ideas a los reyes de Konoha, esperando que la alianza sea beneficiosa para nuestro pueblo, presentará ofrendas y bendiciones. —Shikamaru asintió, Temari confundida corrió hasta su lado y arrastró a la silla con ella, sentándose junto a él, Theo dejó pasar a la familia Goi, que era nada más y nada menos que la familia de Ki, una familia muy grande. —Presentamos entonces a Kimoto Goi, acompañada de sus hijos, Ki Goi, Habio Goi y Ryoga Goi, éstos junto a Pyer Numaku esposo de Ki e hijo. — La familia entró, todos ellos eran muy parecidos, cabellos rojizos y oscuros, ojos oliva y piel bronceada, típica familia de Suna con rasgos muy de este país. La madre de Ki era muy hermosa, Temari sabía que el ser viuda no la había hecho ser descuidada, seguía cuidando de sus hijos y de ella misma, Ki, su amiga estaba siempre hablando de su esposo Pyer, que era el único diferente de aquella familia, pues hasta su pequeño hijo lucía similar a sus hermanos, Habio y Ryoga, éste último amor de la infancia de todas las chicas de Suna.

— Un placer, Shikamaru Nara. — Shikamaru se presentó ante la reverencia de la familia. — Quisiera escucharles. — Temari a su lado miraba con una sonrisa a Ki, quien no dejaba de hacer señas en dirección a Ryoga.

— Pues... — Ryoga aclaró su garganta. — Mi familia se ha especializado por años en las telas, somos los mayores fabricantes de telas y ropas, quisiéramos que nuestro mercado creciera hasta Konoha y recibir de ella material que nos ayude a crecer como comercio. — Ryoga miró a su familia nerviosa.

— ¿Y en que beneficia eso a Suna o a Konoha? — Shikamaru lo dijo muy serio, sorprendiendo a Temari y a la familia.

— Pues...— El muchacho balbuceó y recibió un codazo de su hermano mayor, Habio. — Estamos trabajando con mercancía importada, lo mismo harán ustedes, de alguna manera ayudará a los vendedores de Konoha y a los nuestros, lo extranjero siempre es popular. — El muchacho miró a Temari y sonrió. — Hola Temari. — La chica sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno... — Shikamaru miró a Temari y luego a la familia. — Tendré que pensar en ello. Gracias por su colaboración. — El chico les sonrió, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus orejas, Temari imaginó que era debido a la fiebre. La familia se despidió, dejó unos regalos frente al rey y la reina y con una reverencia salió de la habitación. — ¿Te gusta ese tipo o qué?

— Me gustaba. — Temari admitió mirando hacia la puerta. Shikamaru negó y la chica bufó. — Pero se casó con mi enemiga número uno. — La chica hizo un puchero, y Shikamaru soltó una risa, haciendo que ella riera también. — Me alegra que me vea hermosa y felizmente casada, sé que él la pasa mal. —Shikamaru no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, lo de felizmente lo estaba poniendo en duda.

— ¿Sigues averiguando sobre él a pesar de que te "gustaba"? — Shikamaru le preguntó y ella negó.

— No es que averigüe cariño... se casó con la fuente del pueblo. — Temari se encogió de hombros. — Todos beben de la fuente. — Theo entró nuevamente y se paró firme para anunciar a la siguiente familia.

— Aqui está la familia Haruka, esta familia presentara sus ideas a los reyes de Konoha, esperando que la alianza sea beneficiosa para nuestro pueblo, presentará ofrendas y bendiciones.— Theo hizo pasar a un grupo de personas de cabello castaño, ojos azules y negros, y piel morena, muy morena, a excepción de una hija, Yona. — Entre ellos, Yaki Haruka madre de familia, Bruno Haruka, padre de familia, hijo Baki Haruka e hija Yona Haruka. — Shikamaru los conocía a la perfección claro, sabía perfectamente quien era Baki, y quien era Yona, pero poco sabia de sus padres, dos personas muy mayores claro.

— Su alteza. — Baki habló aclarando su garganta, Shikamaru nunca habría imaginado que él y Yona eran hermanos, de verdad eso nunca se la habría pasado por la cabeza, quizás no eran muy cercanos. — Mi familia ha servido a la casa por más de cuatro generaciones, venimos en representación de nuestra familia que es especializada en el espionaje y entrenamiento militar, ofrecemos nuestros servicios a su tierra y esperamos de ustedes cualquier riqueza, desde la más baja a la más alta, que pueda beneficiar a Suna.

Shikamaru asintió. — ¿Es ese el valor que le dan a su talento? — Shikamaru negó. — Lo pensaré claro, pero si llego a necesitar de sus servicios necesito que evalúe su valor. — Shikamaru asintió y Temari les dedico una sonrisa, con esto, dejaron una ofrenda y se retiraron. — No tenía idea de que Yona y Baki fuesen familia... ni siquiera lucen iguales.

— Porque Yona es hija de otro hombre. — La rubia le respondió. — Baki la odia, su padre la odia, incluso su madre suele reprocharle cosas... pobre. — Temari miró a Shikamaru muy interesado así que decidió continuar. —y por eso mis padres la acogieron como una hija más... solo por solicitud de mi padre su madre no fue asesinada ni ella lanzada a la calle como una niña sin nombre. —Shikamaru la miró boquiabierta. —Ujum... en Suna tenemos buenos chismes.

— Voy a contarte los de Konoha... en cuanto averigüe unos. — Shikamaru sonrió y Temari golpeó suavemente su hombro junto a una carcajada. — Sólo sé que... — Shikamaru pensó seriamente en si debía de decir aquello. — Olvídalo...

— Ay dime. — Temari seguía con la mano en el hombro. — Estamos de buenas. — Shikamaru negó mientras la miraba haciendo un puchero. — amorcito...

Theo abrió la puerta y Temari se alejó de Shikamaru refunfuñando, el continuaba riendo para cuando entró la segunda familia, ésta en realidad no la conocía, pero dio muy buenas ideas sobre la siembra y cosecha y dejo una ofrenda de una manzanas que se veían muy buenas. Una vez que la puerta se cerró Temari lo miró y le pellizcó el hombro. — ¿Qué?

— Cuéntame. — La chica le regañó.— ¿Es sobre tus novias pasadas?

— ¿Qué? — Shikamaru comenzó a reír. — No. — Ella no parecía molesta, en realidad parecía estar muy cómoda. — No tenía novias.

— Bueno. — Temari miró en dirección a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Shikamaru estaba disfrutando verla más relajada, sentía que en realidad estaban comenzando a llevarse bien. Sin embargo, la chica sólo estaba tratando de conversar con él, porque en realidad aún se encontraba muy incómoda, y a decir verdad él no era tan antipático para como ella lo había pintado, si continuaba con chistes y simpatía tal vez olvidarían todo lo referente a ayer... si, quizás.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una nueva familia, la familia de su primo lejano Iri.

Shikamaru escuchó sus ideas y recibió las ofrendas, el en realidad cambiaba mucho cuando se trataba de Konoha, su semblante cambiaba, su tono de voz y la claridad con la que hablaba, lucía muy maduro y diferente, Temari le recordaba un poco a su padre cuando se comportaba de esa forma... pero no, Shikamaru era mil veces más amable que su padre. — Te diré. — Shikamaru mojó sus labios y Temari bajó la mirada. — Pero debes prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie. — Temari alzó la mirada y lo miró curiosa, ¿iba a decir algo prohibido?

— Si le digo a alguien me trago cien agujas. — La chica le prometió, con la promesa que solía hacer con sus hermanos cuando robaban cosas de la cocina a los seis años. Shikamaru sonrió encontrando aquello gracioso.

— Bien. — El chico miró a los lados como si hubiera alguien que pudiera verlos, se acercó a la oreja de Temari y susurró. — Mi mamá y mi papá fueron muy novios desde los trece. — Luego se alejó y miró a Temari esperando una reacción de su parte. La chica la miró confundida, Shikamaru suspiró rendido. —sabes... muy es cuando.. —Temari alzó una ceja sorprendida. — Sólo se casaron porque mamá estaba embarazada. — Temari sonrió y él la miró avergonzado.

— Que tierno. — Ella continuaba riendo. — Eso no es un chisme. — Él se encogió de hombros avergonzado, fue un chisme en la época de sus padres así que, si, contaba como chisme aún, muy pocos lo sabían, Temari lo miraba sonriendo. — Un chisme es que me digas... — Ella pensó algunos segundos. — El rey tiene muchos hijos en todos lados.

— Papá sólo me tiene a mí. — Shikamaru sonrió orgulloso.— Porque mamá lo amenazaba con una navaja en la cama... — Shikamaru se estremeció con un escalofrió.

— Es una fantástica idea. — La chica le dio un codazo para que prestara atención a la puerta, Theo entraba nuevamente.

Llegaron unas cuatro familias antes de que dieran por finalizada la reunión, Temari no paraba de contar chistes con Shikamaru en cada descanso, excepto en uno que lo golpeó por decirle "ayer te veías muy linda", ella en realidad no sabía a qué parte de ayer se refería, pero quiso estar segura de que no hablaba de la parte esa... Ya lo había olvidado hasta que él dijo aquello, y al finalizar la reunión se despidió y salió fuera (en realidad corrió), él le sonrió y le recordó que partirían a Konoha pronto, también le pidió que no dejase entrar a nadie pues iba a descansar, Temari pensó que tenía que llevar toda la ropa que podía a Konoha, no tenía nada allá.

Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con Yona, Yukata, Matsuri e Ino, todas cuchicheaban cosas y reían, Temari no pudo evitar sentirse celosa al mirarlas allí, como si no recordaran que Ino era una metida y que la odiaba a medias, aunque quizás no por eso era una mala chica... igual siempre era bueno tener a tus enemigos más cerca. —Hola. —Temari soltó al entrar en la habitación, las chicas se giraron y sonrieron, Ino la saludó con la mano. —¿Que hacen?

— Hablamos de Shikamaru. — Temari inmediatamente alzó la ceja y miró a Ino, todas en cambio miraron a Matsuri furiosas.

— ¿Que hablan?— Temari se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ellas.

— Solo les contaba lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, lo nervioso que estaba y también las cosas que pasan con el chico que pinta. — Ino se sonrojó y todas gritaron al recordar las historias, Temari se mordió el labio y se acercó más hacia el círculo. — Oye Temari... sé que no nos llevamos bien pero... no es mi intención hacer cosas que te molesten.

— Lo sé. — Temari asintió y tocó el hombro de la chica, si tenía que confirmar algo sólo podía hacerlo con ella y sus amigas, y recordando que estaba con el chico que pintaba, podía que encontrara información valiosa. — Ahora. — Temari se puso de pie y señaló a Ino. — Te confiare uno de mis más grandes secretos, si estos llegan a los oídos de Shikamaru, te asesino y de esta promesa quedan como testigos todas ustedes. — Temari señaló al resto de las chicas que la miraban alarmada. — ¿Aceptas?

Ino la miró alarmada, pero luego cambió a una sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad y comenzó a asentir muchas veces, invitando a Temari a sentarse. — Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa? — La rubia estaba en verdad muy feliz de que Temari le fuese a confiar algo, aun si su cabeza estaba en juego.

— Bueno... — Temari aclaró su garganta. — A mi amiga... — La chica miró en otra dirección. — Le cae mal alguien, muy mal.— Ino asintió, Yona soltó una risa. —Pasa que... últimamente no deja de pensar en él, sabes, para todo, inclusive si está en el retrete. — Temari se sonrojó. — Pero le da tanto odio pensar en el... — Yukata tocó el hombro de Temari, obviamente no existía esa amiga. — Cuando le mira siente nauseas, se siente mareada y perdida, desea tocarle... pero también quisiera golpearlo. — De las risas la conversación parecía a ser más seria cuando Temari carraspeó.— Es tan frustrante...

— ¿Pero... te gusta? — Ino le cuestionó y Temari negó, pero luego ladeó la cabeza insegura.

— ¿Cómo sabes cuando es amor, desprecio o deseo? — La princesa cubrió su rostro. — Apenas ayer dejé que me desvistiera y estaba dispuesta a todo, no pasó por obvias circunstancias, pero terminé regañándome porque no pude haber permitido eso, terminé odiándome porque al final hice lo que deseaba.

— Entonces ¿Eres tu amiga o eres tú? — Matsuri acarició el hombro de la chica y el resto la ignoró. Ino miró a Yona y ésta solo se encogió de hombros.

— Pues... no deberías odiarte sin ni siquiera aclarar tus sentimientos, mira... - Ino suspiró y sonrió, ella era una chica muy bonita, con sonrisa, nariz, rasgos perfectos. - cuando amas a alguien piensas en el de una forma familiar. — Ino le dijo. — _"¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Estará comiendo? ¿Pensara en mí?, si le llevo un pastel ¿le gustará? ¿Cómo se verá feliz? ¿Cómo se verá triste? ¿Se están cumpliendo sus sueños? ¿Le gustara este vestido?"_ — La muchacha tomó el rostro de Temari, el cual estaba tibio y sonrojado. — Inclusive llegas a pensar cosas como... _"¿cómo lucirán nuestros hijos?, ¿cómo nos veremos de viejos?, ¿será feliz a mi lado?, ¿me ama?"_ , - todas estas palabras las recitaba con un tono de voz más suave. - ... dudas de ti y de él, lloras por él, sufres y eres la mujer más feliz a su lado. — Temari sonrió. — ¿Te pasa eso? — Ino le sonrió.

— No.— Temari negó. — Pienso en otras cosas. — Ino la miró confundida y la princesa, pronto reina, aclaró la garganta. — _"¿Cómo se verá sin camisa?, ¿quiénes lo han visto así?, ¿sólo me ha besado a mí?, ¿Si lo beso que pasa?, ¿por qué no me besa?, ¿por qué no duerme conmigo? ¿debería ir yo a dormir con él?, ¿por qué es tan lento?, ¿por qué siempre Ino? ¿Se habrá acostado con Ino?, ¿debería de golpear a Ino y luego a él si me entero de eso?"_... y ese tipo de cosas. — Ino la miró boquiabierta. — Solo te puse a ti como ejemplo... funciona con cualquiera que se me pase por la mente, incluso Kurenai.

— Yo... Kurenai...— Ino negó. — Jamás.

— Lo sé. — Temari se avergonzó y gimió. — Es mi mente, mi mente juega conmigo, lo hace. Lo odio... ¡No sabes cuánto le odio! — Temari entonces golpeó el colchón y gruñó. — Detesto que sea tan presumido, que crea que es inteligente cuando es un vago, que solo pase durmiendo, que no me preste atención, detesto que sea tan lento y que nunca me entienda, detesto que este todo el día en mi cabeza y seguramente yo no estoy en la de él... lo odio, él solo... — Temari respiró tratando de calmarse, sus amiga la miraban realmente confundidas. — ...me frustra, llegó para hacer de mi cabeza un desastre.

-Pues... solo me siento así cuando me ignoran. - Yukata intervino.- Quizás solo necesitas su atención.

\- Es cierto. - Ino asintió. - Tú y Shikamaru nunca pasan el rato, deberían... - Ino sonrió y aplaudió. - Yo puedo encárgame de eso, sol-

-No. - Temari negó inmediatamente. - Lo que es peor a que me ignore es el hecho de que haga cosas porque otros se lo pidan. - Temari se puso de pie y camino hacia su closet, con hombros caídos y suspiros. - Saben que... me siento mejor por hablar con ustedes, pueden... ¿podemos hacer como si esto nunca paso? - Temari las miró con vergüenza, todas asintieron y le dedicaron una sonrisa a su amiga. Temari se giró y continuó sacando ropas de su closet, se aseguraría de llevar las maletas suficientes, las chicas continuaron riendo sobre Sai e Ino, a Temari no le interesaba mucho ese tema.

\- Tem. - Matsuri se puso de pie y camino a su lado, Temari la recibió con un abrazo y ambas quedaron de espaldas al resto de ls chica, teniendo de frente el montón de ropa. - Yo creo que sólo necesitas tener sexo.

-¿qué? - Temari miró boquiabierta a Matsuri, la chica le sonreía. - ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues le deseas... - Temari se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. - una vez que tengas sexo con él y sigas sintiéndote así sabrás si en verdad te gusta, lo amas o solo querías saciar esa sed. - La muchacha le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, regresando nuevamente con el grupo de chicas.

.

.

.

\- Las voy a extrañar tanto. - Temari dijo mirando por la ventana del carruaje a su grupo de amigas. Ya estaban dejando Suna, Shikamaru estaba frente suyo con algunas cobijas y medio dormido, según se encontraba mejor, pero muy agotado, cosa que sería perfecta para ella, no tendrían que hablar y el camino sería más cómodo.

\- Regresaremos cuando quieras regresar. - Shikamaru le respondió, Temari le miró y sonrió. Él continuó mirando hacia la ventana por el resto del camino, el viaje se demoraría un día aproximadamente, así que pasarían bastante tiempo sentados.

Había llegado la noche y ambos se cubrieron con cobijas, Shikamaru aclaró su garganta y después de muchas horas le dijo. - Al llegar a Konoha debes avisar sobre el hecho de que no estés embarazada. - Temari asintió en la oscuridad. - Tu coronación será después de mañana.

-¿en serio? - la chica se ruborizó y el también asintió, sin embargo agregó un suave "sí." - Vaya... ahora seré una reina.

-Eres una reina desde que te casaste conmigo. - Le repitió el muchacho.

Temari asintió y unió ambas manos. - Lo sé, pero ahora será tan real, ahora sí... seré una reina por siempre, en la historia. - La chica sintió un escalofrío. - Se escucha mucho más importante cuando sabes que serás coronada bajo las leyes.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - La verdad tu responsabilidad dependerá de tu forma de pensar, podrías ser una reina vaga o una reina que cambie vidas, dependerá de ti claro, no lo veas como un peso, míralo como un estilo de vida, siguiendo tus propios instintos.

\- Eso planeo. - Temari admitió, y avergonzada agregó. - Pero ahora será una obligación hacer feliz al rey claro, si no, aunque haga las obras que haga seré vista como una mal reina...

-¿y a quien estás haciendo infeliz ahora? - Shikamaru le preguntó sonriendo, ella apenas y podía ver esa sonrisa en la oscuridad.

La rubia no tenía que inventar historias para decirle que el hecho de encerrarse en una biblioteca lo hacía ver triste, infeliz y lamentable luego de casarse. - A ti supongo, no es como si me amaras y esperaras una feliz vida a mi lado... eso lo sé con solo mirarte a ti y a tus acciones.

\- Pero te amaré. - Él le confirmo. - Y me aferro a las palabras de mi padre, por supuesto que estaré feliz a tu lado, no inmediatamente, pero lo estaré. - Temari intento decir algo pero el continuo hablando.- No soy infeliz ahora, por cierto, solo no era lo que esperaba realmente.

-¿Que te habrá dicho tu padre que no hice para decepcionarte? - Temari se cruzó de brazos y miró esta vez a la ventana, él había dicho algo tan vergonzoso a la ligera, ella últimamente imaginaba un futuro infeliz junto a él, sin embargo, él estaba deseando todo lo contrario.

\- No tiene que ver con el hecho de sentirme decepcionado. - Él soltó suave. - Él decía que la mujer que amas es capaz de hacerte olvidar todo con una sonrisa, con verla feliz. - Shikamaru tosió unas dos veces, el resfriado continuaba allí, pero la fiebre se había ido. - Me decepciono el como actué contigo, ambos al final no la hemos pasado bien y creo que es más mi culpa. - Temari negó, porque sabía que era culpa de ambos, sin embargo él no la miró. - Pero me aferro a esas palabras de mi padre, aun si pasan muchos años, te elegí a ti como reina y quiero que seas tú la que sea capaz de hacerme olvidar todo con sólo mirarte. - Shikamaru hablaba mirando al piso con los ojos cerrados, no por vergüenza, en realidad estaba bastante agotado y deseaba descansar la mirada. Temari continuaba mirando hacia la ventana cuando sintió un vuelco en su pecho ¿en serio había dicho aquello? No pudo evitar conmoverse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lo suficiente para caer. - Así que quizás tarde, o quizás nunca me ames, pero yo estoy decidido a hacerlo porque considero que esa es la única misión de mi parte al casarme contigo, y la única opinión que de verdad debe importarle al rey y a su pueblo, es si la reina es feliz.

Temari asintió y limpió con disimulo una próxima lagrima a caer, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan lindo, en realidad nunca habían pensado así de ella, por esa razón se había conmovido tanto, todos la denominaban una alianza, una madre, una esposa sin pensar en lo que en realidad la haría feliz, Temari no dijo ninguna palabra y él tampoco lo hizo, la noche se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la chica cayo dormida.

Shikamaru se sentía avergonzado de decir todo aquello, por supuesto, nunca había sido tan sincero con lo que sentía dentro, con lo que pensaba y deseaba en el ámbito familiar, pero aquella tarde había recordado aquello que su padre le dijo el día en que recibió una amenaza de guerra desde Kumo, el día en que todos lloraban y se estresaban en el castillo con solo escuchar el choque de acero de las armaduras, y como él miró a su padre tan tranquilo y alegre al lado de su madre, Shikamaru estaba furioso por su reacción ante todo, pero su padre le soltó esas palabras junto a un "... algún día me entenderás", y si, hoy lo había entendido porque aun si moría de cansancio, con dolor de cabeza, fiebre y tenía la responsabilidad de recibir a tantas personas se sentía de buen humor, y había olvidado todo aquello cada vez que Temari decía algo o sonreía.

.

 _ **Agradezco a Karinits-san por ayudarme a compartirles los capítulos por fanfiction, no tengo computadora así que sin ella no habría podido actualizar por Aquí!**_


	14. Una ocasión

Habían llegado al castillo ayer por la tarde, aún, Temari tenía un dolor de espalda y se sentía bastante agotada, no quería desayunar en realidad, pero debía despertar, no lo hacía desde ayer y si Kurenai había venido personalmente a despertarla es porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no sabía donde se había quedado dormida pero no conocía aquella habitación, no sabía de Shikamaru, ni de Yona, sólo sabía que al llegar no quiso subir las escaleras y buscó la cama más cercana.

Salió y se encontró con un pasillo oscuro y largo, era el pasillo hacia el patio trasero ¿cómo llegó hasta allá?, camino un poco desorientada hasta que por fin encontró las escaleras principales, la gran sala de estar se encontraba sólo llena de guardias, sin embargo podía escuchar las voces venir del comedor.

Subió rápidamente y luego de algunos pasos entró a su habitación, se encontraba oscura, fría, las cortinas cerradas y todo limpió y ordenado, el montón de maletas que había traído de Suna estaban en una esquina, listas para ser desempacadas. Abrió las cortinas, dejo entrar la luz, opaca, no debía de ser muy tarde ¿seis, cinco?, ¿por qué la despertaron tan temprano?, lo bueno es que estaba saliendo el sol y con ello, el calor, lo disfruto un rato para entonces tomar un baño.

Bajó las escaleras, ya fresca y con nueva ropa, se le había dificultado peinarse sin Yona, pero podía arreglárselas, camino pausadamente hacia el comedor hasta que cruzo la gran puerta.

Estaba repleto de papeles, libros, plumas y pergaminos, Shikamaru hablaba con un hombre mientras firmaba otros papeles, Yoshino revisaba pergaminos y leía, Kurenai miró a Temari y se acercó a ella rápidamente. - El rey no estuvo aquí muchos días...- Le comentó, Temari lo entendía, pero fue bueno que se lo aclarará. - El doctor está aquí, Shikamaru lo ha llamado, iré contigo.

-¿doctor? - Temari la miró confundida. - ¿Por qué han llamado al doctor? He sangrado, por supuesto no estoy en estado.

\- Debe revisar Temari. - La chica en realidad se encontraba nerviosa, si le había costado desnudarse frente a su esposo, mucho más a un desconocido.

Se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, cubriendo sus piernas con la sábana, Kurenai a su lado, ahora Yona trayéndole un té, el doctor lavó sus manos y asintió. - Pues, hoy no sangra, pocos días de sangrado pueden significar embarazo o fase periódica, no lo sabremos hasta que pasen unos tres meses más. - El anciano miró con consideración a la preocupada y avergonzada Temari. Él apenas y la había tocado, sólo hizo muchas preguntas y chequeó el sangrado, que ahora, había desaparecido, apenas había durado dos días.

-¿entonces doctor? - Kurenai intervino con una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. - ¿Qué recomienda?, ¿debe esperar en cama estos tres meses?, ¿alguna señal de perdida?

El doctor se puso de pie inmediatamente y sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo. - No, para nada. - El miró a Temari y asintió. - Ella debe intentarlo por lo mínimo, dos veces a la semana, hasta que deje de sangrar. - La rubia se sonrojó y el resto asintió interesado. - Es una reina, debe dar un hijo o señales de uno luego de su coronación... - Él, comenzó a guardar sus cosas con cuidado, en su cesta, cubriéndolas con un manto. - Por lo que me ha comentado de su sangrado, ha sido mínimo... es normal en chicas primerizas, pasa todo el tiempo y por muchos más días, inclusive, pasa en chicas embarazadas como aviso de un bebé próximo. - Él sonrió. - así que debes cuidarte aún, podrías estarlo, como tampoco no... es cosa de cuidar mientras sigues intentado su Alteza. - Él le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa, y luego de una reverencia se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo, al intentar abrir la puerta, está fue abierta por Shikamaru, quien venía acompañado de su madre, Temari subió aún más la sábana, por alguna razón se sentía aún desnuda.

\- Siento...- Él dijo mirando al doctor que ahora intentaba retirarse. - Doctor Kan, lamentó no haber estado presente... lo intenté pero, había mucha gente. - El doctor negó y realizó un reverencia, Shikamaru parecía odiarla, ya que siempre decía que no era necesario.

-¿Está embarazada doctor? - Yoshino cerró la puerta, haciendo al doctor retroceder.

\- Mi reina...- El doctor sonrió divertido.- Eso no lo podría confirmar siquiera en un mes. - Yoshino sonrió avergonzada y Shikamaru caminó hacia Yona, que se encontraba con té en una bandeja.

-¿entonces?- Shikamaru dijo tomando una taza y llevándola a sus labios, Temari se sintió ignorada sobre todo el asunto de SU embarazo.

\- Pues... Me ha comentado del sangrado. - Yoshino llevó una mano a su boca entre sorprendida y decepcionada. - Pero eso podría significar que lo está, como que no lo está. - Continuaron escuchando pacientemente. - Lo que debe hacer entonces es cuidar su salud, comer bien, como toda una madre en espera...

-¡Oh, o sea, que podría estar embarazada!- Su suegra dio unos saltos de alegría, el doctor sonrió nervioso, le habían interrumpido.

\- Podría. - Dijo el doctor. - Pero nuestros estudios no son lo suficientemente avanzados para confirmarlo, así que mientras pueda, hágala tomar remedios fértiles, mientras, junto al rey, lo intenten hasta que deje de sangrar. - El doctor sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru, éste asintió, Temari no pudo leer su reacción, pero ella, se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-¿Cómo así? - Dijo Yoshino preocupada- ¿a diario, cada noche?

\- Si es posible, sí. Pero sabemos que eso podría ocasionar agotamiento, si es posible unas tres veces a la semana...- Shikamaru escupió el té que tenía en la boca y Temari comenzó a reír, Yona y Saki la acompañaron, Yoshino y Kurenai parecían muy interesadas en el doctor, ignorando el espectáculo del rey.- ...buena alimentación y descanso... son jóvenes, pueden hacerlo. - El doctor entonces, dio algunos remedios a Yoshino, algunas reverencias, despedidas y se fue. Yoshino susurraba todos los remedios a Yona, quien tenía el trabajo ahora de dejarle saber a las criadas cada ingrediente, Shikamaru pasaba su dedo por una cómoda de la habitación, Kurenai conversaba con Saki sobre, "La habitación, la cama y todas estas noches...", Temari sabía perfectamente que significaba aquello, la verdad no es como si no fuese a hacerlo, o se negara o le pareciera imprudente, la verdad sabía que aquello debía de pasar al regresar, pero... tres veces a la semana, ¿cómo iba a ser posible aquello?, ¡se iba a volver tan incómodo! Y mucho más, con todos ellos sobre ella y Shikamaru.

\- Ah Temari...- Shikamaru giró y la miró a los ojos, por primera vez en aquel día, a la rubia se le estaba haciendo una costumbre asegurarse cuando era la primera y última vez que el la miraba en un día, por extraño que era le parecía interesante. - Tu coronación...

\- ¡La coronación! - Yoshino gritó desde su izquierda, llamando su atención.- La misa es en dos horas, deben apresurarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy? - Temari miró boquiabierta a Shikamaru. Luego se giró y miró a Kurenai. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las ocho.- Respondió Yoshino alarmada.- Debemos ir al templo a las diez, deben estar en la terraza a las once y treinta, la corona debe estar en tu cabeza a las doce, cuando el sol este sobre ustedes...

\- Mamá. - Shikamaru la miró fastidiado apoyado de la cómoda que hace algunos segundos acariciaba. - No seas molesta...

-¿Quieres ser golpeado delante de tu esposa? - La madre lo miró irritada. - Yona, el vestido que te mostré ayer, que lo use... arréglenla, nos vemos en una hora.

Temari vio como todos dejaban la habitación, Yona murmuraba cada ingrediente, Kurenai correteaba tras Yoshino, quien no paraba de decir todo lo que debía hacerse, Saki por otra parte entró al baño, aclarando que iba a prepararlo, Shikamaru continuó tocando la cómoda, mientras miraba por la ventana. - Pues... no estés nerviosa.- Le dijo el mirando hacia su pueblo. - Temari intento subir sus calzones bajos las sábanas, en algún momento debía de ponerse de pie y nos lo dejaría caer bajo su vestido.- No dejes que mamá te estrese...

\- Si.- Dijo luego de haber logrado su objetivo, a medias...- ¿Irás?

Él se giró, la miró y asintió, Temari asintió otra vez, tratando de no lucir tan interesada, anteayer, en el carruaje, había actuado muy interesada en las palabras del chico, eso había sido suficiente en una semana, una semana que estaría llena de sexo. - Debo ir por supuesto... - El ladeo su cabeza. - Debes decir unas palabras, ¿has ido a alguna coronación? - Temari negó avergonzada.- No te preocupes... te ayudare, aunque me vendría bien que...

\- Señorita Temari, el baño está listo.- Saki le dijo desde la puerta del baño, Temari asintió y miró nuevamente a Shikamaru.

\- ... que, pienses en algo. - Él sonrió a medias y se dirigió a la puerta. - Nos vemos.

.

.

.

Temari apenas y podía subir las escaleras de aquella torre, el vestido era demasiado ajustado, de color rojo, casi vino, sus pechos podrían salir en cualquier momento y su cabello suelto se encontraba metiéndose en su boca en cada momento, su estómago gruñía, apenas y había comido algo, sus labios se encontraban demasiado peguntosos por aquel labial de desagradable sabor, las joyas que llevaba eran demasiado pesadas, y sus zapatos, muy altos para lo que estaba acostumbrada, se sentía un actor de teatro con tantas tonterías encima, pero así eran las cosas en Konoha.

Cada escalón era un castigo para su espalda y pies, cuando llegó al final se sintió en el cielo, respiro, nadie estaba allí para ayudarle, nadie, nada más que los Reyes, podían subir hacia la terraza del templo, ella por la izquierda, y el por la derecha, es unas escaleras angostas de caracol, cubiertas dentro de aquella torre lateral, oscura, y con apenas unas pequeñas ventanillas que dejaban asomar un rayo, sólo un rayo de luz, Temari literalmente sintió que había escalado al cielo.

Caminó un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la famosa terraza, con dos grandes asientos de piedra, Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en uno de ellos, Temari respiraba con dificultad cuando se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué tontería es esta? - El chico sonrió y ella suspiró.- Sentí que me iba a desmayar, teniendo en cuenta que tu madre no me dejo comer nada...

\- ¿no lo hizo? - Shikamaru levantó una ceja, él tenía una corona grande, de oro y con muchas piedras incrustadas, en su regazo, reposaba una caja de terciopelo azul, bastante grande.

\- Este vestido no me queda claro está, supongo que esa fue su lógica, no comer para que entrara pero... - Señaló su pecho, que en cualquier momento saldría de ahí junto a su alma. - Tu madre y abuelas eran muy flacas.

Shikamaru comenzó a reír, reconociendo que ella era una chica con muchas curvas, cosa que la hacía resaltar mucho delante de las chicas de Konoha, la miró, aun respirando con dificultad, su piel brillaba por el sudor, sus mejillas, pecho y cuello se encontraban de un color rojizo, la verdad, los de Suna no estaban acostumbrados a las alturas ni montañas. -¿Estas lista? - Ella lo miró y asintió agotada, miró hacia el frente y se puso de pie.

Se asomó por la terraza, bastante alta, sólo podía ver pequeñas cabezas de diferente colores, manos que saludaban, guardias, lanzas, banderas, unos asientos especiales para los miembros de la familia real, Shikamaru a su lado, alzó la corona hacia el pueblo, ni siquiera vio en que momento la sacó de la gran caja azul oscuro, el pueblo grito y chillo apenas la vio, los miembros del templo, que se encontraban en unas torres más bajas recitaron un corto canto, Temari no podía dejar de imaginar la corona cayendo a la multitud. - Ante ustedes...- Shikamaru grito, sorprendiendo a la chica.- presente a mi esposa, la que será madre de mis hijos, su sangre correrá por la sangre de los próximos al trono y su legado, junto al mío, será recordado por un pueblo al que amaremos, al que Amara y respetara, ayudará, apoyará y defenderá, su ahora reina...- Temari no se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta hasta que la sintió seca, los miembros del templo soltaron un canto que duró unos cuantos minutos, todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante ellos, luego de las palabras del chico, el sol quemaba su frente y parte alta de la cabeza, era la hora supuso ella, la hora en la que el Dios la nombraba como una reina. - Te he puesto en el borde del balcón lo que puedes decir.- El chico susurró hacia Temari, quien había pensado en algunas palabras, miró a su frente y vio un pergamino colgando con algunos agradecimientos, ella miró a su esposo y sonrió divertida por aquel gesto, él le guiño un ojo y con cuidado dejo caer la corona en su cabeza, era pesada, mucho más pesada que la que había usado en Suna. - Suerte, reina.

Temari sonrió mirándole, el pueblo gritaba, lanzaban con toda su fuerza rosas, pétalos, algunas otras flores, se acercó mucho más al balcón y miro con una sonrisa al ahora su pueblo. El traje era una mierda, su maquillaje y quizás su presencia también, había sido sorpresivo todo aquello, no lo esperaba para hoy, pero el mirar a un pueblo recibirle con tanto amor como el suyo, la hizo olvidar todo lo malo.- Yo...- Su voz sino bastante baja en comparación a la de Shikamaru, la audiencia hizo silencio y le prestó atención, Temari intento manejar sus nervios. - ...he recibido la responsabilidad de ser esposa y madre,- trago saliva para seguir.-.. ahora tomo la de reina y gobernante con total respeto y honor, prometiéndoles a ustedes un desempeño impecable y un apoyo incondicional, permitiéndoles el derecho al reclamo por mis malos actos y sus bendiciones por mis buenos. - El pueblo gritó con orgullo, continuaban lanzando flores, Shikamaru sonreía divertido, en serio había perdido el tiempo escribiendo aquellas tonterías, ella era demasiado comparándose con él. - Gracias. - Dijo acompañándolo de una reverencia, siguiendo entonces el canto y bendición de los señores del templo, la gente gritó, aplaudió, felices por su nueva reina, por lo que vendría entonces con ella, un niño.

El sol estaba sobre su cabeza, calentándole y junto al peso de la corona, los gritos, el calor y el hambre, sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento, pero se encontraba muy feliz de escuchar tan grato recibimiento que pudo soportarlo tranquila. - Me alegra mucho que hayas sido tu Temari. - Shikamaru le dijo a su lado, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

\- Y a mí. - Ella le sonrió, aunque continuo mirando a todos los que le soltaba bendiciones.

.

.

.

Temari caminó hacia el patio, ayer se durmieron sin siquiera intentar algo, la madre de Shikamaru por supuesto pensaba lo contrario, pero Temari estaba tan cansada que apenas piso su habitación se quedó dormida, había pasado el día bendiciendo familias, cargando bebes, bendiciendo negocios, recibiendo felicitaciones, almorzando a lo grande, cenando a lo grande, recibiendo regalos, caminando de aquí para allá, presentando ofrendas y discutiendo sobre la ciudad, y todo con ese horrible y agotador atuendo, había sido tan agotador que ni siquiera sintió vergüenza al rogarle a Shikamaru que le ayudará a quitárselo, luego de eso sólo vinieron ronquidos y dulces sueños.

Él por otra parte se encontraba tan aburrido y con sueño, se había dormido tan rápido que se despertó muy temprano, Y con Temari al lado era imposible consolidar el sueño, había pasado la mañana leyendo, esperando que saliera el sol, tomando un baño, hasta que el reloj marcó las ocho y despertó a su esposa, diciéndole que la esperaría afuera.

Temari ahora caminaba con un vestido bastante holgado, simulaba un pijama pues no contenía corsé, parecía bastante cómodo, la mañana era muy linda hoy y habían decidido desayunar fuera, tenían muchas frutas y verduras como ofrenda que debían aprovechar.

\- Que día tan agotador fue ayer... - La chica dijo luego de tomar una taza de café.- No tenía fuerzas para ponerme un buen vestido, espero no recibir la llegada de alguien importante hoy...

\- No vendrá nadie hoy...- Shikamaru jugueteó con las uvas, verdes, le recordaron a los ojos de Temari. - Puede que vengan a visitarme a mí, pero depende de ti si quieres entrar y participar.

Temari asintió. - Si quiero ser parte... Pero no hoy. - Ella suspiro.- No sabes cómo me duele la espalda y el pecho...- Temari lo miró fastidiada y él asintió, llevando la uva a su boca, la rubia encontró eso intimidante así que apartó la mirada.

\- Mamá se sobrepasó.- Él le dijo, Temari ahora respiró profundo tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

\- ¡Chicos! - Kurenai llevaba a Mirai en los brazos y muchas flores.- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días. - Respondieron ambos al unísono.

\- Lucen muy agotados... ¿difícil ser Reyes No? - Ella sonrió y tomó asiento, sin esperar una respuesta. - Lamento no poder evitar ese horrible vestido... es tradición. - Kurenai miró a Temari, quien comía algunos panecillos, la reina asintio. - Entonces... le mientes a tu madre jovencito.

\- Lo hago.- Shikamaru asintió despreocupado.- Ayúdame a que deje de ser tan entrometida...

\- No puedo hacer nada.- Kurenai le dio una manzana a Mirai.- Sabes lo insistente y mandona que suele ser...

El chico suspiró cansado.- ¿Y va a estar todo el tiempo tras nosotros hasta que hagamos algo? ¡Es absurdo!- Temari miró a Kurenai, masticando fuertemente y asintiendo.

\- Ella sólo quiere que Temari no sufra lo que ella sufrió.- Kurenai lo miró algo molesta.- Sabes cuánto le costó a tu madre tenerte, sabes que por eso no tienes hermanos.

\- Lo sé.- Shikamaru carraspeó.

\- Sólo quiere que tengan un hijo, o señales de uno... el pueblo puede ser muy cruel, Y más con una princesa extranjera. - Kurenai miró fastidiada a Shikamaru, ese chico en realidad era un flojo desinteresado, pero no era mala persona, de seguro entendería, y Temari, ella llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola pero parecía más responsable que su esposo. - Bueno... debo irme. - Kurenai se puso de pie y tomo otra fruta, con dificultad llevo a la niña y las flores a su lado derecho. - Pónganse a trabajar.

\- Shikamaru es lindo.- dijo la pequeña sonriendo, él le dedicó un guiño de ojo, que hizo a la pequeña ( Y a Temari) sonrojar.

\- bueno...- Temari le dijo avergonzada.- Por cierto.- La chica miró a Kurenai algo irritada.- Los libros que me diste tienen muchos, muchos detalles, e información...- La rubia pareció olvidar que a su lado se encontraba su esposo. - Pero en ninguno dice cómo debo empezar todo... ¿está bien si le digo "Shikamaru, vamos a hacerlo"? - El chico comenzó a reír, Y ella lo miró avergonzada, Kurenai simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - Sabes si va a pasar como en la boda, no lo encontraré emocionante ni natural. No entiendo como planean que lo haga tres veces a la semana...

Kurenai miro incrédula a Shikamaru. - ¿Tú enserio no haces nada desde la boda? ¡Por Dios no te creía tan vago!

\- Es culpa de ella también.- dijo el chico fastidiado. - Que molestas son...

\- A ver...- Kurenai miró a Temari y luego al chico.- Ustedes no saben nada, pero apuesto a que Shikamaru lo querrá hacer aún si tu no se lo pides, los hombres son más fáciles de convencer...- Shikamaru se sonrojó demasiado, tanto que miró en otra dirección para no ser descubierto.- Depende de él que tú quieras hacerlo tres veces a la semana..- Temari se ahogó con lo que estaba comiendo. ¿Porque está mujer era tan explícita? - Luego, les gustará, tanto que apuesto lo harán en cada rincón del Castillo, yo-

\- ya.- Shikamaru se puso de pie.- Me voy... - El tragó nervioso y tomó lo que restaba de jugo en su vaso.- voy... voy a cazar. - Temari tosía, nerviosa y tratando de pasar el bocado en su garganta. - No sé cómo se te ocurre preguntarle cosas a Kurenai... - Él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los establos, Kurenai reía divertida.

\- Allí tienes tu respuesta... A los hombres siempre, siempre les gusta. - Temari la miró sonrojarse, con lágrimas en sus ojos por la tos. - Es tan obvio, mi pequeño bebe, creció tan rápido, ya le gusta tener relaciones-

\- Kurenai... también me voy.- Temari se puso de pie y se despidió nerviosamente, dejó el lugar tan rápido que a la pelinegra apenas y le dio tiempo de responder.

\- Estos dos son tan iguales... ¡debe ser por eso que no se llevan tan bien!

.

.

.

Temari respiraba con dificultad en su cama, Yona la abanicaba y Saki reía por la reacción, de la chica, habían escuchado lo que había pasado con Kurenai y Shikamaru, Temari no dejaba que su piel regresará al tono normal, se encontraba muy, muy sonrojada. -¿cómo se me ocurrió preguntar eso, con el allí?

\- pues... fue una buena idea, ya sabes lo mucho que te desea.- Saki dijo entre risas, Yona trataba de no reír junto a su amiga. - Me hubiese gustado ver al rey así de nervioso, el siempre luce tan desinteresado...

\- ¡Lo sé!- Temari gritó.- Es lo que más me inquieta, saber en qué realidad me desea, que lo haría conmigo si no fuera porque no se lo he permitido... - La muchacha cubrió su rostro.- ¿Es mi culpa entonces? ¿Qué no pase nada?

\- Tranquila... - Yona tocó su frente, se encontraba caliente pero no por fiebre, quizás por los nervios. - Él te entiende, por eso no te presiona...

\- ¡Pero yo quiero también Yona! - La morena la miro boquiabierta, Saki sonrió aún más. - Es lo que ahora me tiene más preocupada, si sé que él siempre querrá, pero no hará nada si no le digo algo... ¿depende de mí no? - La muchacha pataleó, golpeando la cama. - ¡POR QUÉ DAN ESTA RESPONSABILIDAD! - Lloriqueó falsamente.- ¿Por qué sólo me crié con hombres? Los odio.- Dijo imaginando a Baki, Gaara y Kankuro.

\- Pues, quizás puedas saber que le gusta a un hombre...

-Saki, lo sé, sé que les gustan, pero... no hablo de mis hermanos sobre sus gustos sexuales o como empiezan a cortejar a una chica y que hace ella mientras...sólo lo leí en libros, y no ayudan mucho.

\- Te vuelves loca cuando se trata de él...- Yona la miró irritada.- Sólo debes crear la ocasión perfecta, una en donde no debas decir mucho y él lo comprenda...

-¿Cómo se hace eso? - Temari la miró aún más irritada.

-¿Cómo terminaron besuqueándose aquella noche en Suna? - Yona le preguntó.

Temari intentó recordar algo, pero no sabía que podía ser, su vestido, el estar solos, juguetear por una llave. - No lo sé, me encontraba muy nerviosa, dije tonterías, me puse el vestido, estaba nerviosa, no lo sé chicas... el hizo el resto - Temari gruñó, recordando como él le había quitado el vestido, como incluso estuvo acariciando su espalda, pero cuando ella se encontraba demasiado encantada, tuvo que pararlo recordando el por qué era una mujer y lo que venía cada mes. - No lo sé... ¿debería usar ese vestido?

Yona sonrió y negó.- No... tengo un plan, un poco tonto pero... podría funcionar. - Ambas amigas se miraron, Saki se unió a ellas y escuchó con atención lo que planearían.

.

.

.

Temari se encontraba en su habitación, la verdad su espalda dolía aún y para poder seguir el plan de Yona tenía que descansar lo suficiente... ¿cómo se le ocurrió algo así a esa chica? Podía creerlo de Saki, ella había tenido muchos novios, ¿pero Yona?

Tocaron su puerta, ella nerviosa dio el llamado para hacerlos entrar. - Su Alteza.- Saki le guiñó un ojo, entró a la habitación y dejó una taza de té en el Mesón. - el rey ha llegado, quizás suba pronto a la habitación... ¿se encuentra bien?

Temari asintió, la verdad el plan no había sido muy planificado, sólo debía de dejar siempre las luces apagadas, hacerse la dormida, despertar cuando él se encontrará cambiando su ropa y pedir que la ayudará a quitar el vestido por el calor, entre "dormida y despierta", bajo su vestido claro, estaba el verdadero plan... nada, Y eso era lo que la ponía más nerviosa, ¿y si el en realidad no hacía nada? Según Yona, quizás al mirarla así, y ella nerviosa ocurriría algo, según Theo, y Temari no sabía por qué Yona hablaba esas cosas con Theo, el jefe de guardia, a los chicos le parecían tiernas las mujeres nerviosas.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Shikamaru entró junto a Theo y una mujer vestida de enfermera. Saki miró alarmante a Temari, el plan se había arruinado, se supone que Temari tendría que estar "durmiendo."

\- No le digan a mi madre... Saki, enciende las velas, todas, necesitan limpiar la herida.- Temari lo miró sorprendida ¿qué le había pasado? - Theo, tu baja, será sospechoso si estás aquí. Gracias.- El jefe de guardia se fue, dejando en la habitación a Shikamaru, la enfermera, Saki y Temari, el lugar se iluminaba con cada vea encendida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Temari se levantó de la cama y camino al lado del chico, quien se encontraba sentado frente a la enfermera.

\- Una flecha... me rozó el brazo. - Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño por el dolor del limón sobre su herida. - ¿Dormías?

\- No.- Ella negó. - ¿Estabas cazando hasta esta hora? ¡Es muy tarde! - Temari intentó no sonar furiosa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- No.- Él negó y Temari alzó la ceja.- Estaba con los guardias en el pueblo, al parecer uno de ellos se acuesta con una mujer casada, intentaron herirlo pero pude evitarlo...

-¿Acaso eres tú el que se acuesta con esa mujer? - Temari se cruzó de brazos y el negó, parecía asustado. - No puedes hacer eso, los guardias están para protegerte no tu a ellos... - Shikamaru apartó la mirada, la enfermera cubría su herida.-... que idiotez sería que muriera un rey por un malentendido.

\- Sólo, lo hice por instinto.

\- Tienes instinto de idiota, déjame decirte.- Temari se dio la vuelta y respiró, lo siguiente que iba a decir era su último recurso está noche, ya se había preparado mentalmente para crear el plan, se arruinó, así que debía ingeniarse otra cosa. - Saki, puedes irte.- Saki sonrió y se despidió con una reverencia, Temari se giró nuevamente y miro a Shikamaru y la enfermera que terminaba con su brazo. - Usted también puede irse, yo haré lo que falte hacer...

\- Pero su Alteza.- La mujer la miró avergonzada, como si Temari no fuera quien para realizar aquel trabajo, Shikamaru miraba a Temari pero ella lo estaba ignorando, a propósito.

\- No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo...- La rubia tocó el hombro de la enfermera, que recogió lo poco que había traído y se retiró con una reverencia, Temari la siguio con la mirada hasta que ésta cerró la puerta. La habitación estaba poniéndose caliente por el calor de las velas. - Tu madre no puede saberlo, imagino...

\- No quiero que venga de noche a mi habitación.- Temari no se había dado cuenta en que momento él había dejado la biblioteca y dormía ahora con ella, quizás porque no quería levantar sospechas sobre no estar haciendo bebes, o quizás, porque en realidad quería dormir con ella. - Quizás empiece a decir las mismas tonterías que Kurenai... - El miró a Temari, sus orejas, mejillas y cuello estaban empezando a tornarse rojas. La ocasión perfecta...- No le preguntes cosas a Kurenai. Ella es demasiado explícita.

\- Pues... Igual si lo dice o no, terminaremos haciéndolo. - Temari agachó la mirada y se sentó al lado del chico, tomando las vendas y moviéndose al rededor del brazo. - También me da vergüenza pero...- Ella estaba arrepintiéndose antes de decirlo.-... sólo quiero que se sienta bien para ambos. - Trágame tierra y escúpeme en Suna. - ¿Te duele mucho? - Dijo luego de algunos segundos en silencio, había terminado de cubrir la herida, en realidad lucia como un roce, nada profundo.

Él no respondió, simplemente negó.

\- Bueno.- Temari se puso de pie, había dicho suficiente ¿no? Se había acercado también, le había tocado, Y si él no sentía los nervios, la inquietud y se encontraba tan ansioso como ella, entonces Kurenai se había equivocado, él no lo haría aún sin siquiera pedirlo. - Voy a la cama...

\- Bien.- Él dijo, sentado aún, sin mover ni un pelo, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo la sentir más ansiosa, Ella se sentía tan avergonzada de sentirse así ¿acaso el no sentía las ganas de tocarle como ella lo hacía ahora? Temari se giró y suspiró, se moriría si seguía intentando más, estaba a punto de abrazarle y pedirle algo, pero podría ser demasiado y tenía hacer el ridículo.- Descansa... - Él lo dijo, algo desanimado, o así lo sintió Temari, quien no podía, en este punto y con estas ganas, dejar que se sintiera de esa forma. ¿Qué podía hacer? Diosa Kurenai, ayúdame.

-... Sólo apaga las velas, terminaré desnudándome del calor si no lo haces.- La chica se avergonzó tanto de decir aquello, pero era algo propio de Temari, usar el sarcasmo ¿no? Sonaba más natural que toda la actuación anterior. Temari se metió en la cama, cubriéndose completa y dándole la espalda al chico.

\- No lo haré entonces. - ¿QUEEEEE? Shikamaru bostezó y según sus pisadas se puso de pie, Temari comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¿vendría hacia ella?, ¿le estaba pidiendo que se desnudara?, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿había captado sus indirectas? Una puerta se escuchó, la puerta del baño, Temari se giró y él no se encontraba ahora en su asiento... ¿qué debía hacer? La chica pensó, pensó durante muchos minutos, no quería ser demasiado obvia, ¿Y si no se había acercado porque estaba cansado y no quería hacer nada? ¿Y si entró al baño para reírse de Ella?

Shikamaru estaba en el baño mojando su rostro con agua, ¿qué era toda esa tensión en el aire?, ¿estaba el malinterpretado todo? ¿Porque Temari parecía estar desnuda bajo aquel vestido celeste?, ¿siempre dormía así?... No, no lo hacía, ayer cuando se quitó ese horrendo vestido se puso algo bastante grueso antes de dormir... además, estaba actuando tan extraño hace algunos minutos, estaba preocupándose por él, e intento curarle, además no titubeó cuando dijo que lo harían algún día, como ella suele titubear al estar nerviosa, y él se hubiera puesto nervioso si hubiera dicho aquello. Sólo en la última frase había sido más propio de ella, lleno de sarcasmo, así que lo confundió aún más ¿qué debía de hacer?, ¿debería intentar acercarse hoy? Pues... esta semana tenía que pasar pero, ¿estaba ella pidiéndoselo?

Shikamaru salió del baño y se encontró con las velas apagadas, entonces si dormiría, entonces él había malinterpretado todo... No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, no sólo él, inclusive su cuerpo que hace algunos segundos había reaccionado imaginando cosas, fue desanimándose con cada paso, Temari se encontraba en la misma posición que antes, hundiéndose hasta los hombros. Shikamaru le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó en su lado, dándole la espalda a la chica, en el baño se había quitado la ropa pesada, está era más ligera y mucho más fresca. -¿duermes? - le dijo en voz baja, no quería despertarla si así era. Temari se movió en su lado, acercándose hacia él, puso la mano en su espalda y Shikamaru tomó aquello como un no, se sintió un poco mal de malinterpretar esa señal imaginando otra cosas, es que... aún su cuerpo no terminaba de desactivarse. Él no le dijo más nada y Temari estaba comenzando a irritarse, ¿por qué alguien lo tocaría si se encontrar despierto?, ¿no entiende nada?

\- Tú...- Temari dijo, Shikamaru giró su rostro aunque aún no la podía ver por completo por que se encontraba de espalda. - Te juro que a partir de hoy harás todo. - Temari comenzó a moverse y Shikamaru se giró a medias, ahora si podía ver a la chica cruzada de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.- Eres el hombre más lento del mundo. No haré nada más...

Shikamaru la miró boquiabierto durante algunos segundos, luego ella suspiró tan fuerte que él se sintió como el idiota más grande de Konoha, no, no era idiota, él había entendido todo, era un lento... eso era. - No. - Él le dijo aunque no sabía exactamente porque.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, te ves muy linda intentándolo.

\- ¿Lo sabías entonc- Temari no terminó la palabra porque él estaba besándole ahora, besándole de una manera ya desesperada como ella deseaba que fuera, no la hacía sentir la única con deseos, compartió el beso, tomando al moreno del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, cosa inútil ya que el mismo se había acercado por su cuenta, tocando torpe y nerviosamente cualquier parte del cuerpo de Temari, sus brazos, sus manos, las tomaba y jugaban ambos con ellas mientras continuaban besándose, él se encontraba bastante, muy, ansioso, su cuerpo había reaccionado en menos de un minuto, Y Temari por supuesto había notado esa erección, cosa que la hizo pensar que en realidad el llevaba mucho rato con ella; él la besaba en sus labios, mejillas, cuando bajo a su cuello la chica sonrió escalofríos, escalofríos que recorrieron su pecho y de alguna forma la hizo gemir, gemir la hizo sentir tonta pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, mucho menos cuando él la acariciaba desesperadamente, de verdad desesperadamente, como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, sentía la piel de gallina, Shikamaru por otra parte necesitaba más, necesitaba tocar su piel, su piel real y no sobre telas, quería saber que era tocar y besar sus pechos, su abdomen, sentir la manos de la chica tocándole, sentirla a ella, tenía ganas de explorarla y preguntarle si podía era la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer.

Temari lo alejó, porque necesitaba respirar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y aún, con sus ojos cerrados lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él, pero él se detuvo, y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la muchacha, subiendo poco a poco ese vestido, ese vestido que, ahora sabía, no tenía nada más debajo, lo subió, llegando entonces hasta sus glúteos, Temari respiraba nerviosa con cada caricia y rasguñaba sus brazos pidiendo que regresará a sus labios, que estuviera con ella, pero él estaba aún encantado con su piel, suave, no recordaba haber sentido nada así el día de su boda ¿estaría ella sintiéndose igual? - Shikamaru...- la chica le dijo, suave, de una forma suplicante, cosa que lo convenció, lo convenció para regresar a ella, besarle y con sus manos continuar con el trabajo del vestido, quería deshacerse de él, era bastante inútil en estos momentos.

Temari comprendió claro y se alejó para facilitarle el trabajo, sacándose el vestido por encima y avergonzada acercándose a él, no tenía nada abajo, y él estaba encantado de saber eso, ella... de verdad quería que pasará algo hoy. Shikamaru continuo besándose, Y ahora acariciándola aún más, su espalda, sus piernas, glúteos, subió por su abdomen, sus pechos que fueron los que más resultado dieron en ella, escalofríos, gemidos y arañazos; Temari peleaba por desnudarle también, Shikamaru en cambio estaba muy ocupado con sus pechos, de alguna forma Temari perdió la fuerza para seguir intentándolo, Y luego de algunos minutos él le hizo el favor; sus pechos se unieron, calientes, inquietos, él se colocó sobre ella, inquieta, suplicante, porque no podía más, quería hacerlo, en verdad quería.

Temari sabía ahora porque era tan fácil decir "hacerlo tres veces a la semana", no se sentía para nada como el día de su boda, era mucho mejor, tanto, que no le avergonzada pedirle por más, cuando el entró se había sentido tan bien, escucharlo a él respirar en su oreja de esa forma la hacía a ella sentir igual de bien, él la estaba disfrutando, tanto como ella a él.

En cada entrada y salida Temari podía sentirse en el cielo, si, sabía que todo aquello que había leído en libros y escuchado de amigas podría ser cierto, se sentía increíble, podría hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo, no le molestaba en realidad era una sensación extraordinaria. Shikamaru salió, durante mucho rato, pero volvió nuevamente, con mucha más fuerza que antes, ella de verdad no podía soportarlo más, era desesperante el sentir tantas cosas, que él la acariciara, le besara y lo hiciera hacia que la chica se sintiera desesperada por alguna razón. - No...- Él le dijo alejándose de sus labios.- No puedo más...- ¿qué trataba de decir con eso? ¿Terminaría entonces? Ella no quería que terminará, quería más aunque se sintiera tan desesperada, lo atrajo más hacia el pero el chico dejo de moverse, cayendo derrotado sobre Temari, lo siguiente que sintió fue la humedad en sus partes... pues, había terminado, Y aunque se encontraba confundida, estaba bastante satisfecha, sí que lo estaba. .

.

.

.

Temari despertó, en su lado de la cama, tenía un gran camisón puesto, que sabía por supuesto no le pertenecía, se retiró somnolienta y bostezo, entreabrió sus ojos y con dificultad dejo entrar la luz del sol, le dolía recibirla pero era momento de hacerlo, miro a su derecha y se encontró la espalda del chico, que se levantaba ligeramente con cada respiración. Temari sonrió, y trato de no reír, pero mirarle le ponía algo contenta y reírse por ello la hacía sentir traviesa, cosa que también le parecía divertida.

Dejó la cama y tomó algunas ropas de su closet, entró al baño rápidamente y comenzó a lavarse, su cara, su cuerpo, el agua estaba fría, pero era lo único que podía tener allí, Y era poca, si quería más tenía que llamar a las criadas y, obviamente, ella no dejaría que ninguna mujer entrara a su habitación.

Se colocó el vestido que había tomado, era bastante ligero y sin corsé, como todos los que estaba usando últimamente, eran más cómodos, arreglo su cabello a medias, y se perruno un poco; su estómago grupo, tenía bastante habré, ayer apenas y había cenado con los nervios que tenía, nervios que ahora le parecían estúpido e infantiles.

Salió del baño, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con Shikamaru despertando, aunque aún de espaldas a ella; mágicamente su temperamento valiente y travieso cambio por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y lo único lógico que pensó hacer fue correr, bastante tonto e infantil, bastante típico de su otra personalidad, de esa que detestaba que todos llegarán a conocer y la ocultaba tras esa que mostraba valentía y responsabilidad.- Buenos días.- Temari susurró, corriendo entonces hacia la puerta, cuando él se giró a mirarle la chica ya había salido de aquel lugar como un rayo.

.

Continuará...

.

 _ **Agradezco a Karinits-san por ayudarme a compartirles los capítulos por fanfiction, no tengo computadora así que sin ella no habría podido actualizar por Aquí!**_


	15. Flor

**Hola! Lamento muuucho la espera, estaba como muerta imaginando como plasmar lo que quería plasmar en este capítulo pero sin dejar de lado las situaciones que quería que se presentarán... espero entiendan el significado de lo que quería dar a ... entender xD y disfruten!**

.

.

Temari había dejado la habitación, ahora estaba frente a uno de los grandes balcones del Castillo, cualquier que la mirara de espaldas pensaría que la reina lloraba por el inquietante movimiento de sus hombros pero la verdad no... la reina reía, y había corrido hacia acá para poder soltar las carcajadas más traviesas y por los motivos más vergonzosos de su vida, porque recordaba muchas cosas y sensaciones que por alguna razón no dejaban de hacerla reír.

Estaba feliz, sentía que se había perdido de mucho por una vergüenza inútil, por un orgullo prejuicioso y un chico imbécil que podría ser haber sido cualquiera y de seguro hubiese sentido lo mismo ¿No? O bueno... eso lo estaba dudando desde hace algunos segundos, cuando pensaba e imaginaba las lindas caras de placer que ella podía hacerle poner... eso la hacia sentir, dominante. (Y a Temari le encantaba ser dominante... le fascinaba), no es como si ahora fuese aprovecharse de eso para conseguir beneficios pero... lo podía hacer suyo, podía lograr mucho con el apoyo de un esposo que estuviera así de loco por ella... espera... ¿qué cosas estaba pensando? ¿Acaso ella no había actuado igual que el? ¿y si el estaba pensando lo mismo? ¿y si el quería aprovecharse de ella? No... No podía, ella no lo permitiría.

Sabía perfectamente que si algo dominaba esa relación no era el amor, ella no lo amaba, puede que le tuviera cariño, le gustará, lo deseara... pero amar, no.

Él no la amaba, quizás le gustaba muchísimo o la odiaba bastante, o quería sacarle provecho a su país, o le gustaba estar con una chica como ella... Ah... como cuando le agradeció por ser la reina, eso fue tierno... ¡pero amor, amor no había!

Tenían que amarse... ¿No? Para que existiera la confianza de seguir revelando sus debilidades sin el temor de que alguno fuese a aprovecharse...

Temari llevó la mano a su rostro, ¿qué cosas estaba pensando?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que arruinar los lindos momentos con sus ideas tontas y pensamientos de ese tipo? Pues... su padre siempre peleaba con su madre, ella lloraba y lo perdonaba cuando el hacia cosas lindas, cuando el tocaba sus debilidades pero... No significaba que todos fueran así, su abuelo no lo fue... Y su padre, bueno, al final no lo fue. - ¿Por qué me fui?, ¿por qué dejas la habitación Temari?, ¿por qué tratas de ocultar tu vergüenza con ideas de conspiraciones?...- se ahogó en sus manos las cuales se apoyaban sobre los codos en el balcón.

Comenzó a sentirse idiota... avergonzada, el de seguro esperaba un buen saludo, algo romántico, algo digno de una esposa... No una huida. Temari entonces suspiró, ella no era del tipo romántica, pero si quería ser una buena esposa... quería ser alguien que lo apoyará en decisiones y en alguien en quien el pudiera confiar, quería tener el derecho de poder ofrecer ideas sin el temor a ser rechazada por su género, que su esposo y rey la apoyará y ella a el, ser una madre y reina que todos idolatren, crear, innovar... pero definitivamente ese tipo de cosas no iban a suceder así, con desconfianza, vergüenza, inmadurez, orgullo... ¿por qué era tan orgullosa?

\- La habitación del rey está por acá... - escuchó decir a una voz masculina. Luego algunos tacones y unas risas femeninas. Temari dejo el balcón y se adentró en el pasillo, siguio las risillas y se encontró con un grupo de personas que se dirigían a la habitacion del rey.

Temari ahora se encontraba tras ellos, un señor regordete, Theo, una rubia bastante sofisticada, a su lado, una mujer de cabellos castaños, ambas abanicándose a pesar de que no hacía tanto calor, de cada aleteada salía un perfume horrendo... demasiado dulce. Nadie noto su presencia, estaban ocupados mirando la puerta a la espera del rey.

Al abrirse Shikamaru los recibió adormilado, sin camisa, está estaba en su hombro colgando, lista para usarse pronto, el miro a las personas y les dedicó una sonrisa, Temari estaba tras ellos y el gran hombre regordete la ocultaba, no supo si el la miro, pero ella si lo hacía. - Mi Shikamaruuu...- Dijo la rubia saltando a sus brazos. - Sigues igual de guapo, mamá dijo, debemos visitar a nuestro rey antes de regresar al valle...

\- Ah... Me alegra. Pasen por favor. - Shikamaru se apartó de la puerta y camino en dirección a la habitación, todos caminaron siguiendo al rey, Temari también lo hizo, cruzando sus brazos, irritándose la presencia de una desconocida para ella. El hombre regordete se despidió, dejando claro que regresaría al carruaje.- ¿Estuvieron en la coronación? - Dijo esto de espaldas, mientras se ponía su camisa, Temari se encontraba dentro cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Theo la miró sorprendido y se inclinó en su dirección, haciendo que el resto girará para mirarla.

\- ¡Pero si es su Alteza!- Dijo la mujer castaña, lucía similar a la madre de Shikamaru, Temari le dedicó una sonrisa, una bastante falsa.

-Ahh... su Alteza. - La rubia le sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta darle un abrazo, o eso intentó, pero la rubia se alejó mirando la confundida. -... lo sien-

-¿Quién eres? - Replicó ella sin darle oportunidad a una disculpa adecuada. Temari ni se detuvo en mirar a Shikamaru, quien ahora sonreía por el rechazo de su esposa.

\- Mi nombre es Yosai. - La chica se inclinó y señaló a la mujer a su lado. - Ella es mi madre, Yo-

-¡Yoriko! - Un grito se escuchó detrás de la puerta, que se abrió de repente, la madre de Shikamaru entró con manos en las caderas. - ¿Qué pensabas cuando te metiste en la habitación de mi hijo?

\- Hermana...- Dijo la mujer con un tono de voz suave. - vine a visitar a mi sobrino... mi hija sólo quería ver a su primo.

\- JA. - la antigua reina se llevó una mano al pecho- Visitar... ¿en una habitación?, ¿crees que no recuerdo cuando mamá te envío a la habitación de Shikaku?

\- ¿Qué? - Temari miró a la madre de Shikamaru sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - Respondió su hermana con la mano en la boca, sorprendida. - ¿crees que cometería la bazofia de que mi hija sedujera a su propio primo?

-¿Qué?- Temari miró a Yoriko, la mucho más coqueta hermana de Yoshino.

Yoshino comenzó a reír históricamente - Sigues siendo la misma zorra... - Shikamaru soltó una risa y Temari lo miró por primera vez furiosa. - Admites que querías seducir a mi difunto esposo...

\- Todas querían en la familia Yoshino, que no te sorprenda. - Yoriko se abanicó y miró a Temari. - Has conseguido una nuera igual de impertinente que tú.

\- ¿Que? - Respondió Temari antes de que Yoshino o Shikamaru pudieran intervenir. - ¿Cómo quiere que reaccione si su hija estaba abrazando a mi esposo sin camisa? - Temari puso las manos en su cadera y Shikamaru le asustó lo parecida que lucía a su madre. - Y respéteme, ¿no sabe a quien le acaba de decir impertinente? - La mujer y su hija se miraron una la otra avergonzada.

\- Un momento. - Yoshino cerró los ojos y se llevo la punta de sus dedos a su cien derecha, acariciándola. - ¿Tu permites Shikamaru Nara... - La madre respiró profundo. - Theo, lleva a mi hermana y a su hija al comedor, desayunaremos pronto. - el chico asintió avergonzado. - Y sabes las reglas Theo... la sabías aun cuando Shikaku estaba vivo. - el muchacho miró asustado a Shikamaru y se retiró con la visita, que miraba desde el hombro al rey con una sonrisa.

\- Que idiota. - Temari miró a Shikamaru y se giró, siguiendo a las chicas, el muchacho no entendía el por qué de aquella ofenda. Al salir la chica escuchó el grito de Yoshino.

-¿Cómo permites Shikamaru Nara que te abrace esa jovencita en ese estado?, ¿cómo las dejas entrar?, ¿no tienes una esposa acaso?, ¿no es suficiente?, ¿serás como tu padre? RESPONDEME!

Temari sonrió, sabía que haberlo dejado con su madre y el regaño sería mejor que su presencia, quizás su madre sería más recatada con ella ahí, y no, el no merecía tener un poco de misericordia. Miró a las mujeres como caminaban por el pasillo junto a Theo. La verdad no había sentido muuuuchos celos, pero si, los había tenido, más conociendo luego las intenciones de esas mujeres. - Es normal. - Le dijo Saki acercándose a ella. - Por eso fui a avisarle a Yoshino. - Temari la miró sorprendida, ¿estuvo tras ella todo el tiempo?- Cuando eres una reina estas a los ojos de todos, esperan un hijo, esperan un matrimonio exitoso, esperan permanencia... - Saki caminaba a su lado, mirando sus manos. - Cualquier tropiezo al principio de una relación, y sobretodo la de ustedes, dos desconocidos, puede originar... - La chica se encogió de hombros.- Bastardos, divorcios, humillaciones... buscan la oportunidad par obtener algo.

-¿Divorcios? ¿Está eso permitido aquí? - Temari la miró sorprendida.

\- Lo está... el bisabuelo de Shikamaru, creo una nueva religión, se separó de su antigua iglesia y todo por el capricho de una jovencita, la única claro... capaz de darle un hijo, dejemos de lado claro que su primera esposa era una mujer cruel y sanguinaria... el país estuvo feliz, o eso dicen... ese niño dejó de ser bastardo para convertirse en el abuelo de Shikamaru, el rey Shikadai. - Temari alzó ambas cejas sorprendida, había escuchado de cosas así pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese tipo de cosas eran válidas en Konoha. - Debes leer de historia su Alteza... los Nara son inteligentes, manipulables, suelen estar con mujeres poderosas, pero incapaces de dar hijos... Por alguna razón, a raíz de eso han intentado dejar los matrimonios de mujeres con familias no tan numerosas. - Saki llevó a Temari al balcón donde se encontraba antes. - Por ejemplo, Yoshino, viene de una familia de catorce hijos, perfecto ejemplo de que tienen un vientre fértil. - Temari escuchaba con atención, deseando que nadie las llegase a interrumpir. - Lo malo por supuesto, es que conocen lo manipulables que pueden ser los Nara por parte de las mujeres, la madre de Yoshino trató con todas sus fuerzas de que ella, o alguna de sus hijas se casará con personas poderosas.

-¿Pero... no eran Yoshino y Shikaku novios desde jóvenes? - Preguntó Temari curiosa.

\- Si. - Saki sonrió. - Es la historia que todos desean... vas por el pueblo y un chico cualquiera te mira y te invita a comer... y de repente... - Saki abrió los ojos. - Es el rey... Por supuesto todo eran rumores hasta que Yoshino se embarazó. - La chica rodó los ojos. - un caos para el Palacio, una bendición para la mujer con catorce hijos.

\- Vaya... - Temari alzó las cejas.

\- Una boda. - Saki apoyó las manos en el balcón. - Un bebé muerto... desgracia- Dijo aquello con una expresión triste. - Pero una perfecta oportunidad para juzgarla, para permitirle a otras cambiar la historia como lo hizo el rey Shikadai. El mejor rey por cierto...

\- Y la madre de Yoshino no quería perder la corona...

\- Exacto. - Saki sonrió. - Ahora que estas aquí, nueva, extranjera, nadie te conoce, ni siquiera ustedes se conocían... es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer cambiar de opinión al rey... ahora que el rey conoce...

-¿Qué?

\- El sexo claro..- Saki dijo aquello sonrojándose. Temari asintió entendida. - Esa zorra de Yosai... puede que no se haya acostado con ningún hombre aún, pero hay otras formas... y Yoshino conoce eso. - Saki miró a Temari con vergüenza. - También Shikamaru... es por eso que... Yoshino lo regañó. - Temari abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

\- Ese idiota... sabe que muerde el perro y aún así lo toca. - Saki sonrió al escuchar a la reina molesta. - Y ella... ¿Qué seguridad tiene para venir y hacer lo que quiera?

Saki se encogió de hombros. - Así son ellas... pero dudo que alguien criado por Yoshino termine siendo tan fácil...

Pero no... - Temari sonrió. Ignorando lo último que dijo su amiga.- Yo soy la reina, me eligieron a mí, y soy Temari... yo me acosté con él y fue muy bueno, me felicitó. - Saki se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. - Ella no ha hecho nada, no es nadie y él, si llega a engañarme lo mataré.

\- Paso...- Saki sonrió y abrazó a la reina. - Que bueno...

\- Si... - Temari se sonrojó mientras se encogió de hombros. - Él será castigado por esto, y a ella...vamos a cortarle esa seguridad. - Temari salió del balcón con la frente en alto Saki sonrió, tenía que buscar a Yona y contarle todo esto.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tenía sus ojos húmedos, quizás había llorado, no lo sabía Yoshino parecía bastante furiosa en la mesa, sentada a su lado, Theo también lloraba, temeroso de lo que pronto podía pasarme, Yona y Saki reían al lado de Temari, quien masticaba las frutas con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que sirvieran el desayuno para empezar con su plan, recientemente planeado por supuesto, espontáneo... como ella. La mesa fue llevada de platos variados, se mantenía en silencio, apenas y los sollozos de Theo y las risas de las chicas eran las que llenaban el lugar. Kurenai entró en ese momento con Mirai en sus brazos, miro de reojo a Yoriko y su Hija, y cuando estás la reconocieron le dedicaron una sonrisa.

\- ¿Porque tan callados? - Temari miró a las invitadas con las cejas en alto. Todos la miraron sorprendida, Temari no solía hablar en los desayunos. - Háblenme de ustedes... - la rubia bebió un poco de te y con su mano hizo un gesto para invitarlas a hablar. - ¿Quién les importa ese terrible perfume? - Yoshino soltó una risa y Kurenai miro a Temari con los ojos abiertos. La mujer y su hija alzaron ambas cejas. - Lo siento... soy demasiado impertinente. - Temari golpeó su cabeza, como si hubiese olvidado algo.

\- Para que lo sepa su Alteza... - Dijo la mujer castaña, llevando su mano al pecho. - Este perfume es fabricado por mi hermano Yoko, uno de los mejores en la nación...

\- Pues su hermano tiene pésimo gusto. - Temari ni siquiera la miró al responder, sabía que estaba sonando bastante mal, pero por alguna razón nadie la estaba deteniendo. - ¿Y tú eres rubia natural o usas peluca?

\- Ah...- La chica se sonrojó y asintió.- Es una peluca... pero dicen que luce bastante real.

Temari chasqueó la lengua y negó. - ¿no crees que si así fuera no te hubiera preguntando? - La reina meneó su melena dejando su cuello al descubierto. - Soy rubia, lo sé...

\- Oh su Alteza. - Yona aplaudió. - ¿No íbamos hoy a cabalgar?, ¿deberíamos invitar a Yosai?

\- Claro. - Temari la miró con una sonrisa. - ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Escuche que vives en un valle en el norte.

Yosai asintió y sonrió. - Partiremos en dos días su Alteza... - La chica miró a Shikamaru y le sonrió aún más. - Podemos ir y bañar a los caballos como hace dos años, primo.

\- Claro. - Temari sonrió. - Nunca he bañado un caballo. - Yoshino tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.- Debe ser un asco, pero me apunto. - Temari señaló a Theo, era la primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar que actuaba con tanta autoridad, justo como era ella. - Theo... prepárales una habitación. - el chico asintio. - Que no sea cerca de la mía... porque anoche creo que hicimos demasiado ruido... ¿no es así esposo? - Shikamaru se atoró con el té y asintió avergonzado.. - Quiero dejarlas descansar. - la rubia sonrió y continuó con su bollo.

-Si su Alteza. - El chico se retiró y Temari masticaba alegremente. Miró a Saki, en señal de que el plan debía continuar.

\- Pero... - Saki se llevó una mano a la boca. - Debemos tener cuidado. - la chica miro a el resto de los presentes. - He escuchado que en la pradera hay un asaltante... secuestra chicas y las... viola. - esto último hizo que todas se pusieran alerta, el rumor era cierto, pero había sido capturado hace unos dos meses. Noticia vieja.

\- No hay problema. - Yona sonrió alegre y miró a Temari. - Mi reina sabe utilizar las navajas... sus hermanos le enseñaron. - Temari sonrió como apenada por la confesión.

\- ¿Sabes usarlas? - Kurenia preguntó sorprendida. - ¿No es peligroso?

Temari asintió y sonrió. - Pues, sí. - Se encogió de hombros y con el cubierto llevó un pedazo de queso a sus labios. Masticó, tragó y agregó. - Pero a ellos no le gusta que me vean la cara de idiota. Practicamos con un cerdo... dicen que es igual a la carne humana. - Todos la miraron horrorizados, aquella historia era cierta, sabía defenderse, usar espadas, navajas y muy poco el arco, pero sabía. Lo del cerdo fue algo asqueroso, vomitó cuando cortó sin querer su cuello... fue un asco, pero se le ocurrió que alguien... sabría que no puede burlarse de ella con este dato.

\- Fue un asco. - Agregó Yona recordando. - Pero es normal... en Suna, hace mucho, los miembros de una familia podían usar la muerte de cuchillos por descubrir una traición... - Kurenai miró a Mirai, preocupada de lo que escuchaba. - Aún si era sólo un robo mínimo.

\- Traición es traición. - Temari se encogió de hombros, limpió su boca y se puso de pie. - Lástima que esa ley desapareció... la considero justa. - la chica entonces miró a las invitadas, y a Shikamaru. - Nos vemos en los establos.

.

.

.

Yona caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo, preocupada y divertida su princesa era tan vengativa, aunque era algo malo sólo a ser divertido cuando no hacían daño a nadie. Todos sabían en el castillo que la reina estaba molesta, los rumores corrían rápido de pasillo a pasillo, y lo mejor era estar del lugar de alguien, según las lenguas, sabía asesinar a una persona.

Yona giró y encontró entonces a la persona que tanto estaba buscando... Theo. El chico estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el muro frente a la habitación del rey. - ¿irás a los establos? - Pregunto Yona, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y la mirara.

\- No. - Luego se encogió de hombros. - Quizás... no lo sé.

\- Yo iré. - Yona sonrió alegré.- Temari no está allí ¿cierto?

\- Está. - Theo asintió. - Pero el rey no... tiene media hora esperándola en los establos. Vine a ver que sucedía.

\- Estarás, quizás... - Yona sonrió.- esperando por unos minutos más.

Theo negó y sonrió, terminando el apoyo en el muro. - No entiendo cómo se llevarán bien. - Él se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia Yona. - Yosai no quiere ir con ellos... no se los dije pero... será divertido si se quedan solos.

Yona sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió. - Tienes razón. Me alegra que esa niña ni siquiera aceptara a quedarse así. - Yona cruzó sus brazos. - Mmm... ellos se llevarán bien. Lo verás.

Theo sonrió y se acercó a los labios de la chica. - Como nosotros...

\- Theo...- Yona lo alejó con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se despidió con su mano, dejando al chico avergonzado.

.

.

.

Tenten caminaba por el castillo. Apenas hoy habían regresado de su viaje, y no podía negarlo, había sido muy lindo, a pesar de la poca conversación, del poco cariño de parte de ambos y de la falta de... intimidad. Había sido un lindo viaje.

Él aún actuaba un poco resentido, aún si ella le contaba chistes tontos y se aseguraba de tratarlo bien, el no parecía importarle, pero no estaba actuando grosero, estaba siendo él, como normalmente era.

El día de su boda incluso fue muy hermoso, ella lloró, lloró durante la ceremonia, durante la fiesta, en la noche a sola, por alguna razón la conmovió todo aquello, todo lo que pasó. Le agradecía por supuesto que el nunca la haya delatado y que la hubiera aceptado a pesar de lo sucedido... Kankuro era lindo, era alguien muy lindo.

Alguien que la hizo olvidar todo el desastre después de la boda, algo que él no sabía claro, no sabía que había hablado con Neji, que él entró al salón, le confesó que aquella boda era demasiado para el y se iría, haciendo a Tenten confundirse, confesándole ella lo que le dijo a Kankuro, haciendo que él reaccionará como loco, la ofendiera y se fuera sin siquiera despedirse. Todos decían que lo vieron irse en llanto, que la nueva reina reía sin parar... una mentira por supuesto, la reina lloraba, y estuvo así toda la noche, sola, en su habitación.

Tenten estaba un poco preocupada por Neji, no había recibido una carta de su parte, no sabía nada de él... quizás se molestó un poco, pero era ella, y él era él, ese tipo de cosas entre ellos no sucedían, le preocupaba, perder su amistad, perderlo a el... ¿estaba mal sentirse así?, ¿estaba mal seguir queriéndolo en su vida?

La puerta sonó horas más tardes, podría ser Kankuro, o Ki, o alguna de las otras criadas. Inclusive podría ser Gaara... últimamente muchos venían a su habitación a pasar el rato, conversar de Suna, Gaara sólo quería que estudiará la historia del país. Aburrida por cierto. Su coronación no era tan espléndida como en Konoha, simplemente la nombraban reina en el balcón más grande del Castillo y lucía todo el oro y joyas más importantes de la familia... pero eso aún no pasaría, pasaba luego de anunciar el primer embarazo, en la primera luna llena... así que para el resto aún era... la amante oficial del rey, en pocas palabras. - Pase. - susurró, aunque fue claro para quien abrió la puerta.

\- Señorita - Dijo una voz masculina. - Ha recibido una carta. - Tenten se puso de pie rápidamente, caminó hacia la puerta y se encontró con un hombre moreno, de ojos azules. - Buenas noches.

Tenten miró el sobre en sus manos, no tenía remitente, sólo el nombre de quien debía abrirlo. Rompió el papel revelando una hoja de un tono amarillento, con caligrafía organizada.

"Cariño es tu madre... lamento haberme ido sin avisar, pero sabes... aún hay asuntos en casa que deben ser arreglados. Te amo mucho, cumple tus objetivos y tus deberes, has feliz a tu rey y a tu pueblo, te visitaré pronto para que me recibas con una corona sobre tu cabeza. "

Tenten lanzó el sobre a un lado, se decepcionó y sintió un vacío en su pecho. No era la carta que esperaba. Quería saber de Neji. Inclusive se sintió un poco mal porque al ir hacia la puerta esperaba que fuera Kankuro, pero no, era un hombre que nunca antes había visto. ¿Estaba mal no? Tener la cabeza echa un lío por personas que no estaban si quiera pensando en ella.

Pero quizás sí, quizás Tenten no tenía idea de que alguien estaba igual de frustrado que ella aquella noche. Pensando en ambos. Pensando en lo que sucedería en las próximas horas...

.

.

.

Temari nunca llegó a los establos, Shikamaru por supuesto estaba irritado, pero la excusa de la chica había sido "Sin Yosai será aburrido"... claro, porque quería molestarla.

Él no había tenido ningún problema en dejarla pasar, estaba medio dormido y sabía que su prima era un pobre chica manejada por su tía loca y ambiciosa, ella desde pequeña era muy tierna y divertida, y siempre la vería así, como una prima.

Claro que el regaño de su madre sólo hizo que ambos terminarán llorando por su padre, le avergonzó que Temari llegará a pensar que lloró por el regaño, pero ella parecía muy divertida molestando a las invitadas. Incluso el llegó a sentirse intimidado... ¿de verdad sabía usar una navaja?, ¿dónde tenía esa navaja?, ¿era seguro enojarse con ella?

Ella... Temari era un botín de situaciones, no podía entenderla, no pudo entender porque está mañana corrió de la habitación, y sin embargo ayer le pidió estar con ella, porque luego regresó (que le hubiese gustado que regresará, pero no con su prima allí) y terminó enfadándose, luego no paraba de reír en el desayuno, para luego ignorar la caminata a caballo.

Ahora sabía que vendría, porque hoy sería su primera audiencia como reina. Él ya se encontraba allí claro, había escuchado a unos tres ciudadanos y su asistente anotaba las peticiones.

Se formó un bululu en la entrada del salón, todos gritaban, se inclinaban hacia la recién llegada, Temari se hizo paso entre la gente, sin temor a ser herida por un malaventurado, como era ella, humilde, caminando entre los desconocidos de una nueva ciudad que la admiraba. - Su Alteza. - gritó un chica que fue retenida por lo guardias, Temari continuó caminando mientras los saludaba con una sonrisa, su vestido era igual de sencillo y ligero, se podría decir que sólo el agarre de la espalda sostenía el montón de telas.

\- Te dignas a aparecer. - Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa, ella que venía con una igualmente, desapareció al mirarlo y sacó una lengua divertida. Shikamaru rodó los ojos y miró al frente.

La gente seguía viniendo, muchos admiraban a la reina, su belleza, su bondad, el color de sus ojos, su cabello rubio, cosas nuevas en una reina de Konoha. Ella parecía incomodad por la cantidad de halagos, Shikamaru más bien lucía orgulloso de que ella sea su reina, aunque apenas y estaba logrando decir que era suya, Temari era demasiado... difícil.

Vinieron muchas personas, Temari estaba cansada, pero el agradaba conversar con el pueblo, eran personas muy amables y mucho más educadas que las personas en Suna, las quejas eran simples, tonterías que podían resolverse con cualquier saco de dinero y unos trabajadores, pero era la preocupación de un pueblo.

Por otra parte estaba Shikamaru y su... mirada. Ella la había notado desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado, porque no paraba de reír y sonreír con cada halago que le lanzaban, de mirarla y asentir cuando estaba de acuerdo con las palabras que ella recitaba al ciudadano, la miraba como un profesor mira a su alumno ejemplar. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Para ser sincera no había aparecido en los establos porque esperaba que él se disculpara con ella, pero no, envío a Theo... esperar algo de Shikamaru era inútil... O más bien, esperar que Shikamaru hiciera lo que ella esperaba era inútil.

Yona apareció luego, diciéndole lo inmadura que lucía al no presentarse... y lo sabía, sabía que había sido inmaduro huir de la habitación en la mañana, molestar a los invitados, no presentarse... pero ni ella misma sabía el porque de sus acciones, no sabia porque empezaba a imaginar conspiraciones contra ella de parte de su esposo, cosas inútiles, estúpidas, cosas que Shikamaru no haría. Un chico que llora porque su madre lo regañe... No, no parece ser un chico malo.

Pero ahí estaba ella, poniendo cualquier pero para nunca lucir menos delante de nadie, para nunca lucir débil, siempre parecer fuerte y... poderosa.

Porque sabía que él la hacía perder los sentidos en ocasiones, incluso el equilibrio, la ponía nerviosa, pensaba en él, y lo deseaba. Aún no tenía esos sentimientos que Ino tanto profesaba pero... temía llegar allí, a pesar de que ese era su deseo, ser amada y amar, vivir feliz.

Pero eso es... en su mundo, sinónimo de debilidad.

Y quería dejar de pensar en eso, quería ser ella con él, porque el parecía ser él con ella... Porque le avergonzada pensar que él la comenzaría a odiar por sus acciones, por sus cosas de niña inmadura que crea ideas sobre cosas que no pasarán.

Y Temari no quería que él la odiara.

Antes, quizás dos semanas atrás no le hubiese importado su odio.

Pero ahora no lo quería... incluso él le había agradecido que fuese ella su reina... ¿no es eso lindo? ...y se había dado cuenta de ello hace un rato en su habitación, mientras se preguntaba ¿por qué no vas simplemente a los establos?

-Vamos. - Shikamaru la tomó por el brazo, ella no se había percatado que se mantuvo en silencio, de pie, mirando a la nada.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Theo los seguía, Shikamaru no decía nada, ni la miraba, Temari comenzó a sentir culpa, vergüenza... ¿estaba siendo muy fastidiosa? - Las personas.- Dijo ella llamando la atención del Shikamaru..- Que no pasaron hoy... ¿podrán venir mañana?

Shikamaru miró a Theo y luego a la rubia. - ¿Quieres que así sea? - Le preguntó, su voz soñaba somnolienta, justo como ayer...

Ella asintió. - Pasaron por mucho para venir aquí... Theo. - Temari lo miró y sonrió. - Dile que vengan mañana, la reina los atenderá. - El chico asintió y desapareció del pasillo, dejaría el mensaje.

\- Vendrán muchos a verte. - Dijo Shikamaru, sonaba cansado. - ¿Por qué no viniste a los establos? Estuve esperando mucho tiempo...

\- Porque...- Temari lo miró, entre tierna e irritada, una mezcla muy fácil de hacer ella, quien la mayoría del tiempo lucia así. -¿no crees que me merezco una disculpa?

Él se sorprendió, y miro al frente, giró a su derecha y entró a la biblioteca, Temari lo siguió porque... él no la dejaría con la palabra en la boca. - Lo siento.- dijo mientras caminaba, Temari apenas y lo escuchó. - Pero es mi prima y sólo será eso.

\- Bien. - Ella asintió. - Espero que se lo dejes claro tu mismo. - La rubia se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando a su lado.

\- Eres tu quien huyes y yo soy el culpable de recibir a la visita solo. - Él la miró fastidiado y ella se avergonzó porque si, había huido.

\- Ni yo sé porque me fui...- Confesó la rubia. - Es... No lo sé. - Se encogió de hombros, balbuceaba, estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué se ponía así? - Pero regresé... y estabas abrazando a otra mujer Shikamaru ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

\- Yo también me sentí mal. - Él la miro y luego vio a su izquierda, en la repisa de libros. - Pensé que ibas a estar como después de la boda, evitándome, molestándome... pensé que había hecho algo mal otra vez.

Ella negó, aunque él no pudiera verle. - nada estuvo mal.- Susurró aquello, su mirada se encontraba ahora en el piso, porque confesar aquello era tan... - De verdad.

\- Pienso lo mismo. - respondió el, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus pasos, algún Grillo en algún lugar, el roce de los libros y las manos de Shikamaru y sus respiraciones.

\- Siento mucho haberme ido... - Temari tomó el brazo del muchacho y antes de dejarlo responder, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. - ¿cómo sigue tu brazo? - él, que ahora la miraba con la boca entreabierta pensó en una nueva respuesta.

\- Bien... duele un poco. - Ella sonrió, una sonrisa que se juntaba a sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos esmeraldas, parecía una sonrisa genuina, no de esas que se cansó de dar en el desayuno de aquel día.

\- Que bueno.

\- En el pueblo...- Shikamaru caminó con más cuidado, porque el lugar estaba haciéndose oscuro. - Deben haber rumores de todo tipo. - Temari alzó una ceja. - La reina es una asesina con navajas, mata cerdos, odia los perfumes, y las pelucas. - Temari comenzó a reír por lo bajo. - mi tío debe estar vendiendo su fábrica.

Temari sonrió, aún con su brazo entre sus manos..- No exageres...

\- Así es el pueblo... manipulable, desean tener lo mejor y lo que este de moda. Tú eres lo nuevo aquí.- Shikamaru la miró y le sonrió. - Puede que mañana corra el rumor de lo buena que eres, amable y como los recibiste... - él se detuvo y miró en dirección a las repisas, buscando en aquella reciente oscuridad el título de un libro.- de tus ojos, de lo hermosa que eres y directa también.

\- Pues... serían rumores más lindos. - Ella le respondió, mirando su espalda. - Me parece mejor a ser una mata cerdos.

Shikamaru soltó una risa.- No son rumores... eres hermosa. - Se giró y le dio un libro. - Ten... léelo.

Temari quien estaba ahora sintiéndose como el sol, tomó el libro entre sus manos, apenas y podía leer el título. "Flor." -¿Qué es? - Le preguntó aún mirando el cuero de la cubierta.

\- Un libro.- Temari alzó la vista y lo miró incrédula, él sonrió y sin más llevó su mano al rostro de la chica.- Hoy... escuchando a todos, recordé lo similar que luces en comparación a las palabras de quien lo escribe. - Temari miró boquiabierta al chico, claro que era inconsciente, no quería abrir la boca. - Es para ti. Un regalo.

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, tomó el libro con más seguridad y lo llevó a su costado, en apoyo de su brazo. - Gracias... lo leeré, estoy curiosa por saber a qué me parezco.

Shikamaru se acercó y con ayuda de la mano que reposaba en el rostro de la chica, le dio un suave beso en los labios. - Creo que conoces bastante esa especie.

Temari sintió como su corazón se iba a salir, un hormigueo en su cuerpo y el calor en sus mejillas, que se compartían con una mano fría que la tocaba. - Ven a dormir temprano. - fue la respuesta de ella que se alejó con cuidado de la mano, y caminó entre los pasillos de la gran biblioteca.

.

.

.

En la comodidad de su habitación encendió muchas velas, se sentó en el escritorio y abrió el libro.

Lo primero que leyó, sobre el dibujo de un cactus fue...

"Nunca imaginé que eras capaz de ofrecerme tanta belleza, a pesar de tu rudeza."

Paso la página y se encontró con otro dibujo, mucho más colorido, un nuevo cactus con un pequeño retoño de una flor naciente... y si, ella conocía esa especia a la perfección.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

 _ **Gracias a la hermosa de Karinits-san por ayudarme a compartirles esto a través de Fanfiction.**_


	16. La despedida

Cuando Shikamaru entro en la habitación se encontró con su esposa roncando en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas y una vela apunto de desgastarse alumbraba su rostro, sobre ella estaba el libro que el le había dado, muy avergonzado claro y con todos los esfuerzos de su coraje, pero lo hizo, porque en verdad le gustaba pensar que ella era aquello. Hubiese querido quedarse a su lado, pero había recibido noticias... muchas noticias.

El lamentable castigo hacia un monje y el plan de venganza de una nación.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kankuro leía por décima vez aquella carta, se acercaba el mediodía y Tenten no salía de su habitación. ¿cómo podría decirle esto? ¿cómo podría siquiera soportar verla sufrir por eso?  
La carta por supuesto no estaba dirigida para Kankuro... no, había llegado ya hace unos dos días, quizás cuando se encontraban en su viaje para Tenten, pero el no encontraba el valor para entregársela.

-Señor Kankuro. - Dijo Ki cabizbajo. - Ha llegado una noticia para la señorita Tenten.

Kankuro se puso de pie preocupado, ¿había ocurrido algo? - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues... - Ki le ofreció un pergamino recién abierto, ellos, los sirvientes de confianza tenían el derecho de abrir cualquier comunicado basico, pocos sabían leer, Ki podía y sobretodo ella tenia el derecho de leer las cartas dirigidas a los gobernantes, era una chica de confianza, pero ahora su rostro no lucia nada bien. Kankuro lo tomo y abrio, era un mensaje corto con la firma de Shikamaru.

 _"Tenten, Neji se ha confesado, al parecer cometió un gran pecado contra los dioses y fue castigado..._  
 _Por pecador no podrá ser sepultado de la manera debida, como sabes estará sin nombre, inclusive no podían revelar su identidad pero... me lo han dicho por ser cercano a el..._  
 _he intentado lo posible, porque es nuestro amigo pero... es la Iglesia Tenten, sabes el poder que tienen._  
 _Esta en el templo mayor, me encargaré de hacer algo diferente en su tumba._  
 _Pediré por su perdon, se que tu harias lo mismo. "_

Kankuro se mareo, por exagerado que parezca, nunca se habría imaginado aquello, nunca llegó a pensar que el chico fuera tan devoto, sincero, que fuera tan justo como para arriesgar su propia vida con tal de proteger la verdad y proteger a Tenten...

\- Que nadie suba a la habitacion. - Kankuro se retiró del lugar, con un nudo en su pecho y un reciente dolor de estómago, ¿Había cometido un error? ¿habría hecho una diferencia la respuesta de la chica hacia su carta?  
Sus pasos nerviosos llegaron al pasillo que se dirigía hacia su habitación, la habitación matrimonial, una que no pisaba en mucho a días por la culpa de saber algo que ella no, y una que seguramente no pisaria nunca más por las mismas razones.  
Su manera de progegerla había fallado en comparación a la de ese chico. El se sepultó con la verdad.  
Una verdad que la condenaria de por vida.

\- Tenten. - Llamo antes de tocar la puerta, en menos de un minuto ella la abrio sorprendida de que fuese el.

\- Kankuro. - Le dijo con una sonrisa a medias, como si en realidad estuviese feliz de verlo, cosa que el prefería creer que fuera cierto. Le gustaba su sonrisa. El paso a la habitacion, olía a flores y sudor, lo normal para alguien que no salía desde hace mucho. - Has venido... - Dijo aquello en voz baja, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Kankuro girandose para mirarla. - Aunque no puedas creerme... Lo lamento mucho.

La muchacha lo miro confundida, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios a medida que pasaban los segundos, como si el chico exagerara aquella disculpa. - Esta bien... - Ella dio unos pasos hacia el e intento tocar su brazo, pero el se alejó.

\- No. - el nego y metió la mano en su bolsillo, extendiendo la primera carta, la que se había enviado hace unos dos días. - No querrás tocarme lo sé. - Tenten miro el pergamino e inmediatamente supo de que se trataba, o de quien.

\- La has leído... - Dijo ella tomandola, Kankuro no pudo ver su reacción porque se giró. Tenten sintio un vuelco en su pecho, los nervios la dominaron y torpemente abrio el papel.

 _"Tenten... lamento haberte ofendido._  
 _Pero todo se ha arruinado._  
 _No he podido dormir... sólo Dios sabe lo dependiente que he sido de mis emociones últimamente._  
 _No quiero ser una basura como mi padre, una vergüenza en la Iglesia como el lo fue, siempre quise superarlo, ser mejor a el, lograr las cosas que el no pudo por el capricho de enamorarse..._  
 _¿Pero es inevitable?_  
 _A veces creo que te ame, que te amo y trato de borrar el hecho de que podré amarte mucho más tiempo, porque es una burla para los Dioses pensarte como te pienso cuando he jurado fidelidad._  
 _Porque es incorrecto, no aspiro a que seas mia._  
 _Nunca._  
 _Tengo otros deseos._  
 _Y tú tienes un dueño, y siempre me hice a esa idea porque es el futuro que todos esperaban para ti, incluso yo._  
 _Pero me avergüenza saber que soy el culpable de una desgracia en tu vida._  
 _De que puedes llegar a ser juzgada._  
 _De que yo puedo llegar a terminar como mi padre. Como lo que más odie en la vida... su legado._  
 _Y si no pasó antes es por nunca llegue a pensar que tocariamos el tema._  
 _Y que me doleria verte así. Y que volvería a pensarte.._  
 _Perdóname... como deseo que me perdonen los dioses por haber mentido._  
 _Sabes perfectamente que me entregue en completa voluntad a ellos y he burlado su confianza._  
 _La verdad será silenciada y mi honor permanecerá limpio._  
 _El castigo será pleno y justo, pero ante los ojos del resto no habrán motivos algunos._  
 _Lo hago por ti... porque se que tu destino será mucho peor al mío si llega a saberse._  
 _Yo le mentí al templo, tu le has mentido a una nación._

 _Neji"._

\- No entiendo. - Tenten miro la carta preocupada. ¿le confesaria al superior sobre aquello? ¿No era eso... - ¿Cuando llego esto? - Tenten miro a Kankuro alterada, su respiración era rápida y su cara estaba volviéndose pálida. - Kankuro...¿cuándo llegó?- El muchacho apartó la mirada y escucho un sollozo.

\- Creo que cuando llegamos. - Respondió el, avergonzado. - Yo no entendía que significaba, sólo el hecho de que te amaba y...

\- Tenías que decirme Kankuro. - Tenten le dijo entre llantos. - Puede pasarle algo... y no he podido escribirle. - Ella soltó un gemido y Kankuro se avergonzo de no haberle dado aquello antes, ni siquiera parecía preocupada por el hecho de que el la amaba, estaba preocupada por su vida... pero Kankuro había sido muy egoísta, había pensado en el, en el peligro de alguien encontrará esa carta y la condenaran... ¿habría hecho una diferencia si Tenten le hubiese respondido?¿cómo podría...- Vamos a Konoha... dame un papel. - Tenten se movió por la habitación, buscando papel y pluma, Kankuro la siguio, olvidando por completo en que pensaba. - El estará bien si tiene apoyo, es un chico dependiente... hace lo que sea por sus ideales, no puedo...

\- Tenten. - Kankuro llamo la atención de la chica, que ni siquiera parecía molesta de que el hubiese ocultado la carta, su cara era preocupación absoluta. - Ya no. - Dijo aquello haciendo que los ojos de la joven se cerrarán como preparándose para lo peor, comenzó a negar y se apoyo de la pared más cercana. - Esta carta llegó hoy. - Kankuro extendio su mano con el otro pergamino, ella ni siquiera abrio los ojos cuando cayo al piso en un llanto desesperado, un llanto que hizo al mismo Kankuro sentirse ahogado, con ganas de gritar. Ella lloraba de una forma desgarradora, cada gemido contenía dolor y su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo.- Se ha confesado y... falleció. - Dijo aquello con temor, pero fue el grito de la chica lo que hizo sentirlo de verdad diminuto.

\- Tenías que haberme dicho... - Dijo entre sollozos apoyada entre el suelo y la pared, su respiración era confusa. - El era tan tonto... - Tenten llevo las manos a su cara, más llanto, y quejidos que inundan dolor.

\- Lo siento. - Fue lo que dijo Kankuro, permaneciendo de pie frente a ella. - De verdad lo siento... - Tenten parecía no escucharlo, se mantenía en su nube de dolor y desgracia, entre lágrimas y dolor. Kankuro estuvo allí unas dos horas quizás, hasta que los llantos se volvieron sollozos y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para leer el contenido.

Y Tenten lloro nuevamente, mucho menos que antes pero podía sentir que estaba mucho más adolorida.  
Porque ella recordaba como el padre del chico había sido asesinado por adulterio, frente a muchos, se habia vuelto la burla de un país, el protagonista de historias obscenas y malos ejemplos.  
Un legado que marcó la personalidad de un chico.  
Uno que cuando decidió el mismo camino fue juzgado por ser hijo de un romance adultero.  
Uno que se prometió cambiar la historia.  
Y que ahora era castigado por mentiras que había jurado.  
Pero confesado ha un monje sin lengua, aquellos incapaces de contar la historia pero con el poder de dictar sentencias.  
Sólo Dios conocería su pecado y para el resto la muerte le había llegado por honor.  
Descansaria en una tumba sin nombre, a los pies del mejor templo.  
La honestidad era castigada pero valorada.  
A Tenten todo eso le parecía una basura.

Temari se despertó bastante tarde, lo sabía porque el sol estaba quemando su cara y eso sólo pasaba el medio día. Estaba sola por supuesto, y se imaginaba que lo estaba porque ya era bastante tarde y de seguro Shikmaru estaba ocupado.

Luego de un baño, vestido y de arreglarse un poco, salió de la habitación, extrañada de que no estuvieran sus amigas cerca.  
El castillo estaba en silencio, aburrido.  
Miro desde el banco interior hacia el salón y de encontró con Shikamaru despidiéndose de un muchacho rubio y una chica de cabellos oscuros y largos, llevaban un bebé consigo y no era el bebé quien sollozaba.

La rubia le pareció aquello extraño. ¿había ocurrido algo? Eran el tipo de cosas que pasaban cuando se quedaba leyendo o hablando hasta tarde, se perdía de toda una mañana productiva.

La familia desapareció y Shikamaru llevo las manos a su cabeza, Theo y un general de la guardia lo acompañaron, ellos entonces desaparecieron bajo Temari, que se encontraba dos pisos encima de ellos. Se dirigian a la biblioteca.

La rubia bajo las escaleras curiosa, una familia importante había estado llorando en la sala del Palacio y un guardia real acompañaba a Shikamaru... esas cosas no eran nada normales.

La chica saludaba a quienes se encontraba en el camino, nadie parecía igual de preocupado que aquella familia... ¿era un asunto personal? Al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, respiro profundo ¿estaba bien se entradaba no? Los guardias en la entrada no titubiaron cuando la chica empujó la gran puerta, al abrirse un olor a tabaco inundó sus cosas nasales. ¿Quién fumaba? -Hola. - Temari dijo al no encontrar a nadie cerca, el lugar era bastante grande.

\- Su Alteza. - se escucho la voz de Theo. El chico le sonrió y con un gesto le invito a seguirle. Temari caminaba con prisa, Theo parecía impaciente por estar con el resto. - La reina está aquí. - Dijo aquello como si fuese esperado.

Shikamaru asintio con un tabaco en sus labios, el general a su lado se inclinó en direccion a Temari. - Perfecto. Hablemos en su presencia.

Temari estaba entre sorprendida y confundida. ¿este idiota fumaba? ¿cómo se le ocurría fumar en su cara? Odiaba el tabaco, su olor, y su uso... innecesaeio y vicioso.  
Se sento por orden del rey a su lado y curiosa miro en direccion al general, que pronto narraria un esperado plan, un plan del cual no conocía el porque.

Shikamaru lucia bastante serio, Temari podía apostar que se encontraba cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban. - Su Alteza, Kumo, el país minero se encuentra en planes de ataque para exigir lo que corresponde, fue confirmado por nuestro embajador y también por nuestro espía. - Temari comenzó a escuchar con atención, le gustaban estas cosas, le gustaba que el la haya tomado en cuenta.

\- ¿Por el asunto de la boda? - Pregunto el chico desinteresado. El tabaco en sus labios se tambaleo.

\- Si su Alteza. Le recuerdo que muchas veces recomendamos que les informará con anticipación, pero...

Shikamaru bostezo. - Lo se. - Dijo y luego miro a Temari. - Pero ya estoy casado, ¿no podemos llegar a otro acuerdo?

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Temari interrumpiendo al general que estaba apunto de hablar. - ¿rompiste un tratado?

-Algo así. - Dijo el general, Shikamaru asintio, dándole el permiso para continuar. - Estaba destinado a casarse con la princesa de Kumo, pero... La mayor escapó, no quiere matrimonio, la menor... tiene cuatro años. - El general suspiro agotado.- Nuestro rey murió, necesitábamos un matrimonio inmediatamente, que diera por supuesto frutos... Y la princesa, la mayor, acaba de regresar.

\- Ah.. - Temari asintio. - Una niña es imposible, entiendo...

\- Pero su Alteza... - El general respiro frustrado. - Olvido por completo enviar el mensaje, avisarles... ¡están furiosos!

-¿Lo Olvidaste? - Temari lo miro preocupada. - Acabas de romper un tratado...

\- Lo se.- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - Lo olvide.

\- Tenemos el tratado, tenemos una deuda de mucho dinero por el envío de plata y diamantes de parte del pais. - El otro general escribió algunas cosas en un pergamino. - El matrimonio neutralizaba esa deuda, la desaparecia...

\- ¿Qué me recomiendan?- Shikamaru miro a todos y luego asintio. - Ayer, cuando tuve tiempo, estuve planeando algunas cosas, replantee la situación, por supuesta cree situaciones de acuerdo a sus respuestas, cree unos nuevos tres tratados que se los planteare en cuanto termine de escucharles.

\- Plantea otro matrimonio. - Temari lo miro incrédula, de verdad el lucia tan relajado. - Otro que los beneficie claro.

\- Pues, podemos ofrecerles productos de calidad, herrería, joyas... - Dijo otro Theo.

\- Podremos pagar la deuda, ahora tenemos a Suna, otro país rico en joyas. - Temari miro a este general irritada.

Shikamaru aclaró la garganta. - iré personalmente. - Asintio.- Les ofrecerá herrería, muy poca claro, joyas, y algunos otros productos. - Shikamaru le sonrió al general que dio la idea, aunque el ya había plateado todo eso en su cabeza. - Les propondre un matrimonio con alguno de mis amigos... tengo conocidos con muchas tierras y dinero, no creo que aquello les parezca mala idea, y les dejaré claro, que dicha alianza seguira beneficiando a ambas naciones.- Shikamaru se puso de pie y se estiro, Temari lo miraba algo disgustada, ¿cómo podía estsr tan tranquilo? - ¿Les parece bien?

\- Esta bien Alteza.- Asintio un general. - Pero debemos partir inmediatamente, antes de que lleguen a exigir... sabe lo agresivos que son.

\- Y debemos de consultarlo al Consejo, recuerde que es un rey joven, necesita asesoría.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás? - Fue lo que pregunto la chica.

\- En cuanto el Consejo lo apruebe. - Le respondió el. - ¿cómo dormiste? - Le dijo sonriendo a Temari, la chica bufo y miro en otra direccion. - Entonces... cuento con ustedes, muchas gracias. - Ambos generales se despidieron, dejando el lugar rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado cuando acabas de romper un tratado con un país como Kumo? - Temari se cruzo de brazos, era increíble lo relajado que podía llegar a ser. El simplemente se encogió de hombros. - ¿podría ir yo?

\- Lo dudo. - El dijo y luego bostezo. - Puedes estar embarazada.

\- Ah..- Ella rodo los ojos. - Igual agradezco que me incluyeras en esto.

\- Te gusta mandar. - Dijo el y luego sonrio. - Aunque cuando me vaya tendrás que hacer mucho más...

-Estoy bien con eso... - Temari se apoyo en su mano, imaginando lo que le tocaría hacer estando sola. - Espera. - La chica lo miro enojada y lanzó el tabaco que estaba a punto de regresar a su labios al suelo..- ¿Porque fumas?

-Estoy cansado. - Dijo el viendo como el vicio caía a su derecha.

\- Que asco. - Ella nego y luego recordó a la familia que había entrado antes. - ¿Pasó algo con esa chica de cabellos negros? - Shikamaru la miro confundido, Temari en cambio parecía intrigada. - La que estaba llorando en el salón... la vi.

\- Ah... Hinata.- Shikamaru trago saliva y nego, sacando de quien sabe donde otro tabaco, sin encenderlo lo puso en sus labios. - Su primo murió. Neji.

Temari a lo miro confundida, y luego lo recordó...Neji, la pesadilla de Kankuro... ¿estaban hablando del mismo? - ¿El Neji que es monje?

\- Y porque es monje nadie debe saber que es Neji. - Shikamaru la miro con tristeza. - Me permitieron saberlo por ser rey y tuve la ofensa de confesarselo a sus seres cercanos. - Shikamaru miro en otra direccion y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no estaban decididas a salir. - Cuando eres monje renuncias a tu identidad, familia y nombre...

\- ¿Porque murió? - Temari bajo el tono de su voz... ¿eran muy cercanos? Ella no sabía aquello, no sabia quienes eran sus amigos cercanos, además de Ino y Chouji... Y hubiese querido saberlo.

\- Por pecar supongo... - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.- No pueden decirnos esas cosas. - El se puso de pie y se estiro llevaba la ropa de ayer, la cara cansada y un tabaco sin encender en sus labios..- Desde que murió Tío Asuma supose que fumaba hasta que se volvió cierto... - El le dijo aunque ella ya no le preguntara. - Tranquiliza... pero mamá no lo sabe.

\- Te mataría supongo... - Temari le sonrió, poniéndose también de pie. El sonrió y asintio, porque si, su madre lo mataría. - ¿Ahora descansarás? - Pregunto ella, porque deseaba que descansará, lucia muy cansado.

\- Si. - El confeso caminando suavemente, Temari lo siguió, con muchas cosas en su cabeza. Tenía mucha información que analizar. - ¿Te gustó el libro?

Temari se sonrojo, porque sus pensamientos desaparecieron y se inundaron de el y de aquel libro. - Si... aún debo leer más. - Confesó. - Pero... pensé que ...

\- ¿Que? - Dijo el sorprendido mirando a su esposa.

\- Pensé que trataba de una chica... - Ella miro en otra direccion, porque si trataba de una chica, pero no de una esposa exactamente. - Le escribe a su gruñona esposa agradeciendo de haber traído a la hermosa de su hija..- La rubia le explicó, lo que hasta ahora había entendido.

El nego, sonriendo, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la biblioteca. - Le agradece a su gruñona esposa por ser capaz de ofrecerle algo tan hermoso. - El la miro y sonrió. - Las cosas feas pueden traer cosas buenas...

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? - Temari se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- Que eres capaz de hacer cosas lindas a pesar de ese caparazon que has creado. - Shikamaru le guiño un ojo y abrio la puerta, yéndose del lugar, dejandola ahí sonrojada y orgullosa por la última confesión.

-AAHHH...- Temari se cubrió el rostro en su habitación, ahí estaban sus amigas. - No se que hacer... ¿Porque dice cosas así?

\- Fue romántico. - Yona se llevó ambas manos al pecho. - Ojalá a mi me dijeran cosas así... - La morena suspiro, haciendo que su amiga la mirada de reojo irritada.

\- Pues pueden decirte. - Saki la miro y le guiño un ojo, Yona abrio los ojos como platos, aquello era un secreto a voces pero Saki la había descubierto, para su suerte Temari no las estaba mirando.

\- Estoy tan agotada... - Temari cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente. - Me siento como una tonta por pensar cosas así... por pensar en el. - sus amigas prestaron atención a la reina. - Pero últimamente no me molesta pensar en el...

\- Ay... están enamorandose. - Yona dijo entre risas y para su sorpresa la reina simplemente sonrió, no se molesto o gruño, cosa que esperaba.

\- Supongo. - soltó en un susurro. - Apenas y puse atención a las peticiones de hoy, los ciudadanos estaban tan animados pero yo tenía mi cabeza en las nubes... pasan muchas cosas.

\- ¿Podemos saberlas? - Saki le pregunto curiosa, Temari nego. Ellas lo entendía, era parte de ser una reina. - Mañana vendrán muchas más personas... tendrás días ocupados.

\- Los tendré... - Temari asintio. - Se demora el viaje a Kumo ¿No? - Pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación de sus compañeras. - Tendré un mes quizás de trabajo...

\- Te acompañaremos. - Yona le soltó, imaginandose igual de triste y sola, porque Theo no estaría, y no le gustaba Theo, pero era divertido que le coqueteara. - Y te ayudaré a revisar cada petición e informe que llegue a ti.

\- Gracias Yona... - Temari estaba comenzando a dormirse, pero no quería dormirse, no en la habitación de Yona, quería ir a su habitación, aún si Shikamaru sólo dormia.

Luego de una corta despedida y unos cuantos bostezos, salió en camino a su habitación, el Palacio estaba vacío, apenas y unos cientos guardias en cada puerta y rondeando los pasillos. La rubia se tambaleaba somnolienta en cada pared, hoy de verdad estaba muy cansada, bastante en comparación a otros días.

Theo y el general de aquella tarde estaban dejando su habitación. ¿el Consejo había aprobado el viaje? Temari ni siquiera les llegó a preguntar cuando paso por su lado, se dirigió a la habitacion y se encontró con el chico de pie frente al closet. - ¿Han aprobado el viaje? - Pregunto, veía su silueta desde aquel punto oscuro, las velas alumbraban otros sectores.

\- Si. - Shikamaru respondió con una voz mucho más gruesa, el pobre de seguro aún dormia. - Saldremos antes de que salga el sol.

\- Se irán muy rápido. - Ella dijo sorprendida, sin pensar bien las palabras, la sorpresa la hizo soltar lo primero que pensó. - Debes descansar más...

\- Descansare, sólo debo hacer mis maletas. - El aún continuaba de pie frente al closet, sin hacer ningún movimiento, Temari sentia que hablaba con un sonámbulo. La rubia bufo, cerró la puerta de la habitación y tomo la lámpara más cercana, iluminando a medias el closet.

\- Te ayudaré. - Ella le extendió la lámpara , el moreno la cogió confundido. Su esposa comenzó a meter cualquier clase de ropa en aquella maleta Honda, era pesada, pero Temari consideraba que era muy poca ropa para tantos días, el sin embargo no dejo de repetir "estaremos dos semanas en viaje... No nos hablaremos mucho". Unas cuantas mudas de ropa, otros zapatos, perfumes, una que otra joya y dos libros que encontró cerca, el no pensó en libros pero ella siempre llevaba uno cuando viaja, los días eran aburridos.  
Miro en direccion a Shikamaru, para comentarle que la maleta estaba lista pero el parecía estsr dormido contra aquella pared... ¿no estaba durmiendo desde el medio día? ¿podía alguien dormir tanto y tan cómodamente en una pared? Temari sonrió, porque le pareció infantil la forma en que dormia, pero estaba bien... viajaría mucho. - Shikamaru...

\- Que. - Respuesta más que pregunta, ¿así que no estaba dormido?

\- Ve a la cama... la maleta está lista. - Temari tomo la lámpara, dejando al chico libre.  
El sin embargo se quedó allí apoyado en la pared, mirandola dejar la lámpara en una pequeña mesa. - Puedes ir a la cama... - Dijo Temari que sentia la presencia del muchacho tras suyo.

\- Hagamos un bebe. - Shikamaru le pidió, ella sonrió y giró mirándolo avergonzada. ¿qué debería responder? Pues... obviamente diría si pero... ¿qué forma tan infantil era aquella de pedirlo? ¿no iban a estar juntos de todas formas en cualquier momento? - ¿Fue tonto cierto? ¿Deberia decirlo de otra forma?

\- De todas formas lo entendí. - Respondió la rubia encogiendose de hombros. ¿cómo empezaria hoy aquello? Estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Bueno... hagámoslo. Porque te extrañaré. - Shikamaru camino hacia ella y tomo su mano, Temari sonreia en la oscuridad , porque le parecía infantil lo que le pedía, le parecía tierno, romántico... ¿desde cuándo pensaba tantas tonterías? ¿porque de repente no se encontraba nerviosa si no ansiosa? El camino a la cama, a pesar de que eran unos pasos se hizo largo para ambos, que se encontraba impacientes por comenzar aquello.

Y aquella vez fue más romántica, desde que el la beso con delicadeza hasta que se dispuso a desatar las trenzas de su vestido, o como sus manos jugaban en los caminos hacia su cintura y cadera, o como al ambos estar en la cama cayeron bajo el hechizo del sueño profundo... De alguna manera.

Temari despertó aquella mañana, entre sábanas y cabellos, la luz del sol quemaba su rostro... ¡La luz del sol!  
La rubia miro a su lado, y se encontró con el espacio vacío ¿se había ido? Se cubrió con las sábanas a pesar de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera verla y se puso de pie, camino en direccion al closet y la maleta no estaba alli... ¿No se había ido? ¿Enserio se haba ido? ¡asi como asi!

Bajo las escaleras hacia el salon, estaba vacio claro, apenas y los guardias cubrian el lugar, la luz tenue del sol reciente iluminaba apenas el lugar, no habian velas encendidas ni lamparas cercanas, la luz era escaza al igual que el calor y Temari llevaba pocas ropas, porque se habia puesto lo mas cercano que encontro, una pijama y una bufanda, la rodeaba el frio y la curiosidad.

Camino entre pasillos, entro a la cocina e inclusive llego a la biblioteca, pero no le vio ¿De verdad se habia ido sin despedirse?, aquello la decepciono, porque pensaban que estaban suficientemente bien como para avanzar en este tipo de cosas... incluso le habia perdonado sin pensarlo mucho cuando ayer cayo dormido primero... ¿entonces se iria asi? la rubia estaba en camino a los establos, porque penso, que lo mas logico es que estuvieran alli si querian irse ¿no?

Escucho voces de hombres, y sus sospechas fueron acertadas, caballos relinchaban y el sonido de maletas y carga se hacia mas cercano, cubrio bien su pecho, porque la tela era escaza y el frio aumentaba, estaba afuera y sentia que moriria, pero... queria decirle adios.

Se asomo desde afuera y miro meticulosamente a todos los involucrados, eran muchos hombres que preparaban caballos, maletas, carga, comida, limpiaban sus botas, afilaban sus espadas... pero ninguno era el.

-¡Estas aqui! - dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Temari se sorprendio dando la vuelta y mirando al susodicho.

-Te buscaba. - respondio ella, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo tambien te buscaba.- Shikamaru sonrio y camino en direccion contraria, tomando a Temari de la mano, ella con la otra sostenia la bufanda en su pecho. - Tenia que buscar unas cosas en la habitacion de papá, regrese... y no estabas.

-Pense que te habias ido.- Confeso ella con un malhumorado puchero, un poco tierno mas que molesto. El la llevaba un poco mas lejos que el resto de la gente, estaba llevandola hacia un pasillo oscuro, el cual ella no conocia, aun cuando aburrida habia paseado por todo el palacio. - ¿porque me escondes?

\- Por que... - Shikamaru la detuvo a mitad del pasillo y la miro de frente. - Se supone que nadie debe saber cuando sale el rey a una misión "secreta". - Temari alzo las cejas sorprendidas... ¿era secreta aun cuando ella sabia todo eso? ¿que le diaria a su madre? el parecio leer su mente y contesto. - Quiero decir, saben que partiremos hoy, pero no la hora ni el rumbo, ni siquiera el porque... - Temari asintio, sintiendose un poco importante. - Siempre hay quienes desean el mal para los otros.

\- Ah... me lo imagine. - La chica respondie, sin en realidad haber pensado en aquello, la oscuridad los rodeaba, en ese punto del palacio no entraba ni una pizca de luz. - Bueno... - Se escucharon relichar algunos caballos, el rey miro tras suyo y luego a ella nuevamente, su silueta era visible bajo tanta negrura.

-Ya me tengo que ir. - Shikamaru le dio rapido beso en las mejillas. Ella se sorprendió de lo veloz que fue, sin embargo tomo la muñeca del muchacho para detenerlo. El giro y espero por alguna reacción de la muchacha.

\- Ah...- Temari balbuceos hasta que sus palabras salieron. - Nos vemos en... - Pensó sin recordar el tiempo que pasaría hasta verse.

-Un mes. - Dijo rápidamente. - Quizás.

La muchacha asintio, y sintio un revoltijo en su pecho, si bien no eran tan cercanos como muchos esposos, últimamente si estaban siéndolo y se divertía, le gustaba, sería un mes bastante aburrido. - Cuidate. - Dijo en un susurro, llevando sus labios a la mano del chico, que llevaba tomando de la muñeca.

Sus labios se sentían fríos, pero cálidos al mismo tiempo. - Y tú. - Shikamaru se acerco nuevamente a su rostro pero esta vez beso sus labios para entonces dirigirse a la derecha.

Temari suspiro, estaría mintiendo exageradamente se decía que le dolía, que ya lo estaba extrañando, en realidad tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy y el sentimiento reciente era más bien uno de decepción, estaría sola, aburrida y sin a nadie que molestar... quizás las chicas, quizás Ino o a los guardias, inclusive la prima loca, pero sentia que no sería lo mismo.

Miro de un lado a otro y se preguntó, de verdad que se preguntó, ¿cómo diablos llegaba a su habitación desde aquel lugar?


	17. La llegada

Temari paso la mayoria de la semana en reuniones, reuniones simples, faciles de manejar, solo era escuchar, escuchar y dar una opinion final, ella era bastante buena para dar opiniones, asi que no se le dificultaba ese trabajo.

La prima loca se habia ido, la pobre habia evitado a Temari todo el tiempo, correteaba del miedo, por otra parte la tia disfrutaba decir comentarios pesados para molestar a la reina, que no se preocupaba por esas cosas, la verdad, las dejaba pasar, sabía perfectamente que en este punto, no tenía competencia alguna.

O bueno... eso esperaba, en Kumo habían mujeres y le desagradaba pensar que estuviera divirtiéndose por allá. Pero no, no era así..

Hoy se cumplía una semana de su partida, y al despertar le sorprendió la pequeña planta en una maceta que estaba en su mesa de noche, era tan pequeña y tierna que Temari tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarle y protegerla por siempre, pero, era un cactus y podía herirla. Bajo ella encontró una nota corta, con letras cursivas y claras.

"Felicidades por nuestro primer mes juntos.  
Aquí una linda flor que tardará en crecer..."

Temari sonrio avergonzada, había leído el libro por fin y por supuesto sólo pensaba en una cosa al leer aquella nota y ver la pequeña planta.  
El libro era muy hermoso, se avergonzo al descubrir que se trataba de una madre dando a luz a una hija llamada flor.

El no estaba cerca y aún así había preparado aquello... No sabía cómo sentirse, o bueno, quizás sabía pero se avergonzaba al darse cuenta de aquello.

El desayuno está mañana estaba lleno de flores, nadie decía una palabra sólo se sorprendía por la repentina decoración, Temari estaba al tanto y quizás el resto lo estuviera pero preferían no mencionar nada.

Las audiencias eran cada día más pesadas, venían muchas más personas de valles y pueblos cercanos, se escuchaba el rumor de que era la mismísima reina quien estaba atendiendolos, no sólo eso, los deseos en parte eran atendidos y cumplidos, el pueblo entero pasaba días viajando para llegar a escuchar las bendiciones y favores para la reina.

Temari estaba a gusto de ello, el ser reconocida como una reina pudiente, está eran el tipo de cosas que había soñado cuando se hablaba de gobernar un reino, pero su espalda... su espalda mataba, el dolor era interminable y cada día era mucho peor, pero supuso que era el tipo de cosas que debía de soportar para trabajar mejor, para ser una buena reina.

Comenzó entonces a usar ropa mas suave para facilitar sus caminatas y comodidad, Yoshino la alimentaba muy bien con la excusa del bebé, los tacos en los zapatos habían desaparecido y los moños muy apretados también, lucia bastante simple delante del pueblo pero necesitaba estar asi, podía estar completamente segura de que hablaba con unas doscientas personas a diario.

Ya para la segunda semana desde la partida de Shikamaru habían recibido una carta de su llegada, Temari paso a responderle con un simple. "Cuidate, gracias por todo." Estos días últimamente eran agotadores, apenas y si dormia bien, o dormia demasiado, un dia se avergonzo de llegar tarde a una reunión con unos generales para reforzar la seguridad del pais, las audiencias habían disminuido, pero las responsabilidades y todo lo que prometió lograr estaban al tope.

Se pasaba el dia sentada charlando y conversando con personas bastante importante, en las noches leía lo suficiente para estar preparada para la rutina del día siguiente, a penas y pasaba tiempo con Yona o Saki como solia hacerlo cuando estaba Shikamaru cerca, Yoshino la visitaba en las horas de la comida para llenarla de frutas y carnes, Mirai había comenzado a quererla limitándose a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Esa semana llegó Uno agradeciendole a Temari por dejar a su novio ser el pintor de su coronación, las pinturas eran un éxito en el país y el estaba tomando bastante reconocimiento, Temari se alegro de saber aquello, quizás Ino podría casarse con la persona que amaba.

Su hermano le escribió también, las cosas estaban algo tensas en Suna, Tenten estaba bastante deprimida, Kankuro estaba bastante deprimido Y Gaara no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo aquello, Temari se preocupó tanto que paso la noche escribiendo una gran carta a Kankuro, le preocupaba mucho la felicidad de su hermano... Pero ¿qué podía hacer en este caso? La muerte de una persona no se superaba en días, mucho menos una persona tan cercana.

Para la tercera semana recibieron la noticia de que Shikamaru venia en camino, Temari para esta semana necesito toda la ayuda posible de las personas en el castillo, habían tantas cosas por hacer y ahora, idea de Kurenai, una fiesta de bienvenida por la segura victoria que consiguieron en Kumo, eso suponían ya que no habían recibido una alerta de nadie.

El doctor vino esa semana a revisar a Temari, pero aún, no parecía tener los síntomas suficientes para confirmar un embarazo, sólo dolores que podían ser por el continuo trabajo y un gran apetito. Prometió regresar la otra semana, para entonces debería de haber desaparecido el periodo, si era así y este no llegaba, podría estarlo.

Temari estaba un poco triste cuando miro llegar a Naruto y a su esposa con un pequeño bebe, era una ternura, habían venido a traer un regalo al rey pero se sorprendieron al saber que no se encontraba, Temari le conmovió la felicidad con la que el padre presentaba al niño, era una copia exacta de el aunque un poco más pálido... se avergonzo de añora eso.

Para la cuarta semana todo estaba más tranquilo, el ambiente en el castillo era alegre, el rey regresaría y definitivamente todo había salido bien, Chouji habia recibido la notificación de su nueva prometida y aquella noche Ino vino con el chisme a Temari, ambas intercambiaron algunos cuentos del pueblo que habían escuchado últimamente y tomaron algo de te.

Temari se sentia nerviosa con cada cabalgata que escuchaba fuera del Castillo, mariposas en su estómago, su corazón se aceleraba pero termina siempre, siendo algún trabajador.

Lo bueno de aquella semana, específicamente el dia lunes en la mañana fue lo que podría ser un primer síntoma.

Todos desayunaban, el gran comedor estaba adornado de flores marchitas de hace tres semanas atrás, el plato de huevos con panecillos y frutas estaba servido en la mesa, Temari no lo había asimilado aún pero antes, cuando trajeron los huevos le pareció la cosa más asquero que podía haber en el planeta, y así fue durante todo el desayuno, hasta que, casi al final, luego de comer sus frutas leche y pan, le pareció apetecible y lo llevo a su boca, antes, le puso sal porque siempre le gustaban los huevos con sal pero al tocar su labios... los vellos en su espalda se levantaron, su estomago se revolvió y avergonzada se puso de pie para sacar eso que venía de regreso por su garganta, lastimosamente el recorrido era bastante largo y una de las tristes macetas con flores fue la víctima.

\- Lo siento...- Temari miraba con asco el plato en la mesa. - Esos huevos saben bien pero... son un asco...- Yoshino la miraba con las manos en la boca, Kurenai sonreia bastante alegre, y al cabo de unos minutos todos gritaban de alegría porque la reina DEBÍA de estar embarazada.

Y Temari sonrió al recibir felicitaciones.  
Y se imagino lo magnífico que sería dar esa noticia a quienes vendrían...  
Exactamente a quien venía.

Shikamaru llego la madrugada del sabado a Konoha, el castillo estaba oscuro, apenas y las antorchas iluminaban un poco. No sabía la hora exacta, podrían ser las tres de la mañana o quizás dos, lo único que sabía es que estaba tan agotado que podría morir.

Un semana cabalgando y parando sólo a descansar, comer y darse cortos baños. Añoraba la cama mucho más que otra cosa en el mundo. ¿para qué mentir?

Dejaron los caballos en el establo, el cielo estaba de un tono violeta, mucho más oscuro que claro por qué quizás el amanecer no estaba tan cerca, la noche era bastante fría.

Las mujeres de limpieza saludaron al rey con una sonrisa, lavabanba sabanas y manteles en las grandes piedras, debían de estar tendidas antes del amanecer. Otros trabajadores preparaban sus botas y caballos para salir a cazar. El resto de los generales se despidieron y separaron al azar, todas sus familias esperaban en sus hogares.

Shikamaru entró satisfecho por la puerta trasera al castillo, el plan resultó bastante fácil, el rey de Kumo en realidad era alguien bastante alegre y simpático, entendió perfectamente de todo lo que hablaba Shikamaru y la chica estuvo feliz de casarse con alguien que no fuese un rey, ella lo menos que quería de tan grande responsabilidad, la pequeña hubiese sido una gran esposa, era una niña bastante ruda y fuerte.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, los guardias en el lugar lo saludaron con una reverencia, Theo que venía tras suyo casi choca con una columna de lo cansado que estaba.

Yona bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, tenía una bandeja en sus manos y se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con ambos. - Yona... - Theo dijo adormilado. Shikamaru sonrio, el chico le había contado algunas cosas en el viaje.

Yona lo miro con una sonrisa y una mirada triste, su cara estaba hinchada quizás por el sueño...- ¿Pasó algo? - Theo pareció imaginar otra cosa, Yona miro en otra direccion y asintio, sin mas camino en direccion a la cocina dejando la incertidumbre en el lugar. Shikamaru miro preocupado a Theo, el chico no dejaba de decir lo mucho que rechazaba su familia a Yona.

\- Llegaste... - Temari lo miro desde el inicio de la gran escalera, vestia una gran pijama blanco. Shikamaru saltó de un susto y la miro con una mano en el pecho, Temari sonrió.

\- Casi muero.. . - Shikamaru vio como Theo desapareció de una corrida camino a la cocina. - ¿Cómo estas? - Shikamaru miro nuevamente al frente y subió cuidadosamente la escalera. Temari estiro su mano y tomo la mano del muchacho.

\- Quieres dormir ¿cierto?... - Shikamaru la miro durante algunos segundos, su rostro estaba igual de hinchado que el de Yona, se giró para mirar la cocina, donde estaba Theo y la chica... ¿había pasado algo en Suna?

Temari se acurruco en su cama, la almohada estaba húmeda.

Quizás el peor de los días fue el jueves en la noche, luego de que el doctor viniese a verla y no le confirmará nada aun pero le asegurará que lo más probable era un si.

Y debía de ser así, sus pechos eran enormes, su vientre no dejaba de doler, su espalda definitivamente había dolido tanto semanas atrás por el hecho de estar embarazada. Le molestaba caminar tanto, fue como si, después del vomito todo lo demás se intensificará. Todos en el castillo venían a traerle te por las noches, le ofrecían masajes y bocadillos pero en realidad Temari no tenía apetito, aquella noche definitivamente no.

Kankuro no respondió su carta y la preocupación que tenía era enorme, nunca se había sentido tan mal una noche, además del dolor interminable, las náuseas y lo emocional que se encontraba, definitivamente era una noche horrible.

Lloro mucho pensando en como se podía encontrar su hermanito, y durmió tanto que despertó sólo por la humedad en sus partes. Rogo a los cielos que no fuera sangre... Porque deseaba tanto estar embarazada ahora.

Pero lo era.

Y sin hacer nada comenzó a llorar porque nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, y rogo a los cielos que sólo fuera un sangrado como aquel que tuvo Ki una noche pero luego todo estuvo bien. Ella estaba embarazada, de eso estaba segura.

Y cerró los ojos, tocó su vientre para darle calor y al cabo de algunos segundos se calmo el dolor un poco.

Sintió haber dormido una hora pero sabía que no fue así, la sangre en su mano, que era poca y rosacea, o por lo menos así la veia a la luz de la vela, seguía humeda, y el dolor en su vientre sólo parecía intensificarse.

¿qué debía hacer? Se puso bastantes sábanas en su abdomen, cuando su vientre dolía el calor lo mejoraba, pero no, está vez no era así, dolía, dolía más y cada vez más.

En algún momento llegó a doler tanto que no pudo evitar llorar, soltar un quejido y quiso ponerse de pie.

Movió las sábanas, la habitación estaba fría por que alguna de las ventanas estaba abierta, eso sólo empeorará todo, quizás era el frío quien la ponia en esta situación, debía de cerrar las ventanas, tenía que hacer algo para calmar aquello.

La vela se estaba acabando, no sabia que hora podía ser, el cielo continuaba oscuro pero la vela no había durado mucho esa noche.

Sentía frío pero estaba segura de que hacia bastante calor, estaba sudando, y ahora dudaba de si en realidad la vela se estaba acabando o era ella quien estaba perdiendo la claridad, el lugar se oscurecia cada segundo más y el sudor no dejaba de bajar por su frente, apoyo sus manos en el colchón antes de ponerse de pie, porque no se sentia con la fuerza de ponerse de pie de una vez.

Por unos segundos el lugar se aclaró, el dolor aumentó y un grito fue lo único que pudo soltar. Sus pies tocaban ahora el piso pero parece haber sido la peor decision que pudo tomar, pues sus piernas temblaban y el dolor se apoderó ahora de sus caderas, pelvis, piernas y abdomen en algún punto la única alternativa fue caer al suelo de rodillas para llorar y gritar, esperando que alguien viniera por ella.

Y sinceramente eso era todo lo que recordaba. Mucho dolor, sudor y sangre.

Para cuando despertó estaba en otra habitación, era de noche, tenía otras ropas, estaba limpia claro, eso lo supo al sentir lo fresco en su cuerpo, no había dolor, quizás un poco de fiebre y dolor de espalda, estaba sola pero dado el silencio para un viernes en la noche sabía perfectamente que pasaba, si acaso era viernes, porque ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido.

Pero no lloro aquella noche, ni al día siguiente cuando bajo a desayunar, la gente la miro sorprendida, no porque estuviera en pijamas, si no porque le habían llevado desayuno a la cama, la mesa estaba en silencio, Yoshino obviamente había llorado y Kurenai también, pero Temari no, había sido mejor ahora que sólo se emocionó por algunos días.

Las criadas llevaban sábanas llenas de sangre, para lavar, otras bajaban baldes con agua de su habitación, habitación a la que no la dejaban entrar aún. ¿había sido tanto así para algo tan pequeño?

No hablo durante el desayuno, el peor de toda su vida quizás. Nadie dijo nada tampoco, quizás Yoshino sabía que se sentia esto, sabía que no haría nada bueno hablar.

La verdad comer no era una prioridad ahora, el apetito había desaparecido pero sabía que tenía que comer algo, o quizas su orgullo no la dejaban mostrarse débil frente al resto.

Y luego entró a su habitación, la que ahora se encontraba completamente limpia, estaba como nueva, olía a menta y a humedad, estaba segura también de que el colchón era uno nuevo o quizás alguno de otra habitación. Le hubiera gustado ver lo que quedó allí, lo que fue eso... de verdad le hubiese gustado verlo.

Y ahí estuvo todo lo que quedaba el dia.

Almorzo alguna sopa.  
Ceno unos frutas.

Y En la noche no encendió vela alguna, se mantuvo en la oscuridad pensando, acariciando la pijama que la acompañaba desde esa mañana, su rizos bajaban hasta su rostro y la habitación estaba bastante fría.

Yona llegó en algún momento de la noche, llevaba una bandeja y aunque no podía ver su rostro con claridad sabía que estaba húmedo, había brillo en el, así lo revelaba la luz de la luna.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche, al lado de algún libro y la pequeña planta.

Y Temari no supo si era porque se trataba de Yona, su hermana, o si era porque había visto la planta y había pensado en el, o quizas porque era de noche y la noche era perfecta para este tipo de cosas que avergüenzan a todos, o quizas porque en realidad dolía, dolía mucho y no podía soportarlo más... Pero lloro. Como nunca en su vida había llorado.

Y Yona la acompañó sin decir ninguna palabra.

Le pareció exagerado asegurarse que sentia un dolor en su pecho, pero así era, lo sentia. Lloro por horas, Yona paró de sollozar y apenas la acariciaba, Temari se sintió por un momento en su hogar, en Suna, en los brazos de su madre.

Necesitaba tanto a su madre ahora.

Lloro también por eso.

Shikamaru se despertó bastante tarde, para su sorpresa Temari continuaba a su lado, anoche apenas entraron en la habitación ella se durmió rápidamente, no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, no sentía la confianza de exigirle una explicación, si ella no estaba preparada no debía de presionarla.

Luego de una ducha, Temari se encontraba despierta, ella tenía otro vestido y peinaba su cabello frente al espejo, Shikamaru se vistió de espaldas a ella, definitivamente pasaba algo, todo el castillo estaba bastante silencioso para ser tan tarde, diez de la mañana exactamente.

\- Verás.. - Temari le hablo al reflejo en el espejo, el la miro a los ojos a través de el. - Pasa que estaba embarazada. - Shikamaru abrió los ojos y camino hacia ella, Temari se giró sus ojos ahora tenían lágrimas pero miraban en otra direccion..- Y digo estaba porque... obviamente ya no lo estoy.

-¿Que? - Shikamaru no pensó siquiera porque pregunto eso, ella había sido bastante clara.

\- Se murió. - Dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, ella la limpio y se puso de pie, bastante orgullosa de su reciente confesión, Shikamaru le sorprendió que aún en una situación así prefería ocultar lo que sentia..- Siento tanto no haberlo hecho bien...- dijo de espaldas al chino, sus hombros se movieron y Shikamaru sintio un gran peso en su pecho..- Pero fue... horrible... No quise...- Temari comenzó a sollozar y se abrazo a si misma, Shikamaru sintio ganas de vomitar y había comenzado a sudar. - Todo era sangre... - Temari comenzó a temblar y Shikamaru camino hacia ella, sin más la abrazo y ella sólo lloro en su pecho.

\- No es tu culpa... - El dijo tratando de pensar las palabras correctas. - Papa decía que esas cosas le pasaban a mamá sin más... - El negó. No era la mejor formar de animarla, pero cuando el era niño y perdia nuevamente a un hermano le gustaba escuchar a su padre.- ¿Qué dije?lo siento... No es lo correcto, pero, no es tu culpa... No, lo siento... no ¿Quieres ir a Suna? - El la apretó más en su pecho. Temari nego.- Bien... ¿quieres bajar?¿no quieres que nos quedemos aquí? - Temari no dijo nada, pero como no se llegó a mover y de alguna forma terminaron en la cama consolando el uno al otro, supuso que no bajarían, y nadie estuvo en desacuerdo con eso.

La noticia nunca se anunció, así que para todo el pueblo la esperanza de un hijo seguía intacta y la tranquilidad y presión hacia Temari también.

Shikamaru se sentia bastante mal, no había estado allí con ella, ni siquiera para mirarla recibir la buena noticia o psra protegerla en el mal momento. Su madre le había contado entre llantos que la habían encontrado inconsciente en su habitación, pálida, llena de sudor y sangre, pensaron que podía estar muerta pero su pulso se mantuvo hasta el final.

Eso lo hizo sentir terrible, imaginar el hecho de que hubiese muerto. No, no quería pensarlo.

Ella parecía bastante tranquila luego de dos días, Ino había venido a contarles que sus padres aceptaron el matrimonio, Temari y ella parecían llevarse muy bien, no dejaron de hablar y reír aquel día en la habitación, el castillo estaba más animado y el lugar se llenaba con la fuerte risa de la rubia, Chouji también estaba feliz porque decían que su futura esposa era una de las mejores cocineros entre la familia real de Kumo, también visitó a Shikamaru para agradecerle por ello, seguro que celebrarán, pero no aún, ellos no lo sabían, y no podían saberlo claro, sólo los del Castillo eran capaces de conocer la verdad, para el resto había sido un accidente femenino.

Temari estaba triste por las noches le costaba dormir, abrazaba mucho a Shikamaru y le gustaba pensar que ella se sentia comoda junto a él, le gustaba pensar que era capaz de hacerla sentir protegida, segura.

Los tes de lavanda los acompañaron una semana, el sueño era difícil de conciliar, pero debido a las responsabilidades tarde o temprano llegaba.

El país estaba en paz, uno que otro problema que podía ser resuelto en días o semanas, pero habían muchas cosas que mejorar o en las que trabajar en el castillo.

Sobretodo después de que los del consejo le enviaron la carta al rey, asegurándose que le sería conveniente conseguir una concubina, en caso de algun fallecimiento repentino.


	18. Una Discusión

Shikamaru estaba tranquilo  
Ver a Temari reír y pasar esos dos días más serena lo hacía sentir en paz.  
Según había escuchado las cosas no estaban muy bien en Suna, pero no era algo que el pudiese resolver.  
Ahora tenía algo que arreglar, debía de conversar al Consejo que no se realizará aquella reunión.  
Se sentía mal en parte por no haberle contado a Temari aún, pero, el pensó que sería de mucho mal gusto saber que por un accidente podrías ser despechada. Un accidente que podría pasarle a cualquiera.  
El matrimonio entre Chouji y la chica de Kumo iba bien, según su amigo incluso la muchacha le envió una carta agradeciendo no ser un rey o algo importante, ella detestaba eso.  
Ino y su novio podrían casarse.  
Mirai había aprendido a contar.  
Eran cosas buenas las que estaban pasando a su alrededor, pero por más que quisiera sentirse animado, no podía.  
Mañana sería la reunión con el Consejo.  
Temari aún estaba sensible.  
Y no sabía nada.  
Theo le había recomendado que le contará, según Yona, su temperamento era el peor cuando le ocultaban cosas. ¿pero cómo podría decirle? Podría llegar a sentirse muy mal, había visto a su madre deprimirse, pasar días llorando y noches en vela, había ido a entierros de niños que nunca vio o escucho, pero le dolía mucho más ver a su madre al terminar cada consejo, su padre cansado y triste... habían cosas que no quería que fueran exactamente iguales.

Las horas siguieron pasando, ella ahora conversaba mucho con el, a el le gustaba sentir su atención. Aunque no eran cosas tan profundas. Le hablaba de la comida, del día, lo que se le había ocurrido, de libros o de algun plan que terminó para el pueblo. Ella disfrutaba eso, le gustaba ser reina y poder crear.  
Puede que a el no le haya dolido tanto como a ella, pero le dolió, saber que algo que vino de el había muerto, algo tan esperado y creado con amor había desaparecido. Porque el amor estaba, el lo podía sentir, podía sentirse más querido y sentir que la quería.  
La quería mucho.

Temari había visto desde su ventana a un montón de carruajes dejar a personas frente al castillo. Si había alguna fiesta o evento ella no estaba al tanto. Shikamaru había salido muy temprano así que las sospechas eran más grandes.

Últimamente dormia mucho, y sus pechos seguían enormes, el doctor mencionó que era debido a que el cuerpo apenas asimilaba la pérdida. Eso la hacia sentir mucho peor, tener los síntomas sin recibir nada a cambio.

Dejo su habitación y siguió el murmullo de gente, ya se cumplían siete días desde aquella terrible noche, y la primavera estaba en su tope, dentro de un mes terminaría dejando el verde en los árboles y el sol en sus ventanas. Ella amaba la primavera... Pero desde aquella vez la vería de otra forma.

\- Su Alteza. - Theo la miro preocupado cuando se encontró en el pasillo, que daba entrada a la cámara del Consejo. A un lado de la puerta estaban unas seis chicas, todas hermosas, de talle alto, algunas regordete, pero sin duda todas pertenecían a buenas familias, sus vestidos y joyas eran increíbles, ni siquiera Temari llevaba uno de esos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Le preguntó a Theo, una de las chicas cubrió su sonrisa con el abanico ¿qué era tan gracioso? Temari no pudo evitar irritarse.

\- ¿no le dijo su Alteza?- Pregunto Theo incrédulo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Temari negó, la chica rio nuevamente y la reina la miro con desprecio.

La puerta se abrio, un hombre apuesto, de un aspecto extranjero, y por alguna razon repugnante ante los ojos de Temari, hizo señal a las chicas para que entrarán. Temari miro a este hombre, pero el sólo le regreso un consuelo. Los del Consejo lo sabían, de seguro eran de los pocos que sabían.

Temari tenía que saber que pasaba allí. ¿porque Shikamaru le había ocultado aquello? Miro a Theo con complicidad y este le devolvió una mirada de preocupación.

Dentro Shikamaru sentado en el trono, miraba con pena al grupo de chicas frente a el. No porque no fuesen bonitas, lo eran, al hablar sonaban inteligente y parecían bastante educadas.  
Pero si hablaba de educación, lo peor que podía hacer era dejar de lado a su esposa cuando "No le sirviera más", su padre tuvo fe en su madre y las cosas se resolvieron, nació el y quedó un heredero, uno que no lo avergonzaria.

-Y bien su Alteza, puede elegir hasta tres de estas chicas... las concubinas son necesarias en cada reinado. - Hidan, un hombre extranjero parte del Consejo había sido el encargado de traerles aquí.

Las chicas lo miraron con una sonrisa. Lo peor era saber que todas sólo servirían para dar un hijo, ese sería el destino de ellas, su madre nunca permitirá un divorcio, sin una muerte antes. El le temia a esos asuntos, las mujeres actuaban como locas con tal de conseguir la corona, habian concubinas que emvenenaban a la reina... o al rey.

\- Yo no... - Shikamaru las miro avergonzado. - No quiero una concubina.

\- Su Alteza. - Otro de los hombres del Consejo lo miro sorprendido...- Debe tener una, la reina aún no tiene un hijo, sin heredero perdera la longevidad su casa. - Los miembros del Consejo conocían de la pérdida pero tenían prohibido mencionados frente a extraños. - Ellas serán capaces de darle hijos, mientras esperamos por algún nacimiento real... de no ser así, o de esperar alguna pérdida. - Refiriéndose a la muerte de Temari. - Podrá elegir a aquella que le haya otorgado el varón.

\- Mi esposa será capaz. - Respondió Shikamaru fastidiado. Su madre le había pedido que no doblegar a, era su palabra contra la de ellos. - Si manejar a un pueblo lo haré con lealtad, amor y respeto, eso debo demostrarlo en cada ámbito de mi vida.

\- La reina no será traicionada. - Comenzó a decir otro hombre. - Al aceptar los votos de matrimonio acepta vivir bajo los términos de su esposo.

\- Y su esposo ha dicho que no. - Shikamaru se puso de pie. - No voy a arriesgarme a debilitar la Unión entre Suna y Konoha, la lealtad hacia mi esposa y la veracidad hacia el pueblo. - Se sentó nuevamente y miro a las chicas, parecían abrumadas con todo el asunto.

\- Esto debe realizarse su Alteza... Su padre corrió el riesgo y debido a ello...- Un hombre más joven y delgado miro a Yoshino, quien estaba ahí en compañía de su hijo con pesar. - La reina sufrió más de seis perdidas y en su nacimiento estuvo a punto de morir.

\- a mi madre y a Temari no las une ningún vínculo. - Sorprendió a todos al llamar a la reina por su nombre. - Será diferente.

\- ¡No ha sido diferente! - El hombre apuesto, Hidan, que había traído a las chicas grito, golpeando su mano contra la mesa frente suyo. - Si pasa una vez, pasará más veces, la reina morira y sus hijos serán inútiles a la corona, débiles... ¡elija a un-

\- Callese. - Shikamaru se puso de pie y lo miro con desprecio. El rey había gritado tan fuerte que la sala quedo en silencio, ni siquiera un solo murmullo o respiración fue escuchado. - ¿Debo recordarle el trabajo de los miembros del Consejo? - Continuo en voz alta. - No es más que aconsejar al rey, pero al fin es mi decisión y he dicho que no. - El joven rey señaló al hombre - No crea que no conozco su ambición Hidan, al traer a su sobrina aquí, y tener el descaro de alzarme la voz y llamar a mis futuros hijos inútiles. - Shikamaru se sentó, casi lanzándose en el trono. - Si mis hijos son inútiles pues así vivirán, si mi esposa es de vida corta la disfrutaré a su lado, y si mi casa y nombre desaparecen creo que el pueblo puede mantenerse con un nuevo rey. - las personas miraban al chico con vergüenza. - En la historia nos hemos encontrado con Reyes malos, reinas incapaces, crueles, concubinas capaces de crear el divorcio, capaces de asesinar... ¿me arriesgo...- el miro a las chicas bastante Serio.- a dejar ir lo seguro y traer conmigo lo nuevo? ¡Sabrán de historia ustedes! - Shikamaru se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para dejar el salón. - Me pregunto eso.

\- Nos retiramos. - Yoshino sonrió a todos en el lugar y siguió a su hijo, los ancianos y hombres miraban con desprecio al rey, con vergüenza a las chicas, Shikamaru sabía que el tema de la pérdida saldría a la luz debido a esto, pero se encargaría de que no fuera la gran cosa.

\- Ah... Hidan. - Shikamaru lo miro con una sonrisa. - Mi reina nació entre Reyes, nació para ser una reina. No compares a tu sobrina que apenas aprendió a leer hace dos años con ella. ¿qué te hace pensar que mis hijos serían menos inútiles? - Aunque se sintió bastante mal de haber dicho esas palabras, sabía que había humillado mucho más a Hidan que al resto.

\- Su Alteza... - Theo toco el hombro dd la reina, estaban en la habitación continúa, donde se era capaz de escuchar toda la reunión. -¿Está Bien?

Temari se giró y lo miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguna había dejado su cuna aún, ella sonrió y su nariz sono. - Lo estoy, con su permiso. - Sin más dejo el lugar, Theo rezo por el rey, pero su conciencia se apaciguo, el le había advertido.

Shikamaru estaba lanzado en un mueble del estudio, su madre ordenaba unos papeles en el escritorio. Le preocupaba la situación, Hidan era bastante bocon y altanero, podría terminar cometiendo una locura o soltando cosas innecesarias en la calle.  
Su madre en cambio parecia la mujer más feliz del mundo, ella odiaba a los del Consejo con todo su corazón, desde su generación hasta ahora, las familias, estudios y costumbres de los mismos se habían mantenido dentro, y hace unos veinte años atrás quisieron echarla a ella. Los detestaba.

Un sonido los hizo poner de pie, la puerta se abrió de par en par Y Temari entró con prisas tras suyo iba Yona y Saki repitiendo." Calmese por favor.

-¿Cómo... - Temari respiro profundo y llevo una mano a su rostro. - ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? - Shikamaru abrió la boca sorprendido- ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me vi frente a esa chicas? Se reían de mi. - Yoshino miro sorprendida a su hijo, de verdad pensaba que Temari estaba al tanto. - Se que lo rechazaste pero... - La rubia nego y sus ojos se llamaron de lágrimas. - Todos piensan que soy una inútil en el castillo, que no servire, han hablado de mi a mis espaldas, han planeado echarme, me han hecho de lado. - Shikamaru negó y tocó el hombro de la chica, ella se apartó y continuo. - Me gustaría saber esas cosas... hablas de lealtad, de amor... lo que sea, pero, me haces a un lado en este tipo de cosas... ¡cosas que me involucran!- Temari intentaba no llorar, miro hacia el techo como para hacer a sus lágrimas regresar aunque fuera imposible, cruzo sus brazos y miro al chico, que estaba allí con la boca abierta.

\- Yo... No quería que te sintieras mal.

\- Esto me hace sentir muchísimo peor. - Temari le confesó, no lo miraba con odio, estaba decepcionada. - Pensé que estábamos en el punto de la confianza, y aún se quería protegerme... ¿qué hubiese pasado si sólo hubiese habido una opción? - El negó, como si aquello fuera imposible. - ¿viviría con alguna de ellas sin saber que se embarazan de ti? ¡Aish! - La rubia nego y se dio la vuelta, como si el último pensamiento hubiera sido su límite. - Todos los del Consejo son unos imbéciles. - decía mientras dejaba el lugar, Yona y Saki se disculpaban por ella. - Mis hijos serán los mejores del... - La puerta fue cerrada, el resto del diálogo sólo pudo ser escuchado por los guardias quizás.

Shikamaru miraba la puerta como si se tratase de una fotografía de su padre, ¿cómo pudo haber escuchado aquello? La entrada a la reunión era exclusiva, y el nunca la miro allí. No estuvo nadie más aparte de esas chicas y los consejeros. - Debiste haberle dicho... - Su madre le hablo del otro lado de la habitación. - Cuando pasan estas cosas te sientes inútil, pero esperas que el resto te vea así, es lo normal al ser una reina. - Su madre continuo hablando. - Que tu se lo hubieses dicho hubiera sido mejor a enterarse por otro. Quizás eso la hace sentir aún más sola... - Shikamaru la miro fastidiado, el nunca tuvo aquello intención, pero su madre tenía razón. - ... la soledad en otro lugar, otras personas... busca la confianza en su esposo por quien vino alli que al parecer prefiere conversar sobre ella con otros.

\- Su Alteza no puede irse a Suna cada vez que peleen. - Yona la miraba incrédula.

\- Me iré... - Temari la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos. - Mi hermano la está pasando mal, yo la estoy pasando mal, mi consuelo era el pero parece muy interesado en sus asuntos. - Yona nego. - asuntos que me incluyen pero me hace de lado... ¿eso es ser una pareja? Ni siquiera mi padre era así.

\- El sólo quería evitarte un mal rato... ¿cómo te hubieras sentido? - La morena miraba a su amiga preocupada.

\- Me hubiera sentido mejor si me hubiese enterado por el. - Fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de intentar cerrar la maleta. - Si no sirvo para nada aqui, si nadie toma en cuenta mis logros, pues... - Se encogió de hombros, Yona suspiro, a Temari le encantaba ser el centro de atención y algunas veces... exageraba. - Me iré. En Suna me valoran.

\- Aquí te valoran. - Yona rodo los ojos. - Sólo el Consejo está incorfome contigo. ¿no me dijiste que te defendió? Los Reyes siempre prefieren más mujeres con ellos, tu abuelo tuvo unas, tu padre... el no lo ha hecho por ti.

Temari miro a Yona bastante sería. - Ya se pero... Me lo oculto... Me duele que piensen así de mi. - Temari sollozo. - Yo no quería que muriera, nunca lo quise...

\- El lo sabe Temari. - Yona se acercó hacia su amiga y la abrazo. - Y porque lo sabe decidió manejarlo sólo... Aunque si, tuvo que decirte pero... al menos mantuvo su palabra.

\- Lo odio Yona... odio todo esto. - Temari se ahogó en el pecho de su amiga. - Todo estaba tan bien... ¿por qué tuvo que irse mi flor?

Yona sonrio. - ¿Ha le has puesto nombre? - Temari se apartó y la miro.

\- Creo que El lo hizo. - Yona alzo las cejas, en señal de "¿en Serio?" Temari asintio.

La puerta sono, apenas audible, Temari supo que tenia que ser alguien importante, los sirvientes y guardias no tocaban, ellos se anunciaban. Ambas amigas se miraron, Yona le guiño un ojo antes de ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa, se trataba de Yoshino. Temari limpio sus lágrimas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. La puerta se cerró y ambas quedaron a solas.

\- Mi reina. - Le dijo la mujer, Temari se avergonzada de ser llamada así por mayores. - Perdonalo. Es tan ingenuo que aún está escribiendo lo que debe decir en una disculpas. - Temari sonrió. - Yo puedo entenderte... Me paso exactamente lo mismo y mas de cinco veces. - La rubia la miro sorprendida, una lágrima cayo por su rostro. - Y estoy hablando del Consejo... el otro asunto... paso muchas veces.

\- Lo siento... - Temari ahora sabía lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser.

\- No es nada. - Yoshino suspiro. - Duele mucho más si muere en tus brazos, ya cuando llegaste a verlo con una sonrisa y llorar... - Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron. - Shikamaru lo sabe, sabe lo mucho que duele... lo llego a ver tantas veces que quizás temia que llegarás a sentirte como yo. - La mujer la miro con una sonrisa. - La soledad y la depresión te consumen, me arrepiento que me haya visto en mi peor momento, pero habían guerras, asuntos que su padre debía de manejar en persona y el era mi única compañía... - Temari sintio como la mano de la mujer la apretó fuerte. - Es un chico, no sabe nada de mujeres, pero sabe del dolor, del miedo, ha visto cosas horribles que un niño nunca debió ver... - Temari se sorprendió, nunca habia escuchado eso de el, no parecía el típico chico traumado por su infancia, lucia bastante sereno, tranquilo. - Debes saber, cuando eres hija de Reyes estas propensa a conocer el asesinato, la traición, el dolor y otras muchas cosas a una corta edad. - Temari asintio, así era, lo había conocido. - Gracias al cielo tenias la compañía de tus hermanos... el es tan torpe y lento como su padre, se acurruco en libros y en los brazos de su madre hasta que sus temores pasarán, hasta sentirse feliz y divertido... Y yo, lo permite, para no sentirme sola, abandonada... lo dejé para mi. - Yoshino sonrió. - Agradezco que Asuma apareciera y por lo menos lo hiciera conocer el mundo y a los amigos. Pero es otro que tuvo que ver partir muy joven...

\- ¿Es.. el esposo de Kurenai?- Yoshino asintio. El había muerto recientemente.

\- No estoy tratando de defenderlo... pero, de seguro te preguntarás ¿como pudo ocurrirsele aquello?¿porque siempre es tan lento? ¿porque tiene que ser tan idiota?- Temari sonrió y Yoshino la acompañó. - Bien... la última quizás sea por su padre, hereditario... pero el resto ha sido netamente mi culpa, es un niño de mami.. - La mujer se puso de pie, se colocó frente a la reina y le dedicó la mayor reverencia que pudo. - No hago más que disculparme por no haberlo permito aprender, a ser un chico más abierto... mi egoísmo y dolor lo guardaron para mi. - Temari estaba tan sorprendida por la reciente hazaña, no sabia en realidad como reaccionar. - Espero que aprendas a manejarlo, le enseñes a ser más hombre... lo intente, pero creo que ahora temera tanto que termines como yo que podría volverse molesto.

\- Basta... - Temari nego, y se puso de pie, tomando de los hombros a la mujer. - Sólo... sólo paso esto, no es la gran cosa...

\- Lo es. - Yoshino la miro a los ojos. - Tu madre se fue muy pronto, tu crianza fue dura lo se... - Temari ahora no podía evitar llorar, pensar en su madre. - estoy segura de que eres una chica fuerte, podrás superar esto, ser la esposa de un rey viene con cosas horribles... pero otras maravillosas... has que... - Ella miro en otra direccion y sonrió. - Has que tu hijo sea lo que calle al resto, lo que deje a los demás diciendo... " Ah bien... no lo crió una inútil."

\- Usted no es una inútil. Shikamaru es genial... - Temari la miro a los ojos, la verdad la mujer parecía mucho más triste consigo misma que con el resto, o con Temari, quizás estaba consolandose a si misma, o quizas se sentía culpable.

\- Lo sé. - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Es ingenuo y tonto, pero es fuerte, será un buen rey... para eso fue criado. - La mujer toco con suavidad el rostro de la reina. - Me di cuenta de eso hoy. Cuando hablo así de ti.

Shikamaru temblaba nervioso frente a la puerta, sus manos sudaban y su corazon estaba bastante acelerado. Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió, su madre lo miro con una sonrisa y el chico la miro sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah... sólo tomaba un te con ella. - Shikamaru la miro con recelo, su madre era loca, temia que hubiera hablado de más y ahora el estuviera en una peor posición, la mujer desapareció y el chico entró años habitación, Temari vaciaba una maleta sus espaldas.

-¿Te vas? - El lo dijo bastante sorprendido ¿hasta eso había llegado? Temari se giró y lo miro avergonzada. Ella nego.

\- Lo pensé. - Admitió. - Pero tu madre dijo que estabas escribiendome algo... así que me gustaría leerlo.

Shikamaru había guardado ese papel en sus bolsillos. No lo sacaría por nada del mundo, decía demasiadas tonterías. - Lo intente pero... termine quemandolo.

La chica alzo una ceja y sonrió. - Que mal.- se giró y continuo sacando algunas cosas de la maleta. Había metido bastante... de verdad planeaba irse.

\- Lo siento... - el soltó a sus espaldas. - Pensé que te sentirás peor pero fue todo lo contrario. - El suspiro. - Supongo que me equivoque otra vez pensando en que te gustaría.

Temari se giró y se cruzo de brazos. - Debías habermelo dicho. - El asintio arrepentido. - Reconozco tus buenas intenciones... lo hago.

\- Gracias.

\- Y agradezco que me defendieras así. - Shikamaru la miro a los ojos y ella intento no sonreír. - Supongo que eso termina con esta disputa.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo? - Temari asintio con una sonrisa y el se sonrojo. - Bien... Me alegra eso.

\- Busca como compesar el hecho de haberme ignorado. - Temari se giró y levantó la maleta, ahora se encontraba hacia, la dejaria a un lado de la cama.

Al dejar la maleta unos brazos la rodearon por su espalda, Temari sintio la calidez y pudo haberse quedado así un rato pero los labios húmedos que besaron su cuello la hicieron estremecer. -¡Oye!

El la miro a los ojos y sonrió. - ¿Has escuchado de la noche de los ciervos?- Temari lo miro curiosa, el parecía bastante animado. - Será en dos días... iremos juntos.

\- ¿Es lejos? - Temari miro a la maleta con fastidio. No la hubiese desempacado.

\- No. - El llevo un mechón tras su oreja. - Pero sólo puede verlo el rey y la reina.

\- ¿Una obra? - Temari se estremeció cuando la mano bajo hasta la nuca y la acarició. El negó.

\- Mira por tu ventana, cuando encuentres al este, un gran campo de pinos y entre ellos una torre. - Temari lo miraba a los ojos, la caricia en su cuello la relajada. - Sabrás que son los terrenos Nara. Y a donde podemos entrar sólo tu y yo.

Temari se sonrojo bastante al escucharlo decir la última frase, tanto así que el término alejándose de ella. El doctor había dicho reposo. Debía de tener reposo. - Ah... Y es una _**noche**_ ¿No? - El la miro y asintio. - Ah... que difícil la vamos a pasar mi rey. - Shikamaru suspiro fastidiado, la palabra reposo estuvo en su cabeza toda esa noche.

 _ **Felicidades a Shikamaruuu**_ __ _ **Este Capitulo va dedicado a el, por su cumpleaños❤**_  
 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por leerme...**_


	19. La noche de los ciervos

Temari se había vestido como el chico le había pedido, pantalones, botas, y una camisa que cubriera lo suficiente. Las personas en el castillo estaban animadas, el pueblo celebraría los 350 años de inauguración, y Temari pensaba que de eso se trataba la noche de los ciervos.  
Pero no era asi, y la verdad nunca supo a que irían al bosque, en el pueblo era una leyenda, sobre la noche de los ciervos, diciendo que una manada de miles atacaba a quienes cometiera adulterio aquel día del nacimiento de una nación. En el bosque se escuchaba la manda llegar, pero a las tierras de un Nara, sólo puedo entrar un Nara, y de las bocas de los Reyes no había salido nunca una palabra sobre lo que pasaba en el bosque, según algunos, los ciervos venían a agradecer al rey, otros decían que regresaban para estar atentos, pero nada demostraba ser real, aquel libro que leyó dejaba claro que todo se trataba de leyendas.  
Para el pueblo era un día de gozo, la celebración de su aniversario.  
El castillo estaba lleno de personas aquella noche, muchos habían venido a saludar, pero la reina había desaparecido, el rey, fue al baño... O eso se había escuchado.

Temari seguía a Shikamaru en el patio trasero del castillo, ayer por la mañana, Theo le había contado que conectaba directamente con el bosque. Shikamaru vestía botas y un chaleco bastante pesado, a su lado derecho colgaba una espada que tropezaba con el movimiento de sus piernas, Temari había llevado su navaja, si bien los ciervos aparecían o no, estaba segura que en ese bosque no había sólo ardillas. - Debemos... - Shikamaru se detuvo en seco y Temari lo miro confundida. Estaba bastante oscura. - Olvide donde es la entrada.

\- ¿Qué?- el se giró y sonrió.

\- Es que... nunca he venido aqui. - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - Mamá me dijo que debía de llegar al final y me encontraría con el muro... Pero no veo nada.

\- Y no verás nada tampoco... ¡está oscuro!- Temari bufo, desde temprano tenía el presentimiento que meterse a un bosque no era una buena idea. - Regresemos.

\- No, no. - el la tomo por el brazo. - Continuemos, mamá dice que vale la pena ir...

\- ¿Qué pasa allí?

\- No lo sé... vine cuando era un bebé. - Temari suaviza sus músculos y dio unos pasos, el entendió que continuará. Y así estuvieron unos cinco minutos hasta que se encontraron con un gran muro de piedra, con una enorme puerta de madera, custodiandolo había unos seis guardias... ¿cuál era el secreto para aquellas tierras?

\- Primo. - Uno de los guardias saludo a Shikamaru. - Que bueno verte...

\- Ah... Shisai... - Shikamaru le sonrió. Para ser su primo lucia bastante viejo. - No te veo desde hace años... ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Así es. Es mi deber custodiar el muro. - Temari comenzaba a pensar que era demasiado para un montón de árboles y ciervos. - ¿Ya te toca traer a tu reina No?

\- Ah... si. - El chico sonrió avergonzado. - Pensé que me perdería... nunca habia llegado hasta aquí.

\- Un Nara siempre encuentra el camino. - Aquel hombre le guiño un ojo, Temari pudo verlo a pesar de la oscuridad. - Por favor continúa... hoy es una noche clara. Sigue las instrucciones de tus ancestros, sólo ellos conocen el camino.

Shikamaru lo miro con horror. - ¿Tu No? - El hombre nego. - ¿Y si nos perdemos?- El hombre encendió una antorcha, y se la entregó al rey.

\- Te he dicho... - El sonrió y abrió la gran puerta. - Un Nara siempre encuentra el camino.

Temari miro con molestia al hombre, si se dejaban llevar por sus palabras amaneceria asesinada por un jabalí o alguna serpiente. Cruzo con recelo el muero, no era ni siquiera grueso, parecía fácil de derribar, Shikamaru alumbró el camino frente a ellos. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, no pudo evitar tomar la mano libre del chico. - Mamá dice que está noche es muy linda... - El le hablo mientras caminaban, había un sendero libre de árboles, debería ser ese el camino. - Papá me contaba que los cuerpos de los familiares más respetables fueron enterrados aqui.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿estamos en un cementerio? - Temari se alejó, sintió como los vellos en su espalda se elevaban. Shikamaru soltó una carcajada.

\- Fue hace muchos años... unos trescientos quizás.

\- Me parece grotesco.

\- Y a mi... - El asintio. - Pero fue hace tanto...

-¿Qué más pasa en estas tierras?Venir de noche sólo me hace sentir temor. - La muchacha se arrimaba más al brazo del chico, el era cálido en comparación a esa noche fría.

\- Pues... dicen que hay tesoros, oro, joyas... - Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. - Mi tatarabuelo busco por años pero no encontró nada. Sólo tumbas.

\- ¿Cadáveres?

\- Si. - Shikamaru sonrio. - Y dicen que ellos mismos impiden que sean visto los tesoros.

\- Sabes... tengo miedo. - Temari nego evitando mirar las zonas más oscuras del bosque, todo lucia terrorífico, deseaba con todo su corazón estar en casa, en el castillo, bailando con Yona y comiendo chocolates.

\- Bien...Bien. - Shikamaru la miro con una sonrisa. - Todo es mentira. No hay nada especial en este montón de pinos. - La chica se detuvo en seco y lo miro incrédula, Shikamaru comenzó a reír, el chico estaba a punto de llorar. - Tenías que ver tu cara...

\- Te voy a matar... aún si estoy en tierras sagra- ¡AAAAH! - Temari grito y Shikamaru se giró para sacar su espada, pero tras el sólo estaba una figura grande y poderosa. La chica se habia pegado a el como goma, estaba respirando con dificultad.

\- Sólo es un ciervo. - Shikamaru le dijo en un susurro como si el animal pudiera sentirse ofendido. - Aquí hay muchos.

\- Ya se que es un ciervo... - La chica lo miro furiosa. - Pero porque aparece de repente y no deja de mirarnos. - Y En efecto, el animal los miraba como si ellos se tratasen de alguna hembra que deseara montar, sus ojos eran brillantes, negro y redondos, su cornamenta era pequeña, apenas visible.

\- Continuemos... a la torre. - Shikamaru tomo de la mano a Temari y se adelantó al paso, su corazón por alguna razon estaba acelerado, se asustó por supuesto cuando lo sorprendió el animal, haberle dicho esas cosas a Temari también lo había asustado un poco, se alegro de mentirle y decirle que no eran ciertas, si hubiese continuado con la verdad probablemente la chica o el hubieran muerto de un infarto.

Aun la torre no era visible pero aquel sendero se mantenía, y a medida que avanzaban podían divisar mejor el cielo, se acercaban a alguna pradera o lago, lo que sea que no estuviera rodeado por árboles. - Shi- Shikamaru. - Temari apretó la mano del chico. - Nos sigue.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Shikamaru se giró y miro tras suyo, el ciervo continuaba a sus espaldas, con un paso tranquilo y los ojos fijos en los invitados, Temari estaba pálida, parecía bastante asustada, pero el no, de alguna forma se sentía tranquilo al mirarlo a los ojos. - Esta bien. No nos hará daño... mamá dice que están por todos lados.

\- Pero nos mira... diferente. - Temari respiraba con dificultad. - tengo miedo. - Le confesó mientras caminaba más rápido, evitando con todas sus fuerzas estar cerca del animal. - Me siento observada..

\- Es un animal Temari. - El le tocó el hombro y ella nego.

\- No, no es solo un animal, no nos mira como un animal Shikam...- La chica se detuvo en seco, habían llegado al final del sendero, y podía asegurar que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

La antorcha sobraba para la iluminación que les ofrecía la luna. El gran lago frente a ellos era rodeado por pinos que eran capaces de tocar el cielo a los ojos de la chica, el reflejo de la luna era borroso y apenas visible por la cantidad de cornamenta que se reflejaban en el lago.  
Podían haber más de treinta animales frente a ellos, todos en sus asuntos, pero reunidos en el mismo lugar.

Temari fue empujada por el ciervo que los seguía hace algunos minutos, este se hacia paso en el sendero para reunirse con el resto de la manada. El sonido del animal era suave, sus pisadas eran fuertes, algunos correteaban en el lugar y otros se acercaban al lago desde diferentes puntos en el bosque, parecían esperar algo, o a alguien.

\- ¿Dónde estará esa estúpida torre? - Shikamaru continuo caminando, como si frente suyo no estuviera la imagen más preciosa.

\- Creo que estás donde debes estar.- Le respondió ella, fijándose como los ciervos habían alzado su rostro para cuando hablo el chico. - ¿Es importante este animal en tu familia?

\- Ah... - Shikamaru los miro con cariño. - Es la imagen oficial de nuestro nombre.

\- Lo se. - Temari continuaba mirando a un ciervo que bebia del lago, parecía besar su reflejo. - Algo más profundo quiero decir.

\- Son la protección de la ciudad. - El chico se encogio de hombros, los ciervos lo miraban en cada palabra, Temari le parecio increible. Era como si en realidad hubieran venido aquí por el. - La ciudad la funda un Nara. Son nuestra protección.

\- Vienen por ti. - Dijo la chica con un tono bastante serio.

\- ¿ por Qué lo dices?

Temari camino con temor, habían demasiados pero sentia la necesidad de acercarse. - ¿Porque no puede un rey decir lo que ve aqui? - Shikamaru la miro serio. - ¿Porque sólo entra los Reyes Nara? Ademas tu primo dijo que solo tu conoces el camino.- Shikamaru sonrio.

\- Porque vienen por mi.- Dijo el asintiendo. - O eso dijo el viejo Shikadai. - Temari recordó que era el nombre del algún abuelo o bisabuelo del chico. - Papá dice que debemos venir todos los años a presentar nuestros respetos. Por los difuntos y su protección.

\- ¿difuntos? - Temari alzo una ceja.

\- Bueno... si hay tumbas aquí. Lo siento. - La chica abrio la boca lista para insultar pero el no dejó que hablara. - Y los ciervos viven en este bosque, pero se van en el verano hacia el oeste, dejándolo sólo. - El miro hacia la luna, que no era siquiera llena. - No se si en realidad haya algo especial en los ciervos... Pero es especial el día que escogen partir y el como todos los años esperan por la llegada del rey para irse.

\- Ah... Sabías que veríamos aquí. - Temari lo miro, el parecía recordar algo, quizás a su padre, le pareció que era lo más lógico.

\- Era mejor si yo mismo lo veía. - La manada dd ciervos miraba en dirección al chico y a Temari, ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, sentia que todos caminarian sobre ella.- Escuchaba cosas, pero soy supersticioso. Supongo que te diste cuenta antes que yo así que... debe ser cierto. - Uno de los ciervos, el de la cornamenta más grande le dedicó una reverencia al rey, o tomo agua del lago, Temari prefirió pensar que habia sido la última porque comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo, luego de eso, galopo sobre el lago, que a simple vista parecía profundo, pero bajo las pisadas del ciervo era apenas un charco, inmediatamente el resto de los animales siguieron al líder, emprendiendo si camino al oeste, desaparecieron entre los árboles, haciendo que los humanos presentes se hicieran a un lado para su partida. - El ultimo año que papa vino, regreso diciendonos que estaba enfermo. Que moriría... lo tomamos como un chiste claro. - Temari quería observarlo, pero tenía los ojos sobre aquellos animales.

El sonido era grave, fuerte y pesado, si para Temari el volumen era insoportable, podía imaginarse el porque de la leyenda. - Papá dice que un día salieron más allá del muro... - Shikamaru camino hacia el charco, Temari en cambio miraba a sus espaldas, oscuro pero audible el paso de los aún presente ciervos. - El pueblo quiso tomarlos, domesticarlos, comerlos... fue desastre para las criaturas y también para el pueblo. - La rubia se giró para mirar al rey, que ahora dejaba la antorcha a un lado, apoyada sobre una gran roca, (Temari temia que se apagara en realidad) y se dejaba llevar por la luz de la luna, aquella le iluminaba el rostro, demasiado para parecer cierto. - Ahora lo atribuyen a una leyenda... Pero no es nada más que el libre recuperando su libertad. Su felicidad... ¿no es eso lo que quieres para una nación? - Shikamaru asintio, como si el mismo se lo estuviera preguntando.- Es un animal bastante manso y aburrido, pero es inteligente. Comprende que venimos a quí por respeto. - El la miro y extendió su mano, Temari de verdad pensó que parecía un rey, y no pudo evitar pensar que el era igual de manso y aburrido. - Vayamos a la torre.

Continuaron caminando, por alguna razon el ambiente era mucho más ligero, Temari no se sentía tan observada como antes, pero no dejaba de pensar en la reverencia tan obvia que le dedicó un animal al Nara. Ella no creía en la magia, o en lo que sea que habia sido aquello, por más insignificante que fuera no había sido normal, no para un humano y un animal que se encuentran por primera vez.

Esta vez habían dejado el lago atrás, continuaban caminando hacia lo que Temari había denominado el Norte en su brújula mental. Shikamaru parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. La antorcha había sobrevivido, aunque ahora era un poco más débil su luz, sin embargo la luz de la luna parecía suficiente.

Se escucho un sonido, ambos miraron hacia la derecha de donde provenía, de entre los árboles se asomó un ciervo, no tenía ningún tipo de cornamenta, ni siquiera por nacer, se trataba de una hembra, ella los miro unos segundos antes de seguir su camino hacia el oeste. - Se ha quedado atrás. - Dijo Temari en voz baja, mientras la seguía con la mirada, Shikamaru se movió un poco más, caminando entre los árboles de donde había salido el animal, Temari lo siguió, ahora un poco más desprotegida porque el había terminado el agarre. - Oye... No me dejes.

\- Dejó a la cría. - El alumbró hacie el frente, Temari que venía apenas alcanzandolo se dio cuenta tarde a que se refería. Había un ciervo bastante pequeño caminando con dificultad en el bosque, sus piernas eres tan pequeñas que Temari las veía como dos ramas. - ¿Serás tú quien proteja a Konoha?

Temari fue empujada nuevamente, la madre había regresado al lugar, no traía nada consigo, era como si hubiese querido mostrarles que habia tras los arbustos. - No lo Dejó... ¿cómo puede una madre abandonar a su hijo?- Temari le sonrió con ternura al pequeño, aunque aquel ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de los invitados, esperaba con alegría a su madre.

\- Si te asustaba que nos mirara aquel, entonces mejor ni mires a la madre... parece que te quiere comer. - Shikamaru le susurro al oído, como si el ciervo pudiera aprenderse, Temari alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de la hembra, podía ahogarse en ellos si los continuaba mirando, pero estos no la intimidaban, le parecía estar más tranquila con la presencia de Temari, igual la chica. - Mejor es si nos vamos. - Shikamaru estuvo a punto de girarse, pero Temari tuvo la necesidad de acariciar el largo cuello de la hembra, quien recibió el gesto con cariño.

A medida que se acercaban a la torre el cielo se hacia más visible, los pinos desaparecían y el techo empujado de esta se mostraba junto a la luna. Temari tenía en su cabeza un montón de dudas, nunca habia interactuando tan cerca con animales más salvajes, nunca habia sentido tanta empatía por ellos, y no lograba entender la conexión tan fuerte con aquel país. Le gustaría llegar al castillo y leer más sobre ello. Conocer, escuchar leyendas de ancianos... Sabía que habia algo más tras todo esto.

\- Hemos llegado. - Shikamaru miro la torre con orgullo. - No se que pueda haber dentro... ¿Cadáveres?

\- Creo que ya los cadáveres es lo que menos me asusta. - Shikamaru sonrio ante el comentario de la chica. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar, era una torre enorme, de unos veinte metros. Estaba hecha con piedras oscuras, la entrada era una puerta de madera, estaba bastante vieja, el interior era oscuro, y hierbas la cubrían en su exterior, era apenas lo que podía verse desde aquel punto. Shikamaru empujó la puerta, Temari lo siguió con temor, de verdad no quería encontrarse con cadáveres allí dentro.

Shikamaru encendió cada una de las antorchas alrededor de la torre, iluminando entonces la entrada. La pared interior también era piedra, habían muchos nombres tallados en ella, en una mesa bastante vieja, reposaba un pico y una piedra, Shikamaru como si supiera que hacer, dejó la antorcha en un reposadero y comenzó a tallar su nombre. - Es lo típico... - Dijo mirando a Temari con una sonrisa, ella asintio mientras leía los nombres en aquella pared. Todos tenían la singularidad de empezar con las sílabas Shi. Se giró comenzó a mirar el resto del lugar.

Unas grandes escaleras en espiral daban continuidad a la torre, una pequeña ventana estaba cerca de una de a la antorchas, el lugar no era de más de 3 metros de ancho, era estrecho, y frío. El sonido del pico sobre la piedra era agudo, Shikamaru se llegó a quejar en algún momento, de seguro pico su dedo. Sobre los nombre estaba un anuncio en madera oscura, las letras habían sido talladas y bañadas en alguna especie de pintura dorada... o quizás oro.

 _"La muerte representa la llegada de una vida"_

Temari miro aquellas palabras hasta que Shikamaru dio por termino su obra de arte. - Es el lema de mi casa. - Y como si el no le encontrará nada importante tomo la antorcha y continuo subiendo, Temari lo siguió sin dejar de mirar aquellas palabras. - No hay nada más que escaleras. - Dijo el mientras continuaban subiendo. - como puedes ver ellas abordan casi todo el lugar. - Las piernas de Temari dolian, subir tanto y caminar tanto la estaba agotando, su cabeza claro estaba perdida. - Ya estamos llegando... puedo ver una luz. - Shikamaru estaba bastante animado, Temari se imagino que era algo que siempre había deseado hacer.

Al llegar al final se encontraron con un espacio vacío, no había nada en aquel lugar, o en la oscuridad no podía verse. El iluminó cada una de las antorchas allí, algunas estaban desgastadas así que fueron imposible encenderlas, el lugar era mucho más frío que el resto de la torre, en la claridad ahora, Temari encontró un vieja manta, un anillo magullado, algunos Tabacos y papeles. Shikamaru se asomó por la ventana y sonrió. - ¿Has visto la pintura en el salón?

\- ¿La de la ciudad?- Temari se acercó a el miro el paisaje frente a sus ojos, pequeñas luces, humo, árboles, el cielo y la gran luna sobre ellos. Era una vista hermosa. Lucia muy similar a la obra en el gran salón. - Es esto.

\- Si... supongo. - Shikamaru miraba con cariño aquella imagen. - Debemos tratar de mantenerla así... en paz. - Temari le sonrió, le parecía tierno hablar asi de su pueblo. Ella le tomo la mano.

\- Me preguntaba ... - Temari hablo y el la miro sorprendido, como si ella de verdad se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir el momento. - ¿es necesario mi presencia aqui?- El estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella nego. - Supongo que no, pero has querido que venga. Para conocerlo, para ver todo. Porque soy la reina. - El la miro pasivo. - Me ha gustado mucho... me parece bastante... interesante.

\- ¿Es raro no? - Ella asintio y el sonrió. - Como exigen mantener estas tradiciones tan vagas, pero... te hace querer desearlo cuando eres rey, venir aqui y tallar tu nombre...- El negó como si fuese lo más ridículo del mundo. - Es tonto, no cambia nada pero al estsr aquí te sientes más completo... - Shikamaru sonrio. - Papá decía que solo aquí encontraba la paz, aquí y con mamá nada estresada... - Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario. - No se si tu te sientas así, pero desde que pise el bosque la sensación es diferente, es tranquila, cálida...

\- No es como si no sintiera nada, pero todo lo que siento han sido sensaciones extrañas... - La rubia suspiro y soltó la mano del chico, sentándose en el frío suelo, donde también podían disfrutar del paisaje, era una ventana bastante grande, podría ser confundida con un balcón. - Nunca había visto un ciervo bebe... son bastante torpes y lindos.

\- Ni yo. - Shikamaru la siguió y se sento junto a ella, el suelo en realidad era bastante frío. - Papá y mamá dicen que vieron muchos nacer...- Temari recordó como la hembra la miraba con tranquilidad. - Les gusta pensar en el lema entonces... - Dijo el acostandose en el frío suelo, apoyando su cabeza de sus manos cruzadas.

\- ¿Cómo así? - Temari se apoyo sobre su codo para acostarse al lado del chico, mirando su perfil respirar.

El sonrió, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosa. - No es nada. - El negó. - Cada quien se crea historias para mantener a los suyos cerca. Para creerlos cerca.

\- ¿de qué ha-

\- Te amo. - El señaló hacia el techo, Temari en cambio continuo mirándolo. Sintio su corazon a punto de salir.- Me pregunto cómo llegaron a escribir eso en el techo...

\- Ah... - Temari alzo la mirada y se encontró en efecto con unas letras talladas. Por un momento su respiración se había acelerado. -Jajaja... ah si.. Que tonto. - Shikamaru asintio y continuo riendo junto a ella. - ¿Qué rey habrá hecho semejante locura?

\- Ah... Si... - Shikamaru asintio y se puso de pie, su cara se transformó. - Mejor es dormir en casa... levantate. - Temari lo miraba confundida mientras el la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Su semblante cambio por completo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- La chica miraba el piso con curiosidad, luego el techo... ¿habia ocurrido algo?

\- Si escuchas la canción de niños.. "El rey y la reina bailan en la torre". - El miro el piso con asco. - Te darás cuenta que no trata de exactamente un baile.

\- ¿Que?

\- Pues... ¿Qué crees? - El señaló el techo, luego la manta y para finalizar el anillo magullado. - Quizás seamos los primeros Reyes que no viene a... - Shikamaru se sonrojo. - La cosa es que yo no haría nada aqui... olvide esto, olvide que quizás todo este piso este lleno de lo que sea. - Temari hizo un gesto de asco, como si fuera a vomitar.

\- De lo que sea de más de trescientos años. - Ambos rieron por el comentario. - Que asco.

\- Seguro mis padres me hicieron aquí... o a mi padre... o a mi abuelo. - Shikamaru se estremeció y Temari soltó una carcajada.

\- Ah... es tradición. - La chica pestaña muchas veces. - Deberiamos venir luego y seguir la tradición.

\- Estas loca. - El negó con una sonrisa. - Podemos ir al lago si quieres.

\- Estas loco. - Ella se sonrojo. - Me moriría de frío. - cubriendo su rostro como parte de la actuación agrego. - De vergüenza, los ciervos me mirarian con lujuria.

\- Ya... deja de decir esas cosas. - Temari descubrió su cara y el la miraba con ternura. - O en serio vamos a seguir la tradición aquí.

\- No puedo. Lo siento. - La chica se giró, y de una forma coqueta lo miro de reojo. - Regresemos.

Yoshino miraba como ambos chicos regresaban aquella madrugada entre risas desde su ventana, suspiro entonces mirando el retrato de su esposo en su habitación, suspiro, le encantaria que el estuviera a su lado, recordar aquella noche que ambos se perdieron en ese bosque y conocieron lo imaginable sola le dolia, le hubiera gustado tener su compañia, mirar como por primera vez su hijo era capaz de experimentar aquella experiencia.

Temari estaba lanzada en una banca del castillo, no sabia que horas podian ser pero todos continuaban festejando, de lo que estaba segura era de que pronto amaneceria, sus pies dolian como nada en el bus, habia mucho barro bajo de ellos, toda su espalda estaba llena de sudor y dolia, Shikamaru habia ido por agua, o vino, o lo que sea que saciara su sed, no se animaba a entrar al baile con aquellas ropas, no por ser juzgada si no por tener que responder preguntas de los invitados... no tenia animos de hablar con nadie ahora, necesitaba descansar. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza ahora, necesitaba leer mas sobre esta noche de los ciervos ya que... sin duda alguna no habia sido nada normal todo lo que habia presenciado. Habian cosas diferentes... si podria decirse asi, alli.

En la oscuridad entonces pudo encontrarse con una figura alta y robusta, al lado de una mucho mas delicada y femenina, ambos se alejaban mas del castillo y se acercaban un poco mas al jardin, Temari se encontraba bastante curiosa de la actitud de aquellos invitados, que no podia divisar de una forma correcta, su instito le pidio ocultarse, y tras un arbusto se preparo para espiar aquella proxima conversación.

-¿Que quieres? - Dijo la voz femenina. - Lo que sea que hallamos tenido en comun termino hace meses. - Ah.. una pelea de novios.

\- No. - El hombre se nego, su voz era aguda en comparacion con su tamaño. - No te hagas la que no sabe nada. - Temari miro a sus espaldas, Shikamaru aun no aparecia. - Esa mujercita y su hija les estan dando demasiada importancia.

-¿Que vas a hacer entonces? - La mujer bufo y comenzo a reir. - ¿Vas a matar a un niña tambien?

Un golpe sono, luego vino un quejido y acto seguido una fuerta respiración. - No vuelvas a repetir eso. - La mujer estaba llorando ahora. - Lo que hicimos lo hicimos por ambos.

\- Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. - Dijo la mujer entre sollozos. - No sabes como me arrepiento de todo. - Temari estaba rogando que Shikamaru no llegase a aparecer, algo estaban escondiendo estos, algo referente a un asesinato. - Lo que sea que nos unio, desaparecio luego de lo que hiciste.

-Yo no lo mate Saki. - Temari sintio como su pecho se hundio. ¿Saki? No podia tratarse de la misma. - No vengas a hacerte la idiota... ¡Tenemos un trato! - Se escuchaba algun forcejeo, la chica se quejaba, Temari estaba temblando. - Aun no he visto que el rey ni su familia gane mi confianza.

\- Estas tomando decisiones equivocadas. - La chica le dijo en voz un poco mas baja. - No subestimes a la chica de Suna... - Hubo un largo silencio, Temari sintio temor de haber sido vista. - No me involucres directamente en tus problemas a partir de ahora.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir? - El se quejo nuevamente. - Kurenai y su esposo eran los unicos que conocian sobre mi pasado... ¿Sigue teniendo reuniones con el rey esa zorra? ¿No se ocupa de su hija acaso? - El gruño. - Te dije... acaba con ellas apenas pises este castillo.

\- Pues mientras siga existiendo no dejaran que te acerques al rey... y no dudes en que la antigua reina ya lo sabe. - La mujer taconeo, sus pasos fueron fuertes. - ¿Asesinaras a todos para que el rey cambie su voluntad?

\- Sabes que soy capaz.

\- Ja... Mejor sigue con el plan de meter a tu sobrina en esto Hidan. - Hubo otro silencio. - ¿O tu novia deberia decir?

-¿Celosa? - La chica comenzo a reir. - Sabes que lo que me propongo lo logro. - Otro silencio. - Me comunicare contigo a traves de Theo.

-Bien.

\- Hola Hidan. - Temari se giro y se encontro con Shikamaru le hizo una seña, rogandole al cielo que la viera. - ¿Saki? ¿Que los trae por aqui?

-Su alteza. - La voz de la chica incluso cambio su manera de hablar. - El señor Hidan necesitaba aire asi que lo acompañe. - Pero debo irme ahora...

-Oh bien. - Shikamaru miraba en todas las direcciones buscando a Temari, la rubia no saldria de alli por nada del mundo, no dejaria su escondite, definitivamente no podia ser descubierta por estos dos, la matarian. - ¿No vieron a...- Entonces ambas miradas se encontraron, unos cabellos rubios se escondian entre arbustos pidiendole hacer silencio. - Ah... de seguro me abandono. - Shikamaru bufo y se giro, retirandose del lugar.

Temari llego a esperar una hora quizas para salir de alli.

Necesitaba hablar con Yona.

Necesitaba hablar con Shikamaru.

 _ **Disculpen los errores... espero que les guste el capitulo y agradezco siempre que me lean y dejen sus comentarios.**_


	20. Rostros Ocultos

Subio aquella noche a su habitación, necestiba hablar con Shikamaru rapidamente, inclusive con Yona, estaba rogando a los cielos que ella y Saki no se hubieran acercado lo suficiente como para compartir secretos. ¡Pero inclusive Theo! ¿Que pasaba con la lealtad en este castillo? No le habia sorprendido tanto la intervencio de Hidan, ese tipo le demostro desconfianza desde el primer instante que lo conocio.

Entro a su habitación, estaba a punto de amanecer, la fiesta habia terminado ya, todos los guardias estaban somnolientos y Shikamaru roncaba en su cama, ¿tanto asi se preocupaba por su esposa? - Oye. - Temari le grito y tras suyo cerro la puerta, miro en todas las direcciones, en este momento desconfiaba de todo. - Shikamaru. - dijo un poco mas fuerte, el chico se estremecio en la colcha y abrio los ojos.

-¿Donde estabas? - Shikamaru se sento en la cama. - ¿Porque no subiste enseguida?

Temari lo miro y le guiño un ojo, se dirgio hacia la mesa y tomo papel y pluma, sin temor a ensuciar las camas embarro la pluma de tinta y rayo sobre el papel.

 _Escuche una conversación muy comprometedora, personas muy cercanas estan involucradas... ¿le dijiste a alguien que estaba alli oculta?_

Alzo el papel y lo mostro frente al chico, el se acerco, estrujo sus ojos y leyo con cuidado, cada que avanzaba sus cejas se elevaban poco a poco, el nego. Temari asintio. Rayo nuevamente.

 _¿Podemos ir mañana a la torre? Quiero hablarte con mas libertad... pero nadie de saber la verdadera razon. Nadie._

Shikamaru miro el papel y asintio, Temari se acerco a la chimenea y lo lanzo alli, la hoja desaparecio en menos de quince segundos, haciendose cenizas. - Buenas... ¿Noches? entonces... - Temari entro en el baño, necesitaba quitarse toda la rompa y lanzarse un balde agua encima, no le interesaba la hora que fuera.

Kankuro desperto aquella mañana leyendo una de las cartas que su hermana le habia enviado a Gaara, Temari parecia bastante preocupada, y eso le incomodaba, se suponia que ahora era un rey, alguien con el poder suficiente como para manejar los problemas que ocurrieran a su alrededor.

\- Su alteza. - Ki le dijo con una sonrisa. - La reina hace su entrada, junto a su hermano, el ministros Gaara. - Kankuro alzo la vista, estaba perdido en aquel papel, lo introdujo en el sobre nuevamente y lo dejo a un lado, Gaara lo podria leer luego, lejos de Tenten.

\- Hola Kankuro. - Gaara sonrio y miro a la chica a su lado. - Tenten y yo fuimos por algunos frutos secos al mercado... ¿Quieres algunos? - Kankuro sonrio incomodo, Tenten jugaba con las bolsas de compras en sus manos.

-Esta bien. - Kankuro asintio y se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio y parandose frente a ellos, su esposa le extendio una funda de frutos y el la cogio. - Gracias.

-Sabes Tenten... ahora deberias pedirle que te cuente ese chiste. - Gaara parecia de verdad divertido. - Sabes que mi sentido del humor no es tan bueno...

\- Fue gracioso. - Le dijo la morena al pelirrojo, Gaara sintio un poco de celos por aquella escena. - El hecho de que intentaras lucir gracioso... fue gracioso.

\- ¿De que chiste hablan? - Kankuro miro a Gaara, el pelirrojo nego.

\- Ese que me dijiste de las concubinas y el cangrejo. - Kankuro se sonrojo y Gaara sonrio. - Tenten me dijo que le gusta leer chistes asi que recorde el mejor chiste que me llegaste a contar.

\- Es bastante vulgar. - DIjo la muchacha mirando de reojo a Gaara.

\- Es muy vulgar. - Kankuro bufo y Tenten comenzo a reir, luego todos en la sala se unieron a la carcajada. - No le cuentes eso a mi esposa Gaara. Viniendo de ti quizas fue extraño.

Gaara sonreia mirandolos a ambos. - Bueno... intento ser simpatico con mi cuñada.

-Fue extraño. - Dijo la chica, quien ahora lucia mucho mejor que algunos dias atras, en los que sus ojos hinchados demostraban el dolor de una perdida. - Pero me gusta mucho tus intentos de ser simpatico cuñado. - Ella comenzo a reir otra vez y Gaara se sonrojo, rascando su nuca, el era alguien bastante serio.

\- Bueno... debo irme. - Gaara miro en el escritorio, habia una carta con un sello de Konoha abierta, miro entonces a Kankuro y nego. - Deja de leer la correspondencia del resto.

\- Te quiero. - Dijo Kankuro, intentando evitar una futura pelea con su hermano. En realidad Gaara no le molestaba, Kankuro no era el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, le alegraba mirarlo con una sonrisa, tampoco imagino que entre ellos dos, el grande fuera a ser el mas cobarde con respecto a asuntos de mujeres, si Gaara tenia que intervenir para ligerar el ambiente, lo haria... El castillo era tan triste y pesado ultimamente que inclusive estaban comenzo a correr rumores.

\- Adios Tenten. - Gaara miro de reojo a su hermano, la morena asintio y con una sonrisa miro a su esposo.

\- Nunca me contaste un chiste Kankuro... - El asintio, tratando de entender la nueva normalidad de la chica. - A mi me encantan los chistes... me se muchisimos, era la payasa de Konoha.

\- Te contare algunos. - El mastico con dificultad un fruto seco. - ¿Te sabes el del cangrejo y las concubinas? - Tenten sonrio y el la acompaño.

Despertaron muy tarde al otro dia, Shikamaru no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad durante el almuerzo, todos en el castillo tenian ojeras o lucian cansados, Temari intento tratar a Saki y a Theo de la misma forma que antes, pero para ella era muy dificil... queria hablar con Yona, necesitaba hacerlo pero en este punto no habia una cosa que Yona no hiciera sin que Saki supiese.

Nadie los cuestiono cuando dejaron el castillo, Shikamaru insistio en que queria estar a solas con su esposa, soltando un monton de tonterias mas, todos rieron y Temari sonrio avergonzada, no por el hecho de estar solos, si no por las tonterias que se le habian ocurrido al moreno.

\- ¿Como se te ocurre decirle a todos que vamos a besuqueranos en el bosque? - Temari cubria su rostro entre pinos, hasta ahora era capaz de reprocharle. - Es estupido.

-Pero te apuesto a que se lo creyeron. - Shikamaru la miro orgulloso. - Nadie se espera que me digas algo.

-Tienes que ser idiota.- Temari caminaba con continuidad, las cosas en el bosque eran tan pacificas y calmadas como en ningun lugar. - Te dire... no creo que hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar en este punto...

\- Finalmente. - El muchacho la miro de reojo y ella sonrio, tenia que admitir que lo habia hecho sufrir todo aquel tiempo.

\- Cuando me encontraste ayer entre los arbustos es porque... escuche una conversacion entre Hidan y Saki. - Shikamaru se detuvo en seco y la miro preocupado, Temari arrugo su frente, sabia que su expresion habia cambiado por completo. - Hablaban... Hablaban sobre un asesinato. - Shikamaru alzo una ceja. - El obejtivo del hombre es llegar a ti como sea, no se que pinta Saki aqui, pero se que ella tuvo que ver con el asesinato.

-¿Llegar a mi? - Shikamaru nego. - ¿Saki? ¿Estas segura? - Temari alzo una ceja, en serio le iba a cuestionar aquello. - No te ofendas pero ella... no creo que siquiera sepa leer.

\- Lo estoy. - Temari asintio. - No habia nadie mas alli, y estoy segura de que ni se imaginan que yo los escuche. - Shikamaru comenzo a mirar a la nada, y Temari pudo saber en que estaba pensando. - Hablaban de Kurenai. - Shikamaru alzo la vista, sus ojos mostraban preocupacion. - Y al parecer... el asesinato fue el de su esposo. - El chico perdio el equilibrio y su rostro perdio toda la compostura, estaba poniendose algo palido.

\- No puede... no puede ser. - El comenzo a negar. - Es imposible Temari. - El alzo la vista y comenzo a asentir. - Asuma murio en batalla, es imposible que Saki haya hecho algo, aun estaba con Tenten y... Hidan... - El se paralizo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. - Hidan encontro su cadaver...

\- Yo... - Temari balbuceo. - Yo creo que estan planeando algo contra Kurenai y su hija, inclusive contra mi. - Shikamaru negaba a cada momento. - No se hace cuanto fue lo de Asuma, pero parecian desesperados, parecia, sobretodo Hidan, que necesitaba terminar aquel trato que inicio con Saki.

\- Lo voy a matar. - El Nara miraba en todas las direcciones, ninguna en especifico, desesperado. . ¿Que mas sabes? - Temari trago, nunca antes lo habia visto de esa forma. - ¡Dime que mas sabes!

\- ¡No me grites! - Temari le dijo asustada. - Solo se que Theo tambien lo sabe. - Shikamaru la miro boquiabierto, los ojos del chico estaban a punto de explotar. Temari sintio que su corazon se habia roto, verlo asi era... desgarrador. - Se que quizas Saki e Hidan fueron pareja, pero Saki tiene un novio entre los guardias, un pelirrojo... No se que pasa con Theo, pero el parece ser el intermediario. - Shikamaru habia soltado las lagrimas, ellas caian sobre sus mejillas. - Es todo lo que escuche, por eso... temia decir algo en el castillo.

\- Y me trajiste aqui. - El le dijo desde la nada. - Mi madre esta alla, Kurenia, Mirai... con ellos. - Shikamaru respiro profundo. - Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser posible.

\- Lo escuche, y no parecian estar bromeando. - Temari lo tomo por los hombros tratando de que regresara alli con ella. - Yona no debe estar al tanto, ella... ella podria ayudarnos.

\- Theo encontro a mi padre muerto Temari. - El la miro a los ojos, estos estaban repletos de lagrimas que no dejaban de salir. - Ahora no se que pensar... ¿Murio el por su enfermedad o no? - La rubia sintio un enorme peso en sus hombros, escuchar aquello definitivamente la dejo sorprendida, podria o no ser una coincidencia pero, dejaba mucho para pensar. - Theo es como mi hermano... estamos juntos desde hace unos siete años.

Temari no supo que mas decirle, su cabeza en estos momentos estaba trabajando buscando la manera de resolverlo, descubrirlos, hacer que confesaran su crimen... o sus crimenes. - Hablare con Yona... ella podria decirme si escucho algo, ella-

-Yona... no. - Shikamaru nego. - Ella y Theo estan saliendo... o algo asi.

-¡QUE! - Temari abrio la boca sorprendida. - Mientes. - El nego, aun preocupado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Ella no me ocultaria eso. - Temari no lo podia creer, su Yona, la tranquila y virginal Yona estaba saliendo con un chico. IMposible.

\- Theo me lo menciono, pero Yona teme decirte. - Aun con su cabeza en otro lugar le respondia a su esposa. - Puedes acercarte a ella pero... ¿No le salvarias el pellejo a tu novio? - Shikamaru miro a Temari preocupada, la rubia nego y sonrio.

\- Yona no es de ese tipo de chica. - Ella tomo la mano de su esposo y la apreto muy fuerte. - Tengo el plan perfecto. Creeme.

Temari entro hecha un demonio al castillo, su rostro mostraba ira y lagrimas caian por sus ojos, Shikamaru la seguia vergonzado, de acuerdo al plan, esto funcionaria.- YONA. - La rubia grito desde el gran salon, donde Saki cuidaba de Mirai. - ¡YONA!

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo? - Saki la miraba con preocuación, Temari se preguntaba si en realidad se encontraba a arrepentida.

-No. - La rubia bufo. - Alcahueta. - Saki entonces miro a Shikamaru, el chico solo se encogio de hombros.

De las escaleras bajaron acalorados Yona y Theo, ambos respiraban con dificultad y miraban todo el lugar. - ¿Que pasa? - Yona le dijo preocupada.- ¿Te paso algo?

\- Asi te queria encontrar. - Temari se cruzo de brazos. - Yo he sido capaz de confiarte mi vida y no puedes decirme de esto Yona. - La chica miro a Theo, el en cambio miraba a Shikamaru. - Vamos a mi habitación. - Yona negaba, con preocupacion, siguiendo los pasos de Temari. - ¡Y QUIEN SE ATREVA A ESPIAR MI CONVERSACIÓN LO MATO! - Dijo lo ultimo alzando una navaja, la misma que habia llevado el dia anterior al bosque, incluso los guardias retrocedieron.

\- Lo siento Theo... - Shikamaru se encogio de hombros. - Se me salen las cosas cuando estoy nervioso. - Theo sin embargo nego, aquel chico sensible... no podia creer que fuera alguien peligroso.

Temari se sento en la cama, miro a Temari con verguenza, la rubia dejo la navaja a un lado, en realidad no iba a usarla, fue parte de la actuación, le avergonzaba que ahora el resto pensara que acuchillaba a sus trabajadores, pero en este momento esto seria un ventaja.

\- Lo siento... no podia decirte... me daba verguenza... - Yona cubrio su rostro y Temari solo aclaro su garganta.

\- Necesito que a partir de ahora hagas el juramento de la verdad de Suna. - Yona descubrio su rostro poco a poco y miro confundida a la reina, aquel juramente solo se hacia ante los reyes, para enfretar castigos, o a la justicia. - Tengo la navaja cerca por si te estas negando. - Temari la miraba bastante firme, Yona no podia entender aquello. ¿Tanto iba a hacer por besar a un chico? No se queria imaginar si justo ahora hubieran terminado lo que iban a empezar.

-Yo... - Yona subio su mano derecha. - Juro ante los soles que iluminan nuestras mañanas, ante la... ante la luna que se refleja en el rey por las noches, juro ante la arena que acariciaba los pies de esclavos y las piramides que guardan secretos y... - La chica nunca antes habia recitado aquello. - Secretos y tesoros, ante usted mi rey y reina, que como hermana me dirijo, que le hablare con la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que quizas de antemano este escrita y si me... y si me equivoco... - Yona estaba temblando, ¿hace cuanto no era usado aquello en Suna? - Mi cabeza sera lo que quedara del recuerdo de esta promesa. - La pequeña morena de ojos azules estaba a punto de llorar, Temari no sabia que pensar de aquello.

\- ¿Lo hiciste con Theo? - Aquello no era parte del plan pero... le daba curiosidad. - Ya me lo han dicho todo, quiero que sepas. - Yona nego, y sus lagrimas caian, Temari la miro a los ojos y resalto. - Todo.

\- No, no mi reina, no lo he hecho, solo nos besamos. Nada mas. - Yona se lanzo al suelo, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. - Lo juro, si el llego a decirle algo al rey debe ser una mentira, pueden examinarme... no le amo tanto para eso, no podria... yo.-

\- ¿Algo mas que necesite saber Yona? - Temari lanzo la navaja al piso aproposito, la chica temblo y nego. - ¿Algo que no tenga que ver exactamente con tu relación? - El rostro de Yona ahora cambio, se encontraba mas confundida que asustada.

-No Temari. - Dijo esta vez su nombre, porque pudo encontrar que la reina se encontraba sonriendo. - ¿ESTAS MOLESTANDOME? - Temari solto una carcajada y Yona se puso de pie, decidida a golpearla. - No puedo creerlo.

\- Yona. - Temari tomo las manos de la chica en el aire. - Theo esta traicionando al rey. - Dijo aquello en voz muy baja, Yona abrio los ojos como plato, estaba bastante sorprendida, le parecia imposible. - Saki igual. - Agrego Temari. - Y no es una traicion de joyas y secretos... - Yona fue arrastrada bastante cerca del rostro de la reina.- Asesinaron a alguien. - EL cuerpo de Yona se volvio debil ante aquellas palabras, sentia un poco de mareo y el vomito estaba alcanzando rapidamente el tope de su garganta. - Voy a necesitar que te aproveches de esto... voy a necesitar que te sacrifiques por mi. - Yona temblaba evitando soltar lo que ocupaba su boca, devolviendolo a donde correspondia, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente. - ¿Lo haras?

La morena temblando, entre sollozos y con un sabor amargo en su boca asintio. - Lo hare mi reina. - Temari sonrio con empatia. - Entiendo a que te refieres con tu propuesta. - La rubia la abrazo, acurrucandola en su pecho, Yona comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza aun.

\- Lo compensare. - Temari tomo el rostro de la chica y la miro a los ojos. - No te estoy pidiendo que te entregues... estoy pidiendo que ganes la confianza de ambos, tanto asi que sean capaces de cometer errores frente a ti, errores que los delataran aun mas. - Yona lloro y asintio. - Apuesto que es un buen chico que solo... se ha dejado llevar. - Yona gimio de dolor. - Pero hay chicos mejores Yona, ya veras.

\- ¿Que te dijo la reina Yona? - Saki la miraba preocupada. - ¿Que le pasa ultimamente? - Yona miro con verguenza a Saki, su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar.

\- Esta amargada... ella es asi.

-¿Te prohibio salir con Theo? - Yona la miro, ¿que le importaba aquello a Saki? Siempre parecia desinteresada con todo el asunto, los ojos oliva de la chica esperaban una respuesta.

-No. - Yona nego y se acosto en su cama. - En realidad desea que sea muy feliz junto a el. - Saki sonrio ya aplaudio.

-Eso es genial Yona. - Ambas sonrieron. - Theo es un buen chico. Puedes confiar en el.

-Lo se. - La chica le sonrio nuevamente y se cubrio con su manta. El plan habia comenzado.

-Hidan dice que te reunas con el en las cavernas del norte. - Theo le susurro a Saki en aquel oscuro rincon de la cocina. Nagato un guardia, recorria el lugar con su mirada, al pendiente de cualquier intruso. - Necesita tu ayuda.

-No quiero Yahiko. - Ella nego. - No voy a ir ahi, he dejado la magia negra, y lo sabes.

\- Pero es la magia quien nos ha mantenido ocultos. - Respondio el moreno, que al pasar una mano por su cabello salio a relucir un tono totalmente diferente al que llevaba a diario. - No te hagas la tonta.

-Me gusta como estoy viviendo. - Ella miro al guardia. - Estamos tranquilos... ¿Que demonios quieren ustedes juntandose con el? Es un asesino.

-Tu lo asesinaste. - Dijo el guardia en un susurro. - No te hagas la tonta.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, le gustaba cuando ambos mantenian su falsa actitud, cuando ella era una chica divertida, cuando Yahiko era el timido guardia, cuando Nagato la ayuda a escapar a fiestas. - Ire. - Yahiko sonrio. - Pero a terminar esto.

\- Konan. - El pelirrojo suspiro. - Todo esto podria ser nuestro.

\- No. - Ella nego. - Sera de Hidan, y nosotros solo seguiremos siendo sus lacayos, asesinando, robando... fingiendo. - Todos se miraron entre si. - Esa chica le gustas... ¡Estas jugando con ella!

\- A mi no me gusta ella. - El nego. Mirando en otra dirección sus mejillas se volvieron rosaceas.- Solo ve mañana. Adios. - El desaparecio, dejando a solas a la chica, el guardia hizo lo mismo, los sollozos inundaron la cocina.


	21. El beso

_¿Dijiste... Dijiste que no podíamos amarnos? Pero aun tus labios continúan sellados y tus ojos cerrados por un beso pecador._

Konan caminaba entre pasillos, hacia ya un mes que su tia habia fallecido por la peste, se acostumbraba a formar parte de una familia llena de desconocidos, servir para ellos, pues para eso habia sido criada, aunque lo correcto era empezar a los doce... pero apenas con nueve años seria una nueva trabajadora de aquel hogar, de la poderosa familia Aka.

-Konan... - Una voz temerosa e infantil la hizo girar. - ¿A donde vas? - Era Yahiko, el hijo del cocinero, Konan le sonrio, era de los pocos niños del lugar con los que le permetian jugar. - Nagato esta triste... su madre murio esta tarde.

-¿Lo ha hecho? - Konan abrio los ojos sorprendida. - El pobre Nagato apenas y sabe fregar un plato... ¿Como podra sobrevivir ahora? - Nagato era hijo de los sirvientes de la cocina, si bien sus padres eran los mejores, el chico era debilucho y timido, a diferencia de Yahiko, alguien bastante alegre y vivo.

-¿Deberiamos ir a jugar con el hoy? - Sonrio Yahiko, Konan asintio, aunque luego recordo que debia de bajar al sotano, le habian encomendado limpiarlo por completo, era el trabajo que solia hacer su tia, la peste estaba acabando con todos.

\- Ire luego... Tengo trabajo ahora Yahiko. - Ella suspiro, como cualquier niña, corretear por el patio era lo mejor en el mundo, pero ahora, como esclava (asi solia decirlo su tia), debia de trabajar.

El sotano era oscuro, nunca antes habia ido alli, la verdad solo su tia y algunos pocos podian ir a aquel lugar, era humedo, frio y olia terrible, la gente decia que solian cocinar pollo alli dentro, pero Konan sabia que el pollo no olia asi... Lo descubrio cuando hace un mes quemaron el cadaver de su tia. Temblorosa bajo las escaleras, eran resbaladizas y humedas, escucho una voz bastante baja, tenia miedo, porque desde hace un mes sabia que pasaban cosas macabras en ese lugar. -H..Hola.- Dijo al pisar el suelo. - ¿Alguien alli? - Dijo aunque apenas ella pudo escucharlo.

\- ¡Oh Jashin! - La voz de una mujer se escucho, aunque en la oscuridad no se podia ver nada con claridad. - ¿Quien es? ¿Ese pequeño duendecillo de Hidan? - Konan nego, porque sus labios no podian moverse, le sorprendio que nombrara al hijo de la familia, no sabia que el niño tambien podia bajar aqui.

-Es Konan... sobrina de Akira. - La voz de la niña era baja y suave, la mujer entonces se levanto, porque Konan pudo ver como una sombra se movia desde una esquina. - Me ordenaron bajar aqui... ¿Que deber.- La niña casi ahoga un grito cuando vio como una vela encendida se alzaba sobre el rostro de la mujer, era hermosa, ojos azules y cabello plateado, similar a los dueños, aunque esta parecia una mujer un poco mas mayor, apenas visible el resto de su cuerpo pero algunas arrugas se marcaban por las manchas de polvo en su cara. - hacer? ¿Que debo hacer?

\- Una niña de nueve años. - Dijo la mujer. - Apenas un niña Jashin... - Parecia que hablara con otra persona, aunque ninguno hombre estaba por alli. - Limpia mañana por la mañana, cuando la luz te revele esta posilga. - La mujer estaba algo molesta. - Por ahora ve y descansa, juega, disfruta... Vendran dias oscuros para ti.

Si Konan alguna vez hubiese imaginado lo que significaron esas palabras, hubiese escapado, lejos, muy lejos.

Pero era una niña, y lo mas oscuro que podia llegar a imaginar era la esclavitud a la que eran sometidos.

Y la muerte.

Tenten estaba pasandola muy bien, las chicas del castillo eran bastante divertidas, inclusive Matsuri, que apenas y la llego a tratar, no tenia el valor de hablar aun con Sari, pues, las cosas entre ellas nunca estuvieron bien.

Kankuro no dejaba de trabajar en los campos de siembra, habia sequia, segun las personas lo mas normal en todo el pais.

Tenten detestaba vestirse con apenas unos trapos, estaba acostumbrada a llevar mas, mostrar mas tela y resaltar, aqui lucia como cualquier pueblerino, pero el calor la hacia realizar aquello, el calor era terrible, siempre sudaba y su cuerpo olia como el de un guardia, se bañaba por lo minimo tres veces al dia, detestaba oler tan mal.

\- Señorita Tenten. - Dijo Ki con una sonrisa. - ¿Esta bien si trabaja con ese arco y flecha? - La rubia a su lado era una servidora bastante amorosa, no dejaba de hablar de su hijo y su esposo, y parecia bastante leal, le recordo a Saki, Saki era una chica hermosa. La extrañaba tanto.

\- Puedo. - Asintio Tenten, en sus ratos libres practicaba con las armas del castillo, despues de todo pronto llegarian las enviadas por su familia, las mejores del continente. - No son las mejores... He trabajado con flechas mas afilidas.

\- ¿Es usted muy buena con las armas no es asi? - Ki sonrio, parecia una mujer de hogar, una que nunca en su vida habia tomado un arma, Tenten sonrio orgullosa y asintio. - El señor Kankuro tambien es muy bueno...

\- El mejor. - Dijo una voz masculina, Tenten giro aun con la flecha apuntando, el moreno retrocedio y Tenten sonrio bajando el arco. - Retractate Ki. - Dijo presumido, aunque su rostro estaba temeroso.

\- Su alteza... ¿Almorzo? - Ki camino hasta el y Kankuro sonrio desinteresado.

\- ¿Ultimamente este es tu pasatiempo favorito? - Le pregunto a su esposa que ahora se concentraba en el muñeco de paja que a lo lejos se asomaba, ella asintio y continuo apuntando.- ¿No deberias estar tejiendo o tomando el té?

La flecha salio disparada y cayo en lo que simulaba la cabeza en ese monton de paja, pajaros salieron disparados al cielo y el arco cayo al suelo. - No. - Ella le dijo mirandolo a los ojos. - Ha pasado tanto ultimamente que solo esto me hace... olvidar. - Por su cabeza aun rondaba la imagen de su amigo, su primer amor. - ¿Como va la siembra?

El rey se encogio de hombros. - Seca y fria. - Dijo tomando el arco del suelo. - Casi tanto como tu. - Ki intento ahogar su risa pero pudo ser audible, Tenten lo miro con una ceja arcada, le alegraba el que estuviera siendo asi de grosero, le daba a entender que estaba siendo el mismo y le permitia a ella misma ser igual de autentica.

\- Que imbecil... ¿Solo abres la boca para decir tonterias? - Tenten rodo los ojos y se giro, tomando una espada que reposaba en una piedra para lavar.

\- De mi boca solo salen maravillas Tenten. - Dijo el rey quitandole la espada de las manos. - Supongo que eso ya lo sabes. - Kankuro lanzo el arco a un lado y comenzo a hacer poses ridiculas frente a su esposa. - ¿Un duelo? - Dijo apuntandole con la espada.

\- ¿Que pasara cuando gane? - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Kankuro solto una carcajada.

\- Te comprare lo que mas desees en el mundo. - Tenten sonrio y asintio. - Si gano me... ¿Me dejas ir al teatro?

-¡Ni que fuera idiota! - Las pupilas marrones de la chica desaparecieron en un giro, Kankuro sonrio nuevamente, ella no soportaria que estuviese mirando a esa Sari mover sus caderas. - Te comprare lo que mas desees en el mundo. - Tenten giro y tomo otra espada, ambas eran exactamente iguales, pero de pesima calidad, con apenas ver el material Tenten lo supo. - Le gane a un guardia real a los doce... ¿Sabias eso?

\- Mate a un guardia real a los doce. - Kankuro nego. - Es broma... - Tenten sonrio y nego, ambos se colocaron en puesto de batalla, Ki miraba preocupada la escena, mas por su rey que por la chica, tenia algunos dias viendola practicar.

Kankuro entonces se acerco a ella, con la espada apuntando hacia su pecho, no eran espadas de madera y eso significaba peligro, eran de hierro, quizas del peor de Suna, pero hierro al fin. Tenten esquivo cuando la espada se acerco a su rostro, Kankuro abrio la boca del susto, nunca pretendio acercarse tanto a la chica, ella corrio lejos de el, el sin entender el porque permanecio en el lugar. - ¿Ya te rindes? - le dijo presumido, Tenten nego, tomo las orillas de su vestido y las arranco de un jalon, haciendo que las telas se rasgaran y revelaran sus palidas piernas, sus zapatillas fueron dejadas a un lado y sus pies descalzos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al rey. - No estamos en la habitación cariño...

\- No se hace necesariamente en la habitación cariño. - Le recordo la chica junto a un guiño de ojos, guardias y sirvientes se acercaban para mirar la pelea. Tenten entonces adopto la pose de batalla, Kankuro se acerco sin temor a ella, esquivando los ataques de la chica, usando como escudo su propia espada, lo mismo llego a hacer ella. Kankuro se quejo cuando la espada de la chica golpeo su muslo, no llego a cortarle, Tenten se aseguro de moverla a su lado plano. - Primera herida.

\- No es nada. - Le dijo el cuando la acorralo junto a la piedra de lavar, la espada del chico se acercaba a la garganta de Tenten, la muchacha sonreia, como si aquello no significara derrota, Kankuro le molesto un poco la actitud presumida de la morena, quizas eran demasiado similares.

\- Que bobo. - Tenten nego, Kankuro alzo las cejas, la espada permanecia en la garganta de la muchacha. - Trabajar solo con tu espada te hace un rey dependiente. - La muchacha se sento sobre la piedra, alejandose del chico y lanzando la espalda a un lado sus pies se alzaron para con una patada lanzar al chico al suelo, la muchedumbre lanzo aullidos de preocupación. - Veras... - Tenten le dijo bajando de la piedra, el muchacho intento rapidamente ponerse de pie pero para cuando sus manos buscaban apoyo la muchacha se encontraba apuntandolo con la espada, estaba literlamente entre la espada y la pared... ¿O suelo? - Quisiera que me compraras un hermoso juego de té que vi... cuesta unos... - La muchacha parecia bastante curiosa, aunque el noto que todo aquello era sobreactuado. - ¿8000 ryos? ¿o eran 80.000? - Ella nego. - No lo se cariño... Pero cuento contigo.

\- Estas loca. - Kankuro sonrio, la gente miraba preocupada al rey. - ¿No deseas algo mas? - Tenten dejo de apuntarlo y lanzo la espada a un lado, Kankuro se levanto con ayuda de la mismisima reina, mirandola entonces directamente a los ojos. - ¿Unos zapatos de 30.000? ¿Un vestido de 40.000?

\- El trono. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa. - Pero eso no te costaria nada...

Kankuro nego. - Necesitas embarazarte Tent- El abrio la boca sorprendido y Tenten asintio, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, Kankuro solto una risa y comenzo a asentir.- ¿Ya no aguantas cierto?

\- ¿Las ganas de ser una reina? - Dijo ella ignorando a el chico, que en realidad se referia al sexo. - No puedo esperar mas. - Dijo entonces encogiendose hombros, caminando en dirección a Ki y dejando a Kankuro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya tenia el permiso absoluto de entrar en su habitación.

Bueno aunque ella ya le habia dejado claro que no debia de ser en una habitación necesariamente.

Las semanas pasaban y Konan aprendia de que se trataba todo aquello, lo que sea que consiguieran asesinando a debiles aun no lo sabia, pero sabia que era un ritual necesario cada mes, cada mes en el que ella debia de quemar el cuerpo, lavar el lugar, escuchar los gritos, y llorar en su habitación, eran las cosas mas horribles que habia llegado a ver en su vida.

Jashin era un asco.

Al igual que todos los pertenecientes a aquella familia. Y no podia hablar de aquello, no podia hacerlo, no sabiendo que la vieja habia cosido un amuleto en su labio, uno que revisaba a diario y la hacia callar aun cuando deseaba gritar. Sus lagrimas eran lo unico que podia delatar el dolor y temor que sentia, que experimentaba.

Hidan la solia acompañar, porque ahora Yahiko le temia y Nagato era un ciervo absoluto en la cocina, y le dolia, le dolia no ver mas a Yahiko.

Hidan decia que aquello era necesario, pero ella sabia que no. Su tia siempre le recordaba que fuera de aquellas paredes el mundo era maravilloso, era diversión, era alegria. Su tia... la extrañaba, extrañaba ser una niña normal, pero todo esto quizas lo llego a hacer su tia, que llevaba años trabajando para los Aka.

Si el papel hubiera sido tan valioso como el oro su familia hubiera sido muy exitosa, muy rica, una familia buena y poderosa, una que ella siempre habia soñado.

\- Eres una niña hermosa. - Le dijo la mujer, Baba, que vivia en aquel frio y oscuro sotano. - Sensata tambien. - Konan limpiaba las paredes ensangrentadas, su cuerpo dolia, mucho, sabia que no era la unica sangre de la que tenia que deshacerse en el dia, crecer tambien era un asco. - ¿Aun no hablaras conmigo? - Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. - ¿Aun me temes?

\- Como no temerle, puede que haya matado miles desde que estoy aqui. - Lo dijo en voz bajo aunque con un temperamento firme. - Hoy... hoy fueron los padres de mi amigo, Yahiko. - Dijo dejando caer una lagrima.

\- Apesta. - Dijo la mujer. - Pero con eso nos mantenemos de pie niñita. - Un libro cayo a sus pies, uno que recitaba la palabra "Hechizos", Konan retrocedio. - Leelo, para mañana. - Konan alzo la mirada, la mujer no habia envejecido ni siquiera un poco en aquellos tres años, su rostro, sus facciones y cabellos permanecian exactamente igual, ni siquiera llegaba a crecerle el pelo, sus ropas nunca cambiaban y no emanaba un mal olor, parecia un vampiro, como aquellos que recitan los libros. - Y no menciones nada a tu amigo... Sus padres estaban demasiado viejos. La vejez es inutilidad.

Konan paso los aquellos ultimos seis meses leyendo, leyendo cualquier cantidad de libros, la anciana no le enseño nada horrible, nada que pudiera matar ni dañar a nadie, podia hacer aparecer cosas, podia escapar de vez en cuando de su propio cuerpo, hablar con espiritus del mas alla y dejar que poseyeran su cuerpo, aunque aquella ultima nunca la intento... quizas la costumbre la hizo empezar a amar aquella manera de vida.

El limpiar el lugar se habia hecho una cuestion de dia a dia, quemar un cadaver era una costumbre, ahora todo parecia mejorar, Baba y ella conversaban mucho, era una mujer de unos cien años, inmortal cosa que Konan ahora creia posible, Konan la verdad habia dejado de temerle a ella y comenzar a temerle a los padres de Hidan, segun Hidan todo aquello los hacia mas poderosos, mas ricos, algo que se estaba saliendo de control.

Yahiko le llevo pasteles a su habitación, Nagato le regalo una pequeña taza de oro que habia robado de algun lugar en su cumpleaños decieseis e Hidan... Hidan la llevo a una hermosa cascada. Puede que de las pocas cosas hermosas que llegaron a pasarle en su vida la mas cursi de ellas fue ser besada en una cascada, aunque siempre habia imaginado que aquello sucederia con algun sirviente y no con el joven mas rico y apuesto de la ciudad, despues del principe claro, aunque el solo era atractivo para chicas de diez años.

Y luego al llegar al palecio recibir como regalo un baile de disfraces, uno donde pudo quizas pasar la mejor noche de su vida, una en la que bailo como nunca y se desperto al lado de un hombre poderoso, algo que por algun motivo hizo enfadar a la anciana.

\- Tu pureza se ha perdido. - Le confeso luego. - Te adverti que no anduvieras con chicos. - Konan penso que eran celos, que solo habia sido envidia de parte de aquella mujer, hasta que el ritual de Hidan inicio y ella debio de ser la bruja que lo bautizo, lo peor que pudo hacer en toda su vida.

La pureza te permitia continuar agenas a las obligaciones de una bruja.

Su tia era pura por ello nunca llego a obtener tanto poder como aquella bruja Baba.

Pero ahora ella lo estaba haciendo, mientras su boca cerrada impedia el paso de sus gritos, y sus lagrimas revelaban la decepción de un romance falso, uno que la ilusiono, uno que la hizo creer que las cosas buenas en lavida existian.

Hidan era un asco, al igual que sus padres, sus abuelos y todos aquellos que practicaban dicha religión, inclusive ella, que en los ultimos dias tuvo que asesinar a otros aldeanos, de las maneras mas horribles y despiadadas, quemar sus cuerpos y limpiar el lugar, el dolor habia regresado, todo lo que la consumio hace muchos años estaba otra vez alli.

Baba continuaba siendo joven, pero debil, mas palida y seca, parecia cada dia un hermoso cadaver.

Baba, como Hidan habian logrado la inmortalidad.

El dia del incendio los padres de Hidan murieron, asi como Baba que fue decapitada, ella junto a sus amigos de infancia fue sacada del lugar por un hombre alto y de barba oscura, su tabaco parecia interminable.

Konan temia por su vida por primera vez, la casa habia sido rodeada por que un sirviente descubrio la abominación que pasaba alli dentro. El rey lo hizo desaparecer, el rey los decapito a todos, los quemo y el lugar se volvio una zona prohibida.

Aquella noche durmio con temor junto a Yahiko y Nagato, se deshizo del arete en su labio y les hablo de todo, aun si ellos la delataban necesitaba desahogarse, los años de encierron habian terminado, se habian acabado por completo.

Y todos cambiaron su imagen con ayuda de Konan, a excepción de Nagato que habia decidido cortar su largo cabello, Konan en cambio lo dejo crecer, dejo de usar aretes, maquillaje y ropa oscura, la apariencia de bruja la habia optenido por Baba, por su tia, pero en el mundo real los colores vivos eran muy populares, Yahiko era un chico tan alegre que termino consiguiendo un buen trabajo en el castillo, ayudo a Nagato pero Konan decidio alejarse de ambos cuando descubrio que alguien habia sido tambien rescatado.

Hidan.

Y quizas solo ella sabia sobre lo que era capaz un hombre inmortal, pero el no era nadie sin ella, no habia nadie mas en el mundo que pudiera enseñarle todo sobre el Jashin que no fuese Konan, y tendria que evitarlo.

Las lenguas decian que encontraron al joven heredero frente a la puerta esperando a Asuma, que el habia sido el mismo que delato a sus padres, que el buscaba justicia y solo por aquello habia conseguido un buen puesto en el consejo real, bastante bueno para un chico tan joven pero al final solo fue un reemplazo para su padre.

Konan no creia aquello, si era alguien tan bueno ¿Porque inicio en el Jashin? Nunca puedes dejar el Jashin, nunca, pero... ¿Porque no la habia delatado aun?

Y aquello lo descubrio cuando Tenten, su dueña visito el castillo, el principe cumplia catorce años, una enorme fiesta, recordo sus propios deciseis años, unos cuatro años atras, cuatros años llenos de felicidad, en donde su vida se habia convertido en risas y coqueterias, su nombre era Saki, dado por su nueva dueña, una chica valiente y risueña que perseguia sin pesar a un monje malhumorado. - Konan- Alguien susurro aquella noche, la chica miro a su derecha y sonrio de oreja a oreja cuando se encontro con Nagato, vestia una armadura plateada y algo rasgada. - Estas muy linda... tu cabello es bastante largo.

\- ¡Que alegria verte Nagato! - Ella lo abrazo sin temor a ser vista, la armadura era bastante fria. - ¿Esta Yahiko contigo? - La chica se sonrojo cuando miro en dirección al principe y un chico de cabellos oscuros estaba siguiendolo con unas copas. - Su personalidad lo ha llevado bastante lejos...

-Es tan molesto. - Confeso el pelirrojo. - Pasa demasiado tiempo con esas personas que se ha vuelto muy ambicioso. - Konan borro la sonrisa cuando miro la preocupación de Nagato. - Hidan y el...

-Konan. - La voz de aquel hombre la hizo estremecer, la chica camino con prisa sin mirar atras, dejando a un lado a Nagato, los pasos tras suyo seguian resonando. - Konan... ¿Saki? - Ella se giro y miro los ojos casi purpura de aquel hombre, lucia exactamente igual que hace cuatro años, nada en su rostro era diferente, apuesto, impecable y rico, como siempre habia lucido.

-¿Que quieres? - Ella lo miro firme y el sin mas se acerco a sus labios. La chica retrocedio. - Te pregunte algo.

\- A ti. - El sonrio. - Desde aquel dia... he vivido con temor, tu has sido la unica que..

Ella nego. - Mentiras. - Nego nuevamente. - Todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras. - Hidan sonrio y ella lo miro asustada.

\- ¿Soy el unico que miente Konan? - El nego. - Mentimos para sobrevivir, ambos. - Le recordo el chico, Konan comenzo a llorar. - He venido a ti porque eres la unica que conoce mi dolor, la unica que vivio las atrocidades que vivi. - El rostro del hombre cambio por completo y Konan nego. - Es cierto... te ame tanto pero...

\- Callate. - Le dijo ella en un susurro, aun si estaban en una zona aislada sentia que podia ser escuchada. - Me mentiste, me usaste y...

\- Te ame Konan. - Dijo el bastante serio y mecanicamente su rostro cambio a alegria. - Fue mi padre quien me obligo a hacer esto... ¿Crees que estoy bien? - El nego. - No envejezco...¡Nunca! - Konan agradecia nunca haber hecho el ritual de inmortalidad. - Pero nos une este lazo... tu eres quien me mantiene asi...

-¿Quieres que me mate? - Ella le pregunto curiosa, su inmortalidad acabaria con el suicidio de su creador. Hidan nego.

\- Quiero estar contigo Konan. - Hidan tomo los hombros de la chica y la llevo a cerca de su rostro, con agresividad sus labios chocaron, se perdieron y se unieron hasta encontrar la familiariadad que los unio unos años atras.

Besarlo siempre originaba los peores acontecimientos. Ella tuvo que saber aquello.

Para cuando se dio cuenta Yahiko estaba dentro, dispuesto a conseguir mas poder, Nagato con deseos de conseguir la libertad y riquezas, y ella con el poder absoluto de darle todo lo que desearan, lo que deseaba Hidan.

Una noche se nego, entonces un ritual comenzo y ella estaba a punto de convertirse en la presa, en el sacrificio, pero todo aquello solo fue un metodo para hacerla sufrir, hacerla ceder, hacerla utilizar la magia que tantos años habia ocultado.  
El trato estaba hecho, tu poder por mi silencio, habian sido las palabras de Hidan.

Necesitaba una sangre, aquel capricho debia de cumplirlo ella y hacer el ritual para otorgarle mas poder a Hidan.

Siendo capaz de transformarse agradecio que el ultimo rostro que vio aquel hombre fuera el de su esposa, quien rasgo su garganta y desaparecio entre la multitud como otro soldado mas, otro que camino al lado de Nagato dando una señal y de Yahiko para dar aviso al caido. Habia sido capaz de asesinar a alguien.

Alguien muy importante dentro de la casa real.

Asuma Sarutobi.

Y Konan lo abandono luego, consiguio seguir con una vida feliz, llorando a diario por ver una niña feliz correr sin un padre que la esperara con brazos abiertos, maldiciendo a Hidan quien parecia estar al tope en sus metas, nueva esposa, nueva vida, rico y popular. Sonriendo cada que veia a Nagato reir con sus compañeros y a Yahiko ser reprendido por un joven rey.

La vida habia cobrado sentido nuevamente.

Hasta que la reina le parecio inutil a Hidan y sus deseos de desaparecerla eran una nueva meta.

 _Ven aquí a mis brazos. ¨La oscuridad aquí es amarga.¨_

_Sonríe un esto nos volveremos eternos. ¨La oscuridad aquí es dulce.¨Mientras te atravieso profundamente._

 _ **Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado... no tiene a la hermosa parejilla pero bueno... necesitaba contarles esta historia, creo que es necesario para que entiendan lo que sucedera luego o lo que esta sucediendo.**_ _ **Disculpen los errores, escribi desde el telefono T.T rapido porque queria actualizarles.**_ _ **Besos!**_


	22. Lagrimas

Temari caminaba nerviosa por el castillo, ultimamente temia por lo que pudiera pasar, Hidan se habia vuelto un poco agresivo en la ultima reunión por un tema tan simple como eran las cosechas del verano, Shikamaru le comento que habia tratado de disimular su enojo, no queria que pareciera sospechoso, sin embargo Shikamaru estaba siendo bastante obvio... con Theo.

Ellos eran muy unidos pero el rey en los ultimos tres dias habia actuado bastante extraño, no dejaba de pedirle que hiciera los mandados mas absurdos con tal de mantenerlo lejos del castillo... y a Saki, ni siquiera dejaba que vistiera a Temari, o a su madre, o tocara a Mirai, según Yona la morena no sospechaba nada pero... no faltaria poco para que pasara.

Si bien le habia pedido aquel favor a Yona, temia por la vida de su amiga, lo hacia, era como su hermana, pero la chica le dijo que podia lograrlo, que trataria por todos los medios de conseguir información.

Temari temia mas ser observada, espiada o escuchada, o que alguien en el castillo la hubiera escuchado conversar con Yona, todos se meterian en problema, y ella lo sabia, ser la esposa de un rey, la hija o lo que sea no te salvaba de la muerte o del peligro... sus padres murieron en manos de unos traidores... entonces.

\- Señorita Temari. - Saki aparecio de la nada en aquel pasillo, Temari dio un salto, estaba yendo a los establos porque, queria ver a su esposo. - ¿Como ha estado? - Saki le sonrio, ella en realidad lucia como una chica dulce.

\- Bien. - Temari asintio y dio algunos pasos, Saki la acompaño a su lado. - ¿Tu?

\- Aburrida. - Ella hizo un puchero, sus pestañas eran bastante largas. - ¿Yona y Theo... van bien? - Temari se encogio de hombros, hizo una mueca demostrando desinteres. - Theo es un buen chico... lo conozco bien. - Agrego Saki, Temari no confiara a Yona en manos de semejante traidor.

-¿Desde cuando? - Pregunto la reina. Saki la miro y sonrio nerviosa.

\- Desde pequeños... en este mundo, ya sabe... - Saki se señalo, como si tratara de representar su trabajo. - Es facil conocer a los que sirven . - Temari asintio y Saki sonrio.

\- Me gustaria que me contaras todo... No dejare a Yona en manos de semejante chico. - Temari bufo y bajo unos escalones, el umbral dio por terminado el pasillo y se encontro con un piso de cesped y charco. - ¿No es tu dia libre hoy? - Pregunto Temari en dirección a Saki, la morena nego. - Ah... pensaba que era asi. ¿Cuando es?

\- El proximo martes. - Saki le confeso con una sonrisa. - ¿Deberiamos ir a beber? - La muchacha junto sus manos con alegria, Temari se quedo con la boca abierta porque Shikamaru aparecio refunfuñando al lado de Theo.

-... ¿No te he dicho miles de veces Theo? - El chico parecia mas irritado que nunca. - ¡Deben lavarse una vez a la semana! - Aquello lo dijo bastante furioso, el muchacho miraba el suelo avergonzado, Temari se enfoco en Saki, que lo miraba con pena, con demasiada. - No podremos ir a cabalgar Temari. - Shikamaru dijo aquello en dirección de su esposa, la chica asintio, incluso ella sintio pena por el muchacho. - Lava todo esto. - Shikamaru paso a su esposa y a Saki atravesando el umbral, en realidad el establo lucia terrible.

\- Ah... Yo...- Temari se despidio de los chicos y desaparecio, de seguro ella le consolaria, o quizas no, habian otros trabajadores alli que hablarian, lo que sabia es que tenia que hablar con su esposo ahora. - Shikamaru...

El le ignoro hasta que el pasillo al castillo se hizo mas largo, vio a sus espaldas a Saki y Theo, ellos solo se miraban el uno al otro. - ¿Que pasa? - Temari lo miro con reproche. - ¿Que?

\- Estas siendo demasiado obvio. - La rubia continuaba mirandolo fijamente. - ¿No crees que sera demasiado extraño?

\- Lo siento. - Shikamaru nego con verguenza, el estres que le producia toda esta conspiracion era demasiado, pasaba las noches pensando que hacer para lograr algo que pudiera condenarlos. - Cada que recuerdo que el pudo hacerle algo As- Temari se lanzo sobre su esposo para hacerlo callar, uno de los guardias que venia pasando miro a la pareja con verguenza. - Ah que linda... voy a tener que decir mas cosas asi seguido. - Temari sonrio.

\- No seas tonto. - La rubia se alejo. - Cualquiera puede estar escuchando. - Dijo la rubia bajo, muy bajo, estaba segura de que Shikamaru leyo sus labios. El asintio. - Saki tiene libre el martes... ¿deberiamos seguirla? - Shikamaru asintio, no era el mejor plan pero... aun no tenian nada mas.

Los siguientes dias Shikamaru volvio a ser "el mismo" con Theo, aun si Temari sabia que era todo una trampa, Yona le habia comentado que Theo ultimamente estaba "muy estresado" al punto de haberle gritado una vez y aunque quiso averiguar porque el estres solo le dijo que "tenia problemas familiares" sospechoso, ya que Theo no tenia familia.

Temari y Shikamaru parecian unos idiotas en la sala comun, esperando que Saki decidiera hacer algo en su dia libre, pero no estaba siendo asi, Saki habia pasado toda la mañana en su habitacion por lo que ellos tampoco hacian nada, simplemente se paseaban de aqui alla, Shikamaru leia un libro, Temari tejia una bufanda, incluso Theo los miraba preocupados.

\- ¿No desea ir hoy a las granjas señor? - Le pregunto el chico luego del almuerzo, Shikamaru nego, Theo miro preocupado a Temari. ¿A caso Saki no tenia nada planeado para sus dias libres mas que descansar? Temari estaba comenzando a irritarse.

\- Buenas tardes. - Saki bajo de su habitacion, finalmente, Temari trato de parecer desinteresada, la chica vestia un vestido color violeta y llevaba consigo una cesta cubierta. - Me retiro... pasen bien. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Shikamaru la siguio con la mirada y luego miro a su esposa.

\- ¡Tu deberias ser asi de respetuosa! - Temari lo miro boquiabierta y sorprendida ¿Era esto parte del plan o parte de su irritacion? - Solo has estado ahi toda la mañana... - Inmediatamente Saki se detuvo y otras personas pusieron su atencion en el rey. - Por Dios. - Dijo cubriendo su rostro, como si no soportara la verguenza, Temari en cambio lo miro fastidiada, bien, puede que fuera parte del plan, pero detestaba que le gritaran.

\- Bien... - La rubia se puso de pie lanzando al suelo todos los hilos y agujas, Shikamaru alzo la mirada sorprendido, Kurenia bajo las escaleras preocupada y Yona se poso al lado de Theo. - Me retiro... pase bien su alteza. - La reina dejo la sala comun sorprendiendo a todos, Saki que estaba en la puerta sorprendida por la escena fue apartada por la reina. - Oh Saki disculpame. - Dijo ella con desden. - Sal primero por favor. - La chica asintio con temor y dejo el castillo apresurada, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un cristal romperse y la voz del rey que se aproximaba a su reina.

\- Temari. - Dijo el mientras la seguia, lo ultimo que vieron los trabajadores y familiares del castillo fue al rey dejar el lugar con furia. Ambos tuvieron que finjir hasta los establos y debido a ello perdieron a la chica de vista por unos minutos, Temari subio al caballo mas cercano y Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, ella cabalgo hasta la salida, aun con la furia fingida en su rostro pero con la cabeza en busqueda de Saki, Shikamaru se poso a su lado y comenzo a mover sus manos mientras hablaba con calma. - Lo siento. - Temari lo miro y sonrio. - No sonrias...

\- Ah.. ya nadie puede vernos aqui. - Dijo la rubia. - Sin embargo me pides perdon pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesta. - Shikamaru miraba a su derecha ahora, donde vio a Saki adentrarse en el sendero a la ciudad. - Me estuviste gritando y no soporto que me griten. - Temari siguio la mirada de su esposo y movio con cuidado su caballo haciendo que este cabalgara en otra direccion. - ¿Como podremos seguirla estando en estos caballos? - Shikamaru se encogio de hombros.

Fue dificil hacerlo, ella se movia bastante lento y ellos seguia cabalgando en el camino opuesto al sendero, uno lleno de rocas, alto y montañoso, uno que los llevaba a la ciudad pero era super dificil de cabalgar o caminar por la cantidad de piedras en el camino, se utilizaban mas que todo para evitar las entradas o huidas del castillo a maleantes cuando el sendero estaba vigilado.

\- Su alteza. - Dijo un guardia acalorado, Shikamaru no habia recordado que aun en esa zona habia vigilancia, Temari continuo mirando bajo su hombro a la chica que caminaba despreocupada por el sendero. - ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlo? - Shikamaru asintio.

\- Lleve los caballos al castillo, necesito llevar a la reina a un lugar porque me tiene harto.

-¡Oye! - Temari lo golpeo y Shikamaru le guiño un ojo. - Te odio. - Ambos bajaron de los caballos, Temari estaba a punto de caer si no fuera porque Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y la hizo bajar con cuidado, Saki habia avanzado mucho y ambos tenian que seguirla, luego de despistar al guardia con los caballos corrieron por todo el sendero torpemente y con algo de dolor en sus pies y lograron alcanzarla, o por lo menos la vision de ella, estaba llegando a la ciudad y ahi... seria mucho mas dificil buscarle, con el monton de personas tras el rey.

\- No la pierdas de vista. - Shikamaru le pidio a Temari. Ella asintio aunque no podia verle aun. - Quitate la ropa. - Temari lo miro y el ya se encontraba sin camisa. - Cambiemos... mi cabello es largo y tienes un rostro fuerte.

\- ¿Estas diciendome que luzco como tipo? - Shikamaru suspiro y Temari entendio, no eran momento para pelear sobre aquello. Sin embargo Saki seguia avanzando y Temari no tenia idea de como quitarse el vestido y no encontrarse completamente desnuda. - No voy a quitarme esto Shikamaru... no tengo nada debajo... - El alzo una ceja. - De mi pecho.

\- Eso no importa ahora Temari. Quitatelo todo...

\- Ah... - Ella miro a su lado y agradecio que Saki se detuviera en la casilla al final del sendero, para registrar su salida del castillo. - Prefiero que me digas eso en otras circustancias.

\- Temari. - Shikamaru nego y ella comenzo a reir, el se giro para darle privacidad, era imposible que alguien los mirara de este punto en una zona tan boscosa, aunque era posible que algun guardia apareciera y Shikamaru no tenia problema en admitir que solo estaba... con su esposa, en esas.

\- Dame tu camisa. - Dijo la chica. Shikamaru la extendio y luego de unos pantalones y zapatos, Temari se encontraba completamente vestida.

\- Baja ahora, yo podre reconocerte pero no podemos perderla de vista Temari. - Shikamaru estaba intentando entrar en el vestido, ve tras ella y no lo se, ensucia tu rostro. - Sigue el camino de rocas y luego estaran unos peldaños, al bajarlos encontraras la entrada al pueblo, ten cuidado con los guardias o conocidos, tienes un rostro un rostro fuerte pero batsante singular asi que es imposible olvidarlo...

\- Ay esposo... - La chica lo golpeo con verguenza y el sonrio por su broma. - Ire enseguida. - Temari bajo el lugar con las ropas que lucian en ella enormes, parecia una niña que le robo la ropa a su padre, Shikamaru era mucho mas alto, no fue dificil llegar a la ciudad y mucho meos encontrar a Saki, ella estaba deteniendose en cada tienda que encontraba en su paso, compraba cualquier tonteria y la metia en su canasta, Temari estaba comenzando a tener frio, sobretodo en su pecho, no habia ahi nada mas que un pedazo de tela y un fino chaleco.

\- Temari. - La chica se giro y no pudo evitar reir. Shikamaru habia soltado su cabello y en realidad lucia como una chica alta y fea. - Tuve que ir por unos zapatos, los tuyos ¿eran preciados para ti? - Temari nego. - Que bien, lo cambie por unos mas grandes y baratos.

\- Ella. - Temari jugaba con un collar de piedras que se exhibia en la calle. - Solo esta comprando cosas. - Shikamaru asintio preocupado... ¿Y si descubrio el espionaje?

\- Solo continuemos siguiendola.

Temari no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando hasta que algo bueno paso, quizas unas dos horas, se congelaba y Shikamaru en cambio moria del calor con tantas ropas, la noche comenzaba a acercarse en la ciudad y con ello la hora de la cena, no fue hasta aquella hora en la que Saki entro en un lujoso restaurante, demasiado segun Shikamaru, uno que solo podian darse el lujo de entrar aquellos que ganaran mas de 500 ryos al mes. - Una mesa para dos. - Temari intento hablar lo mas grave posible, su voz de por si era grave pero aun asi se escuchaba afeminada.

\- ¿Nombre? - Pregunto una chica rubia, muy rubia, Temari podria asegurar que incluso mas que Ino.

\- Soy Kankuro Gaara. - La mujer anoto en su libreta y los hizo pasar, Shikamaru no dejaba de mirar al piso, el, dentro de un lugar tan fino, definitivamente seria reconocido.

\- Señor Kankuro, le serviremos puerco y papas, con dos tazas de vino, por favor elijan sabiamente su asiento. - Temari asintio, Shikamaru halo su manga y la llevo a un asiento cerca de la ventana, al lado de donde Saki esperaba por su acompañante, ella ni se preocupo en mirarles, estaba jugando con sus manos y algunos papeles, Temari se imagino que se encontraba nerviosa.

La comida la sirvieron bastante rapido y Temari siguio el consejo de Shikamaru de ensuciar todo su rostro con la grasa del puerco asado, la chica necesitaria bañarse con todas las sales posibles y lejos del castillo, porque Saki no podia encontrarla asi.

\- Llegaste. - Dijo una voz masculina, Shikamaru tenia muchas papas en su boca para lucir mas "diferente" pero sus distinguidos ojos oscuros miraron a Temari con temor. - Pense que evitarias esta reunion.

\- Quiero dejarte saber que... - Saki comenzo a hablar. - No deseo involucrarme en esto mas.

\- Aun si no te involucras Saki, fuiste la responsable de muchas muertes, y aun sabes de mis planes pero sigues trabajando con ellos. - El hombre hablaba muy suave y bajo, Shikamaru tenia que masticar con dificultad. - Seras una complice.

\- Te traje lo que debes beber y hacer durante el mes. - Saki hablo sin temor. - Te mantendra vivo y a tu esposa la tendran infertil, si es asi como deseas que pase. - Me hes dificil preparar esto en el castillo porque todas las ancianas de la cocina conocen la magia negra. - Agrego, Temari comenzo a tocer, el puerco tenia demasiados condimentos. - Asi que los he preparado en los establos, y ha sido muy poco.

\- ¿El rey lo esta bebiendo? - Pregunto Hidan, sin verguenza.

Temari no pudo saber que tipo de gesto le hizo la chica, su cabeza miraba directamente el planto de puerco y papas. - El rey lo suele beber, pero la reina no lleva nada a su boca que no sea lo que ella misma busca y prepara.

\- Con que el rey lo beba es suficiente. - Hidan agrego. - Fue asi de facil con Asuma y su padre. - Temari no quiso ni mirar a los ojos a Shikamaru, aquello habia sido una fuerte confesion, una que confirmaba todas sus sospechas. - A las reinas siempre las odian Saki... es facil desahcerse de ellas.

\- Ella es una buena reina Hidan. - Saki confeso. - Deberias tu deshacerte de la inutil que tienes como esposa.

-Mi esposa paga mis cuentas Saki, tu reina es incapaz de tener hijos. - Temari se sintio un poco herida, Saki no era tan linda y tierna como aparentaba.

\- No me busques mas. - Dijo la chica. - Porque he terminado mi parte aqui, todo lo que he hecho lo que hecho por Hayiko y porque confia en que esto tiene algun tipo de sentido, pero no he estado involucrada en nada de esto luego de la muerte de Asuma y no pienso estarlo aqui... no quiero que me involucres en la situacion del antiguo rey ni en la de este nuevo.

\- ¿Preparar el veneno no te hace una complice? - Alguien se puso de pie, Temari lleno su boca con mas puerco y papas y mastico con rudeza. - Aun si evitas que sea entregado, tus hermanos haran que llegue alli.

\- Adios. - Dijo la chica.

\- Konan. - Hidan dijo, Temari descubrio que la chica se detuvo con molestia. - Hoy pasare la noche en mi castillo... espero que tengas tiempo.

\- No me llames asi otra vez. - La muchacha le escupio aquellas palabras y se dirigio a la salida, Temari tuvo que comer mas puerco y papas por los otrso treintas minutos hasta que Hidan dejo el lugar, analizando y tratando de asimilar todo lo que habia escuchando y pregutandose como se sentia Shikamaru, no solo mentalmente, fisicamente... ¿estaba siendo envenenado? Alzaba su mirada vez en cuando, pero el solo miraba el plato fijamente.

Salieron del restaurant oliendo a puerco y sudor, el calor era insoportable y mucho mas cuando no dejabas de comer papas al horno, fueron por algunas ropas y entraron al primer hotel que encontraron en su camino, Shikamaru no decia ni una sola palabra todo el camino la paso cabizbajo, Temari podia comprenderlo, incluso ella tenia mucho que pensar.

\- Por favor, lleve unos seis baldes de agua al baño de la habitacion. - Temari dejo diciendole al encargado, no sabia si Shikamaru pero ella deseaba bañarse lo mas que pudiera.

En la habitacion, y luego del baño, Temari se lanzo en el divan frente a la chimenea, Shikamaru entonces entro al baño, habian unos dos baldes disponibles aun, el no le habia comentado nada pero dado su apariencia podria querer refregarse un poco. Las ropas que habian conseguido eran apenas gruesas, eran muy baratas y probablemente solo servirian para mantenerse vestidos, pero era mucho mejor que todo lo demas que llevaban puesto.

\- Quemas las ropas. - Dijo Shikamaru al salir del cuarto de baño, Temari asintio y tomo los arapos acumulados en el suelo lanzandolos sin temor al fuego, unas chispas, un olor peculiar y poco a poco cenizas. - Pedire otra cobija, hace mucho frio.

\- Gracias Shikamaru. - El regreso y el silencio permanecio en la habitacion hasta que los sollozos del chico despertaron a una somnolienta Temari quien yacia en el divan frente al fuego. - ¿Shikamaru?

-¿Mnh? - Dijo la silueta que miraba hacia el lado opuesto. - ¿Pasa algo? - Temari lo ignoro, fue hasta el cruzando la habitacion mientras sus pisadas rechinaban el piso de madera.

\- Shikamaru. - Le dijo tomando su hombro, el continuo mirando el suelo. - Lo siento tanto. - Le dijo con algo de temor de sonsr entrometida, pero sentia que era lo correcto ahora, el necesitaba esto quizas. - y quiero decirte que... lo tenemos en nuestras manos, podremos lograrlo y se hara justicia. - Temari apreto el hombro del chico.

\- Theo era como mi hermano Temari. - El dijo mientras llevo una mano a su rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas, en ese momento Temari recordo que al igual que ella, el era solo un chico con un pais en sus hombros. - Y Asuma fue como un tio. - Temari lo comprendía, la traicion y el poder también acabaron con sus padres, pero la justicia se habia hecho. - Y mi papá... - Un quejido salio de la boca del chico para dar inicio a un llanto desgarrador, uno que hizo a la chica acompañarlo.

\- Tu eres...- Temari toco su rostro, ubicando sus mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas que caian. - Tu eres el rey, y puede ser cruel si quieres cortar unas cuantas cabezas, las cortas. - Shikamaru sonrio a medias.- Y el es un simple hombre que recurre a la magia, un hombre lleno de celos y ambicion, uno que necesita de otros para lograr lo que desea. - Temari lo acaricio y Shikamaru presiono su mandibula. - La ventaja la tenemos, el mas capaz esta en su contra, tenemos nombres y el poder de conocer sus historias.

Shikamaru asintio. - Solo necesitamos derrumbar cada peon hasta llegar a la reina.

\- Mas como un caballo diria yo. - Temari sonrio y el asintio, le gustaba hacer esto, hacer sentir mejor a Shikamaru, saber que era capaz de lograr aquello, hacer feliz al rey.

\- Eres una buena chica. - Shikamaru miró hacia la ventana esta vez, limpiando sus lagrimas con verguenza. - Me gustaria enviarte a Suna, temo por ti...

\- No. - Temari se quejo. - Ademas... ¡Tu eres quien bebe lo que sea! - Shikamaru asintio con una sonrisa.

\- Soy un tonto. - Entonces se giro y la señalo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. - Por eso no puedo estar sin mi reina. - Temari rodo los ojos y se puso de pie, haciendo reir a Shikamaru.

\- Que descanses esposo. - La chica rodo la cama hasta entrar en las sabanas por el otro lado, acurrucandose entre las cobijas. - Duerme temprano.

\- Si... - Shikamaru se giro y asintio con una sonrisa. - Solo llorare un poquitito mas.

\- Llora todo lo que quieras bebe. - Temari le dijo desde su almohada, y miro su espalda hasta que se volvio borrosa y oscura.

 _ **Disculpenme si hay errores... escribi desdd mi tlf T.T lo lamento. Un beso, gracias por leer.**_


	23. Noches juntos

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!

\- ¿Se puede saber porque iniciaste toda una busqueda del rey y reina? - Shikamaru le reprocho a su madre. - Solo desaparecimos un dia... no sabes lo vergonzoso que fue salir de ese hotel en esas ropas madre.

\- Pues... eso les pasa a ustedes por desaparecer de esta forma. - Yoshino los miro molesta. - Primero tenian que haberme avisado a donde irian, que harian y... ¿Donde estan sus ropas? - Temari miraba el suelo avergonzada, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sabanas baratas de un hotel comun. La ropa barata que habian conseguido era demasiado transparente como para salir con ello a la calle.

\- Ah... - Shikamaru comenzo a tartamudear, todos los empleados lo miraba confundido, Temari se arrepentiria de esto pero... probablemente haria que esta conversacion terminara.

\- Estuvimos haciendolo en el bosque. - La chica solto y Shikamaru la miro sorprendido, como todos los demas presentes en el salon, Kurenai inclusive se ahogo con el te que tomaba. - Y alguien nos robo todas nuestras cosas... Tuvimos que caminar desnudos hasta ese hotel... ¡Inclusive perdi mis hermosos zapatos!

\- Tranquila... - Shikamaru toco su cabeza con cariño. - No dormire hasta que esos lindos zapatos aparezcan. - Toda la sala estaba en silencio, solo los sollozos fingidos de Temari y el consuelo de Shikamaru era audible.

\- Bueno... - Yoshino asintio con verguenza. - Pues... descansen. - La antigua reina se dio la vuelta y camino bastante rapido hacia la cocina, todas las criadas, guardias y cocineros dejaron el salon, Kurenai, Ino y Chouji tambien se despidieron, todo habia sido un espectaculo, pero les salvaria el trasero si alguien habia comprado sus zapatos.

Tenten estaba en la cama algo confundida y apenada, porque esta noche pasaria, y de alguna forma seria mucho mas vergonzoso e intimo que las otras veces, su ropa era exageradamente reveladora, ni siquiera sabia si era ropa o solo unos pedazos de tela, su habitacion lucia igual que siempre pero por alguna razon era demasiado calurosa, aun si ella insistia en no salirse de las sabanas, se estaba muriendo del calor.

Lo peor no era saber que pasaria, lo peor era tener que enfrentar a este nuevo y amigable Kankuro cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a la porqueria de chico que la corteajaba de la peor forma posible, chico que por cierto, no se habia presentado aun... el reloj ya marcaba las diez y Tenten comenzaba a perder la paciencia, mas porque no soportaba esas ropas estupidas, el calor, los nervios...

La chica se puso de pie de un salto. - Esta estupida ropa... ¿Que idioteces piensan aqui? - La chica comenzo a arrancarse el camison, que apenas eran hilos y telas transparentes. - Para estar asi mejor es quedarse desnuda. - A pesar de que habia asegurado sentir un calor insoportable y que su piel brillara del sudor, al quitarse los harapos y encontrase desnuda la brisa de la noche hizo del sudor una capa fria y pegajosa. - Que asco... - Tenten camino hacia el closet, buscando en la oscuridad algun camison mas cubierto y mas... de su pais.

El crujido de la puerta se escucho y Tenten se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la cortina mas cercana. - ¿Quien es?

\- ¿Esperas a alguien mas? - Kankuro dijo y la chica nego, aunque el no pudiera verla muy bien, apenas y veia su bulto y su rostro claro atrapados en las grandes cortinas. - Bueno... - El se encontraba igual de nervioso, porque sabia que Tenten habia amado, en serio amado, a otro y probablemente el nunca seria suficiente pero... tenerla como reina pasante era estupido, ella tenia razon, el embarazo tenia que pasar para su coronacion... y el solo queria Tenten, podria facilmente conseguir a otra que le profesara amor eterno e incondicional, pero las cosas estaban hechas desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, si no era Tenten, dificilmente seria alguien mas.

\- Estoy desnuda. - Ella dijo sin tapujos. - Porque odio esas estupidas ropas. - Kankuro sonrio, a el en realidad le parecian muy bonitas. - Por alguna razon esa tela transparente es demasiado acalorada. - Tenten hablaban aun desde las cortinas. - Y no quiero eso... quiero decir no quiero estar toda llena de sudor y maloliente si tu vendras...

\- Si bueno... - Kankuro inspecciono su propio olor... solo cuero. - En realidad no estas acostumbrada a esas cosas aun . - El chico camino hacia ella, aunque se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia, Tenten lo miraba seria. - ¿Sabes que... probablemente todos esten viendo tu trasero desde afuera? - La chica abrio los ojos como platos y dio unos pasos hacia delante, haciendo a la cortina tambalearse. - No... - Kankuro camino un poco mas y sin verguenza la saco de entre las cortinas, el corazon de Tenten latio bastante fuerte, porque ahora era la unica desnuda en la habitacion. - Haras que las cortinas se caigan... y sera todo un desastre. - Kankuro la tenia tomada por los hombros con una mano, mientras que con la otra cerraba las cortinas, dejando el lugar un poco mas oscuro. - Listo.

\- Graci...as. - Tenten le dijo sintiendo su mano caliente y grande sobre su hombro, Kankuro asintio mirandola fijamente, Tenten por otra parte miraba sus manos, aunque en la oscuridad eran apenas un bulto de sombras y luces. - Y-

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? - La chica alzo la mirada y se encontr con unos ojos interesados. - Quiero decir... ¿tienes ganas de hacerlo _conmigo_? - La chica sabia porque el decia aquello, era tan vergonzoso y humillante tener que escucharle, pero tenia sus razones, ella le habia dado demasiados motivos para pensar lo contrario, y aunque las cosas iban bien entre ambos en un ambito superficial, en este punto, no habian avanzado demasiado.

Tenten se puso de puntitas para llegar hasta el, mientras sus manos liberaban su desnudez y abrazaban el rostro del chico, Kankuro retrocedio, mas por sorpresa que por rechazo, ella un asi lo atrajo asi y lo beso. - Kankuro... - Le dijo sintiendose mas desnuda que hace algunos segundos. - Quiero... porque te quiero y me gustas tu. - El estaba sin palabras, sin embargo sus manos buscaron a la chica y la llevaron hacia el. - ¿Tu... me aceptas?

\- Bueno... supongo que tendre que decir que si... - Tenten sonrio, el se habia vuelto un parlanchin payaso desde que aquel dia en el patio. - Si no tendre que buscar otra esposa...

\- Ah bien si es lo que quieres... - Tenten cayo al suelo nuevamente, dejando el rostro de Kankuro a solas, el frio estaba arropando su cuerpo y en su cintura donde reposaban las manos de Kankuro se volvia pegajoso. - Avisame si te va bien.

\- Callate. - Kankuro la tomo con brusquedad y la beso, Tenten comprendio que no seria para nada incomodo ni dificil, Kankuro le encantaba hacer todo el trabajo duro y ella lo disfrutaba.

Shikamaru se encontraba en el desayuno, Temari a su lado estaba o roja de la furia o quizas de la verguenza, mientras leia una carta de sus familiares, la curiosidad de Shikamaru estaba llegando a su limite. - Oye Tem-

\- por Dios santo. - Temari lanzo la carta en la mesa, su esposo la tomo pero la chica se la arranco de un salto, Yona sonrio, la confianza entre ambos habia crecido bastante. - Ni se te ocurra... no vas a leer las cosas que Tenten y Kankuro hacen... - Shikamaru abrio la boca poco a poco, entre confundido y sorprendido. - Mi hermano es un asco...

\- ¿Porque..?

\- Por que el es asi. - Temari bufo. - Apuesto que solo lo hace para molestarme.

-¿Te está dando demasiados detalles cierto? - Yona le dijo desde su asiento, Temari asintió bastante irritada. - Imagino que debe estar recomendandote algo.

\- Para molestar...- Repitió la chica. - Sólo lo hace para eso. - Shikamaru aún no comprendía del todo aquella conversación, ¿Kankuro le estaba diciendo que exactamente? - ¿Porque me importaría saber que hacen en MI cama? - Yona comenzó a reír otra vez y Shikamaru alzó las cejas ya comprendía de que se trataba. - Porque también específico eso.

\- Bien... por lo menos sabemos que será coronada pronto. - Dijo Yona. - Así que deberíamos ir a verles durante el espectáculo. - La morena le sonrió a su compañera, Theo la miro de reojo, Temari se fijó en aquello, Saki por su parte se encontraba tejiendo algo.

\- Podemos. - Dijo Temari medio suspirando, pero sabía que no lo harían, Shikamaru estaba planeado algo, ella no podía estar tranquila con la presencia de los traidores, el castillo vivía en tensión y las cosas no estaban seguras con ellos lejos. - Sería lindo verla...- Repitió la rubia. - o mejor dicho, saber como reacciona Kankuro al hecho de tener un hijo.

\- ¿Está embarazada? - Pregunto Shikamaru, el moreno paso el día ahogado en sus pensamientos pero de vez en cuando soltaba palabras, Temari entendia, no quería mirarse sospechoso.

\- Lo estara si siguen como conejos. - Dijo Yona entre risas y Temari se le unio.

\- Mmm... no le digan a mamà nada de eso. - Shikamaru dijo mientras pulia unas botas, las botas eran con las que salia a cabalgar de vez en cuando. - Se pondra fastidiosa.

\- Pues ustedes estan en lo mismo... - Theo le dijo un poco avergonzado a Shikamaru, el rey lo miro de reojo y bufo. - Solo digo que no tendria porque fastidiarte.

\- Yo no lo hago para embarazarla. - Shikamaru dijo aquello sin siquiera pensarlo y Temari no pudo evitar sonreir... eso ni siquiera estaba pasando que era lo mas triste de todo.

Yono arrugo el rostro.- ¿Eso se puede hacer asi? - Saki solto una risa y asintio.

\- Por supuesto Yona... - La muchacha miro lo que sea que estaba tejiendo y suspiro. - Pero te lo explicare luego... si quieres saberlo.

\- Ella no quiere saber nada porque ella no hara nada de eso sin mi consentimiento... ¿cierto? - Yona asintio y Temari la miro celosa, aunque ambas amigas sabian que todo era una actuacion, los hombres deseaban mas esas cosas cuando se volvian prohibidas.

Temari trazaba un monton de lineas en el papel, la biblioteca se habia convertido en su segunda habitacion, Shikamaru podia pasar ahi horas y horas leyendo y planeando y aunque a ella le encantaria ayudar el calor del verano estaba haciendola sentir cansada y debil... era diferente de Suna claro, ahi el calor siempre estaba pero la noche estaba acompañada de una suave y fresca brisa y en su palacia habian muchisimas ventanas... ademas sus ropas... aqui, las ropas de verano parecian las de invierno en Suna y la noche era mucho peor y calurosa que la mañana... - Puedes irte a dormir si quieres... no tienes porque acompañarme.

\- Quiero quedarme aqui... - Temari movio su cuello y se sento recta. - Es mas aburrido estar en la habitacion preocupada porque se que Yona esta haciendo lo que sea para atrapar a Theo. - Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, Shikamaru asintio... el tambien lucia muy preocupado. - ¿Estas bien? Quiero decir... por lo que nos enteramos la otra noche.

Shikamaru asintio y se encongio de hombros. - Papá estaba enfermo... supongo que de alguna forma se aprovecharon de eso para darle un ultimatum... de todas formas moriria, pero... ya sabes, duele. - Temari asintio y el le sonrio. - Tu eres tan linda con tu esposo.

\- Ay ya callate... - La rubia rodo los ojos y miro nuevamente el papel.

\- No me dejas solo y solo piensas en mi... que suerte tengo. - Temari alzo el rostro y lo miro fijamente, el tono sarcastico en sus palabras era tan obvio. - Lo digo en serio... es mas facil que parezca un chiste para no avergonzarme.

\- Mmm...- Ella asintio y el aclaro su garganta, mirando nuevamente su libro. - Solo espero que todo se pueda resolver facil y rapido, quiero decir... odiaria que se comience una guerra o algo. - Shikamaru nego bastante seguro. - Nunca sabes...

\- No va a pasar una guerra... - El asintio. - Lo matare yo mismo, solo necesito una razon mas obvia para acabar con esto. - Temari sintio un escalofrio con lo serio de sus palabras, habia escuchado por primera vez a su esposo hablar como uno de esos reyes sanguinarios e injustos... aunque si lo miraba desde su posicion todo era justo. - Tu tienes razon... yo soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que quiera pero... no quiero ser un rey loco. - Temari sonrio, y ella no queria ser la razon por la cual el buen rey se habia vuelto loco. - Hya que pensar todo bien, he estado leyendo y estudiando todas las situaciones... creo que seria bueno decirle a Tenten que nos visite.

\- ¿Por que? - Temari lo miro preocupada.

\- Ella fue su antigua dueña... debe conocer muchos mas detalles y necesito saber mas de sus aliados, probablemente ella nos de un poco de informacion importante que nos ayude a investigar mas y destapar todo este rollo. - Shikamaru le sonrio a Temari. - Es genial que tu hermano te escriba, puedes pedirle que te visiten luego de la coronacion...

\- ¿No crees que pasara mucho tiempo para eso? - El nego. - Quiero decir... ni siquiera estas comiendo bien por temor a que te pase algo.

\- Tengo planes Tem. - El toco el hombro de la chica y Temari se dio cuenta que se habia acercado demasiado a su cara durante la silenciosa conversacion. - Ascenderas a Saki... cuando eso pase no podra estar en las cocinas, si ella te quiere lo aceptara y probablemente Hidan se enfurezca y quiera intervenir pero el se hara cargo de las cosechas de verano, eso lo mantendra lejos del castillo por un tiempo... de Theo puedo encargarme... lo he mantenido bastante ocupado al igual que Yona. - Temari abrio la boca pero Shikamaru continuo. - El guardia... si, por eso necesitamos a Tenten, necesitamos mas informacion, sabemos su nombre podemos leer los libros de cada uno de los trabajadores de familia... y si se deben leer mas de mil libros lo haremos. - Temari asintio... Shikamaru en serio habia pensado mucho en poco tiempo.- Confio en que leas unos novecientos por lo menos...

\- Ah... claro, a la reina le toca mas. - Shikamaru sonrio, no queria sentir a Temari insegura ni preocupada, el podia estarlo no le interesaba porque era un rey y despues de todo en eso se basaria su vida... pero ella era una chica de otro pueblo que vino aqui por una orden y no queria que en sus memorias la orden se recitara como la peor en toda su vida... - Seras un buen rey... - Le dijo haciendolo quebrar el cristal de pensamientos. - Porque eres un buen hijo y un buen esposo... eso dice mucho de ti.

\- Por cierto. - El dijo cambiando por completo el tema, Temari se avergonzo un poco. - Deberias embarazarte... ¿Crees que ella este dandonos algo para que no pase? - Temari solto una risa y nego.

\- No hacemos eso todo el tiempo Shikamaru, aunque puede que si pero... no estaria bien embarazarme ahora, no es mejor que crean que soy una inutil. - Shikamaru asintio y se quedo en silencio unos segundos. - ¿A que viene tu pregunta de todas formas?

El nego. - Tienes razon... yo estaba pensando en que si te embarazas podrian mirarte con temor porque en realidad el pueblo te amaria pero... tienes razon, es mejor si los hacemos creer que tienen ventaja. - Temari asintio y sonrio, hablar de embarazo era incomodo porque no solo era embarazar... era el proceso que tampoco pasaria, eso la hacia sentir... extraña. - Entonces escucha a Saki ¿Si? - Temari alzo una ceja y el movio la cabeza como si fuera bastante obvio. - No le preguntes a nadie como hacer para que no pase... solo escuchala cuando hable con Yona. - Temari se puso tan roja que Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada mas fuerte que le habia escuchado. - Es broma... solo queria ver tu reaccion... eso es tan obvio.

\- Te voy a matar. - El continuaba riendo, Temari recogia las cosas para irse del lugar. - Avisame cuando deberia ascenderla y cuando deberia escribir la carta. - Shikamaru no dejaba de reir, incluso sus ojos tenian lagrimas. - ¡Shikamaru!

\- No me llames asi. - El le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que negaba, Temari intentaba mirarlo furiosa pero se alegraba que estuviera sonriendo. - "Su alteza".

\- Ah si... - Temari le dedico una reverencia y aclaro su garganta. - su alteza, deberia dejar de burlarse de mi. - el tono de su voz era tan femenino que Shikamaru sintio escalofrios. - Esta haciendome enojar... - Temari lo miro con una sonrisa y el se puso de pie. - ¿Ya vas a comportarte serio? - La voz de la chica volvio a la normalidad, Shikamaru la miraba en la oscuridad de la noche, parecia estar feliz de tenerle ahi o eso mostraba su rostro de madre primeriza. - No me mires asi siento que me vas a adoptar.

\- Ya eres mia. - El le dijo junto con un beso. Temari bajo la mirada cuando el se alejo, sus labios se sentian secos pero le parecieron calidos. - Te quiero. - Temari asintio aunque solo podia ver la oscuridad del suelo, era tan vergonzoso mirarle ahora... ¿Como podia cambiar de animos tan rapido? - ¿Puedes mirarme?

\- No.

\- ¿Porque?

\- No quiero.

\- Te lo ordeno.

\- Que se muera el rey.

Shikamaru rio, Temari hizo lo mismo y alzo su mirada para encontrarse a medias con su sonrisa. - Voy a pedirte algo loco. - Shikamaru le susurro apenas audible, Temari asintio esperando la peticion con curiosidad. - Y espero que no te niegues... porque me sentiria muy avergonzado. - Ella le sorprendia lo educado que podia sonar, el de verdad hablaba como un rey, un rey que dice palabras para enamorar a un pueblo y hacerlo sentir especial, un rey que podria minimizarte al punto de dejarte pisotear solo por un momento con sus labios, un rey al cual te entregarias con solo leer su mirada.

\- Si. - Temari le dijo antes de que el pudiera decir algo. - Lo hare.

Pues, si Temari tenia que enumerar las cosas mas locas que habia hecho en su vida definitivamente desnudarse en una biblioteca y hacerlo en una mesa contaria como la numero uno... una total locura.

Demasiado sudor por cierto, la calor era infernal pero parecia que eso solo ayudaba al momento a volverse mas intimo, mas personal... de alguna forma se sintio mas especial que las veces anteriores, quizas porque la vela alcanzo lo suficiente para saber que rostro ponia o como sus labios buscanban besarla en cualquier rincon, o quizas porque se daba cuenta de que ella era quien lograba hacerlo sentir un monton de cosas, puede que su voz ronca y cansada le dijera solo con suspiros lo mucho que la deseaba o las suaves caricias entre telas y ropas le recordaba que si, alguien la queria... y ella tambien le queria mucho.

Yona habia esperado mucho por su reina, sabia que podria pasar algo hoy y tenia miedo... pero no podia esperar mas, la reina no aparecia y sus paseos por el pasillo se estaban volviendo sospechosos. Sentia un nudo en su pecho y probablemente lloraria en cualquier momento, tenia miedo claro... necesitaba llorar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba abrazar a alguien... la conversacion de aquella tarde y sus estupidas palabras solo desataron que Theo le coqueteara sin parar y con ella los celos de Saki, ahora estaba sola y con temor, Theo le gustaba claro... siempre le habia gustado pero, ahora era diferente, ahora sabia que ese fuego podria quemarla para siempre. - Señorita Yona. - Theo le dijo cuando la miro bajando las escaleras. - ¿Vendras hoy a mi habitacion? - Yona sonrio con temor mientras su puño arrugaba la tela cara de aquel lindo vestido amarillo.

\- Si. - Sus labios temblaron con temor. - Lo hare.

 _ **HIIII, disculpen mucho mucho la demora, tratare de actualizar mas seguido ahora que tengo un trabajo menos y posiblemente me mude a un lugar mas comodo... espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... jijijiii ya se viene lo bueno! POR CIERTO SIENTO MUCHO LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, ESCRIBI SUPER RAPIDO PARA ACTUALIZARLES ANTES DE SALIR AL TRABAJOOOOO.**_


	24. Intuición

_**Me disculpan los errores, cuando escribo del telefono me encuentro con unas pendejadas... agradeceria que me avisen si ven una porqueria.**_

Temari habia despertado en su habitacion, adolorida y aun con la sensacion de algo frio en su espalda, parecia que no hace mucho la habian llevado alli, llevaba su cabello suelto y las ropas muy mal puestas... pero bueno, eso mejor a que la encontraran desnuda en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Era de dia, las cortinas eran espesas pero aun asi dejaban entrar mucha luz, mejor eran las anteriores pero la gente en Konoha amaba el sol y los disfrutaban a cada minuto. Al rededor de la habitacion antes de sentarse en la cama, no habia nadie, ni siquiera Yona, estaba solo y eso la permitio sentirse libre de sonreir por la travesura del dia anterior... ¡Que locura! Ni un millon de años se habria imaginado a Shikamaru capaz de hacer todo eso... si, no podia negar que la habia dejado con ganas de mas pero el cansancion en su cuerpo la termino derrotando, lo bueno es que su vida continuaria y con ello dias y dias de esposos y muchos lugares en el enorme castillo... - Buenos dias. - La puerta se abrio y una mucama entro con una bandeja. - He escuchado su risa asi que supuse que habia despertado su alteza. - Temari se sonrojo... no sabia que habia reido tan fuerte. - ¿Desea un vaso de jugo? Esta fresco.

\- Ah... - La rubia estaba por responder pero le extraño mucho que no era Yona quien la despertase, siempre era Yona. ¿Habia pasado algo en Suna? - Esta bien. - Dijo poniendose de pie, el vestido se cayo apenas piso el suelo, Shikamaru enserio no sabia poner vestidos... - Lo siento. - La mucama sonrio cuando la chica cubrio sus pechos y se agacho para recoger la prenda. - ¿Donde esta mi mucama? Yona. - La mujer nego y se encogio de hombros.

\- No se con certeza su majestad. - La mucama tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de su hermano Gaara, cada vez se sentia mas preocupada por Suna ¿Seria algo que paso en su pais? - La vi esta mañana en el pasillo de su habitacion, al parecer se encuentra indispuesta...

Temari tomo un sorbo del jugo, de verdad estaba fresco aunque un poco tibio para lo que estaba acostumbrada, le dedico una sonrisa a la mucama y dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche. - ¿Que hora es? - dijo mientras entraba al baño, la mucama le grito "Diez y cuarenta" desde afuera. Tenia que apresurarse.

Le hubiese encantado hacerse la coqueta y ponerse esas ridiculas ropas de la Hoja que tanto le gustaban a su esposo, pero estaba preocupada, algo no iba bien, aun despues del baño Yona no habia aparecido... ella nunca habia hecho esto. Se coloco los vestidos simples de Suna, si, revelaban mucho pero el calor era insoportable y no estaba de animos para cosas hermosas y de damisela.

\- Buenos dias Temari. - Yoshino le dijo mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras apresurada, ¿A que venia tanta felicidad? ¿Se habia escondido en la biblioteca anoche o que? - Estaba esperando que despertaras... Han traido unos vestidos hermosos de la aldea de las flores... ¿Deseas ver algunos? - Ah, era eso.

\- Ahmm... - Temari sonrio, si puede que queria verles pero no ahora. - Luego. - Dijo avergonzada. - Necesito hablar con Yona ¿Donde esta? - Yoshino parecia confundida... - Mi amiga, Yona.

\- Oh... No lo se, de seguro esta con Saki en los establos... le pedimos que los limpiara esta mañana. - Yoshino miro a sus espaldas. - ¿Segura no quieres ir a ver los vestidos? Estan preciosos... inclusive tiene para embarazadas. - Temari sintio una enorme flecha caer en su frente, esta mujer obviamente sabia algo.

\- Elija los que considere de mi agrado Yoshino, tengo que irme. - La rubia camino a la derecha ignorando por completo a su metiche suegra, en el comedor se escuchaban unos cubiertos pero evitaria pasar por alli, Yona nunca desayunaria sin ella. Camino por el pasillo adyacente y tropezo con Saki.

\- Temari. - Saki le dijo en voz baja. - ¿Estas escapando de Yoshino? - La rubia sonrio... Asi que la mujer le habia dicho a todos que la buscaria.

\- ¿Has visto a Yona? - Los ojos miel de Saki parecian tristes... Temari tenia muchos dias ignorandole y lo sabia pero era imposible confiar en ella en este punto. - Saki..

\- No. - La chica le respondio. - Salio con Theo esta mañana... pense que te habia dicho sobre esto el rey. Se han tomado libre. - Temari miro fijamente a Saki, Yona nunca saldria sin avisarle y la ahora mirada triste de Saki le habia parecido un mal presagio, Saki continuo mirandola hasta que Temari se aparto, tenia que hablar con Shikamaru.

Saki nunca tendria el valor de decirselo pero sabia que la chica no era tan estupida como se hacia, sabia que la chica se habia dado cuenta de sus sospechas y que incluso ahora le estaba advirtiendo sobre algo... o Temari pensaba demasiado las cosas. - Buenos dias. - Dijo entrando al comedor, no habia nadie a excepcion de Ino y Shikamaru.

Ino tenia la boca abierta cuando le miro y sonrio. - Hola... - Shikamaru masticando la miro y asintio, la reina se sento. - Oye... puedes ayudarme a convencerlo que le diga a mis padres que me casen con Sai lo mas rapido posible. - Temari no tenia cabeza para esto, incluso cuando Ino la miraba ella solo tenia ojos para Shikamaru, deseaba hablar a solas con el ¿Como se le ocurrio darle ese dia libre a Yona sin su consentimiento? - Es que... en serio necesito casarme ahora Temari.

\- ¿No iban a casarse de todos modos? - La reina le comento, habia escuchado algo asi de parte de la rubia. - ¿Porque tiene que ser ahora? ¿Te embarazaste?

-Agh... - Ino entonces comenzo a llorar y Shikamaru tomo agua desesperadamente.

-¿Ino estas loca? - Le dijo el chico como si fuese su propia hija. - ¿Sabes acaso lo que es capaz de ofrecerte Sai? - Temari masajeo sus sienes... En serio tuvo que soltar ese disparate y que terminara siendo cierto, no tenia tiempo para esto, no tenia tiempo para un problema mas... ella si, habia ordenado a Yona a investigar todo lo posible pero dentro del castillo, lo que pasara fuera... nunca podria saberlo con exactitud si Yona no llegaba a salvo.

\- Yo lo amo Shikamaru, lo amo con mi vida y eso es lo que importa...- La rubia no dejaba de llorar mientras empapaba el mantel del comedor. - Ayudame, si continua creciendo mis padres me haran abandonarlo y a el lo mataran, Sai apenas esta cosechando fortuna con sus pinturas... en nueve meses todo sera perfecto si me ayudas. - Temari alzo el rostro y vio la suplica en la cara de la chica, si, era cierto, se veia mas regordeta y sus pechos explotarian en ese pequeño vestido, la boda en realidad tenia que ser muy pronto, quizas apenas se habia enterado, no podia ni imaginar la desesperacion. - Temari... - La chica le tomo las manos. - Por favor.

\- Agh... Ino. - Shikamaru la miro bastante serio. - Te dije que te ayudaria pero me estas dando literalmente dias y tengo un monton de cosas en la cabeza ¿Acaso no piensas lo que haces? Imagina si este tipo se entera y te deja sola, sabes los hombres no son los mismos cuando tienen una familia... ¿Has escuchado del padre de Kiba? No, ese tipo nunca estuvo ahi... - Temari sentia tanta pena por Ino, ella no dejaba de llorar con cada palabra de su amigo. - Mira...

\- Ino. - Temari le solto irritada, el tiempo pasaba cada vez mas rapido y Yona no aparecia. - Comunicale a Sai que se ira a Suna, hablare con mis hermanos... si esto te parece vete con el, dile a tus padres que estaras residenciada en ese pais con tu esposo... todos saben que en Suna el arte y el oro son muy populares. - Ino la miraba como si estuviera salvandole el pellejo que estaba a cm de la boca de un tiburon. - Y pues para que se haga tu esposo solo escapense a una iglesia, casense y "consumelo" ¿No sabes lo que es huir? madura, tus padres no van a cuidar de ti hasta morir... y si te aman aceptaran tu desicion en cuanto Sai haga una fortuna y un nombre en Suna y regrese.

\- ¿Que le estas diciendo? - Shikamaru la miro confundido. - Sus padres no tienen mas hijos, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la plantacion.

\- Pues si quieren a su unica hija aceptaran a cualquiera que ella ame, no seas idiota Shikamaru. - Ino sonreia en direccion a Temari. - Tenemos que hablar... ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas Ino?

La rubia limpio su rostro y asintio desesperada. - Si... y gra-gracias. - La muchacha era tan palida que sus mejillas parecian rosas de tan rojas. - Tienes razon, mis padres... mis padres nunca me dejarian ser infeliz. - Si, como sea Ino, vete dejame hablar con Shikamaru y supera tu melodrama escribiendo un libro como todas las mujeres de la epoca. - Que los dioses te bendigan y te hagan tener mas de 10 hijos. - Temari apreciaba esa bendicion pero rogaba que los dioses no fueran tan generosos con ella. La chica se retiro del comedor y solo la acompañaban los guardias, Temari entonces miro con enojo a Shikamaru.

\- ¿Porque diablos le das a Yona un dia libre sin mi supervision? - Temari le susurro apenas audible, Shikamaru la miraba molesto. - Sabes que _el_ no me gusta.

-¿Porque le dices esas estupideces a Ino? - Temari alzo una ceja, le gustaba mas cuando el hacia lo que ella quisiera, lamentablemente eso solo habia pasado anoche. - Y no se lo di yo, se lo dio mi madre... Queria pasar el dia _contigo_ y los vestidos.

\- Pues es _mi_ amiga, _mi_ hermana... tu como rey no _debiste_ permitirlo.- Temari se acercaba mas a el para no ser escuchada. - E Ino se merece ser feliz... que importa si el tipo no es rico o no la ama, tiene que aprender por su cuenta no eres su padre.

\- Pues el Rey dormia, estaba super cansado porque es un trabajo enorme levantar como 65 kilos y subir unos 3 tramos de escaleras... ademas de lo otro que hice. - Temari abrio la boca sorprendida y un poco ofendida, Shikamaru la miro de reojo y mastico su pan con rabia. - O 70.

\- Yo tambien hice algo... y no peso eso para tu informacion... eso pesa un costal de papas y yo peso menos que eso. - Shikamaru comenzo a reir y Temari lo golpeo, ella estaba bastante preocupada y el parecia tan tranquilo. - Querido esposo quieres tener un poco de empatia por mi ¿Por favor? Estoy preocupada, muy preocupada... ella nunca empieza su dia sin verme.

\- Ella fue a verte. - Shikamaru le respondio. - Me desperto y dijo que se iria. Tu estabas como un muerto.

\- Bueno eso acreditatelo. - La reina se puso de pie, su cabello aun se sentia humedo y sus rizos rozaban su nuca, cada vez estaba mas largo. Suspiro, la preocupacion no se iba pero saber que aunque sea tuvo la intencion de despedirla la tranquilizaba. - ¿A donde fueron? - Shikamaru tambien se estaba poniendo de pie.

\- Hay una feria en el pueblo... un circo de Kiri o algo asi. - Yona le gustaban los bailes, los espectaculos, puede que el la animara a ir pero ella la habria invitado. - Es aburrida, hace años fui y solo hacen cosas que te hacen gastar dinero. - Temari miro a Shikamaru preocupada, habian escuchado lo que eran capaces y temia por la vida de su hermana... el parecia tan despreocupado. - Calmate... - Shikamaru la rodeo con su brazo apretandola contra su pecho, Temari sintio aquello demasiado para lo habitual, aunque no podia negar que la hizo sentir mas segura sobre la situacion. - Theo siempre va con otros cuando sale... el amigo del rey tambien es un blanco interesante para los ladrones.

\- Bueno... - Temari alzo el rostro y le miro. - ¿Ya has despachado a Hidan hacia las cosechas? ¿Debo ascender a Saki ahora? - Shikamaru la miro y sonrio ignorando por completo la pregunta de la chica. - Shikamaru... ¿Me escuchaste? - El nego.

\- Aww... - Kurenai dijo entrando al salon. - Lo siento. - Temari la miro avergonzada, la niña en sus brazos le saco la lengua celosa. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse acaloradas, estaba entre los brazos de Shikamaru frente a otra persona... eso era demasiado, demasiado... - Lamento interrumpirlo su alteza. - Shikamaru bufo entre dientes. - Pero el consejo le espera para los planes de la cosecha. - Temari entonces le miro otra vez ¿Ahora se iria a hablar con Hidan? ¿Tenia ella que hablar con Saki?

Shikamaru se aparto con cuidado y le miro, el tenia las ojeras aun presentes, a Temari le encantaria que durmiera mas... justo como ella hacia, luego buscaria algun remedio que le impidiera despertar, no le gustaba verle asi. - No hagas nada sin mi autorizacion... - Ahi estaba la respuesta a su pregunta, tomo la mano de Temari y en ella deposito un suave beso antes de retirarse, la reina miro su mano porque alzar el rostro y mirar a Kurenai delataria la reaccion de aquel gesto.

\- ¿Yoshino sigue con los vestidos? - Dijo con los ojos en su mano y la cabeza en su rey.

\- ¿ira su alteza? - Fue la respuesta de la dama, Temari asintio.

Tenten era revisada por tercera ves en el mes, los doctores venian cada que querian a verificar cualquier sintoma que indicara un embarazo, ella tenia que estarlo... era imposible que no fuera asi, habia pasado muchisimas veces el mes pasado, demasiadas... asi que esto era algo seguro, algo que pasaria pero los doctores la estaban hartando. - Señorita Tenten. - Ki aparecio en el umbral de la puerta minutos despues de que los doctores se retiraron. - Alguien desea hablar con usted. - Tenten miro confundida a Ki, nadia ademas de Kankuro la venia a visitar... a veces otras mucamas pero nadie mas. - ¿Deberia dejarle pasar?

\- ¿Quien es? - Tenten le solicito, a veces sentia que era demasiado demandante con las personas aqui pero eso la hacia sentir un poco mas respetada.

\- El señor Gaara. - Tenten aligero su mirada, Gaara siempre le enviaba algun obsequio pero hasta hoy despues de algunas semanas se habia atrevido a pasar. - ¿Entonces?

\- Claro. - Tenten le sonrio a Ki, Gaara era ese amigo que siempre la habia hecho falta desde que llego a Suna, era muy tranquilo pero de alguna forma le animaba cuando Kankuro no estaba cerca.

Tenten se sento en la cama, otra futura reina habria recibido a su cuñado de otra forma mas formal pero... Gaara era diferente, se sentia mas como esas personas que no la juzgarian, en Suna todo era mas diferente. - Hola Tenten... - Le dijo entrando al lugar. - ¿Como estas?

\- Harta. - Le sonrio. - ¿Porque son tan molestos estos doctores? - La muchacha recogia su cabello. - No dejan de venir... en Konoha solo vienen te dicen que si y listo.

\- Pues... esto define tu coronacion. - Gaara se sento en un divan color crema. Su rojo cabello lucia casi naranja con el brillo del sol. - Y tu esposo es un fastidio de por si... asi que tambien creo que el tiene algo que ver. - Tenten sonrio, Kankuro era un amor... en todos los sentidos.

\- Mmm... hablando de esposos... - Tenten sonrio mirando al chico, Gaara se sonrojo, los rumores volaban. - Se escucha en el castillo que cierto noble sale por alli en las noches con...

-Bien, bien. - Gaara se puso de pie. - Solo vine a ver como estas... - Tenten solto unas carcajadas y Gaara le acompaño, cuando sonreia a Tenten se le hacia muy parecido a su reina, a Temari. - Cuando ese noble decida abrir la boca... tu seras la primera en enterarte.

\- Oh... seria un honor señor noble. - Tenten se puso de pie y le dedico una exagerada reverencia, Gaara la miro desde arriba y nego. - Guardaria el secreto con mi vida.

El pelirrojo se giro y camino hacia la puerta. - Te deje algunas flores con Ki... es un pequeño chantaje para que te aprendas a callar. - Tenten sonreia aun mas, Gaara estaba saliendo con una chica y eso era un gran chisme entre los trabajadores del castillo, probablemente Kankuro no lo sabia pero... bueno, se dejaria comprar por unas flores, no le gustaba ser chismosa. - Nos vemos su alteza.

\- Oh... basta. - La proxima reina cubrio su rostro fingiendo verguenza mientras veia la puerta cerrarse... si Kankuro venia hoy a dormir le encantaria recomendarle que le enviara menos doctores y mas personas con quienes conversar.

Temari estaba en el gran salon, frente a la chimenea, no queria parecer muy obvia al esperar a Shikamaru a las afueras del consejo asi que desde aqui tenia la vista suficiente para acercarse en cuanto le viera salir, a su lado estaba Yoshino hablando de los tresmil vestidos que la hizo usar al mediodia y Kurenai tejiendo algo para su hija, Temari fingia leer un libro, pero entre el consejo y Yona no podia estar tranquila. - ¿Pasa algo? - Le solto Yoshino, Temari habia evitado todo el dia hablar con ella, la mujer no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas sobre los bebes y su produccion.

\- Ah... - Temari miro el libro. - Quiero estar con el rey. Solo eso. - Yoshino solto un gritito, insoportable y añiñado. Inmeditamente las puertas del salon se abrieron con fuerza, tanta que los guardias al rededor tuvieron que correr para no ser golpeados, Hidan salio dando grandes zancadas seguido de su insoportable sobrina y un acompañante. Temari se puso de pie al igual que su compañia.

\- ¡... Una completa tonteria! - Grito mientras se alejaba a la salida ignorando por completo a las mujeres. - Enviarme a servir al campo... ese es el trabajo del ministro de agricultura... ¡No mio!

\- Tio calmese por favor. - Le rogaba una niña avergonzada, Temari los siguio con la mirada hasta que dejaron el lugar... ella no tenia la menor idea de que Shikamaru le habia dado un rol diferente a Hidan... fue forzado pero no le tocaba de otra que seguir las ordenes del rey.

\- Hijo ¿paso algo? - Temari miro al frente y se encontro con Shikamaru acompañado de un anciano. - ¿Porque el señor Hidan esta tan molesto? ¿que hacia su sobrina aqui?

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de fastidio. - Pues el ministro de agricultura. - Dijo mirando al anciano a su lado. - Esta un poco delicado de salud... y como Hidan estaba tan preocupado por las cosechas lo envie alli. - Su madre asintio, Temari sonrio... inclusive los Dioses se habian prestado para las circustancias ya habian hecho al ministro enfermar. - Su sobrina siempre viene... el cree que me gustara o algo asi.

\- Oh.. - Yoshino miro a Temari y suspiro. - Por eso estabas tan preocupada mi reina. - Temari no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la oracion de su suegra, la mujer cada minuto estaba menos soportable. - No te preocupes... mi hijo es un buen hombre.

Temari sonrio a medias. - Ah... me quita un peso enorme de encima. - Mintio. - Hoy podre dormir mas tranquila. - Kurenai reia por el obvio sarcasmo, Shikamaru evitaba sonreir.

\- Ven. - Shikamaru le tomo la mano a Temari y la hizo apartarse del resto, ella agradecida no puso ningun esfuerzo, lo menos que queria ahora era estar con su suegra y con las risitas de Kurenai. Salieron del castillo y miraron como HIdan subia a un carruaje obstentoso. - Theo no esta, Saki esta ayudando a las personas con los vestidos de la aldea de las flores... escuche que son miles. - Temari lo escuchaba con atencion. - Me costo descubrirlo pero el ministro de agricultura es alergico a... las flores. - La reina sonrio. - Asi que... el circo se acerco le insinue a Theo que deberia salir con Saki, mamá lo permitio pues llegaron los vestidos junto con los aldeanos del pueblo llenos de flores... Saki tuvo que limpiar todo el lugar antes de que llegaran los del consejo pero ya sabes... el olor de las flores y su rastro quedan por un rato. - Temari estaba conectando todo, ¿cuando habia Shikamaru pensado en todo esto? Ella probablemente estaba arruinando sus planes si comenzaba a buscar a Yona con desesperacion. - Si Theo hubiese estado aqui, o Saki al momento de que Hidan se hubiera ido... podria haberles dejado un encargo.

\- Pero hay otro. - Temari solto inmediatamente. - Y aun no sabemos con exactitud cual es...

\- Lo se... pero si estoy suponiendo correctamente deberia estar entre los 3 que acompañan a Theo, si no... esta en cualquier lugar del castillo, pero no cerca de Hidan. - Shikamaru miro nuevamente hacia el carruaje aunque ahora se alejaban mucho mas. - Hidan no es idiota... si alguien lo mirase a estas horas hablando con el guardia se veria muy sospechoso, teniendo en cuenta luego de que fue ordenado a retirarse furioso. - Temari asintio, ella de verdad no tenia que dudar de Shikamaru, el de verdad pensaba cada cosa que hacia. - Ahora solo hay que esperar que hagan una idiotez... algo que los delate mientras Hidan no esta y los atraparemos.

\- ¿Cuando debo ascender a Saki? Ella... me parece que sabe algo, ha estado triste debido a que la ignoro y... me mira diferente. - Shikamaru miro a Temari y nego.

\- Debes empezar a ser la misma, no esta aqui quien le da ordenes y si es correcto lo que escuchamos ella no esta en la obligacion de hacer nada, la asciendes y le dices que actuaste asi debido a eso... - Temari se sentia tan mal por Saki, le habia tomado cariño pero... era una traidora y como sea iba a terminar mal.

\- Oye... - Temari se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, el castillo estaba a unos 10 metros.- ¿A donde me estas llevando? - Shikamaru sonrio, algunos mechones habian dejado su coleta, Temari le encantaria que siempre lo llevara suelto pero eso la pondria celosa... se veia muy bien. Ella en cambio podia verse siempre hermosa... eso era un halago para el rey, tener una esposa tan preciosa.

\- Ah... no lo se. - Shikamaru continuaba riendo, si que lo sabia. - ¿Quieres ir a nadar? - El solto una carcajada luego de eso, Temari se quedo incredula... en serio el le estaba diciendo eso... en serio.

\- Sabes que no se nadar... - Temari le respondio toscamente. - Ahg... obviamente lo sabes, estas burlandote. - La chica se giro, como olvidar los chistes del agua... fue lo primero que le dijo al conocerse.

SHikamaru tomo su mano y Temari se detuvo, girandose se encontro con el chico riendo. - En verano todos nadamos... vamos. - La chica lo miro molesta, no estaba de acuerdo con aquello pero aceptaria porque en el fondo tenia muchas ganas de saber que se sentia nadar y no solo estar parada en un charco de agua como los que habia en Suna.

Yona sonreia con la cantidad de actos que habia presenciado ese dia, habian montones de payasos y mujeres en vestidos extravagantes... era una locura, en ocasiones a Suna llegaban ferias asi pero eran mas... baratas, esta era increible. - ¿Te gusto? - Yona miro de reojo a su acompañante, si habia aceptado a venir con el era solo porque Shikamaru se lo habia pedido esa mañana... la noche anterior habia sido la peor de su vida.

\- Si. - respondio a medias. - Todo es muy lindo. - Yona tomo el cesto con las dos manos, no queria que el la tocara, no lo permitiria... tenia que ayudar a su princesa pero, tenia miedo. Estaban de regreso al castillo, las personas hacian espacio para los carruajes que dejaban el hogar del rey. Theo se detuvo cuando un carruaje con mas de tres caballos cabalgaba entre la multitud, la chica se giro para saber el porque pero Theo solo se quedo congelado, los guardias que los acompañaban se acercaron y detuvieron el carruaje. - ¿Porque lo detienen? - La chica se preocupo... ¿Habia entrado alguien indeseado al castillo? ¿estaria Temari bien?

\- Oh... solo es Hidan. - Solto Theo; Yona sintio un escalofrio, habia escuchado ese nombre antes. - Siempre le da buenas propinas a los guardias que lo ayudan a... dejar el castillo. - Yona asintio, y miro como los guardias abrian mejor paso entre la gentucha y dejaban al carruaje moverse con facilidad, y como habia dicho Theo recibieron unas cuantas monedas por eso. - Vamos. - El chico la tomo por el antebrazo cuando Yona se percato que uno de los guardias estaba recibiendo mas de lo normal.

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo... es bastante larguito para compensarles el que no actualizo mucho este jajja es que tengo la cabeza llena con Academia pero bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y me encantaria leer lo que sospechan que pasara mas adelante... besos.**_


	25. Yona

Temari se sentia como una niña tonta y enamorada, nunca en su vida se habria imaginado que experimentaria esa sensacion que los libros no dejan de decirte sobre el amor. Le temia al agua y la profundidad por que nunca en su vida habia sido parte de ello, pero con Shikamaru a su lado no parecia importarle, aunque no era tan profundo o el un experto se divirtio demasiado, aunque ahora se muriera del frio por la siguiente noche y su viento no le importaba, estar con el ahi fue algo muy lindo, aun si miles de ciervos la mirasen como si quiseran comersela podria acostumbrarse a ello. - Deberiamos regresar Shikamaru. - le dijo cuando el chico abria la puerta trasera de los establos, para hacerse paso al castillo. - Solo me sumergi, pero aun no se nadar.

\- Ah... cuando quieras regresamos. - Shikamaru le sonrio, Temari lo seguia, toda su ropa interior estaba completamente mojada, aun si llevaba el vestido sobre ello era demasiado ligero como para darle algo de calor. - Ahora tengo que encargarme de Ino y sus enrollos.

\- ¿Que haras? Debemos enviar a Sai a Suna... le ira muy bien alla. - Shikamaru se giro y asintio, Temari admiro esos mechones que se pegaban a su rostro, humedos y negros.

\- La ayudare, hablare con el sacerdote para que haga esto de una forma... correcta. - Temari sonrio. - Pero ahora solicitare a tus hermanos que llamen a Sai para que trabaje con ellos, no creo que los padres de Ino se... enfaden porque se case con un artista conocido en otras regiones.

\- Ah... en pocas palabras tu esposa tiene las mejores ideas. - Temari le guiño un ojo y comenzo a acelerar el paso, tenia que encontrarse con Yona, puede que su cabeza se fue a las nubes en las ultimas horas, pero nunca dejo de pensar en su amiga. - Aunque he leido que en Kiri, debido a que es un isla, la demanda de artistas es mucho mas... grande. - La rubia le sonrio. - Deberias solicitarselo tambien a la Reina Mei, puede que le beneficie.

\- Pues si tiene un circo andante no creo que le hagan falta unos artistas.

\- Su alteza. - Temari puso los ojos en blanco. - Todos los paises lo tienen, pero no todos tienen un buen pintor, en Suna tenemos unos seis... asi que no lo se, te sugiero algo mas seguro. - La rubia se giro y alzo su vestido, tenia que correr antes de que Yona se le perdiese otra vez, no se despidio porque sabia que su esposo entenderia su huida.

Temari corrio entre los pasillos, habia gente en la sala pero, con algo de verguenza, les ignoro para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, queria hablar con Yona, tenia casi un dia completo sin saber de ella y si estaba con Theo no era un buen presagio, ademas, tenia que hablar con Saki. La rubia entro a su habitacion y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro en cuanto se encontro con Yona en una pequeño taburete al frente de la ventana. - Por Dios Yona... no he sabido nada de ti, ¿dond-

\- Temari... - Yona se adelanto y cerro la puerta a las espaldas de su reina. - Tengo que contarte dos cosas, decide si quieres saber la buena o la mala primero. - La reina estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Yona nego y solto. - Por la segurida de todos y te dire primero la buena. - La chica llevo un mechon de su cabello atras de su oreja, Yona tenia unos pomulos bastantes pronunciados, Temari agradecio a ver visto sus pomulos pues ellos la llevaron a un rasguño en su cuello.- Ayer cuando estabamos en el circo, porque fui al circo con Theo. - Temari no dejaba de mirar el rasguño en el cuello de Yona. - Uno de los guardias, un chico que nos acompaño hasta que paso el carruaje de Hidan. - Temari dejo de mirar aquella herida para ponerle atencion a su amiga. - Palido y pelirrojo, no se su nombre pero recuerdo su cara, sus ojos llevan una especie de anteojos, aunque en realidad pareciera que estuviesen cubiertos por la misma armadura. - Temari asintio. - Tiene que ver algo en esto, recibio muchas monedas de Hidan y en cuanto me di cuenta, Theo me alejo y me hizo regresar.

\- Asi que la buena noticia es que tenemos al tercero.

\- ¿Son tres entonces? - Pregunto su amiga, Temari asintio.

\- Pues esa es la informacion que tenemos, con Hidan lejos nos enfocaremos en alejar a Saki de la cocina y a Theo de Shikamaru, el unico que se quedaria con oportunidad de hacer algo verdaderamente tragico seria el guardia, asi que es... genial que sepamos quien es Yona. - La morena sonrio y sus ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo, Temari llevo sus ojos al rasguño en el cuello de la chica.

\- Esta es la mala noticia. - Yona acaricio la herida. - Ayer en la noche... estabamos tratando de... - Temari entendio asi que asintio para evitarle la verguenza a su amiga. - Pero el, Theo. - La morena nego y suspiro. - Me llamo por otro nombre, en serio otra chica... asi que me moleste tanto que le comence a gritar quien era esa chica. Konan. - Temari abrio los ojos como platos y trago saliva, ella sabia, ella sabia quien era esa Konan. - Los gritos lo alteraron o probablemente el nombre, asi que intente irme de ahi pero el ... - Yona bajo su rostro y comenzo a sentir lagrimas en sus ojos. - Halo mi cabello, se que lo hizo para detenerme pero... esto paso. - Yona alzo su rostro y le mostro largo rasguño en su cuello, llegaba hasta una parte de la nuca y se perdia en su cabellera. - Me pidio disculpas incluso entre lagrimas, se sintio horrible y me explico que Konan era su ex novia que habia muerto o algo asi...

\- Es mentira. - Temari apreto su mandibula, si no fuese porque tenian que disimular estaria partiendole la cabeza a Theo en este momento. - Konan es Saki, y si Saki escucho la pelea puede que por eso... hoy se encontrara tan triste. - Yona la miro boquiabierta. - Entre ellos hay algo; te pediria que me ayudaras a leer todo lo que tengo que leer en la biblioteca sobre estos tres chicos y sus familias, pero seria sospechoso.

\- Por Dios... con razon Saki no deja de perseguirme, esta celosa.

\- o quiere protegerte. - Temari se encogio de hombros. - Parece que la chica no esta de acuerdo en como estan yendo las cosas, pero aun asi es un peligro Yona. - Temari tomo los hombros de su amiga. - Hoy hare un espectaculo por tu rasguño y te regresare a Suna...

\- No. - Yona la miro enojada. - No me ire, no te dejare aqui sola Temari, tengo que cuidarte...

\- Tienes que acercarte a Tenten, tienes que sacar toda la informacion que puedas sobre Saki y sus familiares, conocidos, amigos. Lo que sea, por favor. - La reina la mira muy preocupada. - No voy a permitir que sigas con este chico y me encantaria que Saki supiera lo que te hizo, me encataria saber como reacciona a ello. - Yona no dejaba de negar con lagrimas en sus ojos. - Probablemente coronen a Tenten pronto asi que seria bueno que estes alli, la apoyes durante todo este proceso y encuentre confianza en ti. Luego veremos como solicitarte de vuelta... o visitarte.

\- Temari. - Yona nego. - No puedo solo dejarte aqui, podemos ir ambas a la coronacion y buscar informacion...

La rubia nego y acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de su hermana, su amiga. - No voy a exponerte a mas peligro Yona. Pertenezco a Konoha ahora, tampoco puedo dejar a mi esposo solo en esto... Aunque me encantaria...- Temari comenzo a reir de solo imaginarselo. -ver a Kankuro alardeando de su hijo o hija. - Ambas chicas rieron porque sabian que el chico era un charlatan cuando de alardear se trataba.

\- Te quiero tanto Temari, como a nadie. Eres mi salvadora y eres mi hermana, mi amiga, mi reina y mi princesa. - Yona apreto la mano que reposaba en su rostro, sentia que le trasmitia las fuerzas que necesitaba para sobrepasar todo esto. - Me casare con un tipo de Konoha para seguir viendonos aun de viejas.

\- Espero que no sea rubio. Son horribles. - Las chicas rieron nuevamente antes de ahogarse en un abrazo, se acercarian dias solitarios donde probablemente tendria que apoyarse de Saki u otras mucamas, dias de desconfianza y temor, pero sobretodo de seguridad para su hermana y sus hermanos y eso era lo que mas la mantenia con calma, confiaba lo suficiente en su esposo como para saber que tambien se mantendria a salva, y en ella misma para soportar lo que fuera hasta descubrir a estos traidores.

Temari bajo ahora con algo de ropa seca y su cabello en un moño algo "alto" para lo corto que era. Su ropa esta vez si era algo abultada porque las noches de verano en Konoha eran frias, aunque no lo suficiente como en Suna que te mantenian un poco aligerado.

La mesa estaba servida y Yoshino no dejaba de parlotear con Kurenai sobre los vestidos de aquella tarde, Temari no tenia que hacerse la enojada para lo que se avecinaba, lo estaba, estaba tan furiosa que podria lanzarle la mesa completa en la cabeza al importor de Theo; le hubiese encantado conversar esto antes con Shikamaru, pero estaba protegiendo a los suyos y no necesitaba la aprobacion de otro. - Buenas noches Temari, que bueno que te acercas para la cena. - Saki le sonrio a medias pero la rubia la miro con algo de indiferencia, Saki bajo el rostro y Yona la miro con algo de pena; Yona estaba haciendose la victima, su cara de perro mojado bajo la lluvia era lo suficientemente creible como para que todos se tragaran el espectaculo de Temari.

\- Buenas noches. - Temari se sento en la silla luego de que un mayormodo la separase de la mesa por personas en la mesa la saludaron, Shikamaru miro a Yona de reojo, la chica lucia triste. - Me gustaria informarles que Yona regresara mañana por la mañana a Suna. - Temari tomo un sorbo de agua y alzo la vista en direccion a su amiga, que se sentaba a su lado. - Asi que me gustaria que le ayudaran con algo de comida para el viaje. - Las mucamas entendieron eso apenas escucharon las palabras, en cambio la mesa se sumio en una terrible confusion.

\- Querida Yona. - Yoshino fue la primera en hablar. - ¿hay algo que te incomode? Puedes pedir lo que quieras sin ningun tipo de verguenza, sientete como en casa. - Temari miro con una sonrisa a Yoshino por la consideracion. - La reina se sentira muy sola si te vas.

-No fue mi decision señora Yoshino. - Yona le dijo con algo de verguenza. - Asi lo ha decidido su alteza.

\- ¿Porque? - Saki solto desde la esquina mientras sostenia una bandeja. - ¿Hay algo que deba mejorarse mi reina? - Temari miro a Saki, la morena no reflejaba mas que sinceridad en su mirar pero eso no le bastaba para confiar en ella, probablemente veian como una oportunidad el que la reina se encontrase sola.

\- No tiene nada que ver con el trato que ha recibido de ustedes. - Temari suspiro. - De otros si... pero no de ustedes ni las comodidas del castillo. Regresara, y eso no tiene discusion. - Todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz de la reina, era firme, era fuerte. Shikamaru la miro de reojo... ¿en que diablos estaba pensando?

\- ¿Estas segura? - El rey la miro y luego miro a Yona. - Si es algo que podemos resolver, lo haremos.

\- No. - Temari nego. - No me gusto lo que vi, y no voy a seguir permitiendolo. Fin.

Yona hizo un puchero, justo como se habia planeado antes. - No fue algo que paso porque...

\- Basta. - Temari le grito, en serio un grito, a su amiga (todo basandose en lo que querian trasmitir). - Las cosas se quedan asi y punto Yona.

\- Ah... - Theo aclaro su garganta. - Si tengo algo que ver su alteza me gustaria disculparme, yo no tenia la intencion de hacerle daño a nadie, ni hacerla molestar. - Theo parecia nervioso, actuaba timido, pero Temari no podia creerle ni una palabra, era un impostor, era un falso. - La verdad es que...

\- No quiero escuchar nada Theo. - Temari le miro fijamente, todos en la mesa intentaban imaginarse lo que habia pasado pero nadie tenia la menor idea, ¿que podia ser tan grave para que la chica regresara a Suna? - Agradece a los cielos que los genes de mi padre no salieron a relucir y te quite la cabeza... cosa que no dudaria si volviera a pasar. - Yoshino alzo las cejas sorprendida, Kurenai sonrio algo nerviosa, en cambio Shikamaru miraba alarmado a su esposa ¿no podia ser menos obvia?- Asi que toma esto como un favor, te he salvado la vida por tu asquerosa y agresiva forma de ser. - Temari se puso de pie y salio del salon haciendo sonar muy fuerte sus zapatos, todos en la mesa miraron preocupados a Theo, a excepcion de Saki que parecia querer matarle con la mirada, por supuesto, Yona estaba esperando esa reaccion.

\- Wao... - Yoshino suspiro. - No sabia que fuera tan sobreprotectora, no debi dejarte salir ayer querida Yona.

\- Oh esta bien señora Yoshino. - Yona sonrio y miro de reojo a Theo, que parecia molesto, bastante molesto... o quizas avergonzado por la situacion. - Temari es muy celosa, agradezcamos que... - Yona le habia parecido demasiado mencionar esto pero en el guion que Temari invento en cinco minutos tenia que mencionarse. - No practico su conocimiento en navajas con nadie.

\- Oh... - La antigua reina asintio preocupada, su hijo estaba con una mujer bastante... parecida a ella. - Eso es genial. Es bueno saber algunos trucos... los esposos siempre se portan mal.

\- Me voy. - Shikamaru se puso de pie, necesitaba hablar con Temari.

Camino entre puertas y puertas y luego de conversar con algunos guardias descubrio que su esposa se encontraba en la biblioteca. Llego alli algo estresado, luego de resolver lo de Ino y descubrir que sus padres aceptaron al chico sin tener que enviarles a ningun lugar, la boda seria algo normal y el tendria que librarse de un monton de problemas por su amiga, su amiga que esperaba un hijo... su madre le llenaria la cabeza con un monton de cosas apenas se enterase de lo que pasaba, el pueblo se volveria loco al descubrir que Tenten e Ino esperaban un hijo y el rey... el rey aun nada. No habia tiempo para eso, no tenia tiempo para ocuparse de un hijo cuando ni siquiera podia garantizar la seguridad de su propia esposa... tenia que acabar con estos imbeciles.

Al entrar al lugar se encontro con Temari, la chica leia una pila de libros y papeles que estaban sobre... esa mesa. - ¿Que haces?

\- Leyendo. ¿No es obvio? - La rubia le dedico una sonrisa. - Se que estas sorprendido pero, hay algo que debo contarte.

Shikamaru nego y se sento al lado de su esposa. - Tenias que habermelo consultado... Pero me gustaria escuchar que es lo que pasa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Tenten estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su coronacion habia sido anunciada para dentro de una semana, pronto recibirian a Yona por solicitud de la reina de Konoha, para acompañarle en este momento, Kankuro no dejaba de sonreir y alardear del hecho de que seria padre y su panza no es que estuviese muy grande pero... lo estaba, probablemente de unos dos meses pero su panza no dejaba de crecer al igual que sus pechos. - Mi reina. - Kankuro dijo en la mesa del comedor, frente a Gaara y Ki. - ¿Te gustaria un vestido rojo o naranja? Tienen que ser colores fuertes... que representen nuestras tierras.

\- Estoy bien con cualquiera Kankuro. - Ella le sonrio. - Aunque el otro dia Gaara me mostro una pintura de tu madre... creo que el rojo se ve mucho mejor.

Gaara sonrio. - Podrias usar el mismo... seria un honor para la familia, es el primer descendiente desde hace diescies años. - Kankuro asinito y miro de reojo a Gaara, su hermano estaba viendose con alguien segun los rumores del castillo y Tenten tenia que saberlo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. - Me encargare de buscarlo para ti.

\- Oh... eres el mejor cuñado que cualquiera podria pedir. Me gustaria que tambien fuese alguien a la coronacion. - Tenten le sonrio junto a un guiño, Gaara inmediatamente nego.

\- No se va a poder... ese alguien y este alguien, ya no tienen nada que ver.

Kankuro aclaro la garganta. - Ah... apenas me entero y justo se acaba, por lo menos dinos de quien se trataba. - Tenten sonreia en direccion a su esposo, Gaara en cambio nego y suspiro mientras masticaba sus panes.

\- No voy a decirles nada... no es correcto. - El pelirrojo se puso de pie y miro a Kankuro. - Y si me permiten, me retiro... tengo que buscar un vestido para la reina.

Tenten sonreia mientras la espalda del pelirrojo se desaparecia entre algun umbral, se encontraba tan feliz, apenas recordaba el monton de problemas que la rodeaban hace tres meses cuando habia llegado alli, ni siquiera su cumpleaños o el de su esposo habia tenido la oportunidad el animo para celebrar, habia sido una tonta y se habia comportado como tal... siempre que le miraba queria compensarselo, Kankuro era alguien genial, al igual que todos los del castillo. - Gaara... nunca lo imagine tras una chica ¿sabes? me parecia demasiado, tranquilo.

\- Ah... pero es un encanto, cualquier chica le gustaria alguien como el. - Tenten admitio. - Te apuesto que tiene un monton de novias y ni siquiera sabemos sobre eso.

\- Probablemente. - Kankuro suspiro. - Ah... solo una semana para que seas reina Tenten, me encantaria que mis padres pudieran ver esto. - Kankuro tambien deseaba que su hermana estuviese alli, pero tenia sus responsabilidades, gracias al cielo vendria Yona y ella era algo fundamental en todo esto, ella era parte de la familia, era su otra hermana. - Ehmmm... hay algo que me gustaria consultarte.

\- ¿Que es? - Tenten comia mucho mas que antes, era la segunda galleta que comia aquella mañana.

\- Mmm... me gustaria, invitar a todos a esta celebracion. - Kankuro sonrio nervioso. - Mas que tu coronacion es la celebracion de que... sere un padre. - Tenten lo miraba aun confundida ¿cual era el problema? todos iban a asistir por supuesto. - ¿Podria Sari acercarse a la celebracion? Se que... tiene los mejores de los deseos al venir aqui.

Tenten trago saliva, no podia negar que aquello le trasmitia un poco de inseguridad pero, ella era la reina y ambos serian padres, seria una tonteria hacer toda una pelea por esto. - Claro. ¿Porque no? - Kankuro sonrio alegre al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, la fiesta seria un existe sin ninguna duda.

Shikamaru y Temari habian leido unos cuatro libros de registros desde aquella noche, aun no encontraban informacion sobre los tres sospechos y sus antiguas familias, tenian que seguir leyendo y buscando sobre ellos, aunque la reaccion de Theo era suficiente para saber que el y esa Konan/Saki tenian algun tipo de relacion, una que si tenian suerte encontrarian en algun lugar.

Yona se habia ido hace tres dias, la coronacion de Tenten estaba anunciada para unos dias y sabia que su esposa, aunque intentara ocultarlo, queria ir y extrañaba a Yona, pasaba los dias leyendo en la biblioteca y todos en el castillo lo asociaban con la falta de su amiga. El plan de ascender a Saki seguia en pie pero Shikamaru queria seguir vigilandola y ahora que tenia la ventaja de Temari sola. - ¿Seguiras posponiendo el ascenso de Saki? - La rubia le dijo una noche en la que su espalda dolia de tanto pasarsela en los libros. - A veces creo que la torturo con mis miradas.

\- Eso esta bien. - Shikamaru suspiro. - Aun no encuentro al guardia que Yona describio... me preocupa mas que desde aquel dia no lo he visto ¿Crees que este haciendo algo? - Temari se encogio de hombros. - Quiero decir, he visto a uno que otro pelirrojo por alli pero a ninguno cerca de Theo.

\- Entonces por eso es que debemos preocuparnos Shikamaru... Podrian estar tramando algo. - Temari tomo la mano de su esposo, era calida a comparacion de la fria madera donde resposaban los libros, le gustaria que las cosas estuvieran como hace algunos meses, en donde su unica preocupacion era no ser demasiado obvia de querer al rey. - Tenemos que estar atentos.

Shikamaru la miro a los ojos y asintio. - ¿Te he dicho lo genial que eres? - Temari aparto la mirada y nego, avergonzada porque su esposo no era de decir eso, aunque ultimamente siempre aprovechaba para halgarla cuando estaban solos. - Te quiero... mucho. - La chica alzo el rostro y asintio, seria demasiado responderle... o eso se sentia.

 _ **Les recuerdo que por wattpad actualizo mas seguido y mas rápido por la facilidad de dejarme usar el tlf.**_


	26. La Reina de Suna

Saki tocaba suavemente la puerta de Yahiko, no podía creer que la estuviese evitando después de lo que le hizo a Yona, ella lo sabía, sabía que había pasado porque aquel día pudo sacárselo, pero ahora en la evitaba, él sabía que tenían que hablar seriamente de esto, ella ya no quería seguir formando parte de esto. - Abre. - le susurro mientras palmaba la gruesa puerta de madera.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo entreabriendo la puerta. - No puedes estar aquí...

\- Puedo. - Konan empujo la puerta y se hizo paso dentro de la pequeña habitacion. - ¿Ahora si vamos a hablar de esto? - La chica se sentó en la pequeña que ocupaba el chico, Yahiko miro a la muchacha antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Yahiko. - Konan le miro a los ojos. - Tenemos que salirnos de esto, ellos saben algo...

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Yahiko negó y sonrió. - Todo está saliendo a la perfección, pronto tendremos lo que merecemos, pronto acabaremos con todos los que destruyeron a nuestras familias Konan... incluyendo a Hidan.

Konan puso los ojos en blanco. - No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan ingenuo Yahiko. - La chica acaricio el cabello castaño del muchacho revelando de una pasada un cobrizo brillante y desordenado, el muchacho se sonrojo. - Hidan nos matara apenas logremos lo que él quiera, nada de esto saldrá como esperábamos hace algunos años que saliera...

\- Konan. - Yahiko sonrió. - El cree que somos unos tontos, el en serio piensa que solo trabajamos para su beneficio, pero en realidad, en realidad estamos trabajando para el nuestro. - La chica negó, sus ojos se volvieron unas lagunas bañadas en ámbar. - Konan...

\- El me amenazo Yahiko, no es como antes... no acepta que tome otro camino. ¿De verdad creerás que él nos permita salirnos con la nuestra? - La chica negó. - Por supuesto que no, es con él o no es con nadie.

\- Entonces estaremos con el Konan. - Yahiko tomo el rostro de la chica como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y como había deseado hacerlo desde hace mucho. - No quiero toda la vida trabajar para alguien, quiero salir... ser libre, quiero tener una familia, quiero ser un rey y darle al pueblo lo que se merece. - Konan le miro con cariño, con un amor, como su madre lo hacía cuando era niño desde su cama enferma, como le gustaría que le mirase toda la vida. - Si tengo que fingir lealtad unos años más para luego acabar con Hidan y darle a este país lo que se merece... entonces lo hare.

\- Yahiko. - Konan le sonrió, el aun pensaba como un niño. - Hidan no podrá morir hasta que yo lo haga. - El pelirrojo agacho la mirada, había olvidado por completo aquella parte.

\- Pero... debe haber otra solución...

\- No debiste sobrepasarte con Yona, te lo advertí... te dije que nada bueno resultaría de esto y mira. - Saki bufo y limpio la lagrima que recorría su mejilla. - La reina tiene los ojos sobre ti, y ni hablar de mi...

\- No deben saber lo que en realidad pasa... no le tengo miedo a ella. - El pelirrojo miro a sus espaldas como si estuviese alguien allí. - Nagato siempre está al pendiente de todo, él no ha escuchado nada... ni visto.

Konan negó, aun si Nagato vigilara ciertos lugares del castillo, nada afirmaba que podía saberlo todo. - Solo te informo... si alguien resulta herido en todo esto... no dudare en hacerlo. No puedo seguir viviendo con otra muerte sobre mis hombros.

Temari corría hacia la oficina de Shikamaru, había olvidado una tontería... ¡Ya no era necesario leer tanto! Tenían la respuesta en sus manos y por preocuparse por aquellos tres se habían olvidado por completo de principal culpable.

\- Shikamaru. - La chica abrió la puerta de par en par y entro entusiasmada, su esposo estaba durmiendo en el escritorio mientras la baba llenaba el papel, la tinta había pasado de letras a un gran charco. - Oye. - La reina toco desesperadamente su hombro y sonrió. - Despierta.

Shikamaru se levantó con pesadez y miro a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa. - ¿Qué pasa?

Temari sonrió y se giró, cerró la puerta y con cuidado tomo asiento frente a su esposo. - Acabo de recordar algo cuando esta mañana Kurenai me hablaba de su esposo. - La rubia sonrió y tomo las manos de su esposo. - Aquella noche en la que descubrí a Saki e Hidan hablando dijeron que _"su esposa y el eran los únicos que sabían de su pasado"_ \- Temari sonrió y miro a SHikamaru, el chico abrió los ojos como platos recordando lo que su esposa le había contando. - Si consigues hablarlo con Kurenai... podríamos tener más información Shikamaru, podríamos descubrir muchas cosas.

\- Sin embargo. - Shikamaru sonrió y llevo sus manos por debajo del escritorio, sacando entonces un libro enorme, esos de registro que no dejaban de leer. - Encontré algo ayer en la noche Temari... - El muchacho abrió el libro y busco entre las páginas, Shikamaru tenía unas ojeras enormes y un leve aliento a tabaco, algo que detestaba. - " _Nacida en la Lluvia blablá..._ \- El muchacho sonrió y miro a Temari. - _Akira L. trabajadora de la familia Aka por treinta años hasta su muerte..._ \- Temari no entendía ¿Quién era Akira? - _luego su cargo pasa a manos de su sobrina Konan L, quien tenía la misma edad que el joven heredero de la familia para aquel entonces, año veinte, día cuatro del mes seis. "._ \- Shikamaru miro a Temari con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la chica aplaudió como símbolo de victoria.

\- Es genial. - Temari tenía muchísimas ganas de gritar y abrazar a su esposo. - Solo debemos averiguar quién es ese tal Aka...

Shikamaru negó y sonrió. - Hidan Aka... ese es su nombre. - Shikamaru se puso de pie y miro el lugar con algo de temor, temía ser escuchado. - Sabemos entonces que Konan trabajo antes para Hidan, así que es muy probable que estos otros chicos también lo hicieran. - El Nara miro el libro que reposaba en el escritorio. - Muchas personas en el castillo solían trabajar para familias importantes, así que es normal encontrarse con esto.

\- ¿Pero de que nos sirve saber si trabajaron para Hidan?

\- Pues... Si Kurenai conoce el pasado de Hidan lo suficiente como para que le tema. - Shikamaru sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. - Entonces estos chicos formaron parte de aquello al igual que Konan lo hizo, hay que temerles a todos, hay que enfrentarlos.

\- ¿No podríamos simplemente averiguar el pasado de Hidan? ¿No esta eso en los libros de Konoha? - Temari tomo el libro entre sus manos y ella misma verifico que había algunas páginas faltantes.

\- Pues... si las paginas no están significa que la familia solicito confidencialidad. - Shikamaru suspiro. - Todos saben, pues es un rumor, que su familia tenía algún tipo de negocio secreto por ello fueron asesinados y la casa fue incinerada... pero solo los que formaron parte de la misión lo saben con certeza.

\- Pues entonces busquemos quienes fueron parte Shikamaru, hablemos con ellos... No tiene que ser algo demasiado bueno para ocultarlo de esta forma.

\- Sabemos que es magia negra ahora, por la conversación de Konan en el restaurante. - Shikamaru camino de un lugar a otro. - Pero ni siquiera se quienes están dentro de esa misión... y aun si lo supiéramos... ¿No crees que ese desgraciado fue capaz de asesinarlos? - Temari miro preocupada a su esposo. El chico lucia cansado y estresado, gracias a los cielos Konoha estaba bien y las cosas andaban sin problemas, si no el pobre explotaría.

\- ¿Y la persona que escribió esto? - Temari releía las palabras marcadas con tinta en aquella hoja amarillenta, era una letra cursiva y gruesa. - Podemos dar con el...

\- Murió. - Shikamaru la miro como si fuese demasiado obvio. - Por eso esta tras Kurenai... y si me dices que Yona vio a Hidan hablando con un guardia, no tengo ninguna duda de que es la siguiente. - Shikamaru se lanzó sobre el escritorio, mirando de frente a su esposa. - Kurenai tiene que saber algo... sí aún no ha muerto, ni ella, mi madre o Mirai, es porque sabe y esta protegiéndonos.

\- ¿quién podría vivir así? - La reina negó incrédula. - ¿porque no solo se va?

\- Probablemente está esperando una solución Temari... somos su familia.

\- La solución es Kurenai. - Temari quería abrazarle. - Tienes que sacarle esa información. - la muchacha se puso de pie, tenía una audiencia con los aldeanos del pueblo, pero le hubiese encantado quedarse al lado de su esposo. - Saki y Theo han estado ocupados con toda la planificación de la boda de Ino, así que los mantendremos alejados de la cocina y... podrás comer mejor... cariño.

Shikamaru sonrió y asintió. - Eso no es importante... he estado comiendo fuera. Preocúpate por ti. - Shikamaru tomo asiento nuevamente. - Te lo pido, por favor.

\- Lo hare.

\- Yo me encargare de hablar con Kurenai. - Temari dejo el lugar preocupada, estaba feliz de que las cosas salieran a la luz... pero tenía miedo.

Tenten se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, el peinado que llevaba esta vez no era al que acostumbraba, pero la hacía lucir muy linda, sus mejillas estaban demasiado regordetas al igual que los pechos que no dejaban de asomarse aun si acomodará su vestido, en vestido era precioso, rojo con lleno de encaje y piedras, de esos que usaban en Suna, pero ahora su panza tenía el espacio suficiente para no sentirse sofocada. - Señorita Tenten. - Yona entró al lugar con una sonrisa. - No soy Saki, pero estoy feliz de encontrarla...

\- Yona. - Tenten sonrió y miro a la chica que venía en compañía de Ki y otras mucamas. - Aún si no eres Saki... estoy feliz de verte. Entre más compañía este aquí, mucho mejor.

\- Me he encontrado con Kankuro y Gaara antes, están tan felices con todo este asunto... no puedo imaginármelos cuando nazca el niño. - Tenten sonrió avergonzada, le encantaba saber que era la razón de la felicidad de una nación. - Tu madre también esta como loca.

\- Pues... ella siempre quiso esto para mí Yona. - Tenten se giró y se miró nuevamente en el espejo, sus mejillas estaban demasiado gruesas.

\- Ahora que no tengo a Temari cerca. - Yona se acercó a Tenten y la ayudó a colocarse unos enormes aretes. - Déjame sentirte como una hermana...

Tenten se conmovió por las palabras de la morena, era como si Saki estuviera aquí.

Saki no dejaba de perseguir a Temari, ahora que Yona no estaba cerca la morena se creía en el derecho de seguirla, y lo estaba, en realidad lo estaba, pero Temari no sentía muy segura con ella cerca, ahora que las cosas y la tensión en el castillo estaban pasadas. - Temari. - Saki le dijo a sus espaldas cuando ambas caminaban por la ciudad, Temari se Moria de hambre, pero no probaría un bocado en el castillo. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿no está satisfecha con mi trabajo? - La rubia se giró e intento mirarle lo más confundida posible.

\- Ah... no que lo sepa. - La reina le informo. - ¿Porque piensas eso?

Saki camino un poco más rápido para ir a la par con la reina, la muchacha tenía unos ojos casi amarillos a la luz del sol. - Pues... No ha hablado conmigo últimamente. - La rubia alzo las cejas, como si aquello le sorprendiera. - Me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal...

\- Ah... - Temari no sabía si la chica con toda su magia podía incluso deducir la verdad o la mentira, pero aun así no podía actuar nerviosa. - Es que... estaba el rumor de que... - Temari estaba pensando cada palabra para que sonara convincente. - De que el rey quería ascenderte, no sé si lo escuchaste. - Saki abrió los ojos como platos, para luego negar, la chica en serio no se esperaba aquello... desde que trabajaba con Tenten nunca había escuchado de un ascenso. - ¿No? Por Dios... pensé que lo habías escuchado Saki.

\- No mi reina, no lo he hecho... - Saki tomo la mano de su alteza para mirarla con preocupación. - ¿Por eso me evitaba?

\- Te evitaba porque solicité que no lo hicieran... pensé que podía haberte ofendido. - La rubia hizo un puchero, como si aquello le doliera desde el fondo de su corazón. - No sabía cómo dar la cara a la situación.

\- Pues nunca escuche algún rumor en el castillo... - Saki le sonrió, lucia tan sincera cuando hacia aquello, tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas y una pequeña cicatriz en su labio inferior, aun así, sus dientes lucían relucientes y preciosos para alguien de baja clase. - Espero que entienda, yo nunca me ofendería por sus decisiones... me duele más su indiferencia.

Temari sonrió y trato de abrazarla, pero sus enormes vestidos y el calor del lugar se lo impidió. - No te preocupes... No podría ser así con alguien como tú, si no fuese por ti mis primeros días en el castillo hubiesen sido una tortura.

\- Ah... - Saki soltó una carcajada, Temari no pudo evitar pensar en aquella chica alegre y habladora que conoció los primeros días, con los meses y la intermitente presencia de Hidan la muchacha se veía más triste, probablemente no mentía cuando decía que no quería formar parte de aquello, pero... ¿cómo podía confiar Temari en esta chica? - Deberíamos de escaparnos otro día... pero sin besar a nadie su alteza, esta vez podría no ser el rey. - Ambas chicas rieron, aunque Temari tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, solo pensaba en Shikamaru y en todo lo que estaría haciendo para sacarle la información a Kurenai.

Tenten no podía creerlo, estaba en un trono, sentada, con una pequeña y ligera corona sobre su cabeza. Las coronaciones en Konoha eran más costosas y extravagantes, en Suna, se enfocaban mucho más en el festejo... Había demasiada comida, sillas, música y personas; No tuvieron que ir a una iglesia, ni hacer un gran juramento, solo fue una presentación, palabras y la corona sobre ella... desde ese momento la gente solo grito y comenzó a comer y beber.

Kankuro no dejaba de reír y alardear de aquí para allá con cualquiera que se le atravesara sobre su próximo hijo, Tenten paseo a su lado unos minutos, pero los dolores del embarazo estaban apareciendo, sus pies estaban tan hinchados que agradeció a los cielos que Ki la entendiera y pusiera una almohadilla bajo el trono, Yona y Yukata, otra de las mucamas, bailaban alegremente con Gaara y otros chicos del palacio. - Su alteza. - Una muchacha de cabellos castaños se acercó a ella, tenía un precioso vestido violeta, aunque si habláramos de vestidos, el que Gaara le había conseguido era espectacular, no dejaba de mirar cada detalle que tenía. - Estoy muy feliz por su coronación... y por su embarazo, mis amigas y yo queremos felicitarla. - Tenten sonrió hacia la muchacha, la había visto antes, lo había hecho, pero no quería pensar en aquello demasiado teniendo en cuenta que por allí se encontraba su amiga. - Se que será una gran reina, todos no dejan de comentar lo dulce y hermosa que es.

\- ¿Eso es importante para ser una reina? - Le espeto Tenten, admitió que sonó algo grosero, pero mirar a Sari llegar hacia ellas cambio su temperamento, aunque podría bien culpar al embarazo. - Las reinas son más que eso... pero muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones.

\- Ah... si. - La muchacha la miro avergonzada, se giró y comenzó a negarle a Sari quien parecía querer felicitarle, pero ambas terminaron alejándose.

¿Como pudo ser tan grosera? Kankuro ni siquiera se había acercado a esos actores, pero aquí estaba detestando su enorme panza y admirando lo linda que lucía la ex de su marido; Esto tenía que ser producto del embarazo, ella nunca le envidiaría algo así a una chica... celar a Kankuro si, pero envidiar, eso no formaba parte de ella. - Querida esposa. - Kankuro se acercó y toco con suavidad el hombro de la reina. - ¿Estas cansada?

\- Solo duelen mis pies. - Admitió ella. - Puedo estar aquí más tiempo... la verdad me gusta el ambiente.

\- Te ves ... muy bien. - Él le comento mirándola fijamente, Tenten se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, el Kankuro de hace un año nunca le hubiese dicho aquello. - No dejan de felicitarme por la linda esposa que tengo.

\- Si... me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero solo me advierten. - Kankuro soltó una carcajada, Tenten le acompaño, aunque su risa no alcanza por nada al tono de su esposo. - Tu también te ves muy bien... luces como un tipo en alguna pintura.

Kankuro asintió. - Pues si... ahora soy rey. Y solo tengo diecisiete.

\- Yo igual. - Ella le comento. - Y estoy embarazada... así que...

Kankuro dejo la copa de vino a un lado, y tomo la mano de su esposa. - No solo tú, aunque no pueda tocarme la pancita y sentir algo más que gases, también es mío tu bebe. - Tenten le sonrió. - Y bueno, la mía está más grande si quieres comparar.

\- Ah... hola. - La voz de una chica interrumpió la conversación de ambos, Tenten alzo el rostro y miro a la muchacha de largo cabello y ojos negros, sonreírle nerviosa. - Matsuri me dijo que no debía, pero... ya estoy aquí. - Sari sonreía solo en dirección a Tenten, la reina por vergüenza a su esposo y a muchos de los invitados la miraba con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no se sentía segura ni cómoda con ella ahí. - Solo quería darles mis felicitaciones. - La muchacha dejo de mirar a Tenten para enfocar su mirada en el suelo. - De verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes. - Tenten quería saber cómo estaba viéndola Kankuro, pero mirarle solo daría de que hablar, no podía mostrarse insegura frente a tanta gente. Sari alzo el rostro y dedico ahora su mirada a Kankuro. - Pero sobre todo por ti Kankuro, en serio... estoy muy, muy feliz. - Sin embargo, los ojos húmedos de la chica decían todo lo contrario, Tenten sintió algo de lastima por ella, sabia ese sentimiento, lo había experimentado un montón de veces con Neji; pero todo cambio cuando las manos de su esposo dejaron la suya... ¿Porque tenía que soltarla justo ahora? - Me voy, ahora... - Sari sonrió nerviosa y se giró, para desaparecer entre la multitud. Muchos de los invitados disimularon su chismoseo y continuaron bailando y comiendo.

Tenten se sentía tan avergonzada, el que haya soltado su mano justo en ese instante le parecía una pesadez, justo cuando todos le miraban y esperaban su reacción y respuesta ante la ex de su esposo, ex que toda Suna conocía porque según las lenguas... ella seria la reina, y no Tenten. - Ah... - Kankuro rompió el silencio. - Espero que no haya sido incómodo.

Tenten le miro y negó, no iba a pelear por una tontería de ese tamaño. - Esta bien, otro pueblerino que saluda y ya. - La reina miro a su derecha, donde Ki esperaba alguna de sus órdenes. - Ki... ¿me ayudarías? Deseo tomar algo de aire. - Y aunque no deseaba ser juzgada por el pueblo, quedarse allí solo le provocaba dolor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Shikamaru cargaba a Mirai de aquí para allá en la pequeña torre que le pertenecía a su tía, como le gustaba llamar a Kurenai. Su padre y Asuma habían sido amigos desde muchos años, aunque compartían una diferencia de edad bastante obvia no les impidió establecer un gran lazo, sobre todo porque la familia Sarutobi siempre había sido y era, de las más importantes en el castillo... pronto Konohamaru, un pequeño niño juguetón y fastidioso que rondaba el castillo con moderación pertenecería al consejo, y tendría de los mejores puestos. - Ah... ¿Has bajado de peso? - Shikamaru le pregunto a la mujer, que doblaba algunas ropas. - Te ves un poco más delgada...

\- Lo estoy. - Admitió ella. - He estado haciendo una dieta... aunque la final del día me rindo y termino metiendo mano en algo de la cocina. - Kurenai se giró y le sonrió a Shikamaru, ella había cuidado del desde que era un niño y lo único que Shikamaru no podía verle diferente era ese labial rojo, parecía que estuviese pegado a su piel, nunca estaba sin él. - ¿Ahora me dirás a que vienes por aquí?

\- ¿No puedo visitarte? - El rey la miro ofendido. - Se que soy un rey, apuesto y ocupadísimo, pero tengo tiempo para ti. - Kurenai comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la niña, que dormía plácidamente en el pecho del rey. - No, déjala, me gusta tenerla cerca.

\- ¿Porque mejor no tienes el tuyo y dejas de robarme la mía?

Shikamaru sonrió, en cambio Kurenai seguía intentando tomar a su hija. - Trabajo a diario por eso mujer... ¿no me ves lleno de vida todas las mañanas? - El muchacho se alejó un poco y meció a la niña sobre su pecho. - Déjame, es mía...

Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco cansada de las payasadas del muchacho. - ¿Como te soporta Temari? - Dijo para cruzarse de brazos y mirarle. - Sin rodeos. ¿Qué quieres flacucho?

\- Ah... ¿cómo me conoces tan bien? - Kurenai alzo una ceja, Shikamaru respiro profundo, tenía mucho que decirle, pero temía que ella en realidad, no supiese nada. - Pues... Hidan. - Él le soltó, la mujer trago saliva y siguió mirándole de la misma forma. - Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente y quería sabes, investigarle un poco.

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver conmigo? - Le soltó la mujer, sus ojos se fijaron en Shikamaru de una forma distinta, el sabio ahora, que ella estaba al tanto de algo.

\- Solo que Asuma se encargó de la última misión referente a su familia, así que.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - Kurenai se acercó más al chico, sus mejillas estaban comenzando a ponerse rojas. - Eso paso hace muchos años... Y solo los que estaban en la misión, incluyéndome, sabemos quiénes estábamos en la misión.

\- Ah... - Shikamaru se sentía acorralado, Kurenai en serio era una mujer muy inteligente, tenía que haber recordado que fue la primera guardia antes de ser madre y esposa. - Rumores. - Confeso, y si, en realidad había rumores de esa misión. - Escuche que algo había pasado con su familia y Asuma lo sabía... no tenía idea de que tú. - Shikamaru asintió, como dándole la razón. - Formaras parte de la misión.

\- ¿Qué quieres sabes Shikamaru?

\- Pues...

Ella negó. - ¿Que sabes? Mejor dicho. - El joven rey le miro preocupado, ¿sabía ella algo sobre lo actual? - Y mejor que me seas sincero... porque yo podría decirte muchas cosas.

 _ **Espero que les guste el capitulo, el final se acerca (aunque cuando digo estas cosas siempre es como diez capítulos después) me gustaría mucho agradecerles y mandarle un besito a todos los que están al pendiente con la historia, la siguen apenas actualizo y dejan su lindo comentario y su voto (que siempre me motiva a mas n.n saber que piensan de la historia) muchas gracias nuevamente y nos leemos prontito!**_


End file.
